


Superficial Love

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Letters, POV Multiple, Post-War, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Ella escribió cinco cartas que nunca pensó en enviar. Una compañera celosa las encontró. Ahora, todos los chicos de los que se enamoró saben la verdad. Y, quizás, ya es hora de enfrentarse al amor.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama, inspirada en la película To All The Boys I've Loved Before, es una idea solicitada por warelestrange. El resto, lamentablemente, es mío.  
> Summary: Ella escribió cinco cartas que nunca pensó en enviar. Una compañera celosa las encontró. Ahora, todos los chicos de los que se enamoró saben la verdad. Y, quizás, ya es hora de enfrentarse al amor.  
> N/A: Un agradecimiento muy grande a mis betas, AngelinaPriorincantatem y Mango; a quien me ha dado la idea, warelestrange; y a Cygnus Dorado por la bellísima portada. Sin ustedes, esto no sería posible.  
> ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Este es mi primer fic (Dramione), así que me disculpo de antemano si resulta ser un asco. Tanto Hermione como Malfoy me salieron, in my opinion, OoC, cosa que me molesta bastante porque soy muy fan del canon. Pero, en fin, este es mi regalito de amigo secreto para Lore (warelestrange), así que espero que sea de tu agrado, guapa.  
> Dato inútil: escribí el primer capítulo escuchando Superficial Love de Ruth B (aunque, evidentemente, me demoré más de tres minutos y medio en escribirlo… chiste malo, lo siento -en verdad, no-). Les recomiendo la canción si quieren escuchar algo mientras leen. De ahí saqué el título, por cierto.  
> Importante: Sé que esta idea ha sido tomada por otras personas. Si se parece a algún otro fic que se inspiró en la película (To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before), es pura coincidencia. Espero no estar pasando a llevar a nadie.  
> Por último, tres cosas: (1) Esto, en principio, iba a ser un OS, one shot o fic de sólo un capítulo. Sí, lo sé, es raro recordarlo ahora que tiene más de 10 xd. Lo menciono porque, en caso de haberlo planeado como long fic, hubiera hecho muchas cosas diferente para que la historia tuviera más sentido y pudiera desarrollarse con mejor ritmo. Una pena. (2) Esta será la única nota de autora «larga» que pondré al inicio de un capítulo, las demás serán sólo para dar mis agradecimientos. En caso de querer dar más información sobre algo (como mis atrasos y sus correspondientes disculpas xd), lo dejaré en una nota al final del capítulo. (3) Los primeros 15 capítulos han sido editados y levemente cambiados (fueron publicados por primera vez en Fanfiction). He corregido errores y modificado/añadido/borrado detalles y diálogos. De todos modos, la historia sigue siendo esencialmente la misma. Así que, si ven algún cambio… pues, eso, le eché una manito de gato.  
> Ahora sí, los dejo.  
> Enjoy!

_You're really cute, I must admit  
But I need something deeper than this  
I wanna know when I'm looking at you  
That you don't only see the things you want to_

_-Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Era un frío día de mediados de noviembre y no especialmente idóneo para salir a correr por los pasillos. Temía resbalarse y caer estrepitosamente por las heladas, y casi congeladas, piedras del suelo. Sin embargo, valía la pena el riesgo de sufrir tal humillación.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, ¿realmente valía la pena?

Debía huir. Luna le había advertido que él la estaba buscando y, cuando lo vio merodeando por los alrededores de la biblioteca, tomó la decisión más desesperada: salir corriendo. Sabía que él la perseguiría a donde fuera y que la alcanzaría enseguida. Él siempre ha sido muy rápido y ella demasiado torpe con los pies.

Pero debía huir o, al menos, intentarlo. De alguna manera. De cualquier manera. Después de todo, ya presentía lo que él le diría: ella no le gustaba, él sólo la veía como una amiga. No, peor. Él sólo la veía como una hermana. Y, con el dolor de su alma, lo entendía. ¡Merlín! Su amistad era envidiable precisamente por eso. Pero, después de tantos años, la admiración que él causaba en ella, en todos, la empujó a verlo con otros ojos. Era tan valiente, tan noble, tan bueno… Se preguntaba cómo era posible que no le haya gustado desde antes. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que comenzar a gustarle en el momento más inoportuno.

Seguramente, se trataba de algo temporal. Si en el mundo muggle era tan común, ¿por qué no en el mundo mágico? Fijarse en el mejor amigo era algo completamente humano, completamente natural. Algo simplemente pasajero, episódico, trivial, ¿verdad? Era un paso más hacia la verdadera amistad…

¿Verdad?

Aun así, por muy insignificante que resultara su «situación», necesitó desahogarse. Necesitó librarse de esos sentimientos que enturbiaban su relación con él. Necesitó dejarlo por escrito; escrito en una carta que jamás enviaría, pero que le recordaría sus delirios en el futuro y le ayudaría a superar su «enamoramiento».

Todavía se reía de las anteriores cartas. Eran su secreto, su placer culpable y, de algún modo, su tesoro. En ellas escondía profundos pensamientos, fuertes sentimientos y bellas palabras. De hecho, si no fueran tan bochornosas, se las mostraría al mundo. Porque sí, estaba orgullosa de sus cartas, de sus cinco secretas cartas.

La primera la escribió a los ocho años. Estaba dirigida a un muggle de su colegio, William Hawthorne. Era un chico moreno, de ojos cafés y muy inteligente para su corta edad. Había sido su único amigo durante su vida no mágica y él único que la defendió de los que la molestaban por sus dientes, su enmarañado pelo o su personalidad mandona y exigente. Ya que, debía admitirlo, incluso antes de saber que era una bruja, ella era una sabelotodo con poca vida social.

Su segunda carta era, por lejos, la que más vergüenza…, ¿vergüenza?, quizás más que sólo vergüenza, le daba. Se la escribió, en su primer año de Hogwarts, a un chico de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos grises. Él era, definitivamente, muy apuesto. Y los años no hicieron más que aumentar su atractivo. Pero ella, en segundo, aprendió por las malas que la apariencia no lo es todo. Luego de conocer a Lockhart, su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quien tenía un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles, pero el cerebro del porte de un maní; y a Malfoy, quien a pesar de ser inteligente y poseer un porte y ademanes atrayentes, resultó ser un soberano imbécil que se creía superior al resto por su dinero y ascendencia (y a ella especialmente, por no tener antepasados mágicos); no le quedó duda que, efectivamente, el interior es lo más importante.

Más de una vez estuvo tentada a romper en mil pedazos esa carta que era la prueba de una equivocación. Después de todo, Malfoy era un mortífago… desertado, pero un mortífago al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, un sabio había dicho que el mejor maestro es el error, y mejor no repetir ese error. Así que, aún con reparos, la conservó.

La tercera la escribió en cuarto año. Viktor fue el primer hombre maduro que se fijó en ella. Todavía recuerda sus intercambios de miradas mientras intentaba estudiar en la biblioteca. Recuerda cómo le decía, nervioso y luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas, que la encontraba la chica más bella del mundo. Recuerda su primer beso robado durante el Baile de Navidad. Recuerda las cartas que se enviaron durante ese verano. Lo recuerda como su primer amor. Pero, por la distancia, la llama de ese amor se apagó poco a poco y todo quedó en una simple amistad. A pesar de que la última vez que lo vio fue en la boda de Bill y Fleur, le parecía que había pasado una eternidad. Desde entonces, no sabía nada de él, no directamente, aunque había oído (¿o leído?) que comenzó a jugar para un famoso equipo de quidditch cuyo nombre no recordaba.

La cuarta fue como una iluminación, un golpe de realidad. En sexto, cayó en la cuenta de que le gustaba Ronald. Y casi desde el primer día. A veces podía comportarse como un completo idiota, con un humor muy cruel y con el rango emocional de una cucharadita de té, además de ser demasiado vago a la hora de llevar a cabo sus deberes y poner atención en clases. Pero, a pesar de todo, era un buen chico, valiente, leal a sus amigos, capaz de admitir sus errores y metidas de pata (e intentar enmendarlas), con un gran talento para el ajedrez mágico, quien más de una vez le hizo soltar una carcajada y, por qué no decirlo, un héroe de guerra, precisamente el que más ayudó a mantener unido al trío. Sí, Ron Weasley era muchas cosas, pero, sobre todo, era uno de los que le robó el corazón.

Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, se percataron de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos e intentaron salir. Fueron unos lindos dos meses, pero ambos coincidieron que su relación era mucho más cercana a la amistad que al amor romántico después de tantos años siendo sólo eso, amigos, y decidieron cortar en buenos términos. Y luego, inesperadamente, al regresar al colegio para terminar su séptimo año, Ron retomó su relación con Lavender Brown, quien se había recuperado de las mordidas de Greyback.

Hermione no se atrevería a admitirlo frente a Ron, pero ella no estaba muy contenta con esa relación. Si llegara a comentárselo a su amigo, seguro él pensaría que se debía a celos, pero estaría equivocado. Ella simplemente pensaba que era la relación de pareja más vacía que había pisado la tierra. ¿Realmente tenían algo en común? Pero Ron ya era un hombre grande que debía tomar sus propias decisiones, y ella no deseaba involucrarse en un lío por meter las narices donde no la habían llamado.

Esa carta la guardaba con especial cariño porque, aunque su «amor consciente» no duró mucho, su «amor inconsciente» había comenzado desde el primer momento.

Y quedaba la quinta carta. La maldita última carta.

«¿Por qué escribiste esa carta?», se recriminó mientras huía.

Si ahora corría en dirección a la lechucería, el primer lugar que se le ocurrió cuando vio al objeto de sus inquietudes buscándola en la biblioteca, se debía a esa carta. Si tan sólo pudiera volver en el tiempo… Pero, en realidad, ni los giratiempos podrían ayudarla.

La había escrito a fines de septiembre. Honestamente, la escribió en un arrebato de inspiración. Todas las aventuras vividas los años anteriores simplemente la dejaron embobada por él.

El problema era que su amiga, la querida Ginny, era la novia del chico en cuestión y, además, estaba enamorada de él desde que supo de su existencia. Y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a cometer tamaña traición contra Ginny intentando acercarse a Harry. Si había algo que valoraba era la amistad.

Por eso, optó por reservarse sus sentimientos. Y, para desahogarse en silencio y soledad, los escribió en una carta sin fecha de envío. Con el tiempo, estaba segura, estos se desvanecerían y sólo serían un simple recuerdo, tal como los que sintió por William y Malfoy.

Era un plan perfecto. Y habría funcionado perfectamente, de hecho, si esa quinta carta no hubiera salido a la luz.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que la tabla suelta bajo su cama no era un buen escondite? ¿Y cómo demonios pudo Lavender ingeniárselas para descubrirlo? Eran preguntas sin respuestas. Hermione no lograba comprender cómo todo le había salido tan mal.

Cuando su compañera de cuarto encontró su ingenioso escondite lleno de cartas, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que leerlas. Y, al encontrar la que estaba dirigida a su novio, en una explosión de celos, decidió enviar la que había escrito a Harry y destruir la que podría (¿podría?) terminar su relación con Ron.

Debido a que jamás anotó fechas en las misivas, pues no pensaba enviarlas, cualquiera podría pensar que estaba enamorada de cinco hombres a la vez… o cuatro, si Lavender no hubiera destruido una.

Le dieron ganas de pegarse un manotazo en la cara, pero prefería usar sus brazos para correr. Aunque no tuviera caso. Harry podía localizarla en cuestión de segundos con su dichoso mapa.

Al fin, divisó la Torre Oeste en la que se encontraba la lechucería. Apretó el paso. Tarde o temprano, se enfrentaría a Harry. Mejor tarde. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió y cerró lo más veloz que pudo, y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Su carrera equivalía al doble del ejercicio que acostumbraba a realizar en media decena de años, de modo que su cuota de deporte estaba saldada por los próximos cinco.

Pero, en cuanto llegó al final de las escaleras y pisó las ramitas llenas de excrementos de aves que cubrían el suelo, pensó que, quizás, ese fue el peor destino que se le pudo ocurrir. Un joven alto y rubio, de espaldas a ella, estaba atando una carta a la patita de una majestuosa lechuza. Y, sólo para empeorar la situación, escuchó un portazo escaleras abajo.

Harry había llegado.

¡Santo cielo, qué rápido la había pillado! En pocos segundos, viviría la situación más incómoda de toda su vida y tenía que ser frente al hurón botador. ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido sellar la puerta con un hechizo?! A veces, no creía merecer su título de «la mejor bruja de su generación». A veces, se creía muy tonta.

—¡Granger! —Malfoy se giró hacia ella, sorprendido por el estrépito de la puerta—. Qué coincidencia, justo quería hablar contigo —la saludó, arrastrando las palabras y mostrándole un sobre.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

No podía ser verdad.

Él _también_ había recibido su carta.

Merlín, detestaba a Lavender. Deseó que se cayera de la torre más alta del castillo y se la comiera el calamar gigante.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, si él la había recibido, la muy chismosa envió _todas_ las endemoniadas cartas.

El ruido de unos pasos subiendo la despertaron de su trance. Debía hacer algo ya. Debía convencer a Harry de que ella no le quería. Debía hacerlo, aunque fuera mentira. Pero, ¿cómo?

No hubo tiempo para pensar. Apenas escuchó detrás suyo las últimas pisadas de su amigo, se volvió a Malfoy, se lanzó al cuello del chico y lo besó con desesperación. Porque así se sentía: total y completamente desesperada. Sólo por eso se atrevió a besarlo. Sino, jamás lo hubiese hecho. Ni por un millón de galeones.

Ni siquiera prestó atención al beso. Sólo quería asegurarse de que Harry la viera y se fuera de allí. Que creyera que ella lo había olvidado. Que creyera que él ya no le interesaba. Que se convenciera de ello. Por eso, al escucharlo bajar y cerrar en un segundo y mucho más sonoro portazo la puerta de la lechucería, puedo finalmente respirar con tranquilidad… y darse cuenta entre los brazos de quién estaba.

Hermione no había puesto demasiado empeño. Su intención jamás fue _realmente_ besarlo. Pero, de pronto, se vio envuelta por un brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura y sorprendida por la respuesta de un beso que, definitivamente, no se esperaba. Por eso, a pesar del frío que hacía en el lugar, la envolvió una oleada de calor.

Él presionó con su lengua la comisura de la boca de ella, pidiéndole acceso a su boca. Hermione, sin siquiera meditarlo y dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación, entreabrió sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua de él entrara con libertad. El sabor a pasta de dientes y el fuerte olor de colonia masculina borraron cualquier rastro de racionalidad que le quedaba. Insegura acerca de dónde colocar sus manos, las subió hasta la nuca de él y jugueteó con la punta de sus rubios cabellos. Estos eran más suaves de lo que esperaba. En un intento por acercarlo más, Hermione se apretó contra él, degustando el calor que el cuerpo de Malfoy desprendía.

Mientras sus bocas intentaban fusionarse y sus lenguas se tocaban, sintió la otra mano de Draco enredarse en su cabello y acoplar el ritmo. El beso se volvió, por momentos, más intenso. Cuando sintió que la mano con la que él la había estado sujetando por la cintura se deslizaba por su cuerpo, llegando a la parte baja de su espalda, su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Bajando sus manos al pecho de Malfoy, lo empujó suavemente hasta romper el beso y lograr separarse. Al mirarlo, se percató de que él seguía con los ojos cerrados. Prefirió no detenerse en ese detalle.

Dando un paso atrás, se apartó del chico y recordó la razón por la que lo había besado. Corrió a una de las ventanas de la lechucería que tenía una buena vista del castillo y observó cómo Harry se alejaba del lugar. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, se giró sobre sus talones.

Malfoy, entre tanto, se había llevado una mano a la boca y se tocaba los labios visiblemente confundido. Sus ojos grises, clavados en ella, la observaban inquisitivamente. Hermione se sorprendió al percibir un rubor rosado manchando las pálidas y afiladas mejillas de él, y sus delgados labios enrojecidos. Ruborizada y concluyendo que ya tenía suficiente por el resto de su vida, se dispuso a salir de ese inmundo lugar.

Sin embargo, no pudo dar ni dos pasos. Rápidamente, fue acorralada contra una de las paredes de piedra.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó, girando el rostro hacia un lado, evitando así mirarlo a la cara.

Intentó escaparse, pero no lo logró. Draco la tenía totalmente atrapada entre sus brazos, los que apoyaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Él era más alto, de modo que, para tener sus rostros a la misma altura, estaba inclinado hacia ella.

—Así que… —comenzó él, con la voz ronca.

Hermione sintió su aliento mentolado contra su cuello. No se atrevió a voltearse a mirarlo. De reojo, vio cómo le miraba los labios. Lo escuchó aclarase la garganta y observó cómo su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba.

Las manos empezaron a sudarle.

Ahora necesitaba huir de él.

—… es cierto, ¿no? —terminó Draco, sin cambiar su postura.

Hermione no entendió a qué se refería hasta que recordó la carta que el chico tenía en la mano. Observó el sobre celeste y le entraron ganas de llorar. Al parecer, también se había equivocado respecto a eso: debió romper esa carta en mil pedazos como siempre estuvo tentada a hacer.

Volvió a empujarlo, esta vez con más insistencia. Él entendió su intención y, reticente, retrocedió unos pasos.

—No es lo que crees —dijo ella, aún pegada a la pared y mirándolo cautelosamente por si se acercaba otra vez.

—¿Qué no es lo que creo?

Estaba recuperado su pálido color de piel. Hermione reparó, fastidiada, en que, a pesar de todo, incluso de una guerra en la que no salió vencedor, seguía siendo injustamente apuesto. El paso del tiempo sólo lo había tratado bien. Sus característicos rasgos puntiagudos se habían vuelto más maduros. Sus hombros y espalda eran más anchos. Su cabello, despeinado por sus manos, no tenía la gomina que acostumbraba a usar. Y un poco de vello facial cubría su mandíbula, dándole un aire despreocupado pero, aun así, elegante y varonil.

Sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre. Grises y fríos.

El día que atestiguó a su favor, junto a Harry y Ron, en el juicio del Wizengamot, se había visto muchísimo más delgado y demacrado. Y sus ojeras, mucho más oscuras.

Le resultaba extraño fijarse en esos detalles ahora. Llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo desde septiembre y apenas había advertido su presencia en el colegio.

Se dio cuenta de que el chico, a diferencia de los anteriores años, había adoptado un perfil bajo. Por su mente, como una rápida película, pasaron los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él en su «octavo» año.

Lo había visto por primera vez en el Gran Comedor, sentado solo en la mesa de Slytherin. Recordó que eso la había extrañado. Él no había estado ni en King’s Cross ni en el expreso de Hogwarts.

En las clases que compartían, Pociones, Herbología y Encantamientos, siempre se sentaba, otra vez solo, en los asientos al fondo del aula. En ninguna había hablado ni preguntado ni intervenido.

Ya no se pavoneaba por los pasillos. No había vislumbrado su figura ni una vez en los jardines durante los recreos. No había ido a Hogsmeade para Halloween. Tampoco recordaba su presencia en la cena de ese mismo día.

Se preguntó si su brusco cambio de actitud se debía a la vergüenza. O si debía al miedo. O al arrepentimiento.

Volvió a mirar el sobre celeste en su mano y salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Esa carta la escribí hace años, Malfoy —dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente—. Tú ya no me gustas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste?

¿Por qué lo besó? Ahora la respuesta le sonaba poco convincente y, de hecho, muy ridícula. Había mil formas más civilizadas en la que podía haber involucrado su lengua para alejar a Harry sin tener que besarse con otro chico. Pero Malfoy no necesitaba saber eso, por lo que decidió contraatacar.

—¿Por qué me respondiste el beso?

El chico dudó. Nuevamente, sus mejillas se mancharon de un rubor rosado. Hermione deseó, por un instante, saber legeremancia para poder averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de él.

—Yo pregunté primero —dijo él fríamente.

—Y yo no tengo que explicarte nada.

Cansada de la charla sin sentido, caminó hacia el hueco que daba a las escaleras, pero Malfoy se interpuso en su camino, parándose frente a ella.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Me envías una carta de amor, te lanzas a mi cuello, me besas, y no tienes nada que explicar? Pues no estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Granger.

—Me importa una mierda que estés o no de acuerdo conmigo, Malfoy. Déjame salir —exigió, intentando pasar por cualquier hueco que el cuerpo del chico dejara libre, pero Draco la sujetó de los hombros y no pudo moverse más. Enfadada, forcejeó entre sus manos—. ¡Déjame salir!

—Primero respóndeme. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Rindiéndose, soltó un resoplido, frustrada. ¿Por qué tanto interés por saber? Sólo había sido un beso. Si tanto le molestaba, podía lavarse la boca.

—¿Luego me dejarás ir y te olvidarás de esto? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—Claro.

—Suéltame —exigió.

—Pero no saldrás hasta que me respondas.

—¡Ya, ya entendí! —Draco la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, aún parado frente a las escaleras, obstruyendo el paso—. Vale —aceptó Hermione—, necesitaba librarme de Harry.

—¿Potter? —dijo extrañado—. ¿Qué tiene que ver cara rajada en todo esto?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No lo llames así. Leyó la carta que le escribí y supongo que está intentando hablar conmigo, pero…

—Espera, espera, espera —la interrumpió, levantando la palma de su mano—, ¿también le escribiste una carta a Potter?

—Malfoy, hay cinco cartas. Bueno, hubo cinco. Ahora hay cuatro... creo.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido.

—Y yo que me sentía especial —dijo, con un ligera decepción en su voz, pero sin dejar el tono irónico.

Hermione se burló.

—Tú no eres especial.

—Que tú no lo veas no significa que no sea cierto.

—Bueno, ya basta —lo detuvo Hermione—. Me cansé de ti, me voy.

—Espera, aún no me queda claro todo tu drama.

Le dieron ganas de tirarse el pelo.

—¡¿Qué más quieres saber, hurón entrometido?! —gritó, volviendo a tratar de pasar sobre él y salir de la maldita lechucería.

—No me llames así, insufrible sabelotodo —dijo él, abriendo los brazos y piernas e impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de huida.

—Ni tú me llames así —le respondió Hermione, considerando seriamente pasar agachada por entre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué te querías deshacer de Potter?

—¡Porque me gusta, pero es mi mejor amigo!

Se tapó la boca con la mano. Lo había dicho. Se le había escapado del alma.

Miró a Malfoy, quien fruncía el ceño. Hermione contó los segundos, esperando que largara una carcajada. Pero la carcajada nunca llegó.

—Está bien, ignorando el hecho de que te guste un flacucho como Potter, todavía no entiendo cómo entré yo en tu ecuación —dijo él, con evidente interés en el tema.

Hermione no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía Malfoy perder una oportunidad tan buena para burlarse de ella? ¿Acaso no iba a aprovecharse de tan valiosa información? ¿Y por qué de pronto estaba tan interesado en su vida _no_ -amorosa?

—¡Malfoy, no quiero hablar de esto contigo! —le respondió exasperada.

—Pues es una pena, porque vas a tener que hablar igual.

—¿Acaso vas a obligarme?

—Te podría sorprender.

No estaba segura de que tan real era esa amenaza. Su tono burlón y rostro ligeramente divertido eran buenos distractores, pero Hermione no dudaba de que el chico había practicado suficientes veces el Imperio para saber utilizarlo perfectamente.

—Por las barbas… No lo hago porque me estés amenazando, sino sólo porque necesito desahogarme —cedió aburrida.

—Miéntete todo lo que quieras, arbusto.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Por mucho que me guste Harry —comenzó—, Ginny es su novia, y yo no voy a traicionar a una amiga por un… capricho.

—Ginny… ¿Ella es la hermana de la comadreja?

—No empieces, Malfoy —pidió Hermione con voz cansada.

—¿Y por qué le escribiste a un capricho una carta de amor? No entiendo a los muggles, ¿acaso no sabes que este tipo de cartas no se escriben ni mandan a la ligera?

Hermione lo miró más atentamente. Malfoy volvía a levantar el sobre celeste. Ella se percató que estaba abierto cuidadosamente, al punto que apenas se notaba que estaba abierto. ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Por qué lo abrió con tanto cuidado? Es más, ¿por qué lo abrió siquiera? Si no lo conociera lo suficiente, hubiese esperado que lo botara a la basura en el mismo instante en el que hubiera advertido quién era la autora de la carta. Al fin y al cabo, la consideraba una muggle, un ser indigno para un Malfoy, una impura, ¿no?

O, quizás, sólo quizás, la guerra había cambiado a su antiguo enemigo.

—¿Por qué tan preocupado? —rebatió confundida—. En todo caso, yo no he enviado esa carta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú no la has enviado? Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. ¿Quién lo hizo si no?

—Lavender encontró el escondite de mis cartas y las envió… todas —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién demonios es Lavender? —preguntó Malfoy, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Lavender Brown, una compañera de curso que es novia de Ron —respondió ella, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡Salazar! Gryffindor parece un hervidero de hormonas —murmuró—. ¿Y por qué ella mandó tus cartas?, ¿se te adelantó o algo? No entiendo nada.

«Tú nunca entiendes nada, estúpido», quiso responder, pero se decidió por explicarle que nunca estuvo contemplado mandar las cartas y que Lavender las envió sólo por unos celos estúpidos.

Malfoy se quedó callado un momento. Sus ojos, que no se despegaban de los de Hermione, eran tan claros que la chica sintió que era examinada por rayos X.

—¿Eres Granger, verdad? —preguntó él al fin—, ¿eres la que saca las mejores notas en todas las clases? ¿Eres tú la «mejor bruja de nuestra generación» o como sea que te llamen?

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Explícame qué clase de imbécil escribe cartas que no va a enviar.

Hermione enrojeció.

—¡No me llames imbécil! —exclamó, indignada—. Y son… son una especie de terapia —balbuceó—, me ayudan a… a dejar de sentir estas cosas.

—¿Y por qué quisiste dejar de sentir estas cosas por mí?

Quiso preguntarle con qué cara le decía eso. ¿Acaso no era él quien se había burlado siempre de ella; quien la había despreciado y llamado sangre sucia; quien, en cuarto año, le había lanzado un hechizo, quizás sin querer, para hacer crecer sus dientes; quien, en quinto, la hostigó a ella y a sus amigos con la Brigada Inquisitorial; quien, durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, se dedicó a estropear sus planes y a ser un matón; y quien, tal vez por las razones equivocadas, se volvió mortífago en sexto?

¿Era él quien se había negado a reconocer a Harry? ¿El que la reconoció a ella? ¿El que vio cómo fue torturada en el piso de su salón?

Pero, claramente, a Malfoy se le había escapado eso. Sus mejillas rosadas y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Decir eso insinuaba muchísimas cosas. Por eso, alejándose de la pared y acercándose al chico, Hermione repitió su pregunta.

—¿Por qué me besaste, Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, un agradecimiento a mis betas, AngelinaPriorincantatem y Mango, por ayudarme a eliminar mis erratas; a la creadora de la bellísima portada, Cygnus Dorado, eres realmente una artista; y a warelestrange por la idea, que sin ti no estaría escribiendo esto.

_'Cause I'm not perfect, I'm flawed  
And if you don't like that, get lost  
'Cause I don't want it if it's fake  
I don't want it if it's just for show, for show  
I just want it if it's real and I'm thinking I should let you know, you know_

_-Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Cuando Draco recibió, por una lechuza del castillo, un sobre celeste, lo último que se esperaba era una carta de amor. Y si alguien hubiera sugerido que la autora de esa carta era Hermione Granger… Bueno, habría soltado unas buenas risas.

En cuanto la lechuza dejó caer el sobre en sus manos y salió volando por la única ventana por sobre el nivel del lago que había en la sala común, Draco dejó a un lado la carta que escribía a su madre y se dispuso a abrirlo con cuidado. Sin siquiera mirar el emisor, sacó la carta. Ésta tenía un suave olor a hidromiel. Ignorando los no tan buenos recuerdos que esa bebida le traía, leyó de un tirón las palabras escritas con tinta azul media corrida.

Al llegar a la firma, se quedó paralizado. Lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto. Se los restregó un par de veces y volvió a leer con más atención. Sin embargo, sus ojos no lo engañaban. Granger, por razones inexplicables, estaba enamorada de él, y él… él no supo qué pensar.

Llevaba casi tres meses en Hogwarts y jamás se había sentido tan solo en su vida. Ni siquiera durante la guerra. En ese entonces, al menos tenía a sus padres. Ahora, ambos estaban recluidos en la Mansión Malfoy sin poder hacer mucho, cargando con la vergüenza de su apellido, recibiendo amenazas por ambos bandos y permaneciendo encerrados en un lugar lleno de recuerdos que todos, _todos_ , preferían olvidar.

Él, en cambio, regresó al colegio. Era una de las condiciones por las que se les dejó libres. Así, una vez completada su educación, podía serle útil al mundo mágico y hacer algo para enmendar los daños causados mientras fue un mortífago. No le hizo mucha gracia la sentencia, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ser encerrado en Azkaban, así que aceptó sin chistar. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó realmente cómo sería volver al castillo.

Para algunos, seguía siendo un mortífago. Para otros, era un vil traidor. No faltaban los que le susurraban «cobarde» por los pasillos, ni los que le hacían zancadillas entre clases. Más de alguna vez se sentó sin querer sobre un montón de babosas o recibió vociferadores sin sentido que lo perseguían prendidos en fuego. El sonido de las risas burlonas lo acompañaban hasta en sus sueños.

Por lo menos, los de Slytherin lo dejaban tranquilo. La gran mayoría lo ignoraba y la restante o le temía o le seguía teniendo cierto respeto. Casi ninguno de sus compañeros de curso regresó. Crabbe había muerto trágicamente en la Sala de los Menesteres a causa del fuego maligno que él mismo había conjurado. Goyle, con su padre en prisión y un amigo muerto, desapareció del mapa. Con Pansy también había perdido contacto. Lo último que supo de su ex novia era que había sobrevivido y que, junto a su familia, escapó discretamente de Inglaterra. Daphne había decidido abandonar los estudios para buscar un buen trabajo con el que mantenerse. En cambio, su hermana, Astoria, quien debía repetir su sexto año, volvió a Hogwarts. Le tocó reemplazar a Pansy en sus tareas de prefecta.

Los únicos que ahora lo acompañaban en su dormitorio y en clases eran Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Y aunque el mundo creyera que todos ellos también habían formado parte de los mortífagos por los estúpidos prejuicios a los alumnos de su casa, estaban equivocados. Si bien los padres de Vincent y de Gregory fueron partidarios del Señor Oscuro, ellos no siguieron sus pasos… no estrictamente hablando. Pansy, menos; ni tenía parientes involucrados directamente en el movimiento. Su único pecado grave fue querer entregar a Potter en un momento de terror. Los Greengrass eran la definición encarnada de neutralidad. El problema es que, si no te unes a alguien, por omisión, estás contra todos. Blaise, por su lado, cuando la guerra estalló, evitó el tema e hizo como si nada pasara. Y qué decir de Nott, quien siempre había sido muy reservado. Su padre había sido un mortífago, uno de los que murió en la guerra, pero Draco nunca vio a Theo ni en las reuniones ni en los altercados organizados por los altos cargos dentro de los mortífagos, como su propia tía Bella, o por el mismo Señor Oscuro.

No, ellos podían estar (o pudieron haber estado) muy de acuerdo con las creencias de los mortífagos, pero jamás se unieron a sus filas.

El único verdaderamente contaminado era él, Draco, y su antebrazo izquierdo se lo recordaba todos los días.

Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, observó a Zabini y Nott. El primero hablaba alegremente mientras que el segundo lo escuchaba concentrado. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sentados en la esquina del acolchado sillón esmeralda más cercano a la chimenea crepitando. Junto a ellos, acurrucada en la otra esquina del sillón, Astoria leía enfrascada un ejemplar de la revista _Corazón_ _de_ _Bruja_. En la portada, una foto con movimiento de los integrantes del grupo musical _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ saludaban a los lectores.

Draco prefería estar más cerca de las ventanas que daban al lago. El sonido de las olas chocando contra el vidrio y la luz verdosa que iluminaba la habitación lo relajaban más que el calor. Además, así no los molestaba. Tenía la impresión de que ninguno de los tres Slytherin disfrutaba especialmente de su compañía. Zabini nunca había sido su amigo. Ni lo miraba. Con Theo apenas se llevaban bien antes de la guerra. Ahora que no se separaba de Zabini, con suerte intercambiaban saludos. Y Astoria, aunque era cortés, se mostraba distante.

Leyó una última vez la carta de Granger. No dejaba de sorprenderlo. ¿Por qué la había escrito? ¿Por qué la había enviado? ¿Acaso la escribió y envió borracha? Eso explicaría el olor a hidromiel… Pero, ¿qué esperaba ella realmente? ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar él?, ¿acaso escribiéndole una respuesta? Ni en las mejores fantasías de la sabelotodo ni en las peores pesadillas de Draco. Era él quien quería respuestas. Toda la situación le parecía absurda.

Pero, aún así, contra su buen juicio, una sensación de agradable calidez se extendió por su pecho.

Granger enamorada de él.

¿No le debería dar asco?

No lo hacía.

Sacudiendo esas ideas de su cabeza, guardó la carta en el sobre celeste y metió éste en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Recogió la carta que estaba escribiendo y firmó con un « _Saludos, D.M_.». Su madre había insistido en recibir notificaciones de su estancia en Hogwarts, por lo que él se dedicaba a contarle una que otra trivialidad para evitar un montón de verdades desagradables. Con eso la haría feliz.

Se levantó de la mesa y, asegurándose de tener todo lo necesario, salió en dirección a la lechucería. Tenía un mensaje que enviar y, quizás, se topaba con Granger.

* * *

No tardó demasiado en encontrarla. Estaba a punto de terminar de atar la carta para su madre a la pata de su lechuza cuando Granger irrumpió en la lechucería y, en una sucesión de hechos que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, ella lo besó en la boca y él la besó a ella.

_¿Por qué me besaste, Malfoy?_

¿Por qué la besó? A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no estaba arrepentido. Había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Aunque eso bien podía deberse a que era el primero que daba en varios, _varios_ , meses. Por no decir años. Quizás por eso había perdido tanto el control y se había dejado llevar…

De todos modos, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Granger podía ser tan fogosa? Y, si se sinceraba más consigo mismo, debía admitir que, con una segunda mirada, la amiga de Potter se veía bastante bien. Sabía que sus dientes de castor eran cuento viejo, pero a eso se sumaba que su rostro había perdido los rasgos infantiles y, a cambio, no podía negárselo, su cuerpo había adquirido algunas curvas interesantes. Sus manos habían sido testigos de ello. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus labios fruncidos, rojos e hinchados por su culpa. ¡Mierda! Pensar en eso lo ponía mal. Sus manos le picaban. Sentía una fuerte tentación por agarrarla de los hombros y volver a besarla.

«Concéntrate, Draco. Tienes que inventarte una buena respuesta».

No podía decirle que, a pesar de haberla ignorado casi toda su vida, siempre le ha llamado la atención. Ella era, a todas luces, muy inteligente, demasiado valiente para su propio bien, extremadamente dispuesta a defender a sus amigos, y, por sobre todo, no demasiado fácil de amedrentar. De las pocas veces que él se atrevió a insultarla, muchas de las cuales no eran realmente para humillarla, sino para molestar indirectamente a Potter o Weasley, no recuerda muchas en las que ella se haya siquiera inmutado.

Pasando por alto la vez que le pegó una bofetada que, debía reconocerlo, la tenía muy merecida.

Granger solía hacer como si él no existiera, y le aconsejaba a sus dos eternos amigos que tampoco le hicieran caso. Y Draco debía concederle que, si la intención de la chica fue molestarlo, esa había sido una forma muy inteligente de actuar: si había algo que no le gustaba era ser ignorado. Era él quien debía ignorarla a ella, no al revés.

Y a pesar de la obvia animosidad entre ambos, él, sin dudarlo, pondría las manos al fuego para afirmar que Potter y Weasley seguían vivos sólo por el cerebro de Granger, lo que era mucho decir. Además, con el pasar de los años, le fue inevitable notar ciertos rasgos Slytherin en la chica: ella, como la mente maestra de las aventuras del trío, debió idear todos esos planes tan astutos. Y eso, a sus ojos, la volvía muy interesante.

Sí, interesante, pero sólo intelectualmente. Él, bastante más superficial para asuntos de carne, la había encontrado, incluso inconscientemente, muy común y poco femenina para su gusto. Por no mencionar su horrible nido de pelo y su molesta actitud mandona y de superioridad moral. Eso había acabado, sin siquiera haber empezado, con toda posibilidad para fijarse en la mejor amiga del Elegido.

Sin embargo, ahora, observándola frente a él a sólo unos pasos de distancia, con los brazos cruzados, las cejas fruncidas, su boca apretada y sus ojos marrones brillando de confusión y algo más, esperando por una respuesta que él todavía no lograba formular, ya no le resultaba interesante sólo intelectualmente.

«No olvides que es una sangre sucia», dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Era curioso porque, después de tantos años abogando por la pureza de sangre, después de todo lo vivido y hecho en pos de eso, le importaba bien poco ese detalle. Resultaba curioso pues la razón más fuerte por la que nunca miró a Granger más que como la desagradable amiga sabelotodo de Potter era precisamente su ascendencia muggle. Sólo hubo una vez que envió al demonio, momentáneamente, esta particularidad: al inicio del Baile de Navidad que se celebró durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se vio incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima y mucho menos de insultarla. Pero rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ahora… ahora, todo había cambiado. Ahora, veía las cosas con otros ojos, como su pasado y elecciones. Ahora, le era difícil no sentirse mal por quien fue. O por quien no trató de ser.

El bien podía intentar refugiarse en la excusa de que su crianza lo empujó a creerse superior a cualquiera que no fuera sangre pura, pero llevaba años cuestionándose lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, partiendo porque tener una compañera nacida de muggles como mejor estudiante de su generación destruía casi todo argumento para considerarlos inferiores. Y Granger había probado ser una bruja más que excepcional incluso fuera de las aulas de clase.

Podía intentar justificar su comportamiento e insultos con su inmadurez, diciendo que sólo había sido un niño que no sabía bien lo que hacía y decía, pero sería mentira. Dijeran lo que dijeran, aunque fuera un Malfoy, no dejaba de ser un hombre con conciencia y remordimientos. Él aprendió a no escuchar la vocecita de su cabeza que le advertía de sus malos actos y palabras. Él la ignoró hasta que dejó de hablar. La enmudeció hasta que ya no le dolió decir sangre sucia a los nacidos de muggles ni insultar a sus enemigos como San Potter o la Comadreja. La silenció tanto que ni se inmutó al momento de usar las maldiciones imperdonables por primera vez. Ni todas las siguientes veces que lo obligaron a hacerlo. Sólo durante las noches, cuando se encontraba consigo mismo en el silencio y en la oscuridad, lloraba por que volviera, por que le ayudara a arrepentirse de verdad.

Podía intentar excusar su elección de bando en la guerra por la situación en la que se encontraba, por intentar pagar los errores de su padre, por intentar salvar a su madre. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que había sido por cobardía y arrogancia. Fue demasiado cobarde para tomar el camino correcto, porque era un camino más difícil de seguir. Fue demasiado arrogante al creerse más de lo que era y pensar que podría hacer lo que le pedían.

Podía excusarse, sí, pero no podía decir que no tuvo opciones. _Siempre_ hay opciones.

Podía inventarle una buena respuesta a Granger, evadiendo la verdad. Desde pequeño aprendió a mentir. Una habilidad que se fortaleció con el paso de los años. De hecho, llevaba tres meses mintiéndole a su madre a través de su correspondencia. Sería pan comido mentirle a la sabelotodo. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Sus ojos almendrados brillaban esperando una respuesta honesta.

Además, ella había respondido sinceramente a todas sus preguntas; ella lo había ayudado a no terminar en Azkaban; e, incluso, se le había escapado que le gustaba el debilucho de Potter, confiándole un secreto que, intuía, nadie más sabía.

¿Por qué no devolverle el favor y ser honesto, aunque sea por una vez, también? Aun así, lo haría a su manera.

Acercándose a la chica hasta sentir su aliento meloso en su rostro, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Porque besas increíble, Granger.

Y tuvo el efecto esperado. Con esas pocas palabras, la había desarmado. ¡Qué graciosa se veía con las mejillas rojas!

Ella giró un poco su cabeza y sus narices se rozaron. Él tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no moverse. Escuchó cómo Granger tragaba y le sorprendió que no retrocediera. La miró fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañar. Ella intentó sostenerle la mirada pero, después de unos segundos resistiendo, no pudo soportar la intensidad de la situación. Bajó sus ojos y los posó en los finos labios de Draco. A él ese detalle no se le pasó por alto y lo tomó como el visto bueno para poder besarla otra vez.

Colocando un par de mechones detrás de sus orejas, aprovechó de posar sus manos en las coloradas mejillas de la chica. Su rostro se veía tan pequeño entre ellas… Y, con un suave movimiento, hizo que alzara levemente la cabeza, dejando sus labios a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Había cerrado los ojos y parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

Entonces, recordando las palabras que ella había escrito con su puño y letra en la carta que ahora guardaba en su bolsillo, y escuchándola tragar otra vez, se inclinó. Sus labios se rozaron, provocando un placentero cosquilleo bajo su vientre.

—¡No! —dijo, entonces, Hermione.

Draco se vio empujado nuevamente. Decepcionado, retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Por qué…? Eso no… —La chica respiró hondo, intentando calmarse sin éxito—. Me tengo que ir.

Y, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Hermione pasó por su lado, se escabulló hacia el hueco de las escaleras y bajó a una velocidad inusitada.

—Grang…

Pero la puerta de la lechucería se cerró, informándole de la salida de la joven. Bueno, él definitivamente no se iba a arrastrar por un beso. Además, aún no terminaba de amarrar bien la carta para su madre a la patita de su lechuza. Ya solucionaría sus problemas con Granger. Pero ese no era el momento.

Y, tomando su decisión, continuó la tarea interrumpida por la sabelotodo.

* * *

Hermione simplemente no lo podía creer.

¡El caos en el que su vida se había convertido por un par de papeles y unas cuantas palabras empalagosas!

Volver a la sala común de Gryffindor no era una opción. Y debía alejarse de la lechucería. Su mejor opción era ir a la biblioteca. Sí, no era mala idea, allí podría pensar mejor las cosas. O, mejor, podría estudiar y distraerse un rato de sus problemas… aunque dudaba que un poco de Aritmancia la ayudara a sacarse de la cabeza ese… ese beso.

Mientras vagaba por los corredores del castillo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, lo que Hermione más lamentaba era no lamentar haber besado a Malfoy. ¡Que Gryffindor la perdone, porque a ella le había gustado! Y no sólo eso, sino que sentía unas alarmantes ganas por repetirlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si bien llevaba ya cinco meses de «abstinencia», no se consideraba una mujer desesperada por la atención de un hombre. Especialmente, no por _ese_ tipo de atenciones. Ron siempre fue muy respetuoso con ella y nunca intentó avanzar sin que Hermione se lo permitiera de manera explícita, cosa que ella se encargó de hacer siempre que quiso. Viktor fue muy similar a Ron en ese aspecto, aunque Hermione se sintió significativamente más cohibida con el búlgaro que con su compañero de aventuras durante su relación. Fue, por supuesto, por una cosa de edad: ella sólo tenía quince años recién cumplidos, mientras que Viktor ya había llegado a la mayoría de edad mágica. Ron, por el contrario, era menor que Hermione.

Pero Malfoy, sin lugar a dudas, era harina de otro costal. Nunca antes habían tenido ese tipo de contacto, apenas y se habían tocado, y enseguida intentó meter mano. ¡Qué tipo más maleducado! Si no hubiese sido por eso, Hermione no dudaba que seguiría en la lechucería comiéndose la boca del chico.

Apenas pensó eso, se ruborizó hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Tan absorta estaba de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a tiempo de que una joven leía una revista en medio del pasillo. Al chocar contra ella, se tambaleó. Sintiéndose muy mal por su torpeza, recogió la revista que había caído de las manos de la chica.

—Lo siento, Luna, estaba un poco distraída —dijo Hermione, tendiéndole _El Quisquilloso_.

Luna lo recibió con una sonrisa soñadora y la observó con sus ojos saltones.

—Eso es porque estás llena de _torposoplos_ … Ten, esto te ayudará. —Después de rebuscar un poco en su bolso, Luna le entregó lo que parecía ser una flor marrón oscura muy fea y tiesa—. Es un _Sifón de torposoplo_. Se usa para eliminar los focos de distracción. Mi padre usó uno de estos para hacer una réplica de la Diadema…

—…de Ravenclaw, lo sé. La vi el día en que fuimos a verlo

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Siento mucho que mi padre…

—No te preocupes, Luna —la interrumpió nuevamente Hermione—, tú no tienes la culpa y, para ser honesta, entiendo a tu padre. No hay nada que sentir. Debes estar orgullosa por todo lo que hiciste para... para que ganáramos.

—Gracias, Hermione —sonrió Luna, con los ojos brillando—. Por cierto, ¿ya has hablado con Harry? Lo vi pasar hace un rato.

—Oh. —Hermione se puso roja otra vez—. Mmm, sí, es decir… algo así —titubeó—. Gracias por avisarme que me estaba buscando, no sé qué hubiese hecho si no.

«Probablemente, no te hubieras besado con Malfoy».

—No hay de qué —respondió ella. Miró el cielo y dijo suavemente—: Debo irme, quedé con Ginny y Neville para practicar los hechizos de Encantamientos. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Después de agradecerle por el _Sifón_ , vio a Luna desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina. Hermione emprendió su camino hacia la biblioteca. Se escondería en la sección de Aritmancia e intentaría abstraerse con las propiedades mágicas de los números. Ahí nadie, ni siquiera el Elegido, la podrían molestar, porque casi ningún alumno merodeaba un sábado a medio día y casi a la hora del almuerzo por esos lugares. Además, conociendo a Harry, él la evitaría por al menos un par de horas, cosa que no le venía nada mal. Al llegar a la biblioteca, confirmó sus suposiciones: además de unos pocos alumnos, sólo estaba Madame Pince organizando unos libros en la sección de Criaturas Mágicas. La saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza que no le respondió, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su mesa favorita, que se encontraba en una las esquinas, escondida entre estanterías y junto a la que había una ventana que daba al lago. Sacó de uno de los estantes el libro _Nueva teoría de la numerología_ y se sentó dándole la espalda a la ventana, de modo que la luz del exterior iluminaba las páginas del libro.

Comenzó a leer el primer capítulo y, de pronto, recordó el ejemplar que Harry le había regalado para navidad hace… ¿tres años? Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo. Tantas aventuras vividas; tantas historias por contar; tantas vidas perdidas, pero, sobre todo, tantas salvadas. Y aún eran tan jóvenes. Hermione tenía la sensación de que nunca vivió su adolescencia como un adolescente normal la debería vivir.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a recordar, como ya era costumbre, los buenos y malos momentos. Cómo Ron y Harry la trataban antes de ser amigos y de cómo ella mintió acerca del ataque del trol e, instantáneamente, se volvieron inseparables. Recordó las exhaustivas investigaciones que llevaron a cabo los tres para descubrir el embrollo de la piedra Filosofal y la Cámara de los Secretos, y, cómo olvidarlo, todos los planes trazados y que quebrantaban un montón de reglas escolares. Rememoró el viaje en el tiempo con Harry, en el que salvaron a Buckbeak (o Witherwings) y rescataron a Sirius. Su cabeza viajó a cuarto año, durante el cual Harry y Ron se pelearon y ella no sabía qué hacer para reconciliarlos, durante el cual ella y Ron ayudaron a Harry a pasar las tres pruebas, y en el que Voldemort regresó. Evocó los malos tragos de quinto, con Umbridge y la Brigada Inquisitorial, la pelea en el Departamento de Misterios y la muerte de Sirius… Harry ya había sufrido demasiado. Recapituló los sucesos de sexto. El corazón se le apretó un poco. Ese año, supo que le gustaba Ron (y, por lo mismo, le costó sobrellevar la relación de su amigo con la chismosa de Lavender). Ese año, Dumbledore había muerto. Ese año, Draco se volvió mortífago.

Mortífago. Con sólo dieciséis.

Definitivamente, sexto no había sido un buen año. Y tampoco lo fue el siguiente. Pero, al fin, todo había terminado. Todo estaba bien. Todo.

¿Será por eso, se preguntó, porque su «misión» de salvar el mundo había terminado, que, de pronto, los problemas más insignificantes y ordinarios le resultaban más graves? Sí, había sufrido en sexto con lo de Ron, pero esta vez, con Harry, se sentía peor. Era absurdo. Ella, que tuvo que modificar la memoria de sus padres para borrarse a sí misma de sus recuerdos, que vio morir a amigos, que luchó por su vida y por la de los que amaba, ahora sufría por un amor no correspondido.

Absurdo.

Un repiqueteo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Algo golpeaba la ventana. Se giró y vio una lechuza con una carta en su pico. Le abrió y ésta se posó sobre el libro, soltando, a la vez, la carta. Hermione, acostumbrada a la presencia de _Pigwidgeon_ , la pequeña lechuza de Ron, sacó de su bolsillo unas chucherías lechuciles y se las dio al ave. La lechuza las recibió gustosa y, en cuanto terminó de comérselas, emprendió vuelo y salió por donde había entrado.

Hermione, extrañada, recogió la carta. No era pergamino, sino de hoja de cuaderno… y, si sus ojos no se equivocaban, era un papel muggle. Su pulso comenzó a aumentar incluso antes de leer el nombre del emisor que, además, estaba escrito con la inconfundible tinta de bolígrafo... muggle.

_Para: Hermione Jean Granger_

_De: William Hawthorne_

Vale, ahora sí se había metido en un lío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olvides dejar tu comentario *inserte corazón*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis eternos agradecimientos: a AngelinaPriorincantatem y a Mango por betearme y ayudarme a eliminar errores; a warelestrange por la idea; y Cygnus Dorado por la portada hermosa. Y a ustedes, que me leen, por ser tan bellos conmigo.

_This superficial love thing got me going crazy  
Baby if you want me, then you better need me  
'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one  
And if you wanna keep me, then you better treat me  
Like a damn princess, make that an empress  
'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one  
This superficial love_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Esos últimos meses no habían sido fáciles. Casi no regresa al colegio. Los recuerdos de la batalla estaban por todos los rincones reconstruidos del castillo, y ella no quería seguir recordando. Pero por algo era una Gryffindor. Armándose de valor y decidiendo que no iba a ser vencida por recuerdos, volvió a terminar como Dios manda su último año. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no debía seguir atormentándola ni a ella ni a nadie después de muerto. Aunque no era realmente ese el mago tenebroso que la despertaba con pesadillas por las noches.

Aún sentía los afilados colmillos clavados en su cuello. Aún le resultaban extrañas las cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo. La señora Pomfrey le había dicho que no existía hechizo ni poción que se las borrara, pero que, de todos modos, tenía suerte: las mordidas no fueron lo suficientemente profundas y la fase lunar en el momento del ataque fue la precisa para que no tuviera ninguna secuela grave. Pero la señora Pomfrey tenía una concepción de «suerte» muy distinta a la de ella. No eran esas feas marcas las que le molestaban. No, lo que a ella le molestaba era sentirse sucia. Porque, además de las cicatrices que ocultaba con bufandas y hechizos de maquillaje, de las pesadillas que la desvelaban y despertaban aterrorizada, y de su repentino gusto por carne menos cocida, se sentía más… malvada que antes. ¿Sería esa también una consecuencia de la agresión de Greyback?

—Señorita Brown, si le vuelvo a ver cabecear en mi clase, me veré obligada a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor —dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall, sacando a Lavender de su letargo.

Ya que le costaba horrores conciliar el sueño en la noche, pasaba todo el día muy cansada y le resultaba casi imposible mantenerse despierta en clases. Al menos el profesor Binns no regañaba a sus alumnos dormilones, los que casualmente resultaba ser la mayoría de ellos. De hecho, Lavender podía apostar que sólo Hermione prestaba real atención en la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Al recordar a su compañera de dormitorio, la miró. Estaba sentada en la primera fila, encorvada sobre su escritorio muy ordenado, tomando apuntes de todo cuanto la nueva directora de Hogwarts decía sobre cómo transformar a los seres humanos en animales, y con un tic nervioso en el pie izquierdo.

Ella sabía por qué estaba nerviosa.

Lavender tenía bien claro que la había cagado. Nunca debió enviar esas estúpidas cartas. Bueno, para empezar, nunca debió adquirir el vergonzoso vicio de beber demasiado hidromiel. Si el viernes por la noche (¿habían pasado tres días ya?) no se le hubiera caído una botella en el dormitorio de las chicas y no se hubiera esparcido toda la bebida alcohólica por el suelo, quizás jamás hubiese encontrado el ridículo escondite de Hermione.

En cuanto el hidromiel se derramó, Lavender había tomado su varita y comenzado a limpiar, hasta que algo llamó su atención. El líquido se drenaba por una grieta de unos diez centímetros que estaba bajo la cama de Hermione. Un tanto mareada, se acercó, curiosa, y cayó en la cuenta de que no era ninguna grieta, sino una tabla suelta. Sin pensarlo mucho y muriéndose de curiosidad, levantó la tabla y encontró los cinco sobres celestes que se habían mojado un poco con el licor. Pudo haber terminado de limpiar y dejar las cosas tal como las pilló, pero… pero… Estiró la mano y los sacó todos. Sólo necesitó leer el destinatario de uno para que prendiera en ira. Abrió el sobre dirigido a Ron y leyó la carta. ¡Esa santurrona seguía enganchada de su novio! No podía permitir que esa carta llegara a las manos de su Ro-Ro. Por eso, la hizo pedacitos y después los quemó.

Sin embargo, para su mente vengativa y levemente borracha, las cosas no se podían quedar así. No. Si la ex de Ron se sentía con la libertad de ir escribiendo cartas de amor a los novios de otras -por ahí vio el nombre de Harry-, entonces se merecía un pequeño castigo. Al día siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, corrió a buscar las lechuzas del colegio y envió las cuatro cartas restantes.

Pensando en eso, tres días después de todo lo ocurrido y observando a Hermione tomar apuntes como loca, manchando así su nariz con tinta, se sintió muy tonta. ¿No era obvio que la chica estaba guardando todas las cartas y que no tenía planeado enviarlas? ¿Acaso no se le pudo ocurrir que, quizás, la carta para Ron la había escrito hace años y ninguno de esos sentimientos eran recientes? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, la reina de los chismes de su generación, no supiera entender un comportamiento tan… femenino?

Lo peor es que, cuando Hermione le preguntó, minutos después de cumplir su venganza, qué había ocurrido en la habitación, ella le respondió con tono de superioridad: «Tranquila, sólo me encargué de tus cartas. Antes del mediodía, Harry tendrá la suya». Por supuesto, Hermione no hizo más que lanzarle una mirada de odio y salir corriendo del dormitorio.

Sí, Lavender tenía bien claro que la había cagado, pero también tenía la sospecha de que, en parte, la culpa la tenía el alcohol y, en parte, las mordeduras de Greyback. Ella era celosa, sí, pero nunca había hecho una maldad así antes.

Se tocó las cicatrices de su cuello con la punta de sus dedos, y un escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina.

Necesitaba disculparse, pero Hermione había estado evitando exitosamente encontrarse con cualquiera de sus compañeros. De hecho, Lavender no recordaba haberla visto en la sala común luego del incidente. Tampoco comiendo con ellos en el Gran Comedor, ni durmiendo en el dormitorio. Vale, ella y Parvati solían despertarse más tarde que ella, pero también acostumbraban dormirse mucho más tarde. La única prueba de que su compañera efectivamente seguía durmiendo con ellas eran las sábanas desordenadas por la mañana antes de que los elfos las cambiaran.

Por eso, la única posibilidad de conversar con ella era atajándola apenas la profesora McGonagall diera por finalizada la sesión. Sin embargo, la mirada severa que la directora le lanzó le dijo que no se podría escapar del sermón por pseudo dormirse en clases.

La campana sonó y todos recogieron rápidamente sus libros, plumas y tinteros. Lavender metió desordenadamente todas sus cosas en su bolso, sin importarle que se le manchaban con tinta negra sus pergaminos, y corrió hacia la puerta para alcanzar a detener a su objetivo.

—Señorita Brown, necesito hablar con usted un momento, por favor.

Escuchó un par de risitas e hizo una mueca. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Tendría que idear un plan para rogarle a Hermione su perdón. Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta el escritorio de la profesora, quien no la miró hasta que todos los demás alumnos salieron de la sala.

—Señorita Brown, no puedo permitir que se duerma en clases. Este año rinde los ÉXTASIS y todo lo que les he estado enseñando es contenido que se evaluará en el examen. ¿Sabe lo importante que es esa evaluación? Podría definir su futuro luego de salir de Hogw…

—Profesora, no puedo dormir.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Sonó como una niñita de cinco años hablando con su mamá.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo McGonagall, mirándola con comprensión.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Lavender.

—Sí, y no se preocupe, le pediré a Poppy que le facilite una poción para dormir por las noches. Supongo que serán… ¿pesadillas? —Lavender asintió—. No hay problema, entiendo perfectamente. Y si quiere hablar con alguien, no dude en acudir a mí o a cualquiera de sus profesores. Por supuesto, espero que sus compañeros la puedan acompañar en estos momentos. No es bueno reservarse tanto los miedos. A veces, exteriorizarlos los hace menos atemorizantes.

Lavender salió del aula sintiéndose mucho mejor. Después de todo, McGonagall parecía un buen reemplazo de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry no supo qué pensar momentos después de leer la carta.

Principalmente porque todavía sentía el fantasma de los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos. Siempre le resultaba difícil volver a hacer funcionar sus neuronas una vez que se separaba de ella.

Sabía de sobra que la sala común no era el lugar más apropiado para besarse con Ginny, pero Ron, a esas alturas de la vida, ya no era tan severo con ellos. Además, su amigo probablemente se estaba revolcando en ese instante con Lavender en alguna aula perdida del castillo. Igual que la última vez, parecía que las bocas de ambos estaban unidas con pegamento ultra adherente. En más de una ocasión, escuchó el resoplido de Ginny al verlos devorándose el uno al otro.

No la podía culpar, pero, en momentos como esos, tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder culpar a Ron. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo preocupados por otras cosas (como salvar el mundo mágico de uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de la época), que realmente nunca tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar de su juventud. Al fin había llegado el momento de olvidarse del resto del mundo y vivir lo que no se habían permitido vivir.

Aun así, esas no eran las cuestiones que pasaban por su cabeza segundos después de leer el mensaje de Hermione. Más bien, su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Hermione enamorada de él? A Hermione le había gustado Ron, y Harry entendía que ellos habían terminado precisamente porque Hermione necesita de alguien totalmente distinto a él y a Ron, a alguien no tan «amigo» y más «amante».

Aunque ya estaba un tanto sonrojado por su sesión de besuqueos con Ginny, sintió arder sus mejillas aún más al imaginarse a su amiga… _así_. Lo mejor era ir a buscarla y pedirle explicaciones. Se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado con Ginny, y salió de la sala común en dirección a la biblioteca. Estaba tan seguro de que la encontraría allí que se llevó una gran desilusión al darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado. A la salida, se encontró con Luna. Ella llevaba sus ya comunes pendientes de rábanos colgando alegres de sus orejas y la revista de su padre, _El_ _Quisquilloso_ , bajo el brazo.

—Hola, Harry, te ves decepcionado —lo saludó con una sonrisa.

No era una pregunta y Harry no iba a intentar desmentir a la chica. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus observaciones y comentarios sin filtros.

—Hola, Luna, ¿qué tal tu mañana?

—Bien, estuve buscando _dabberblimps_ en los jardines, porque dicen que aparecen cuando llega el frío, y me encontré con Theodore. Me dijo que había salido un rato para despejarse y se ofreció a ayudarme. Estuvimos en eso hasta hace un rato. Nos tuvimos que separar porque él había quedado con otra persona y yo necesito repasar un poco la teoría de los hechizos de Encantamientos que practicaré con Ginny y Neville más tarde.

Y eso era, definitivamente, más información de la que Harry esperaba escuchar. No sabía quién era Theodore ni qué demonios eran los _dabberblimps_ y no quería perder tiempo en averiguarlo.

—Genial. Oye, ¿por casualidad has visto a Hermione? Necesito hablar con ella.

—No, lo siento, Harry. Pero si la veo, le avisaré que la buscas.

—Genial —repitió—. Bien, entonces seguiré buscándola.

—Adiós, Harry.

Luna siguió su camino, marchándose de la biblioteca. De pronto, Harry se acordó. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! El Mapa del Merodeador era lo más útil para buscar personas en el castillo y ni había pensado en él. Corrió de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor y en un cuarto de hora se encaminaba a la lechucería, hacia donde Hermione iba a toda velocidad. Él aceleró el paso sin fijarse más en el mapa.

En cuanto llegó, cerró la puerta (más fuerte de lo que pretendió) y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Lo que presenció a continuación lo dejó conmocionado.

Hermione estaba entrelazada con un chico. Pero no sólo eso, sino que Hermione se estaba besando con un chico. Y no con cualquier chico. Hermione se estaba besando con _Draco_ _Malfoy_.

_Hermione y Malfoy_.

¿Y si ella había corrido hasta allí para encontrarse con él? ¿Y si él, Harry, estaba interrumpiéndolos? Rogando que no lo hayan visto, salió más rápido de lo que entró y se alejó de la lechucería.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su amiga entre los brazos de ese… _ese_ _imbécil_. ¿Qué hacía Hermione con alguien como él? ¿Qué le veía a un ex mortífago como él? Si bien era cierto que Harry lo había defendido ante el tribunal del Wizengamot, no significaba que creyera que era un buen tipo, simplemente que no era lo suficientemente culpable para ser encerrado en Azkaban. Al final de cuentas, nunca mató a nadie y siempre actuó por miedo a que lo mataran a él y a sus padres. En otras palabras, simplemente fueron las circunstancias de su vida las que lo empujaron a ser mortífago. Harry entendía que, aunque no era inocente, tampoco se podía decir que era culpable como otros que actuaron con absoluta libertad.

Sin embargo, era otra cosa lo que le carcomía la cabeza, ¿acaso no era él quien le gustaba a Hermione? Sacó la carta del bolsillo y la volvió a leer. No cabía duda de que estaba dirigida a Harry. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba besándose con otro chico?, ¿y por qué le molestaba tanto que Hermione, su mejor amiga, besara a alguien que no fuera…? No, no, a él le gustaba Ginny, no Hermione. Ella era como una hermana para él, ¿no? Sólo que la carta… la carta lo había confundido porque le había hecho sentirse extrañamente complacido. Volvió a leer algunos fragmentos. Ella pensaba que era gracioso. Ella creía que era inteligente. Ella admiraba su valentía. A ella le gustaban sus ojos verdes… Bueno, Ginny también se los elogiaba de cuando en cuando, y era la excusa que usaba para quitarle los lentes cada vez que estaban a solas. Esbozó una sonrisa tonta al recordar la última ocasión en la que la joven le había dicho eso.

Se decidió por aceptar que lo que le enfadaba era el hecho de que fuera Malfoy aquel en quien Hermione se había fijado. De hecho, no entendía cómo Hermione podía siquiera plantearse ser amiga de alguien como él, mucho menos besarlo. Malfoy, las pocas veces que habló directamente con ella, simplemente la había insultado. Las otras pocas veces que había hablado de ella (y que él había escuchado), se burló de su sangre muggle. Incluso había deseado su muerte, no una, sino dos veces, aunque Harry sospechaba seriamente que sólo había hablado así para sorprender a sus amigos con su atrevimiento.

Recordó cuando, en cuarto año, Malfoy le había ofrecido una de esas estúpidas insignias de "Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY" y "POTTER APESTA" a Hermione con la condición de que no le tocara la mano porque se la había lavado recién. Harry, hirviendo de ira, se había batido a duelo con Malfoy, y todo había terminado con Goyle lleno de forúnculos yendo a la enfermería y Hermione llorando, con los dos incisivos superiores tan largos que sobrepasaban la altura de su mentón, corriendo a los baños. ¡Merlín! Él hasta la había reconocido en la Mansión Malfoy cuando los atraparon los carroñeros.

Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que le molestaba, que fuera Malfoy el hombre con quien Hermione estaba besándose. De haber sido otro, cualquier otro, la historia sería distinta. Y, con eso en mente, regresó a la sala común cabizbajo.

En todas esas cosas pensaba mientras observaba a Hermione sentada dos puestos a su izquierda y uno adelante en la clase de Transformaciones del lunes por la mañana. Tenía la sensación de que no la veía desde que la encontró con Malfoy en la lechucería. Es más, estaba seguro de que ella lo evitaba desde entonces. Cuando se lo mencionó a Ron, su amigo coincidió con él. ¿Acaso Hermione lo había pillado mirándolos a ella y a Malfoy? Quizás estaba avergonzada (con razón, pensó él con sorna), o quizás estaba enfadada por haberla espiado sin querer…

Esos dos días después del incidente lograron que él calmara sus sentimientos encontrados, pero también hizo crecer su necesidad por una explicación lógica y racional, una explicación al estilo de Hermione. Seguro que, en cuando ella le explicara lo que estaba pasando, todo cobraría sentido otra vez. Hermione rara vez actuaba bajo sus impulsos y, si sus sospechas eran correctas, no había sido esa la primera vez que su amiga y su némesis de toda la vida se encontraban a escondidas… Hermione debía haber mantenido alguna especie de amistad con el hurón para estar dispuesta a tener algo más con él.

De sólo pensarlo, a Harry le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Señorita Brown, si le vuelvo a ver cabecear en mi clase, me veré obligada a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor —escuchó que le decía la profesora McGonagall a Lavender.

Si interceptaba a Hermione a la salida de clases, seguro que tendría un momento para hablar con él. Entre el final de esa clase y el comienzo de la siguiente, Pociones con Slughorn, tenían unos minutos de receso. Y él prefería conversar con ella, lejos de Ron, antes de esa clase, ya que la compartían con Slytherin. Mejor tener todo claro antes de pillar a Hermione y a Malfoy lanzándose miraditas o algo por el estilo.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

Y, claro, la carta. Necesitaba saber qué demonios significaba esa carta.

En cuanto sonó la campana, guardó sus cosas, salió de la sala y se quedó en la salida, esperando a que Hermione apareciera.

—…no es lo mismo que el animago, ya que el animago se transforma a sí mismo, mientras que…

—Hermione, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Harry, interrumpiendo a su amiga, que hablaba con Dean y Seamus.

El semblante de Hermione palideció un par de tonos, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de Dean y Seamus y acompañó a Harry hasta un pasillo vacío. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y ya no se escuchaban las conversaciones de sus compañeros, Harry se giró para encararla.

—Sólo quiero que me expliques qué significa esto y qué hacías… qué hacías con Malfoy el otro día en la lechucería —pidió él, mostrándole el sobre celeste.

* * *

Hermione se hubiera reído si no fuera porque estaba aterrada por la posible reacción de su amigo si le decía la verdad. Harry tenía el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley y estaba casi tan nervioso como la misma Hermione. Además, intentaba adoptar una pose de autoridad un tanto atemorizante, pero tenía demasiada cara de niño bueno para que le saliera bien. Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre fue la más intimidante del grupo, de modo que la actitud amenazadora era suya y sólo suya. No por nada uno de sus defectos era ser muy mandona.

Sólo para tener más tiempo y no tener que enfrentar la aterradora realidad, decidió meterlo en aprietos.

—¿Malfoy? Tú… ¿Cómo sabes que estuve con Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, intentando sonar lo más sorprendida posible.

—Yo… pues… —Harry titubeó—. Yo sólo… te estaba buscando, así que…

—¿Me estuviste espiando, Harry Potter? —dijo ella, fingiendo escandalizarse.

—¡No! No, Hermione, claro que no, pero… Bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo por esto. —Volvió a mirar el sobre—. Usé el mapa para ver dónde estabas y…

—Y me seguiste —terminó ella por él.

Harry asintió. En ese momento, escucharon los gritos de Ron.

—¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde están? Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones.

Después de girarse en dirección a los gritos de Ron, Hermione se volvió y miró a Harry con súplica. ¿Lograría de convencerlo de hablar más tarde? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No se creía demasiado capaz de mentirle, pero, si le iba a contar la verdad, debía reunir el valor necesario primero. Además, no podía simplemente soltarle que él le gusta y que se lanzó a Malfoy sólo para despistarlo. Todo era demasiado… demasiado para procesar. ¡Merlín! Ni ella entendía qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

—Harry, sé que quieres que conversemos esto ahora, pero, por favor, ¿puede ser más tarde? Llegaremos atrasados a clases y no quiero que Ron nos escuche hablando de esto, recuerda que él es…

—Sí, ya sé, él es tu ex —terminó Harry por ella, rascándose la nuca—. Está bien, pero prométeme que después me dirás todo, Hermione, todo, en serio.

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien asintió inmediatamente, y comenzó a caminar acompañada de Harry.

Por un lado, se sentía aliviada: estar a solas con Harry en un corredor vacío sólo se lo podía permitir en sueños, y, además, había ganado tiempo antes de desatar la verdadera tormenta. Pero, por otro lado, sentía un gran peso en su estómago: tarde o temprano, todo saldría a la luz y, si conocía bien a su amigo (o, más bien, a sus amigos), aunque ella se negara a contarles, ellos lo averiguarían por otros medios.

Aunque el único otro medio para enterarse era el mismo Malfoy. ¿Sería Malfoy capaz de contárselo a Harry? Casi se le escapó una risa. Por supuesto que sí. Sería una buena jugada para burlarse a costa de ella. La única posibilidad de que no le creyeran a Malfoy era poner su propia palabra en contra de la del hurón. Pero si él decía la verdad, ella tendría que mentir. Y lo más difícil de mentir era inventar una buena mentira. ¿Cómo explicar, sino es con la verdad, todo lo ocurrido?

_Qué lío._

Al llegar al pasillo, el que estaba concurrido de alumnos avanzando a sus respectivas clases, vieron a Ron, quien los buscaba estirando el cuello por sobre la multitud. En cuanto los encontró, se abrió paso a codazos y empujones (como todos) y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Saben qué? —comenzó Ron sonriendo, mientras avanzaban a las mazmorras esquivando como podían a los demás alumnos—. Creo que este año me irá genial, ¡no me desconcentré de la clase y entendí perfecto la teoría del hechizo que nos enseñó McGonagall!

—La profesora McGonagall, Ron.

—Ya, eso, ¿pero no les parece genial? Este es el año más importante, porque tenemos los ÉXTASIS y, con todo lo que hemos aprendido, ya saben, el año pasado, ¡no nos costará nada sacar Supera las expectativas o Extraordinario!

—Me alegra que seas tan optimista, Ron, pero recuerda que poner atención en clases no es suficiente. Es necesario estudiar y…

—Hermione —la interrumpió Harry, quien estaba muy callado.

—¿Sí?

Harry dudó unos segundos. Ron lo miró con ojos entornados.

—Mmm… ¿por qué nos has estado evitando?

Ahora Ron la miró a ella. Hermione comprendió enseguida que eso ya lo habían hablado entre ellos.

Y ella creyendo que no se habían percatado de su ausencia.

Era cierto, los había evitado, específicamente a Harry. Sentía que tenía un enorme cartel en la frente con la palabra "CULPABLE" en neón.

Sin embargo, ¿no era esperable que Harry supiera por qué? Él no era estúpido. Entonces, se le ocurrió que su amigo no estaba refiriéndose sólo a los últimos dos días.

Desde que volvieron al colegio, ambos chicos pasaban tanto tiempo con sus respectivas parejas, que Hermione o se sentía muy incómoda cuando estaban todos juntos o creía ser el mal tercio. Extrañaba dolorosamente los viejos tiempos cuando sólo eran los tres. Por eso, comenzó a pasar menos tiempo con ellos. No es que los evitara realmente. Más bien, no quería sentir que era una molestia. Y la biblioteca siempre había sido un buen refugio.

Quizás, Harry no había reparado antes en sus frecuentes ausencias. Quizás, la de ese fin de semana en particular fue la que finalmente lo hizo caer en la cuenta. ¿Creería que lo que presenció en la lechucería tendría algo que ver?

—Pues… no creí que lo notarían, en realidad —repuso, fingiendo no darle importancia. A medida que avanzaban, empezaron a sentir el frío característico de las mazmorras. Pero ese no era el único frío que comenzó a percibir Hermione.

—¿Cómo no íbamos a hacerlo? Ni siquiera has comido con nosotros. De hecho, ¿has comido algo?

—Por supuesto que he comido, Ron, es sólo que… —suspiró antes de seguir— quería estudiar.

Había usado esa excusa tantas veces que sabía que ellos no se la tragarían ni con ayuda. Harry bufó y Ron soltó una risa que, después de ver cómo lo miraba Hermione, disimuló con una tos.

—Va, Hermione, está bien si no nos quieres decir, pero mentir tan descaradamente... Ni tú puedes pasar dos días completos metida en la biblioteca.

—Bueno, ¿quieren saber por qué no he estado más tiempo con ustedes? —Se detuvo y los dos la miraron asustados por su repentino cambio de humor. De repente, se veía y se sentía muy enfadada—. Porque no se la pasan más que revolcándose con sus novias, y para mí ni tiempo tienen. Cada vez que nos juntamos los cinco es como si yo no existiera. Pero no se molesten, no tengo intenciones de ser un estorbo. Permiso.

Y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada del aula de Pociones. Harry y Ron la siguieron de cerca, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pronto, los tres estaban sentados en silencio, con Hermione en medio, en la última fila de pupitres. Minutos después, el aula se llenó de un vapor azulado que entorpecía la vista, y de un fuerte olor a la planta Alihotsy.

* * *

Sentado solo en una esquina, Draco miraba a Hermione rodeada por sus guardaespaldas. Había escuchado todo lo que la sabelotodo les había dicho. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que ella debía sentirse igual de sola que él. Pero, negando con la cabeza, se quitó esa idea. Aun así, debía hablar con Granger. Seguía sin entender un par de cosas del embrollo en el que lo había metido.

Decidido a reunirse con ella como fuera después de clases, aunque tuviera que seguirla, comenzó a preparar el filtro de Alihotsy que Slughorn les había mandado a hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerda dejar un comentario contándome qué te ha parecido.  
> ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos a Mango por ayudarme a eliminar erratas, a AngelinaPriorincantatem por escuchar mis crisis literarias; a warelestrange por la idea; y Cygnus Dorado por la portada hermosa. Y, por supuesto, a ustedes, bellísimos leyentes, por leerme.

_Fun at first, I won't deny  
But I want more than just what meets the eye  
I wanna know when you're looking at me  
That you see deep into my personality_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Hermione tenía la frente perlada por el sudor y el pelo aún más enmarañado de lo habitual. Si había algo que detestaba de Pociones eran los efectos que los vapores producían en ella, sin mencionar los olores que solían impregnarse en su túnica y que no eran precisamente agradables. Por suerte, la clase de dos horas y media llegaba a su fin.

Estaba tan enfadada con Harry y Ron que no los miró ni una sola vez durante toda la clase. Lo que más le irritaba era su nulo intento por disculparse. No recibió más que miradas de soslayo y un desesperante silencio incómodo. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que lo que ella quería era un simple «Lo sentimos, Hermione, ahora trataremos de pasar más tiempo como amigos»?

Sabía que su reacción había sido algo explosiva y entendía que ellos se hubieran cohibido, pero ya llevaba tres meses guardándose sus quejas, incluso a sí misma, que, sin darse cuenta, reventó. En cualquier caso, pudo haber sido peor. Mientras terminaba de revolver su poción, dos veces en sentido del reloj y uno en contra, se dio cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía desde el comienzo del año escolar. El -verdadero- problema no era que sus amigos pasaran más tiempo con sus novias que con ella (ignorando el hecho de que le gustaba Harry y le dolía verlo con Ginny). No, el problema no era ese porque ella, en su lugar, también intentaría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El problema era que ella no sabía cómo recuperar _su_ tiempo perdido.

Harry y Ron tenían muy claro lo que querían hacer luego de terminar sus estudios: ingresar a la Academia de Aurores y dedicarse a perseguir y capturar magos tenebrosos. De hecho, la razón por la que ambos regresaron a Hogwarts era para poder rendir un buen examen y entrar a la Academia como cualquier otro mago. Hermione se sintió muy orgullosa cuando ellos rechazaron la oferta de Kingsley Shacklebolt y decidieron elegir el camino más justo. Tanto a Harry como a Ron no les parecía correcto que su fama les permitiera saltarse normas como, por ejemplo, entrar a la prestigiosa Academia sin hacer los debidos trámites. Aunque Hermione dudaba que esa fuera la única razón por la cual ambos volvieron al colegio.

En cuanto ella les anunció su decisión de terminar sus estudios y volver a Hogwarts para cursar el último año, ellos saltaron diciendo que no la dejarían sola. Sin embargo, por muy buenas que hayan sido sus intenciones, Hermione no podía evitar pensar que no estaban cumpliendo muy bien sus planes de acompañarla. Eso la obligó a buscar nuevas amistades. Parvati resultó ser una compañía mucho más agradable de lo que se podía esperar. Después de comunicarle a la profesora McGonagall su deseo por no seguir siendo prefecta, Parvati fue la elegida para reemplazar a Hermione en el cargo y, desde entonces, siempre le pedía consejos sobre cómo actuar de la mejor manera. Además, Parvati también se sentía un tanto abandonada por su mejor amiga, Lavender, de modo que Hermione encontró muchas similitudes en su compañera de dormitorio; similitudes que, poco a poco, terminaron por fortalecer sus lazos de amistad (los que, antes de la guerra, eran casi inexistentes).

No, su problema no tenía tanto que ver con la falta de compañía de sus mejores amigos. Su problema era mucho más íntimo y, por lo mismo, más angustiante. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida? La pregunta le sonaba un poco dramática si la pensaba mucho, pero ella ya tenía diecinueve años y era hora de definir su futuro, y, en realidad, no era una pregunta sin sentido.

Su madre una vez le había dicho que no debía pensar en lo que le gustaría hacer sino en lo que le gustaría lograr. Teniendo clara una meta a la que llegar, era más fácil elegir qué hacer para alcanzarla.

Debido a su ensimismamiento, escuchó lejana la voz de Slughorn decir que les quedaban cinco minutos antes de la entrega. Ella, como una autómata, siguió revolviendo su poción, la que había adquirido un tono perlado.

¿Qué quería lograr? La idea de retomar su lucha por los derechos de los elfos seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Aún guardaba las insignias y la alcancía de la P.E.D.D.O. en su mochila. Pero no estaba muy segura. Todos, incluso Hagrid, insistían que a los elfos les gustaba su vida de sirvientes. Hermione no lograba comprender cómo alguien no podía querer ser libre.

¿Y cómo quería ser recordada? ¿Como una heroína de guerra? Aunque sonara extraño, ella no deseaba ser recordada sólo por eso. Si iba a ser recordada por una lucha, no quería que fuera por una lucha violenta. Ella anhelaba ser recordada por algo más grande. O, en realidad, le daba un poco igual ser recordada o no. Lo que más ansiaba era llenar ese vacío que la molestaba desde septiembre, y estaba segura que se debía a la falta de motivos por los que pelear…

«Conócete a ti mismo». Quien sea que haya dicho eso, Hermione creía que debía saber lo difícil que era seguir su máxima. ¿Quién era ella? Porque, antes de plantearse qué hacer con su vida, debía saber qué clase de persona quería ser, y, antes de saber qué clase de persona quería ser, debía saber qué clase de persona era.

De pronto, se sintió observada y miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Malfoy apartó rápidamente la mirada, pero Hermione ya lo había atrapado. Y, como un golpe brusco, la voz del recuerdo resonó en su cabeza.

_¿Y por qué quisiste dejar de sentir estas cosas por mí?_

Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana. Cada uno de los alumnos sacó una muestra del filtro de Alihotsy de su caldero, escribió su nombre en la etiqueta de una ampolla de vidrio y la llevó al escritorio del profesor. Mientras Slughorn les decía que recibirían sus evaluaciones la siguiente clase, Hermione juntó sus cosas, las echó dentro de su mochila y limpió su caldero con un movimiento de varita. En cuanto el profesor terminó de hablar, se giró a sus amigos.

—Nos vemos en la cena —les dijo, a modo de despedida, con un tono cortante, y ellos asintieron apenados.

Salió rápidamente del aula. Tenía una hora libre antes de su clase de Runas Antiguas. Y, como siempre, lo mejor era aprovecharla para repasar la clase anterior en la biblioteca, de modo que se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia allá.

Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de entrar, una voz que arrastraba las palabras llamó su atención.

—¡Granger, espera!

Se volvió y miró a Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

Malfoy se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, ¿con esa boquita besas a tus padres?

—Adiós —dijo, dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino.

—¡Hey! —Malfoy la alcanzó y se puso enfrente para detenerla—. Necesito hablar un segundo contigo.

Y, otra vez, el recuerdo resonó en la cabeza de Hermione.

_Porque besas increíble, Granger._

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió, rogando por no ruborizarse. El estúpido de Malfoy no necesitaba verla sonrojarse más por su culpa.

—Estuve pensando…

—¿En serio?

—… y hay algo que aún no me queda claro —continúo él, sin prestar atención a su interrupción.

—Bueno, eso no me sorprende tanto —se burló ella.

—Tú me besaste para alejar a Potter, ¿no?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué volvemos a este tema, Malfoy? Tengo que estudiar y tú superar eso.

—Porque no había nadie en la lechucería, así que tu excusa es bastante mala… Y no me voy de aquí hasta que me des una buena explicación.

—¡Eres terrible! —exclamó Hermione, llevándose las manos al pelo. Lo tomó del codo y lo arrastró hasta un pasillo vacío sin hacer caso a sus quejas. Lo último que le faltaba era que la escucharan discutiendo con él sobre un beso. En cuanto estuvieron solos, lo soltó y, con las manos en las caderas, lo miró ceñuda—. Mira, hurón oxigenado, escucha atentamente porque no voy a repetirlo, ¿está bien? Justo cuando Harry entró a la lechucería, yo me «lancé a tu cuello» —dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire— y él, obviamente, se fue. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, por eso no lo viste. Ahora, si me disculpas o no, me tengo que ir.

Pero, cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la entrada de la biblioteca, sintió la mano de Malfoy sujetándola de la muñeca.

—¿Qué te dijo Potter?

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta la mano de él en su muñeca. Malfoy la soltó enseguida.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Cómo que sobre qué? Se supone que te vio conmigo, ¿qué te dijo?

—Nada —respondió ella inmediatamente—, intentó que yo le dijera algo, pero necesito reunir coraje primero, así que le pedí un poco tiempo.

—¿Coraje para qué?

—Para decirle la verdad —contestó Hermione, dando la conversación por terminada.

Entró a la biblioteca, la que estaba un poco más concurrida comparada con los días anteriores, y se dirigió a su mesa favorita. Madame Pince no se veía por ningún lado. Se sentó y sacó sus textos de Runas y comenzó a traducir.

Entonces, una notita cayó frente a sus narices. Con una estilizada caligrafía, salía escrito en tinta verde:

_«¿Y si no le dices la verdad?»_

Levantó la vista. Malfoy estaba sentado frente a ella, aparentando leer un libro. Hermione intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero al ver que no tenía caso, le respondió en la notita.

_«No voy a mentirle a Harry.»_

Le tiró la nota arrugada y siguió con su traducción. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volvió a caer la bolita de pergamino sobre su tarea.

_«Potter ya nos ha visto. Si dejas que él se invente la historia en su cabeza, no será mentirle. Tú podrías seguirle el juego.»_

—¿A ti quién te enseñó sobre las mentiras? Parece que te saltaste algunas lecciones —soltó en voz baja Hermione, sin poder contenerse.

—A mí me enseñaron a aprovechar las oportunidades que me da la vida, Granger —respondió él, también en voz baja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es que Harry crea que nosotros tenemos algo puede ser una oportunidad? —preguntó ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Estoy pensando en más grande, Granger, estoy hablando de que _todos_ crean eso —dijo Malfoy, imitando a Hermione e inclinándose también.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué querrías que todos creyeran que somos…?

—Porque eso limpiaría mucho mi imagen.

Hermione no supo qué responder. ¿Limpiar su imagen? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Malfoy, quien logró evitar Azkaban, ya había limpiado su imagen frente al Wizengamot. Pero, observándolo más de cerca, recordó lo que pensó ese día en la lechucería: había adoptado un perfil bajo nada propio de él. Y ahora algo se volvió muchísimo más evidente en su cabeza: Malfoy estaba solo. ¿Acaso algunos seguían teniéndole rencor? No los podía culpar. Además, era probable que no encontrara mucha compañía en su casa, ya que pocos alumnos de Slytherin habían regresado.

—O sea, me quieres usar —dedujo ella.

—Sólo te recuerdo que tú ya me usaste para espantar a Potter —contestó él.

Era cierto. Aun así, le sonaba descabellado. ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy? ¿Fingir que eran pareja?, ¿que él, un sangre pura elitista, de familia con larga tradición y mortífago desertado, estaba saliendo con ella, una hija de muggles y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore y el «trío dorado»?

—Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo —dijo él en cuando Hermione le expuso sus pensamientos.

—Te has vuelto loco. Nadie lo creerá.

—No te preocupes, soy bueno fingiendo —dijo sonriendo de lado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ya no podía concentrarse ahí con él molestando. Recogió sus libros, pergaminos y plumas, los metió en su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro.

—Estás loco de atar. No voy a hacer eso.

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿está bien?

* * *

Estaba harta. No lograba prestar atención por más de dos minutos seguidos antes de que su mente volviera a la conversación con Malfoy. ¿Y si aceptaba su propuesta? ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba! Por supuesto que no podía aceptarla, ella no era una cobarde, ella debía decirle la verdad a Harry. Ya haber saltado sobre Malfoy en un momento de debilidad había sido demasiado estúpido de su parte. Si quería rectificar sus acciones, entonces la mejor opción era ser sincera con su amigo.

Volvió a poner toda su atención en la profesora Babbling mientras ésta explicaba un párrafo de _Jeroglíficos y logogramas mágicos_ especialmente conflictivo. Pero su atención no duró demasiado una vez que escuchó cómo se traducía el adjetivo «tentador» en Runas...

_Tentador_.

Confesarle a Harry sus sentimientos no sonaba muy tentador: además de que su relación de amistad se vería afectada, no dejaba de pensar que era una especie de traición contra Ginny. Tampoco es que se creyera capaz de algo así, pero ¿y si confundía a Harry? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Por otro lado, lo que sea que sentía por Harry _debía_ ser algo temporal. ¿Para qué armar drama? Quizás lo mejor era, de hecho, mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se le pasara.

Nuevamente, enfocó sus ojos en la profesora. Aunque, ¿quién le aseguraba que se le iba a pasar?, ¿y cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que eso ocurriera?

_Potter ya nos ha visto. Si dejas que él se invente la historia en su cabeza, no será mentirle. Tú podrías seguirle el juego._

Definitivamente, era una buena explicación para lo que había visto Harry en la lechucería que ella y Malfoy estaban… juntos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de sólo pensarlo, y no precisamente de gusto.

Pero, dijera lo que dijera Malfoy, seguía siendo una mentira. Una cosa era dejar que Harry se inventara una historia en su cabeza. Otra muy distinta era confirmársela y «seguirle el juego». Eso, desde cualquier punto de vista, era mentir. Y sí, ella había mentido muchas veces en el pasado, pero nunca para algo tan frívolo ni trivial. ¡No, ella no iba a caer en eso!

Sus compañeros de clases cerraron el libro que estaban leyendo y Hermione se apresuró a imitarlos. La profesora Babbling les pidió que escribieran un informe sobre el capítulo discutido y el sonido de la campana reverberó por las paredes de piedra. La clase había terminado y Hermione apenas se había enterado de nada. Frustrada, salió de la sala a paso lento.

_A mí me enseñaron a aprovechar las oportunidades que me da la vida, Granger._

¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso? ¿Acaso iba a aceptar el consejo de un Slytherin? Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que se pasó su vida molestando a Harry, a Ron y a ella misma, además de muchos otros. Por supuesto, no era un ejemplo a seguir. Además, ¿qué otros beneficios podrían traerle a ella fingir tener algo con Malfoy? Claro, iba a limpiar la imagen de él, pero a costa de la suya. ¿Estaba dispuesta a mentirle a todos sólo para evitarse un mal trago?

Aprovechar las oportunidades… ¿Podía calificar de «oportunidad» su situación? Bueno, si no desmentía nada, Harry podría seguir con Ginny, feliz como siempre lo ha merecido, y ella podría fingir con Malfoy y… olvidar a Harry.

De pronto, esa idea inundó su cabeza: Malfoy podía ayudarla a olvidar a Harry, a distraerse, a llenar esas horas vacías durante las que se ocultaba de sus amigos para no molestarlos cuando estaban con sus parejas. A fin de cuentas, él la quería usar. ¿Por qué no usarlo a él también? Dudaba que Malfoy se opusiera, ya que había puesto mucho empeño para que aceptara su absurda idea. Así, ambos saldrían ganando.

Después de todo, quizás no era _tan_ mala idea…

Por sus divagaciones, no se dio cuenta que llevaba diez minutos deambulando en uno de los corredores del sexto piso. Cuando se detuvo frente a uno de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes sin verlo, con su mano encerrada en un puño contra su boca y los ojos entrecerrados, una voz desagradablemente familiar la asustó.

—Me has hecho caso —dijo Malfoy, caminando así ella—. Lo has estado pensando.

Hermione no se había percatado de la presencia del joven. ¿Hace cuánto había llegado? De todos modos, no le iba a admitir que, por culpa suya, no había sido incapaz de prestar atención en clases.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sabía —contestó Draco—, sólo lo sospechaba, pero tú me lo acabas de confirmar.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

—Astuta serpiente —masculló, haciendo que Malfoy esbozara una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué me dices?

La chica volvió a agarrarlo del codo y lo arrastró a la primera aula vacía que encontró. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los pupitres. Draco, luego de un titubeo y una mirada impaciente de Hermione, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella, con la mesa entre ellos.

—Bueno, sí, he pensado un poco en esto —confesó Hermione, rebuscando en su mochila. Sacó un pergamino, su pluma y un tintero—, y me ha parecido prudente que, si vamos a hacerlo, debemos escribir un contrato para que ambas partes, es decir, nosotros, tengamos claros los términos y estemos de acuerdo con los mismos.

En realidad, era una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—No es necesario ponerse tan formal, Granger —dijo Malfoy, mientras observaba a la chica estirar el pergamino en la mesa y mojar la punta de la pluma con tinta—. Podemos hacerlo, pero… —Malfoy titubeó— ¿no le harás ningún hechizo, verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No me mires así! —dijo Draco—. Sé muy bien lo que le hiciste a esa chica… Edgecombe, o como sea que se llame. La verdad, juegas más sucio de lo que crees.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y eso te asusta? Sigues siendo un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy? —se rio ella, mientras escribía en el pergamino « _Contrato entre Hermione J. Granger y Draco L. Malfoy_ »—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no te saldrán granos si no cumples algo del contrato. Ese hechizo sólo lo hice porque el ED era ilegal. Mientras que esto —señaló el pergamino— no tiene implicaciones legales de ningún tipo.

—Pero sí morales —replicó Malfoy divertido—. Ahora que lo pienso, no eres como yo creía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, no eres precisamente una santita, ¿no? Has infringido más normas de Hogwarts de las que puedes contar con los dedos de tus manos. Sin mencionar todas las cosas ilegales que has hecho con Potter y Weasley.

—Nunca sin una buena razón —repuso Hermione, divertida por la observación.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices de la poción multijugos?, ¿no había otra forma de sonsacarme si yo era el heredero de Slytherin? Debo decir, me sorprende que esa cabezota tuya no tenga ideas más astutas, pero… espera, verdad, eres de Gryffindor, no se puede esperar más.

Hermione no cabía en su sorpresa.

—¿Tú…? ¿Cómo…?

Malfoy se rio.

—No fue difícil. Sé de la existencia de esa poción hace años. Es una de las muchas ventajas de tener una bien abastecida biblioteca en casa. Y cuando vi que a Vince se le empezaba a poner el pelo rojo y a Greg le aparecía una cicatriz en la frente, comencé a sospechar —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Horas después, los volví a ver y ellos no recordaban haber hablado conmigo. En cambio, se habían despertado misteriosamente en un armario de escobas luego de llenarse de comida en la cena, sin zapatos y sin túnicas. Al día siguiente, me enteré que estabas en la enfermería escupiendo bolas de pelo. Si Pomfrey no podía devolverte a tu estado original rápido, debía ser por algo muy poderoso. Quizás por algo que había salido mal.

La chica lo miró impresionada.

—Admito que nunca salí de la sospecha —continuó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por eso no los acusé. Incluso aunque los haya encontrado con las manos en la masa rompiendo reglas, muy probablemente hubiese sido yo el afectado. Ya sabes, por el favoritismo a Gryffindor. O a Potter —agregó con un dejo a resentimiento—. Además, con todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente dejé de pensar en ello. Pero gracias por confirmarme lo mala que eras para hacer planes, sabelotodo. —Sonrió con malicia—. Muy sutil.

—Tenía trece años —siseó ella, repentinamente molesta por sus comentarios—, y sí, a veces me gusta actuar, por muy peligroso o arriesgado que sea. Como muy bien dices, soy de Gryffindor y no una cobarde de Slytherin —respondió Hermione aireada—. Ahora, ¿podemos ponernos con esto? Quiero ir a cenar y, si sigues molestando, voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Vale, vale, empieza a escribir.

Ambos se pusieron a discutir cada una de las «cláusulas», como las llamaba Hermione, intentando dejar a ambos contentos. Después de muchas peleas, insultos, acuerdos y aclaraciones, el pergamino de Hermione rezaba:

_Contrato entre Hermione J. Granger y Draco L. Malfoy_

_(1) El presente contrato regula la relación entre Hermione Jean Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy. Dicha relación consistirá en la simulación de una pareja real frente a amigos y conocidos. Dicho sea de paso, esta será una relación sin amor de por medio. Si una de las partes se enamora, ésta debe decirlo abiertamente y el contrato será anulado inmediatamente._

—¿Si una de las partes se enamora? Suenas demasiado optimista, Granger.

—Yo diría que es un escenario más bien pesimista, Malfoy.

_(2) El contrato mismo es completamente secreto, ninguna de las partes lo puede revelar. Jamás y bajo ningún pretexto podrán decirle a alguien que la relación no es real, incluso después de que ésta termine._

—Ja, ya quiero oír lo que te dirán la Comadreja y el Cara Rajada cuando les digas que tienes una relación conmigo.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

_(3) El presente contrato sólo contempla la simulación de una relación, lo que implica actuar como pareja. En cuanto a las interacciones sexuales de cualquier índole, éstas se pueden dar siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo._

—Ni siquiera sé para qué escribes eso, obviamente no va a pasar nada si tú no quieres.

—¿Estás insinuando que tú sí quieres?

_(4) Aunque esta es una simulación de relación, se deja constancia explícita y escrita que está prohibido mantener relaciones románticas con otras personas y que, en caso de que ocurran, se anula de inmediato el contrato._

—Así que mucho cuidado con andar con chicas mientras se supone que estás conmigo, sino Harry pensará que me estás poniendo los cuernos y seguro te mata.

—Como si alguna se me acercara… De todos modos, Potter no me puede tocar un pelo si no lo dejo.

—Pues parece que lo has dejado muchas veces viendo tu historial.

_(5) Ya que el amor no ocupará lugar dentro de la relación, las siguientes frases serán prohibidas cuando se encuentren solos: «Te amo», «Te quiero», «Te necesito», y otras de la misma índole. Sólo podrán ser usadas para la simulación de la relación._

—Pero si yo te necesito, Granger.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

_(6) La pareja podrá asistir a juntas de amigos, salidas a Hogsmeade, partidos de quidditch y otros eventos sociales para perpetuar la relación falsa a ojos de los demás._

—¿Partidos de quidditch?

—A ver a Harry, Ron y Ginny, por supuesto.

—Estás bien loca si crees que iré a ver a Gryffindor jugar.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres limpiar tu imagen? Pues demuestra que dejaste de tener estúpidas rivalidades con otras casas.

—Entonces me tendrás que acompañar a ver a Slytherin.

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

_(7) Las razones por las que ambas partes aceptan el presente contrato no deben necesariamente ser reveladas ni se les puede forzar a revelarlas._

—¿Acaso tienes más razones, sabelotodo?

—Lee el pergamino, Malfoy, no diré una palabra.

_(8) El plazo del contrato es desde el 16 de noviembre de 1998 con fecha de término por definir. En caso de que no se cumplan alguna de las anteriores cláusulas del contrato, éste se dará por finalizado de inmediato._

—¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece estupendo —contestó Malfoy.

—Bien, es hora de firmar. —Hermione le pasó la pluma y Draco la miró con suspicacia—. Juro que no la he hechizado —agregó ella.

Draco tomó la pluma, firmó con sus iniciales y esperó a que Hermione, después de dudar un segundo, hiciera lo mismo. Luego, con un golpe de varita, Hermione duplicó el contrato y se quedó con el original.

—Guárdalo con mucho cuidado —le pidió ella a Malfoy—, recuerda que nadie se debe enterar de esto. Sería… demasiado humillante.

—Sí, sí, ya me quedó claro —aseguró Draco, guardando la copia en su túnica, aunque ella sintió que seguía sin darle suficiente importancia.

¿Y si lo dejaba tirado por ahí? No, no, no sería capaz. Además, a él tampoco le convenía que se supiera que su relación no era auténtica, ¿verdad?

Hermione se levantó, estiró su uniforme y dobló el contrato por la mitad. Malfoy también se puso de pie.

—La cena ya debe haber comenzado. Tú ve por mientras, yo iré a dejar esto —ella señaló el contrato con su varita— a un lugar más seguro.

—Está bien, mmm…, ¿no quieres que te acompañe? —Al ver la cara de Hermione, añadió—: Ya sabes, porque se supone que estamos…

—Ah, cierto —dijo Hermione, con ganas de pegarse un manotazo en la cara—. No, no es necesario y, hablando de eso, ¿te importaría hacer como si nada pasara todavía? Quiero hablar con Harry y Ron antes… No quiero que se enteren de otra forma.

—Claro, como quieras —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, entonces… nos vemos —se despidió Hermione.

—Sí… Adiós.

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí. Su sala común estaba en el piso superior y deseaba librarse lo antes posible de ese papel. Además, debía pensar bien dónde lo iba a esconder. La tabla suelta bajo su cama ya no era una opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin un poco más de Dramione jijiji  
> ¿Un comentario? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un enorme ¡gracias! a AngelinaPriorincantatem por ayudarme a corregir mis erratas; a warelestrange por la idea (sepan que esto sigue siendo un regalo para ella); y la genia Cygnus Dorado por la bella portada. Y a ustedes, sin duda, por esperarme.

_'Cause I want authentic, not just for fun  
If this love is plastic, it'll break on us  
'Cause I don't want it if it's fake  
I don't want it if it's just for show  
I just want it if it's real and I'm thinking I should let you know_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Ron aún no estaba muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado con Harry. A veces, como en las clases de Pociones o durante las largas horas que invertían escribiendo ensayos para el profesor Binns, recordaba la grave voz de Shacklebolt ofreciéndoles hacer las pruebas de auror sin terminar séptimo. Nadie negaría que tenían lo que se debía para cazar magos tenebrosos. Pero no, Harry había insistido en que no estaban preparados y que debían acompañar a Hermione.

Y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, era eso último lo que más lo había disuadido de volver a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no era porque no quisiera estar con Hermione, sino porque ella no quería estar con él. No, al menos, del modo que a él le gustaría.

Hermione le había dicho, luego de dos meses juntos, que lo veía demasiado como amigo y que temía que su amistad se estropeara por intentar llevar una relación de la que ella no estaba participando como correspondía. Le pidió perdón por no seguir enamorada de él como creía estarlo, por herir sus sentimientos y por no darse cuenta a tiempo de los suyos. Con tristeza, le dio a entender que comprendía si él se enfadaba con ella y si no quería hablarle más. Después de un par de abrazos y unas cuantas lágrimas, Hermione le pidió que, una vez superada esa traba que era culpa suya, la volviera a querer como antes.

Ron, para no perderla del todo, aceptó ser sólo su amigo, sin recriminaciones, sin peleas. De hecho, le dio a entender que se sentía igual, que él también la veía sólo como una amiga. Ya no quería verla llorar por causa suya. Pero, mientras se echaba unas papas a su plato, pensaba que, quizás, debió intentar entablar algo más que una amistad desde que se dio cuenta cuán enamorado estaba. Ahora, por no haber tenido las agallas cuando era el momento indicado, le tocaba olvidar.

Concedía que se había comportado como un imbécil con Hermione muchas veces, especialmente en su primer y sexto año. Pero, y sin intenciones de justificar su forma de actuar, él se sabía un imbécil. Al principio, le pareció una niña muy mandona, entrometida y con la firme misión de demostrar que era la mejor en todo. Fue una primera impresión difícil de superar. Si tuviera que nombrar un defecto de Hermione además de su incapacidad para soportar la frustración provocada por el error, era su espíritu demasiado competitivo. No le resultaba difícil recordar cuando, en sexto, Harry fue, por un corto período de tiempo, mejor que ella en Pociones (gracias al libro de Snape) y ella no lo pudo tolerar.

Y él lo entendía, quizás más de lo que ella pensaba. Hermione siempre sintió que debía ganarse su lugar en el mundo mágico: ella, una hija de muggles, debía probarle a todos esos magos obsesionados con la pureza de sangre que, de hecho, la sangre no importaba. No cabía duda que los dejó con la boca abierta, y Ron se sentía orgulloso de ella por sus logros.

Sin embargo, no fue su personalidad la que lo llevó a comportarse muchas veces como un idiota. En realidad, la verdadera razón era lo mucho que le costó comprender lo que sentía por Hermione. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que más chicos habían puesto su atención en ella (como el estúpido de Krum o el descerebrado de Cormac), supo que lo que sentía no era otra cosa que celos; celos que nacían de un sentimiento más fuerte. Ron no sabría decir en qué momento se enamoró de su amiga, pero sí cuando se percató de ello: al verla colgada del brazo de uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch.

¿Por qué no lo intentó entonces? ¿Por qué no fue más valiente y le hizo saber lo que sentía por ella? Ya no tenía sentido preguntarse esas cosas, pero eran preguntas que, a veces, lo dejaban desvelado por las noches.

Lamentablemente, no supo lidiar ni con su enamoramiento (el que no aceptó hasta mucho después) ni con los celos. No había sabido cómo hacerlo. Tener tantos hermanos exitosos en casi todos los aspectos de la vida había minado bastante su seguridad y, por eso, celaba mucho lo que era suyo. Hermione, sin embargo, no era suya. Nunca lo fue.

De todos modos, viéndola hablar con Ginny y Neville mientras cenaban, se convenció de que haber terminado fue la mejor decisión por mucho que le doliera. Después de todo, ella se veía feliz y eso era lo más importante. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había pasado a la historia y Hermione, al igual que los demás nacidos de muggles, estaba fuera de peligro. Desde una perspectiva positiva, y desde la perspectiva más importante, todo estaba bien.

—Oye, Ro-Ro —le llamó Lavender, quien se había pegado a él—, ¿esta noche me seguirás enseñando ajedrez?

Una de las últimas cosas que se le pasaron a Ron por la cabeza cuando aceptó volver a Hogwarts, para callar las insistencias de Harry, fue decidir retomar su relación con Lavender. En parte, lo hizo porque lo trasportaba a la época en que aún no había ocurrido nada, la época en que no había muerto nadie, la época en que no había muerto Fred… En parte, lo hizo para olvidar a Hermione y ayudarse a sí mismo a buscar otras opciones, a ser feliz con otras personas… Pero, en parte, también lo hizo por Lavender: sabía que él era capaz de confortarla en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella -y para todos- y hacerla sentir cómoda consigo misma. Además, quizás podría ayudarla a superar su problema con la bebida y el insomnio.

Por alguna razón, Lavender, poco a poco, muy de a poco, dejó de querer sólo besarse con él todo el tiempo y empezó a buscar otras cosas para hacer como pareja. Para Ron, eso significaba una mejora considerable, ya que, de cuando en cuando, le gustaba hacer otras cosas con su boca como… hablar. Y enseñarle a jugar ajedrez a Lavender resultó especialmente entretenido, porque, por muy sorprendente que sonara, no era nada mala con las piezas.

—Lo siento, me toca ronda de prefecto —se disculpó, metiéndose un trozo de carne asada con papas a la boca.

—¿Otra vez?, ¿y con quién? —preguntó ella, haciendo un puchero.

—Conmigo —contestó Parvati—. McGonagall quiere que los de séptimo hagamos rondas al menos una vez a la semana, para no dejar demasiado tiempo solos a los de quinto y sexto.

—Eso es sobrexplotación —replicó Lavender, alejándose de Ron y tomando uno de los postres que, de pronto, habían aparecido frente a sus ojos—. No creo que los de quinto necesiten supervisión, ¿no se supone que los eligen por ser buenos alumnos?

—No es para vigilarlos, sino para enseñarles cómo hacer el trabajo de prefecto —dijo Parvati, decidiéndose por un pie de limón.

—Ya sabes, cómo hacer para que te obedezcan, cómo ser justos con los puntos, qué hacer si encuentras alumnos mayores que tú desobedeciendo normas…, lo típico —siguió Ron, sirviéndose, igual que Harry, un poco de tarta de melaza.

—¿Pero eso no lo deberían enseñar apenas empiezan a ser prefectos? —preguntó Neville, que había estado escuchando la conversación.

—Sí —respondió Parvati—, pero de poco sirve la teoría si no la ponen en práctica… A mi aún me cuesta un poco eso de hacerme obedecer.

—Lo haces bien —comentó Ron, sacándole una sonrisa a Parvati y haciendo que Lavender frunciera el ceño.

—¿Quiénes son los Premios Anuales de este año? —preguntó Neville—. No me he enterado de nada.

—Nunca te enteras de nada, Neville —rio Dean, que estaba sentado a su lado. Enseguida, recibió un nada disimulado codazo de Ginny.

—El prefecto de Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein, y la prefecta de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott —respondió Ron.

—¿En serio?

Neville se giró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y buscó con la mirada a Hannah. Todos sabían que Neville tenía una curiosa fijación por la chica.

—¿Alguien sabe quiénes son los nuevos prefectos de Slytherin? —inquirió Ginny, quien también había decidido entrar en la conversación.

De pronto, Hermione levantó la vista de su plato. Ron había notado lo distraída que había estado durante la cena, por lo que su repentino interés no le pasó inadvertido. No podía seguir enfadada, ya que ella misma les había dicho a él y a Harry que olvidaran su "pelea" de antes. ¿Quizás le había ocurrido algo en clases?

—Una chica de sexto hace de prefecta de sexto y séptimo, no recuerdo su nombre, pero es la hermana mejor de Daphne Greengrass… —dijo Parvati.

—Es Astoria Greengrass —aclaró Lavender, saboreando su postre de fresas.

—… y Nott es el otro prefecto —terminó su amiga.

—Cualquiera mejor que Malfoy —comentó Seamus, acercándose al grupo—. Me preguntó por qué McGonagall no le mantuvo su posición de prefecto.

—¿Te lo preguntas? —intervino Harry con dureza—. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, me pregunto porque Dumbledore no eligió a Nott en primer lugar.

Por unos segundos, nadie supo qué decir, dejando que un silencio incómodo los envolviera. Algunos se volvieron a la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a Malfoy entre la multitud de alumnos, pero su rubia cabeza no se veía por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde estará? —preguntó Hermione.

A Ron le sorprendió notar un ligero tono de preocupación en su pregunta. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba preocupada por el idiota de Malfoy?

—Escuché que unos chicos de Hufflepuff le hicieron una broma antes de entrar a cenar —contestó Seamus, masticando un trozo de torta de chocolate—. Parece que le prendieron fuego a su mochila o algo así.

—¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó indignada Hermione.

—Bueno, no lo sé, eso escuché —se encogió de hombros Seamus—. Ya sabes, alguien dice la palabra «fuego» y ya me quiero enterar. —Sonrió.

Dean, Ron y Neville rieron, pero Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Hermione y Harry siguieron serios. De hecho, Harry observaba sin pestañar a Hermione, como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Ya, ya, seguro que al suertudo no le ha pasado nada —aseguró Ron, al ver la cara de sus amigos—. Me apuesto a que hará un escándalo, pero Malfoy siempre ha salido bien parado de sus accidentes antes, ¿no?

—Esto no sería precisamente un accidente, Ron —respondió Hermione con frialdad—. Y pudo haberle pasado algo grave, por algo no vino a cenar.

—Va, Hermione —dijo Harry, que aún no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Conoces a Malfoy. Yo tampoco creo que le haya pasado nada grave, pero ya ves cómo reacciona cuando le ocurre algo: se queda años en la enfermería y vuelve haciéndose el héroe. ¿Recuerdas cuando Buckbeak lo atacó? Apenas se hizo unos rasguños y se paseó con el brazo inmovilizado cerca de un mes.

—Vaya, había olvidado que Malfoy fue atacado por ese hipogrifo… —comentó Dean, nostálgico—. Debo admitir que esa vez me asusté, pensé que realmente había quedado mal… aunque se lo haya merecido.

—¿Creen que se lo haya merecido esta vez? —preguntó Ginny suavemente—. ¿Que le prendieran la mochila con fuego? —agregó.

Después de unos momentos en que todos pensaban un poco en la pregunta de Ginny, Ron respondió:

—¿Saben? No he visto demasiado a Malfoy últimamente… Hasta podría decir que jamás, en lo que llevamos de año, lo he visto molestando a nadie o pavoneándose por ahí. Es un poco extraño, ¿no?

—Yo he visto que el molestado es él —intervino Neville—. Una vez le ofrecí ayuda porque alguien le había lanzado un hechizo y quedó cubierto en mocos o algo parecido, pero ni me contestó y se fue enojado de ahí.

—Y yo he visto como lo molestan en los pasillos. Hace poco tuve que llamarle la atención a algunos de Ravenclaw por susurrarle cosas y empujarlo —continuó Parvati, mientras Lavender asentía para atestiguar lo dicho por su mejor amiga.

Los postres desaparecieron de la mesa, dando por finalizada la cena y esa curiosa charla. Lentamente, todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispusieron a salir del Gran Comedor.

—Nos vemos mañana, Ro-Ro —se despidió Lavender, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

—¿No me esperarás despierta? —preguntó Ron, tomándola de la mano.

—Estoy muy cansada, y quiero probar la poción que me entregó la señora Pomfrey para intentar dormir algo —respondió ella, entrelazando sus dedos—. Pero mañana desayunemos juntos.

—Como siempre —intervino Ginny, arruinándoles el momento y yéndose con Harry de la mano y Hermione pisándole los talones.

Lavender sonrió, se soltó de Ron y salió del comedor con Dean, Seamus y Neville. Pronto, Ron y Parvati se quedaron solos junto con un chico y una chica, los prefectos de quinto año de Slytherin, que también les tocaba hacer ronda esa noche.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde partimos? —dijo Ron, mirando a Parvati. Era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer ronda con ella, ya que usualmente la hacía con Hannah.

—¿Desde las mazmorras? De todos modos, después tendremos que subir para llegar a la sala común.

—Cierto, bien pensado —comentó Ron que, mirando a los Slytherin, gritó—: ¡Hey!, ustedes, sí, ustedes. —Los de Slytherin se acercaron—. Comiencen desde las torres del séptimo piso y van bajando. Nosotros comenzaremos desde las mazmorras y así cubriremos todo el castillo.

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron del comedor, seguidos por Ron y Parvati. Cuando los vieron subir por la escalinata de mármol, ellos torcieron a la izquierda.

—Genial, me encanta recorrer el castillo a esta hora —suspiró Parvati, cuando comenzaron a bajar a las mazmorras.

Ron soltó una carcajada: no podía estar más de acuerdo con el sarcasmo de esa expresión.

* * *

Harry estaba un poco nervioso. Durante la cena estuvo observando a Hermione. ¿Era idea suya o su amiga había estado especialmente desconcentrada? Sólo cuando comenzaron a hablar de los de Slytherin, o, más bien, de _uno_ de los Slytherin, prestó más atención a sus amigos. No le gustaba nada confirmar sus temores acerca de ella y Malfoy. ¿Sería posible?

Aunque, pensaba, Ron tenía razón en algo: Malfoy no había estado molestando a nadie y, como bien les recordaron Neville y Parvati, ahora él era el foco de burlas y malos tratos. Ahora era a él a quien hechizaban e insultaban por los pasillos.

_¿Creen que se lo haya merecido esta vez?_

Harry miró a Ginny, quien caminaba a su lado de la mano. ¿Malfoy se merecía ese nuevo trato que estaba recibiendo? Una voz maliciosa en su cabeza le dijo que sí, que se lo merecía, se merecía que le devolvieran todo lo que estuvo sembrando durante años. Pero otra voz menos rencorosa sentía lástima por él. ¿No había sufrido suficiente? Por lo que sabía, sus padres, los señores Malfoy, perdieron casi toda su fortuna y estaban condenados por su propio apellido, y Draco se veía obligado a hacer algo útil para el mundo mágico porque, si no, era probable que lo encerraran a él y su familia en Azkaban.

Entonces, miró a Hermione, quien caminaba junto a Ginny. Tenía los puños apretados y casi podía leer la preocupación en su rostro. ¿Lo estaría por la broma que le hicieron a Malfoy o por la explicación que le debía a él? Harry no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de no tener a Ron merodeando por la sala común para exigirle a Hermione respuestas. Necesitaba entender de dónde salió esa carta y en qué demonios andaba metida su amiga con uno de sus peores enemigos. Aún no lograba decidirse cuál de ambas cosas lo atormentaba más. Quizás, la segunda por los sentimientos que despertó la primera.

Al llegar frente al retrato, Ginny susurró:

— _Matris futuor._

La Dama Gorda hizo un gesto de bienvenida y el cuadro se movió cual puerta, revelando detrás suyo una habitación circular llena de cómodos sillones, mesas y una chimenea crepitando para luchar contra el frío de la temporada. Ginny se soltó de la mano de Harry y entró, seguida de Hermione y de Harry. Dentro, sólo había unos pocos alumnos de cuarto y quinto conversando cerca del fuego. A decir verdad, la sala común de Gryffindor no era el mejor lugar para hablar temas privados, pero Harry no quería arriesgarse a ser visto por Ron en los pasillos y, si esperaba el tiempo suficiente, pronto se desocuparía.

—Voy a acostarme, tengo dos horas de Adivinación en la mañana con Trelawney y, de no dormirme ahora, seguro me termino durmiendo _de_ _nuevo_ en su clase… y ya no quiero más trabajo extra. —La menor de los Weasley se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry y sonriéndole a Hermione—. Los veo mañana.

—Buenas noches, Ginny —contestó Hermione, mientras la chica subía al dormitorio.

—¿Esperamos a que los demás se vayan o me lo cuentas ahora? —preguntó Harry, cuando Ginny desapareció escaleras arriba—. Podemos jugar una partida de Snap Explosivo para hacer tiempo.

—No, yo también quiero acostarme lo antes posible —dijo Hermione—. Sentémonos junto a la ventana y te… te explico todo.

Se sentaron en unos sillones junto a una de las ventanas que daban al Bosque Prohibido y a la cabaña de Hagrid. De la chimenea de ésta salía un delgado hilo de humo que subía en espiral, y se podían observar luces tintineando del otro lado de las pequeñas ventanas. Pronto, cuando la nieve comenzara a cubrir Hogwarts, el hogar de Hagrid parecería una casa de galletas de Navidad.

—Podríamos ir a visitar a Hagrid un día de estos —sugirió Hermione nostálgica—. Hace bastante que no hablamos con él.

—Sí… —respondió Harry distraídamente mirando la cabaña. Se volvió a Hermione y sacó de su bolsillo el sobre celeste, que ya estaba arrugado y un poco manchado—. Si quieres, puedes comenzar explicando esto.

Hermione suspiró y tomó el sobre. Lo giró entre sus manos con aire compungido y lo examinó. Harry le dio su tiempo, aunque se moría de ganas porque su amiga empezara a hablar, ya que esa carta no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza desde el momento en que la leyó.

Entonces, Hermione lo miró y le entregó el sobre.

—Esto lo escribí hace un tiempo. No estaba planeado enviarlo, y, por supuesto, no te lo he enviado yo. No te diré quién lo ha hecho por mí, aunque sí sé quién fue. No quiero pecar de soplona. De todos modos —respiró antes de continuar—, te aseguro que nada, _nada_ de lo que sale escrito aquí es actual, así que no te preocupes. —Se detuvo un momento, mirándose la punta de los zapatos—. Tú ya no me gustas. Eres… eres como un hermano para mí… un hermano menor —aclaró, haciendo que Harry esbozara una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, la voz de Hermione no le convencía del todo. ¿Y si su amiga mentía?, ¿podía él distinguir cuándo ella era sincera y cuando no? La había visto mentir en el pasado, y siempre se ponía extremadamente nerviosa, pero, esa vez, quizás los nervios se debían a otras cosas.

—¿Y por qué escribir algo que no vas a enviar?

Hermione dudó antes de responder.

—Este es mi secreto, Harry, sólo lo sabe una persona además de ti… cuando te lo cuente. Me tienes que prometer que jamás, _jamás_ , se lo dirás a nadie —le exigió, enseriando el rostro.

—Claro, Hermione, te lo prometo. No diré una palabra.

—Bien. Ni a Ron ni a Ginny, ¿está bien? —agregó ella y Harry asintió—. Bien. Desde que tengo ocho años yo… escribo cartas para desahogarme. Cuando me gusta demasiado alguien con quien no puedo estar, yo… —Su voz se puso más pastosa—… yo necesito dejar por escrito lo que siento. Me ha ayudado a superar muchos enamoramientos no correspondidos y… a pasar página —dijo, apenada—. Y sé lo que me vas a decir, que soy una cobarde, que siempre tuve que decirle a la cara las cosas que le escribí a la persona que me gusta, y tendrías razón, pero… bueno, a veces las cosas no se dan como nos gustaría. —Tomó un respiro y lo miró a los ojos—. Lo siento, Harry, en serio. No quería que supieras porque creí que sería una traición contra Ginny. Perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo antes. Perdón por haber sido tan cobarde.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a brillar, anticipando un llanto que el chico no estaba dispuesto a prolongar. Harry, casi por instinto, tomó el brazo de Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Ella le rodeó la cintura y apoyó su rostro en su cuello, y él la abrazó de vuelta.

—Hermione, eres una de las mujeres más valientes que conozco, no digas estupideces —le regañó Harry con firmeza. Ella lo apretó más fuerte y él, instintivamente, le acarició su enmarañado cabello—. Jamás digas que eres una cobarde, menos al frente mío, ¿está bien? —Él sintió como ella asentía con la cabeza contra su cuello.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre y se limpió un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Harry se odió un poco por querer y necesitar saber más. Tragándose la lástima, continuó:

—En esta carta… mencionas cosas que pasaron hace muy poco. —Hermione lo miró con miedo—. No te estoy acusando de nada, pero es imposible que no me dé cuenta… ¿Hace cuánto dejaste de sentirte así?

La chica suspiró. ¿Era de alivio o por su casi llanto? Harry no podía asegurarlo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, escribo las cartas para desahogarme. Se me quitó unos días después… Además —volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero mucho más fuerte que el anterior y mezclado con una risa, como si se quitara un peso de encima—, sería ridículo sentir algo así por ti, ¿no? —Harry temió que se le saliera un graznido por el nerviosismo y el temblor de su voz—. Fue un… un lapsus de locura. Escribí la carta sólo para sacarme esos pensamientos y para que se quedarán en ese papel… Tú y yo —rio nuevamente, pero aún con el rostro lloroso— es casi incesto. De verdad, Harry, olvídalo.

Pero Harry no lo podía olvidar. Algo, aún no sabía qué, le decía que Hermione no era sincera. ¿Realmente había dejado de gustarle? Tampoco entendía por qué esa idea le molestaba. Por otro lado, si era cierto lo que su amiga le decía, ¿tan poco tiempo duraron los sentimientos que tuvo por él? Y, sin embargo, en la carta parecían tan reales y tan actuales… No quería seguir pensando en eso. Había otras cosas que deseaba discutir antes de quitarle más tiempo de sueño.

—Me dijiste que yo sería el segundo en saber tu… tu secreto, ¿me equivoco? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quién es el otro?

Ella vaciló un momento. Antes de que hablara, los chicos de quinto y cuarto subieron a sus dormitorios. Una vez que desocuparon la sala común y los dejaron completamente solos, Hermione se volvió lentamente a Harry.

—Malfoy —respondió despacio—. Draco Malfoy.

Harry no cabía en su sorpresa. Un sentimiento de ira comenzó a crecer en su interior. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _él_ quien estaba al tanto de ese secreto tan íntimo de _su_ mejor amiga? Aunque, luego de reflexionarlo, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Si Hermione y Malfoy salían, era lógico que él supiera, ¿no? Merlín, ¿en qué y con quién se había ido a meter Hermione?

—A él también le escribiste una carta, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Y él también la recibió aunque no era parte del plan. —Ya no era una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Y te exigió respuestas.

Le dio la impresión que Hermione sonreía, pero, un segundo después, pensó que debió ser su imaginación.

—Sí.

—Y ustedes están juntos.

Hermione no le respondió enseguida, aunque Harry tenía clarísimo cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿felicitarla?, ¿desearle que tuviera un bello noviazgo y que ojalá fuera feliz con el hurón?, ¿acaso debía darle su bendición? Estaba más tentado a sujetarla por los hombros y pedirle que reaccionara. ¡Cómo podía estar con un hombre como él! Ella se merecía un caballero, un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a detener el tiempo por ella (¿o a viajar en el tiempo con ella?), a dar su vida por hacerla feliz, un hombre que la apoye en sus románticos proyectos de la liberación de los elfos y de tantas cosas más que rondaban en ese increíble cerebro. Ella se merecía un hombre que estuviera a su altura, no un pobre diablo que apenas tenía un futuro y que la trató tan mal durante su adolescencia. No, si ella quería su bendición, o la mierda que fuera, él, Malfoy, debía probarle que se merecía a Hermione. Es más, estaba dispuesto a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ese Slytherin. Si el muy imbécil se atrevía a romperle el corazón a Hermione, él se encargaría de romperle todos sus malditos huesos.

Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, era otra cosa la que le incomodaba: ¿no debería estar enamorada de él?

—¿Puedes no decirle a Ron aún? Quiero hacerlo yo, pero todavía no me siento preparada —la voz de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad.

Harry negó con la cabeza, levantándose del sillón. ¿Era posible lo que Hermione le estaba pidiendo?

—¿Y por qué no le decimos cuando llegue?, ¿para qué hacerlo esperar?, ¿acaso te da vergüenza decirle que estás saliendo con quien te ha insultado a ti por tus orígenes, a mí por ser huérfano y a él por no tener una montaña de dinero en Gringotts? —Su tono de voz aumentaba por momentos—. ¿Es eso? ¿Eso te da vergüenza? ¿Te da vergüenza tu… novio? —preguntó, escupiendo la última palabra—. ¿O te da miedo cómo reaccionará Ron? ¡Pues yo creo que sabes muy bien cómo va a reaccionar! ¿Y sabes qué? Aunque pasé un día o pasé un mes, te aseguro que reaccionará igual, así, en realidad, no sé por qué quieres alargarle la espera. Ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando le cuentes.

Sí, estaba enfadado, pero no lo podía evitar. Y sí, estaba siendo cruel. Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué esperaba? Odiaba a Malfoy, llevaba casi dos días pensando que era él de quien Hermione estaba enamorada, y Ron era su mejor amigo. No, no, Ron era el mejor amigo de los _dos_. De ninguna manera era correcto seguir ocultándole la nueva pareja de Hermione. Él, al menos, no se creía capaz de mantenerlo en secreto. Imposible. ¡A Ron! Además, él era el ex de Hermione. Debía saberlo. No había nada, absolutamente nada que Hermione le pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Harry…

—No, Hermione. Cuando él entre por ese cuadro y Parvati se vaya a dormir, tú se lo dirás —dijo severamente—. Yo no lo haré porque no me corresponde, pero no permitiré que no se lo digas. ¿¡Acaso estás loca!? Yo no puedo ocultarle esto a Ron, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Tú no deberías querer ocultarnos esto!

—Pero, Harry…

—No, lo siento, o, en realidad, no lo siento, porque esto es lo correcto. Lo sentiría si le mintiera a Ron. Lo sentiría si tú le mintieras a Ron.

A Hermione le temblaban los labios y se retorcía las manos sobre su regazo.

Entonces, un sentimiento de asco consigo mismo inundó a Harry. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se calmaba de una buena vez? ¿Acaso era imbécil? No le gustaba perder los estribos, mucho menos con ella.

Suspiró y se restregó el rostro con las manos, tratando de relajarse.

—Hermione, perdón, no debí… no debí hablarte así —se disculpó con sinceridad.

—No, está bien. Tú… —soltó una risa mezclada con un sollozo— te lo estabas tomando demasiado bien.

Se acercó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica. Hermione alzó la vista y, con los ojos húmedos otra vez, le sonrió levemente.

—No, no está bien. Nunca dejes que alguien te hable así, jamás. Ni siquiera yo. Mucho menos yo. Lo siento —repitió serio, sin soltarla y dándole un apretón en el hombro.

—Harry, te perdono, de verdad —dijo Hermione, posando con suavidad su mano sobre la suya.

—Y no… —tragó— no tienes que decirle a Ron si aún no estás segura. Olvida lo que dije. Por supuesto que no le diré nada si me lo pides.

—No, tienes razón —dijo ella, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano libre sus mejillas coloradas—, debo decírselo ahora. No tiene sentido esperar más tiempo. Eso sólo lo va a empeorar, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

—Eso creo.

Después de unos instantes en silencio, Hermione murmuró:

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Cauteloso, volvió a sentarse junto a ella, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Hermione, casi al instante, se apoyó en él. Y él, recordando cuando le preguntó lo mismo a sus padres, Sirius y Remus en el Bosque Prohibido varios meses atrás, respondió tal cual lo hizo James:

—Hasta el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No odien tanto a Harry D:  
> ¡Y no olvides dejar tu comentario!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis necesarios agradecimientos a Mango y a AngelinaPriorincantatem por corregir mis horrores; a warelestrange, as always, por darme la idea; y la artista de Cygnus Dorado, que sigue haciendo portadas bellísimas. Y, no me olvido, a ustedes, por seguir leyéndome.

_This superficial love thing got me going crazy_  
_Baby if you want me, then you better need me_  
_'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one_  
_And if you wanna keep me, then you better treat me_  
_Like a damn princess, make that an empress_  
_'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one_  
_This superficial love_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Mientras Harry la acompañaba viéndola dar vueltas por la sala común, a Hermione le costaba recordar en qué otras situaciones se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese momento. Además, estaba convencida de que el tiempo era uno de los principales culpables: a medida que pasaban los minutos (ella juraría que más lento de lo habitual), su nerviosismo aumentaba exponencialmente. ¿Por qué Ron tardaba tanto en llegar?, ¿le había sucedido algo? Cuando vio de reojo a Harry, quien, concentrado, se miraba las manos, además de nervios, empezó a sentir miedo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Ron? Si Harry se había tomado tan mal su supuesta relación con Malfoy, no quería ni imaginar lo qué le diría su ex.

¡Merlín! Si se llegaban a enterar de que todo era una farsa…

No, no, no debía pensar en eso. ¿Por qué se enterarían? Si ella y Malfoy se cansaban del juego, simplemente debían esparcir el rumor de su rompimiento y ya está. Comenzaba a pensar que, quizás, no era _tan_ buena idea después de todo…

Recordó el contrato. Lo había escondido en el fondo de su bolsito de cuentas, el mismo que había usado cuando Harry, Ron y ella buscaban los horrocruxes y al que le había puesto un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Por supuesto, el bolsito lo escondió en el fondo de uno de sus cajones de ropa y selló el cajón con un hechizo. Sólo esperaba que Malfoy fuera tan precavido como ella.

Vio una corbata de color rojo y dorado tirada en el suelo y la recogió. Necesitaba hacer algo con sus manos… La espera la estaba matando.

De pronto, el sonido del retrato girando sobre sus goznes los sacó, a ella y a Harry, de sus ensimismamientos. Ron y Parvati entraban en ese momento conversando a media voz. En cuando repararon en la presencia de sus compañeros, se acercaron, ambos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué hacen aún despiertos? Es casi medianoche —dijo Parvati contrariada.

—Estábamos… —Harry miró a Hermione—… conversando.

—Sí, conversando —coincidió Hermione.

Ahora que tenía a Ron en frente, a Hermione se le apretó el estómago. ¡No podía hacerlo! Él la odiaría, y ella lo entendería; él le dejaría de hablar y a ella se le rompería el corazón. ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes de hacer un trato con Malfoy?, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió que su estúpida idea iba a afectarle a sus mejores amigos? Pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás: una vez que se lo dijo a Harry, prácticamente había hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable. Ahora, no había escapatoria más que seguir el curso natural de su decisión.

Estrujó la corbata entre sus manos.

—Y queríamos hablar contigo, Ron —siguió Harry.

Ron los miró a los dos, curioso por su actitud tan misteriosa.

—Claro.

—Vale, entonces yo me voy a dormir. Gracias por todo, Ron —dijo Parvati, sonriéndole—. Buenas noches —se despidió, pero no les quitó el ojo de encima hasta que hubo desaparecido por las escaleras.

Harry, probablemente también invadido por los nervios, se levantó del sillón y se giró a su amigo.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Ron, Hermione tiene…

—Hay algo que debo contarte —le interrumpió ella.

Ron obedeció, totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Por qué están tan serios?, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Pues… —comenzó Harry.

—No —le cortó nuevamente Hermione—, no te preocupes, no ha ocurrido nada malo.

Harry apartó la vista y a Hermione le dieron ganas de pisarle un pie o darle con el codo en las costillas. No la estaba ayudando en lo absoluto con sus intervenciones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienen cara como si se hubiera muerto alguien? —preguntó de nuevo, Ron, que, por alguna razón, estaba más pálido.

—Ron, sé que esto va a sonar terrible —dijo Hermione, retorciendo aún más la corbata para hacer algo con sus manos—, pero… sólo intenta no… enfadarte demasiado, ¿sí? Entenderé si no me quieres volver a hablar.

—Hermione… —susurró Harry, pero ella no le prestó atención.

—Bien —la chica respiró hondo—, aquí voy.

Pero no podía hacerlo. El aire se le había estancado en los pulmones. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar? Sólo eran cinco palabras. Sólo eran cinco _míseras_ palabras. No era tan difícil. Tan sólo debía soltarlas de un tirón y esperar lo peor. Quizás, con el tiempo, Ron entendería lo que ni ella lograba entender. Se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si hubiese dicho la verdad desde un principio. O, mejor, si hubiese mandado las endemoniadas cartas cuando correspondía.

—¿Y…? —la instó su amigo, que seguía sentado sin entender nada.

—Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue uno de los más insoportables que Hermione había experimentado. Harry hizo un movimiento de incomodidad y Ron se quedó mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos que se le antojaron una eternidad.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy —repitió ella, más calmada.

Ron seguía sin inmutar su rostro. Casi parecía indiferente. ¿Cuándo se pondría a gritar? ¿Dónde estaban las orejas coloradas por la rabia? ¿Y por qué demonios Ron no estaba reaccionando como ella y Harry se esperaban?

—Ajá —dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza, enderezándose en el sillón y haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—¿Ron?

—Creo que… —aunque ya estaba de pie, seguía en una postura muy extraña, como si estuviera medio encorvado. Su rostro permanecía totalmente inexpresivo, lo que resultaba completamente fuera de lugar, y ahora evitaba mirar a Hermione—, sí, creo que me voy a acostar.

—Ron… —susurró ella, sin comprender.

—Nos vemos…, nos vemos mañana —dijo a modo de despedida y se alejó lentamente de ellos.

—¡Ron!

Pero el chico subió al dormitorio sin decir una palabra más y sin darse la vuelta ni una sola vez. Hermione, abatida, se dejó caer en el sillón que, segundos atrás, ocupaba Ron, y dejó la corbata en uno de los apoyabrazos. Harry seguía mirando hacia donde su mejor amigo había desaparecido y se veía incluso más confundido que Hermione.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró ella.

Harry la miró.

—Está alterado.

—Pensé que me iba a gritar.

—Sí, yo también —admitió él, con un hilo de voz.

Hermione alzó la vista. Podía ver en los ojos de Harry el arrepentimiento que sentía por haberle gritado antes, pero ella no le reprochaba nada. Es más, prefería los gritos de Harry que la aparente indiferencia de Ron. Era más fácil entender el enfado de Harry que… lo que sea que sintiera Ron.

—Mmm…, ¿quieres que hable con él? —dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

—No… o sí, no lo sé, como tú quieras. Me voy a la cama —le contestó, parándose rápidamente y yendo a su dormitorio.

El día había sido demasiado largo y necesitaba descansar su cabeza. ¿Sería prudente acercarse a Malfoy durante el desayuno e informarle que sus amigos ya estaban al tanto y que ya podían hacer «pública» su falsa relación? Después de mentirle a Harry y Ron, no podía ser tan difícil mentirle al resto del colegio, ¿no?

La idea cada vez le gustaba menos. Ojalá una vez superada la fase de contarle a sus amigos, el asunto se volviera más fácil de llevar. Rogaba por que fuera así.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, recordó que ni Malfoy, ni Nott ni Zabini habían estado durante la cena. Sus amigos sólo habían reparado en la ausencia del ex prefecto, pero, para ella, la ausencia de los tres era mucho más significativa. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Y, con esos pensamientos, se durmió en un intranquilo sueño, lleno de papeles firmados, besos robados y gritos en el aire.

* * *

Había sido una noche extraña.

Parvati, sin explicación alguna, se sintió con la libertad y la comodidad de hablarle de sus problemas. Él, por supuesto, sólo se limitó a escuchar. No era buen consejero, mucho menos para los asuntos como el que Parvati tocó, pero, al parecer, sí era bueno para oír a los demás.

Aunque ella fue bastante precavida, Ron logró captar el problema central que aquejaba a su nueva compañera de rondas nocturnas: se había dado cuenta que sus preferencias sexuales no eran las que siempre había querido creer. ¿Por qué le contaba esas cosas precisamente a él? No estaba muy seguro. Quizás, temía revelárselo a su mejor amiga y novia de Ron. ¿Lavender se alejaría de Parvati por una cosa así? Tampoco estaba muy seguro de la respuesta. Lavender parecía ser una mujer de mente abierta, pero a veces lo sorprendía con opiniones muy… conservadoras. Alguna vez discutieron sobre el divorcio: Lavender no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

Pero no era precisamente esa confesión la que había vuelto tan extraña esa noche.

—Ron, ¿estás despierto?

Él ya se había metido a la cama y estaba a punto de correr los doseles cuando escuchó a Harry abrir la puerta del cuarto.

—Harry —exclamó, más fuerte de lo que pretendió—, sí. Qué día más extraño, ¿no?

—Baja la voz —pidió Harry—, los demás están durmiendo.

Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Dean se movió bajo las sábanas, pero no despertó. Las respiraciones lentas de sus tres compañeros llenaban la quietud de la habitación.

—Cierto, cierto —susurró Ron, para que sólo Harry le escuchara. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Harry aprovechó para ponerse su pijama y meterse a su cama, Ron no lo pudo soportar más—. Oye, eso que dijo Hermione…

Se le cortó la voz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, cuando se dio cuenta que Ron se había callado.

—No… no lo sé —admitió él.

Por la oscuridad, Ron no podía ver el rostro de su amigo. Mejor, así Harry tampoco podría ver lo mal que se sentía. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que Hermione, la buena de Hermione, de pronto estaba emparejada con el idiota de Malfoy?

—Ron…

—Malfoy.

—¿Ron?

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Harry, ¿cómo puede ser que Hermione esté con Malfoy? —Incluso la pregunta le sonaba ridícula.

Se tardó en responder. Sabía que Harry estaba tan confundido como él. ¿Confundido? No, conmocionado. Simplemente, era imposible que a Hermione le gustara Malfoy, era imposible que a Malfoy le gustara Hermione. ¿Acaso no se odiaban? Jamás, en los casi siete años que se conocían, habían intercambiado más que insultos y humillaciones… ¿verdad? ¿Qué había cambiado tanto en tan pocos meses? ¿Cómo él no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Acaso eran amigos desde antes? No, imposible, sino, él lo hubiese sabido, ¿no? Todo le resultaba absurdo.

—No tengo idea.

Recordó la conversación durante la cena. Hermione se había mostrado muy interesada en la ausencia de Malfoy y se indignó muchísimo al enterarse de la broma (si es que podía considerarse como tal) que algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff le habían jugado. Aunque a él le sorprendió su reacción, asumió que se debía a la sed de justicia tan característica en ella.

A decir verdad, a él tampoco le parecía bien que le hicieran esas cosas al engreído de Malfoy por muy mal que le cayera. Después de la guerra, todo le parecía distinto. No se lo había comentado ni a Harry ni a Hermione, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero aún tenía grabado el rostro de Draco del día que los atraparon los carroñeros y los llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Lucía aterrado. ¿No era obvio, acaso, que él, de haber podido elegir, no hubiese estado ahí? Además, seguía creyendo que el mortífago desertor ya no era el de antes; que, de algún modo, había cambiado. No lo había considerado hasta hace unas horas atrás, pero, efectivamente, ahora estaba más callado, más tranquilo. El Malfoy de antes no se hubiese dejado pasar a llevar, ¿no? Hubiese respondido agresivamente a los insultos y maltratos que recibía, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué ese cambio? Sin la confesión de Hermione, lo primero que se le hubiera ocurrido era lo más obvio: seguía siendo un cobarde mimado que no podía hacer nada sin un padre millonario que lo ayudara a salir adelante. Pero, ¿y si fue Hermione quien lo ayudó a cambiar? Eso significaba que llevaban juntos más tiempo del que quisiera especular…

Todas las piezas comenzaban a calzar.

—Tengo ganas de gritar —dijo de pronto. En cuanto escuchó sus palabras, supo que era cierto. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y… romper cosas.

—Yo le grité —reconoció Harry.

—¿A Hermione?

Escuchó como su amigo se removía incómodo en su cama.

—Sí.

—No quiero gritarle.

—Yo tampoco… No debí hacerlo.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Harry, entendía perfectamente su reacción. De hecho, le extrañaba no haber hecho lo mismo. Pero también le alegraba saber que no se había enfadado con Hermione. Ella no merecía que la sermonearan. Era una mujer adulta, ¿no? Podía hacer lo que quisiera porque sabía lo que hacía, ¿no? Y ellos no tenían derecho a reclamarle nada.

—¿Cómo se supone que…? —empezó, pero no logró formular bien la pregunta, así que lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

—¿Asegurarnos de que ese imbécil no le haga daño? —sugirió Harry.

—Sí, tienes razón… ¿Pretendes que hablemos con él?

—No creo que «hablar» sea la expresión correcta. Él sólo tendrá que escucharnos.

—Claro…

Pasado unos instantes, Harry inquirió:

—¿Qué le dirás a Hermione?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre… esto. No le has dicho nada, así que supongo que mañana…

—Ah, pues, ¿nada? No tiene sentido decirle algo. Seguro tú ya le has hecho saber todo lo que pienso, quiero decir, todo lo que pensamos y… no voy a poder convencerla de nada, ¿no? ¿Para qué molestarla? No tiene sentido decirle algo —repitió.

—Supongo que tienes razón —coincidió Harry. Se quedaron en silencio tanto tiempo, que Ron pensó que su amigo se había dormido. Sin embargo, la somnolienta voz de Harry volvió a escucharse—. ¿Te sigue gustando?

¿Se refería a Hermione? Antes de responder, pensó en Lavender, el insomnio y el hidromiel. ¿A Malfoy le gustaba Hermione? Qué cosa más rara. Recordó las inquietudes y confesiones de Parvati. Malfoy… ¿Había cambiado gracias a Hermione? Se acordó de los alumnos de Hufflepuff que pilló junto a Parvati en el aula de Encantamientos ¿Serían los mismos que le hicieron la broma al hurón? Hermione… ¿Hace cuánto salían? No podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo. Pensó en el desayuno del día siguiente… Ni siquiera tenía hambre. Malfoy y Hermione… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ocultándolo? Podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo.

Tenía mucho sueño.

Había sido una noche muy extraña.

—Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz —se escuchó decir con voz queda.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

* * *

Al despertar, pensó que la luz verdosa que entraba por la ventana y que impactaba directamente en su rostro había sido la que interrumpió su sueño. Sin embargo, luego de unos instantes, se dio cuenta que habían sido los ruidos matutinos de Blaise y Theo, recorriendo el dormitorio e intentado ordenar el desastre en el que se había convertido, los que lo habían obligado a abrir los ojos.

Se levantó con dificultad y se llevó una mano a la frente, quitándose los mechones rubios que caían sobre sus ojos. Le dolía inmensamente la cabeza, y el olor a whiskey de fuego y tela chamuscada seguían pegados a su nariz, trayéndole recuerdos de su mala noche.

Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de cómo había llegado a la sala común, mucho menos a su cama.

Frotó sus ojos y posó sus pies en el suelo. ¿Por qué todo seguía dando vueltas? Comenzó a sentir náuseas y temió vomitar enfrente de sus amigos.

¿Amigos? Compañeros.

—Al fin te has despertado —escuchó la voz de Blaise. Sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado y una mano le golpeaba amistosamente en el hombro. Luego, vio a Blaise dejar un vaso con un líquido grisáceo en su mesita de noche—. Pensamos que te tendríamos que despertar nosotros. Bebe eso —dijo, indicando el vaso—, te quitará la resaca.

Draco observó confundido a Blaise mientras éste se levantaba. ¿Desde cuándo era así de amable con él? Un flash de la noche anterior cruzó su mente. Recordó vagamente cómo unos imbéciles de sexto año le prendieron fuego a su túnica y cómo, en cuestión de segundos, salieron corriendo cuando Theo y Blaise aparecieron en en corredor. Tenía la difusa imagen de los tres tomando whiskey en las cocinas, evitando deliberadamente ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. ¿Para qué molestarse en ir a un lugar donde no recibían más que miradas de reproche?

Miró el vaso que Blaise le había entregado. Reconoció el color y aroma de la poción. Sólo por eso aceptó confiar y se bebió de un trago el espeso líquido. Los efectos tardarían unos minutos en surtir efecto, por lo que se quedó quieto en su lugar, intentando evocar los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, se atrevió a abrir la boca para formular una pregunta que purgaba por salir.

—¿Cuánto bebimos anoche? —inquirió, con voz somnolienta.

Escuchó a Blaise soltar una risa.

—Lo suficiente para enterarnos del contrato entre tú y la sangre sucia —respondió Theo.

El resto de letargo que le quedaba desapareció inmediatamente y el estómago se le apretó, ya no de náuseas, sino de aprensión.

¿¡Ellos sabían del contrato!?

Bueno, al menos Granger había sido sincera y realmente no lo había hechizado: su rostro estaba tan liso como siempre.

—Admito que me has sorprendido con eso, Draco —se rio Blaise. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica, la que estaba tirada en el suelo, un pergamino arrugado —. Y estas condiciones son muy buenas. ¿Qué me dices de la tres, Theo? —Empezó a leerla con voz grave—: « _El presente contrato sólo contempla la simulación de una relación, lo que implica actuar como pareja. En cuanto a las interacciones sexuales de cualquier índole…_ », supongo que se refieren a sexo… —agregó, sonriendo burlonamente y guiñándole el ojo.

—Obviamente se refieren a sexo —intervino Theo, quien no se veía tan divertido como Blaise, pero que parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

Blaise continuó leyendo con la voz grave:

—« _…éstas se pueden dar siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo_ ».

—Dame eso, imbécil —exigió Draco, saltando de su cama e intentando quitarle a Blaise el pergamino. Éste levantó los brazos, manteniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

—Me pregunto qué tan de acuerdo estás tú —dijo riendo Blaise. Theo se acercó por detrás y le quitó el contrato de las manos para lanzárselo a Draco, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

—¿Cuánto saben, par de estúpidos? —preguntó receloso, metiendo el papel bajo su almohada. Ya pensaría un lugar dónde guardarlo.

—No demasiado, supongo —respondió Theo, sentándose en el borde de su cama—. Aunque tú eras el más borracho, nosotros también estábamos pasados… Sólo se te cayó el contrato y dijiste que la sangre sucia besaba genial. Luego te quedaste dormido.

Blaise asintió efusivamente a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

Draco suspiró sintiéndose muchísimo más aliviado: no se le había escapado lo de las cartas, ni que Granger estaba enamorada de Potter ni que todo lo hacían para que el cara rajada no se pasara más rollos en su cabeza. Al menos el secreto de la arbusto estaba a salvo.

—¿Desde cuándo te andas besuqueando con Granger, Draco? —preguntó Blaise, aún sonriendo—. Si tu padre se entera, seguro te mata.

—No seas absurdo, Blaise, obviamente su padre no va a enterarse —contestó Theo con frialdad—. Además, no creo que haya problema, ya que a Draco no le gusta realmente la sangre…

—Deja de decirle así, Nott —le interrumpió Draco con un dejo de enfado.

Éste lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Entonces te gusta de verdad?

—No seas imbécil —respondió él.

Draco aprovechó el silencio incómodo para recoger su ropa y entrar al baño. Necesitaba una ducha helada para terminar de despertarse, quitarse lo que le quedaba de borrachera y dejar de apestar a alcohol. Una vez que estuvo preparado para enfrentar de nuevo a sus compañeros, salió, ya vestido con su túnica (la única que le quedaba, pues le habían quemado la otra) y anudándose la corbata al cuello.

—Oye, Draco… —empezó Theo, quien vestía su uniforme impecable con la insignia de prefecto brillando en su pecho.

—Olvídalo, Theo —replicó Draco, lanzando con brusquedad su pijama a su baúl.

—No. Lo siento, es la costumbre, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Está bien, olvídalo. Yo… a mí también me ha costado dejar esas… _costumbres_ —susurró él, meditando que debía tener mucho cuidado en llamar a Granger por ese apelativo en el futuro. Al igual que Theo, tenía en la punta de la lengua ese insulto que ya no era sólo un insulto, sino un apodo para la amiga de Potter.

—Bueno, ¿han solucionado sus problemas, caballeros? —preguntó Blaise, rompiendo con la incómoda escena—. Yo quiero saber por qué diablos has aceptado hacer ese contrato con Granger.

De pronto, Draco se sintió observado. Tanto Blaise como Theo no despegaban sus ojos de él, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta. ¿En verdad creían que él les diría nada? Ya sabían de la existencia de ese trato con Granger, ni de chiste les iba a explicar más.

No se le antojaba nada decirles que, en parte, lo hacía para mostrarle al mundo que ya no era el de antes, que había cambiado lo suficiente para salir con alguien que antes consideraba un ser inferior. Tampoco quería comentarles que, en parte, lo hacía porque se sentía algo solo y una relación, aunque fingida, no le vendría nada mal. Y mucho menos les admitiría que la sabelotodo, desde que lo besó, había despertado en él un deseo (o ese era el nombre que le puso a esa… necesidad) un tanto alarmante que quizás ella podría calmar.

—¿Acaso no se saben casi de memoria las condiciones? Parece que les falta echarle una ojeada más a la número siete: no tengo por qué revelarles mis motivos.

Blaise bufó y Theo arqueó una ceja.

—Te recuerdo que esa condición era entre las «partes involucradas» —aclaró Theo—, no dice nada acerca de terceros. Por no mencionar que tu contrato ya no es válido.

—Me recuerdas a Granger —soltó Draco de mal humor.

—Vamos, hombre, no nos vamos a reír —aseguró Blaise con un tono nada convincente—. Apuesto mi precioso trasero a que es sólo porque le tienes ganas a sabelotodo y quieres tirártela.

—Sí, Blaise, me has pillado, es justo por eso —contestó lacónicamente Draco, sin ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz.

—De hecho, a mí me da más curiosidad saber las razones por las que… Granger ha aceptado fingir tener algo contigo —comentó Theo.

—¡Cierto! Ya que has sido un completo imbécil con ella…, con respeto —añadió Blaise, quien volvía a sonreír.

—Eso… tendrán que preguntárselo a ella. Yo no pienso decir nada más —dijo Draco, dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del dormitorio.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Theo.

—A desayunar —respondió él, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Espéranos, ya estoy casi… —exclamó Blaise, corriendo a su baúl.

En cuanto Blaise encontró sus zapatos, los tres salieron de la sala común en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Draco no sabía qué pensar. Hasta hace unas horas, apenas hablaba con sus compañeros de clase y, de un momento a otro, ellos lo habían aceptado en su pequeño grupo. Por un momento, se sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo, _todo_ había cambiado.

Antes, eran Crabbe y Goyle los que lo seguían a todas partes. Antes, Pansy colgaba de su brazo y lo miraba embelesada. Antes, los alumnos de Hogwarts le tenían respeto.

Ahora, él y Blaise parecían escoltar a Theo. Ahora, nadie colgaba de su brazo ni suspiraba cada vez que lo veía. Ahora, dudaba que alguien pudiera unir las palabras «Malfoy» y «respeto» en la misma oración.

Definitivamente, todo había cambiado.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Blaise le pegó un codazo entre las costillas. Enojado, Draco se giró hacia él, pero Blaise le hizo un gesto para que mirara a su izquierda. Él dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba y vio como Granger bajaba, junto a una muchacha morena cuyo nombre no recordaba, la escalinata de mármol.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Granger asintió con la cabeza. Ella quería decirle algo, pero ¿qué? Él, en respuesta, negó, dándole a entender que no había captado su mensaje. Granger puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a asentir, con más vehemencia, e hizo un seña con su mano para que se acercara. Entonces, Blaise, quien, al igual que Theo, había visto ese patético intercambio de gestos, intervino:

—Yo creo que tu _novia_ quiere que la vayas a saludar.

Eso sólo podía significar que Potter y Weasley estaban al tanto de… de lo que sea que se supone que él y Granger eran. ¿Qué les habrá dicho ella? ¿Les habrá contado que ahora eran… novios? Eso sonaba tan extraño… Blaise le sonreía estúpidamente y, de nuevo, le guiñó el ojo. Sólo para alejarse de él, caminó hacia la escalera. Esperó a que Granger terminara de bajar y, apenas estuvo a su lado, la tomó de la mano con la mayor naturalidad que pudo y la alejó de los demás estudiantes que iban a desayunar. Se detuvieron al lado de los relojes de arena que registraban los puntos de las casas, un poco ocultos por la sombra de los mismos. Algunos alumnos habían reparado en ellos y otros empezaron a cuchichear con sus amigos.

—Ya lo saben —le susurró Granger a su oído. De pronto, Draco se percató del poco espacio que los separaba—. Anoche les conté a Harry y a Ron.

—¿Cómo te fue con eso? —preguntó en voz baja, temiendo lo peor.

Granger le apretó un poco la mano.

—Aunque suene increíble, Ron se lo tomó muy bien… Cuando me lo encontré esta mañana, me dijo que no le importa con quien esté saliendo mientras esté… feliz.

Efectivamente, eso le sorprendió. ¿La Comadreja actuando maduramente? Se esperaba un berrinche de celos, como mínimo. Pero, aunque esa era una buena noticia, la chica se veía muy triste. Entonces… ¿Potter había reaccionado mal? ¿Le habrá dicho algo para herirla? Si así había sido, entonces era un imbécil.

—Pero Harry… —continuó Granger—, él está enojado, Malfoy, creo que va a querer hablar contigo para…

—Ni te preocupes, ya sé cómo lidiar con él —la cortó Draco. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que Blaise y Theo lo esperaban en la entrada del comedor conversando entre ellos.

—¿También lo saben? —inquirió Granger, al advertir que Draco miraba a sus compañeros.

—Hmm… digamos que sí.

Le daba un poco de miedo admitirle a Granger que ellos se habían enterado del contrato. Se suponía que debía haberlo guardado apenas tuvo la oportunidad, pero el problema es que no tuvo oportunidad.

—Oye… —la voz de ella lo devolvió a tierra—, ayer, durante la cena, no te vi comiendo y… escuché que unos chicos de Hufflepuff te hicieron una…

Se volvió a la chica y la miró a los ojos. ¿Granger estaba preocupada por él? Ese día había comenzado y seguido con una sorpresa tras otra.

—Estoy bien —le interrumpió Draco, con un tono más frío del que pretendió—. Intentaron quemarme vivo, pero sólo lograron destruir una de mis túnicas. Supongo que tiene arreglo.

—Ay, Malfoy, siento mucho que…

—No sigas, no tiene importancia. Seguro tú entiendes que me hagan esas cosas. ¿Acaso no las merezco? —dijo con resentimiento, aunque logró controlar el volumen de su voz para que sólo ella lo oyera.

—No.

Su respuesta fue tan rápida que era imposible que no fuera honesta. ¿Ella creía que él no se merecía aquellos pequeños castigos? Si se dejaba pasar a llevar por los cobardes que lo atacaban a sus espaldas, era simplemente porque justificaba esos ataques. Se había salvado de la cárcel sólo gracias a su madre y a unas cuantas intervenciones de testigos (entre ellos, el trío dorado), pero no gracias a sus buenas acciones. Él siempre fue una mala persona y lo sabía.

En ese momento, Granger soltó un bufido. Potter bajaba por la escalera tomando de la mano de la chica Weasley. Ambos conversaban animadamente y se reían de algún chiste. Entonces, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea. Ahuecó sus manos en las mejillas de Granger y la acercó a su rostro. El aliento cálido de ella chocó contra sus labios, provocándole cosquillas, y la sintió temblar entre sus manos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó él, consciente de que Potter los estaba mirando.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó Granger, sin entender.

—Que si puedo besarte. Recuerda, la tercera cláusula.

La chica se veía aturdida, pero movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Claro… pero, ¿p-por qué quieres…?

—Para confirmarle a Potter que estás conmigo.

Granger lo miró a los ojos. Draco notó que el color de los de ella era de varios tonos de café, algunos más oscuros y otros más dorados, y que sus cortas pestañas estaban levemente enrizadas. Después de unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, Granger asintió ruborizada. Draco terminó por acortar la distancia entre ellos y acarició sus suaves labios con los suyos. Ella le respondió con la misma parsimonia. Granger realmente besaba bien. Y, esta vez, sabía a pasta de dientes. De todos modos, no quiso ni intentó profundizar más el beso, pues su intención era solamente hacerle olvidar el mal rato a la arbusto y dejar a Potter sorprendido. Además, no era muy partidario de besarse apasionadamente en público. Eso era más del estilo de Blaise.

En cuanto se separó de la chica, supo que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Granger respiraba con un poco más de dificultad y se sujetaba con fuerza de su túnica a la altura de su cintura. Potter, por otro lado, estaba rojo. El momentáneo silencio del vestíbulo fue reemplazado por una explosión de cuchicheos.

Draco, satisfecho con esa primera exhibición, colocó uno de los alborotados mechones de Granger detrás de su oreja y, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con su pulgar, murmuró:

—Nos vemos, sabelotodo.

Luego besó brevemente donde le había estado acariciando y se alejó de la chica para reunirse con un sonriente Blaise y un serio Theo. Los tres entraron inmediatamente al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en los primeros asientos que encontraron en la mesa de Slytherin.

Granger entró con la chica morena minutos después.

Ni San Potter ni la Comadreja aparecieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin otro beso de este par jajaja *inserte corazón*.  
> ¿Y los comentarios y kudos?  
> (léase con voz de Josh)  
> PD: SUGIERO ENCARECIDAMENTE LEER EL THREE-SHOT "Era culpa de él" QUE ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL AL TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a mi hermosísima beta y amiga (a quien, por cierto, al fin pude conocer en persona), AngelinaPriorincantatem; a warelestrange por la idea; y a la genia de la portada, Cygnus Dorado, que siempre se supera. No olviden visitar sus historias en Fanfiction, Los Límites de Hermione Granger y The Stranger.

_I can feel you on my lips all the time  
But I just wanna feel you in my heart and on my mind  
I can feel you on my lips all the time  
But I just wanna feel you in my heart and on my mind_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

El rumor de que se había besado con Draco Malfoy en la entrada del Gran Comedor se divulgó a una velocidad alarmante. Tanto así que el ambiente de ese desayuno se asemejaba a los previos a un partido de quidditch. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban especialmente emocionados, y se levantaban de sus mesas para intercambiar pareceres con sus amigos de otras casas y estiraban el cuello para intentar mirar a los protagonistas del chisme del día.

O del mes. Ojalá no de lo que quedaba de año, rogó para sus adentros.

De hecho, si Hermione no se hubiera sabido causa de tal alboroto, se habría largado sin comer una sola tostada con mermelada por los constantes susurros y miradas de reojo de las que era objeto. Aunque se había acostumbrado a lo largo de su vida a una cierta cuota de fama, no le agradaba en lo absoluto el motivo por el que ahora estaba en boca de todos. Bueno, a decir verdad, no le gustaba estar en boca de todos y punto.

Y gracias a la premiosa necesidad de Parvati por saberlo todo, se dio cuenta que habían dejado, ella y Malfoy, un asunto sin resolver: no tenían cómo explicarle al mundo el comienzo de su supuesta relación. Y aunque podía parecer una trivialidad, no lo era en absoluto. Si su intención consistía en hacer de su noviazgo algo creíble, eran esos detalles los más importantes. Además, la historia de cómo todo partió era y sería la más demandada, y no podían existir dos -o más- versiones.

—…absoluta sorpresa. ¡Te lo tenías muy callado! Con todas las veces que hemos conversado, ni una vez, Hermione, ni una, se me pasó por la cabeza que tú y Malfoy…

No entendía muy bien por qué se sonrojaba con la perorata de Parvati. Su compañera no había dejado de hablar desde que se sentaron, y cada cierto tiempo perdía el hilo de lo que ella le decía. ¡Por supuesto que jamás se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que ella y Draco pudieran estar juntos! Para ser justos, ni ella se lo había imaginado... sin contar cuando tuvo doce años.

—¡Pensé que éramos amigas! Las amigas se cuentan estas cosas. Entiendo que nunca me hayas contado lo de Krum, pero ahora no negarás que somos más cercanas. ¿Es porque no confías en mí? Yo no le hubiera dicho a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupaba. Tú me dices y yo —junto las yemas del dedo índice y pulgar, y se los pasó por encima de la boca, como si la cerrara con cremallera— no suelto una palabra. Soy muy leal, ¿sabes? O quizás no estabas segura de…, bueno, tampoco es que él sea el mejor partido del mundo.

—Ya déjala, Parvati —dijo Ginny, llegando de pronto.

Hermione levantó la vista de su taza de té y leche. La menor de los Weasley se veía enojada, con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada adusta. La ausencia de Harry le dio luces respecto a lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a la pequeña hermana de Ron.

—Vaya, qué humor. ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?

—Ahora que lo preguntas… hombres, Parvati, eso me pasa. Hombres.

Ginny miró de modo extraño a Hermione antes de sentarse frente a la chica. Seguramente, también se había enfadado con ella. Quizás, pensaba igual que Harry. Quizás, pensaba igual que Parvati. O, quizás, era una mezcla de los dos.

—¿Me acercas las salchichas, Hermione? —pidió Ginny, con un tono demasiado formal para la situación, y ella obedeció enseguida.

—¿Cuándo dices «hombres», te refieres a Harry? —siguió interrogando Parvati.

—Sí. Es que… ¡es tan…! ¡Es tan inmaduro! —exclamó la muchacha, tomando el plato que Hermione le ofrecía—. No puedo creer que sea mayor que yo y que haya salvado el mundo mágico. ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho! Y aun así parece que no ha crecido nada. Realmente, me cuesta creerlo —contestó Ginny, cortando sus salchichas en trozos muy pequeños y con una agresividad innecesaria.

—¿De qué hablas, Ginny? —se atrevió a preguntar Hermione, un poco intimidada por la manera en que su amiga trataba su desayuno.

—Da igual —suspiró, y comenzó a comerse sus salchichas—. Tengo un día del asco, así que, Hermione, cuéntanos.

Ella la miró extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? Sabes perfecto que qué. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme —Parvati tosió. Ginny se corrigió—: decirnos que salías con el hurón botador?

Hermione casi escupe su té.

—No lo llames así —la regañó, limpiándose la barbilla con su servilleta.

—Bueno, hurón besador.

—¡Ginny!

—¿Me vas a responder? —insistió la chica, divertida por el sonrojo de Hermione.

—Pues el plan siempre fue hacer una demostración pública —mintió—, como supongo que ya han visto, para que todos se enteraran al mismo tiempo.

—Pero les dijiste a Harry y Ron antes.

—Sí —vaciló un poco—. Sí, pero entenderás que, si se enteraban por terceros, me retirarían la palabra. Además, son ellos. Ya sabes lo mal que les cae Mal-Draco.

—Ya, pero no te costaba nada contármelo también.

—Sabía que no te lo tomarías mal. Además, empezamos a salir recién, no te has perdido de nada.

—¿Hablas en serio, Hermione? —intervino Parvati, que las había estado mirando conversar mientras se terminaba su jugo de calabaza—. ¡Nos hemos perdido de todo lo previo a que empezaran a salir!

—¡Eso! —dijo Ginny, sonriéndole a Parvati—. Vamos, queremos escucharlo.

—Es que no sé si quiero hablarlo ahora —se excusó Hermione, metiéndose un panecillo enorme entero a la boca.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te dije que tengo un día horrible por delante, quiero distraerme antes de que comience el infierno.

Pero Hermione, que aún no terminaba de masticar el panecillo, hizo ademán de no poder hablar por tener la boca llena, y Ginny y Parvati desistieron.

—Está bien, pero no te librarás para siempre —dijo Ginny, levantándose y recogiendo una manzana de uno de los fruteros cercanos—. Ugh, me toca Adivinación con Trelawney en la otra punta del castillo. Aprovecharé el tiempo que tengo para caminar lento. Después hablamos.

Y salió del comedor agitando su larga y lisa cabellera. Cuando Hermione logró tragar, Parvati volvió a preguntarle las razones de su desconfianza y sobre si creía que su amistad era real, hasta que una lechuza se posó escandalosamente frente a Hermione, botando, a su vez, un salero y una jarra de limonada con jengibre.

—¿Pero qué demon…?

Ayudó a la lechuza a levantarse y soltó la carta que llevaba atada a la patita. Al leer el remitente, lamentó haber comido tanto. ¿Era idea suya o la sala empezaba a dar vueltas? Parvati se asomó por sobre su hombro y leyó el nombre.

—Wow, mira qué casualidad. ¡Krum!

Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. La carta de Viktor era todo menos una casualidad. Pero, con todo el lío de Malfoy y Harry, se había olvidado de los otros dos chicos que recibieron una de sus cartas.

Aún no se atrevía a abrir la respuesta de William. Le daba un poco de miedo leer la reacción de su antiguo amigo muggle. Sin embargo, bajo ese miedo, la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomer. ¿Cómo se habrá tomado su declaración de amor? Hace once años perdieron el contacto. ¿Se acordaba siquiera de ella? De lo que estaba segura era que, independiente de lo que Will contestara, ella se negaría a continuar el intercambio de correspondencia. Era demasiado arriesgado seguir hablando con él por el correo mágico, y lo último que quería Hermione era meter más la pata violando el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico.

Ya sufría suficientes problemas.

En cuanto a Viktor, no tenía excusas –no buenas, al menos– para ignorarle. Y aunque sí tenía excusas para leer su respuesta más tarde (Parvati no quitaba los ojos del pergamino y, dijera lo que dijera, al igual que a Lavender, le encantaban los chismes), no deseaba postergar más lo inevitable. Abrió el sobre con el borde de un cuchillo y sacó la carta. Era bastante corta y concisa, como todas las que Viktor escribía.

_Hermione,_

_Creo que la carta que me enviaste viene con retraso, pero me alegra leerte. Me enteré de que has regresado a Hogwarts y que todo está más tranquilo en Reino Unido. Es bueno saber que su guerra ha terminado._

_¿Qué tal están Potter y tu_ amigo _pelirrojo?, ¿regresaron al colegio?_

_El invierno se ha adelantado aquí, y no hemos podido entrenar tanto como planeábamos. Me he incorporado a los_ Quiberon Quafflepunchers _, un equipo de la liga francesa. Aunque sigo jugando para el equipo nacional de mi país, por temas de fichaje, me he mudado a París._

_Espero saber de ti._

_Saludos,_

_V.K._

La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. Contra todo pronóstico, Viktor había advertido que su anterior carta no era reciente. Volvió a leer la misiva con más atención. Ella ya estaba enterada de la incorporación del búlgaro a un famoso equipo de quidditch, pero no había logrado retener el nombre.

Reparó en que trataba a Ron como su «amigo pelirrojo». ¿Era idea suya, o eso sonaba un poco a celos? ¿Acaso creía que seguían juntos? ¿Cuándo se enteró de su relación? En la boda de Bill y Fleur, ella y Ron todavía eran sólo amigos, ¿no? En cualquier caso, contestarle era una oportunidad perfecta para retomar su amistad abandonada. Y, de paso, aprovecharía para desahogarse de todo lo ocurrido desde que Lavender encontró sus cartas. Seguro él entendería su situación. Y, si no lo hacía, al menos no la juzgaría. Él siempre fue un buen confidente.

—Vaya, los _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_ son muy buenos. Seamus no deja de hablar de ello con Dean —comentó Parvati, comiéndose su última cucharada de cereal—. ¿Tienes clase ahora? Me toca Adivinación con Firenze —dijo esbozando una sonrisa como si ese fuera el mejor panorama de la vida.

—Su clase es aquí al lado, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione. Parvati asintió—. Tengo libre dos horas. Voy a aprovechar de…

—¿Juntarte con Malfoy? —sugirió la chica, con una mirada pícara.

Ambas se giraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco comía en silencio mientras Zabini hacía muchas gesticulaciones y Nott le sonreía como sin quererlo. Todo ocurrió muy rápido: Malfoy se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando, les guiñó un ojo y luego se volvió a sus compañeros. Entonces, Zabini dijo algo, Nott intervino y Draco soltó una carcajada que se escuchó por todo el comedor.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué Hermione querría juntarse con Malfoy?

Hermione y Parvati alzaron la cabeza. Lavender acababa de llegar junto a ellas. Al parecer, su noche no había sido mejor que las anteriores: llevaba el cabello sin peinar; sus ojeras estaban un poco más oscurecidas; su rostro no trasmitía otra cosa que sueño; y su uniforme estaba tan desordenado, que Hermione intuyó que se había vestido demasiado rápido y sin prestar atención.

—¡Lav! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la poción de Madam Pomfrey? —le preguntó Parvati preocupada, haciéndole enseguida un espacio junto a ella.

—Bien. He dormido un par de horas, sin pesadillas —agregó. Se sentó junto a su amiga, quien inmediatamente le sirvió un poco de café y le preparó unos panes—. ¿Cuánto falta para que comience la clase?

—Diez minutos.

—Será mejor que te apresures —le aconsejó Hermione.

Lavender la observó unos instantes a los ojos. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero luego guardó silencio y bebió su café. Durante los siguientes minutos, Parvati puso a Lavender al corriente de la nueva pareja de Hogwarts, explicándole la obvia razón de porque su compañera de clase querría juntarse con Malfoy. Luego del pasmo inicial, y pesar de su evidente cansancio, Lavender se vio muy entusiasmada y empezó a comentar que ella siempre percibió cierta tensión sexual entre ellos. En cuanto Hermione escuchó las palabras «tensión sexual», enrojeció tanto, que su rostro casi adquirió el color escarlata de su corbata. Por suerte, la novia de Ron no quiso indagar -aún- más en su relación.

Con el sonido de la campana, los alumnos se levantaron de sus mesas y empezaron a circular fuera del comedor, ya sea para asistir a sus clases o para disfrutar de sus horas libres. Hermione acompañó a Parvati y Lavender hasta el aula once, la cual estaba en la misma planta del comedor y era la que había usado el centauro desde que comenzó a impartir sus clases tres años atrás.

Parvati entró y dejó la puerta abierta para Lavender, quien no se veía muy decidida en entrar. Hermione había escuchado, de la boca de Ron, Harry y muchos otros, que esa aula había sido decorada para imitar el antiguo hogar de Firenze. Como jamás la había visto con sus propios ojos, quedó embelesada por el hermoso efecto logrado. Daba la impresión de que una parte del Bosque Prohibido, una particularmente bella, había sido trasladada al interior del castillo.

—Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Lavender.

Luego de salir de su ensimismamiento, asintió sorprendida. La chica la alejó unos metros del aula y, cuando estuvo segura de encontrarse lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos, se volvió a Hermione.

—Sé que estás enfadada conmigo por haberme metido en tus cosas y mandar esas cartas —dijo con pesadumbre—. ¡En serio, no sé qué me pasó! Me puse demasiado celosa y… En fin, perdón si te causé algún problema, y también lamento haber destruido la carta que escribiste para Ron. Supongo que no pensabas enviarlas. —Hermione afirmó suavemente con la cabeza—. Sí, bueno, no se me ocurrió esa opción. Es decir, se me ocurrió, pero después… Fui una estúpida y actué sin pensar —continuó, arrastrando los pies y mirando el suelo—. Además, tampoco entiendo por qué me puse tan celosa. Con Ron las cosas van bien, más que bien, pero, no lo sé, no creo que vaya a durar mucho más lo nuestro. —En ese punto, su voz sonaba tan aguda y hablaba tan rápido, que a Hermione le costó entender qué estaba diciendo—. Le quiero y creo que él también a mí, pero algo no se siente bien… Quizás yo no sea… Bueno, eso da igual. —Lavender la miró a los ojos y respiró hondo—. El punto es que lo lamento muchísimo y entenderé completamente si no quieres perdonarme.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto, se había enfadado con Lavender. Sin embargo, sentía que todo aquello formaba parte del pasado y ya no le preocupaba –ni molestaba– tanto. O, probablemente, sólo sentía compasión por su compañera de cuarto. Lo que más lamentaba era haber perdido todos esos lindos recuerdos escritos por su puño y letra, mucho más que los problemas que habían ocasionado una vez expuestos. Inconscientemente, había soñado con guardarlos toda su vida y leer las cartas siendo una vieja bruja para reírse con ellas. Aun así, era un problema muy mínimo –¡aún existían elfos trabajando en condiciones inaceptables!–, no podía permitir que la razón de su rencor fueran unos pergaminos.

—Te perdono, Lavender —dijo Hermione. Lavender la miró con los ojos brillando—. La verdad es que me has causado varios líos, pero también me has hecho enfrentarme a algo que nunca debí ocultar en primer lugar. De ningún modo fue la mejor manera, pero te lo agradezco.

Aunque su compañera no entendió demasiado bien a qué se refería, sonrió.

—Gracias, Hermione, de verdad. —Y, dicho eso, se dispuso a entrar a clases.

—Eso sí —la detuvo Hermione—, intenta no meterte en mis cosas de nuevo —le pidió con el tono más amigable que pudo usar.

—Descuida, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Después de un último intercambio de miradas, la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

A pesar de –aparentemente– no estar prestando atención al bullicio que lo rodeaba, Draco se sentía muy orgulloso de haberlo provocado. Porque, obviamente, él lo había provocado. Con ayuda de Granger, claro. Y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, no le molestaban ni los cuchicheos poco disimulados ni las miradas inquisidoras. Éstos y éstas ya no eran de reproche, sino curiosidad. ¿Sería posible que su plan fuera realmente un buen plan? Nunca lo dudó, pero, por sus antecedentes, sus planes, por muy brillantes que le parecieron, terminaron en fracasos.

Por eso, a pesar de que le tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Ravenclaw, a pesar de que todavía le dolía la cabeza y a pesar de que siguiera sintiendo un poco de nauseas (razón por la cual no había probado bocado en toda la mañana), estaba de buen humor.

—Y lo mandé al infierno —dijo Blaise—. Es increíble, todos los hombres que elige mi madre son unos estúpidos.

—Claro, si pretende robarles su fortuna...

—Si yo me quisiera comprar, me ofrecería algo que no tengo.

—¿Dignidad?

—No empieces.

—¿Sentido del humor, quizás?

—Eso te hace mucha falta a ti.

Bastó ese corto desayuno para que Draco comprendiera lo cercanos que eran Theo y Blaise. Posiblemente siempre fue así, pero él no podía asegurarlo, ya que ellos no habían formado parte de su grupo de amigos. De hecho, estaba casi seguro que antes le caía mal a Blaise.

—¿Por qué no comes algo? —le preguntó éste, girándose hacia él.

—Bebe agua, el dolor de cabeza es por deshidratación —agregó Theo.

—Ya escuchaste al sanador —dijo Blaise, señalando una jarra de agua frente a Draco.

Rodando los ojos, se sirvió un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Luego, sus compañeros insistieron en que comiera pan o frutas, y se arrepintió de obedecerles en primer lugar.

—¿No dijiste que tu mierda gris me quitaría la resaca? —preguntó molesto a Blaise.

—Bueno, sí, la quita, pero tú tienes que ayudar a la poción. La magia no se hace sola.

Y tenía razón. Después del vaso de agua y una tostada con miel, se encontraba perfectamente. Pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo Zabini.

Con el sonido de la campana, se levantaron. Su clase era en la tercera planta, de modo que debían apresurarse. A Gawain Robards, un auror y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le gustaba demasiado la puntualidad, y Draco tenía muy claro que, por ser un empleado del ministerio, lo más prudente era llegar al aula lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pisó el vestíbulo, una pequeña mano lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo hizo detenerse. Antes de mirar a quien había sido, ya sabía que era Granger.

—¿Qué tienes ahora? —le preguntó la chica.

—Defensa con los cerebritos, ¿por qué?

—Mmm…, ¿podemos almorzar juntos? Pero no en el comedor. Tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas —dijo con un aire de misterio.

Escuchó a Blaise gritar su nombre desde las escaleras. Sin mirarlo, le hizo un gesto para que avanzara por mientras.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Aclarar qué?

—No te asustes, no es nada muy grave, pero sí importante —replicó, aún con su tono de misterio y, si no se equivocaba, un poco altanero.

Ella soltó su muñeca y comenzó a subir la escalinata de mármol. La siguió; de todos modos, él también debía subir.

—¿Podrías molestarte en explicármelo?

—Luego hablamos.

—No he dicho que sí al almuerzo.

—Nos vemos en Herbología —se despidió Granger con una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer tras un tapiz del segundo piso.

Draco se quedó frustrado mirando como el tapiz ondeaba. Todos sabían que Granger era mandona, pero, por alguna razón, había pensado que ella no adoptaría esa actitud con él. Seguro ahora iba en dirección a la biblioteca por un pasadizo secreto. Tremenda tragalibros.

Entonces, recordó que tenía clases y, en unos segundos, alcanzó a Theo y Blaise.

* * *

Tanto las dos horas con Robards como las dos con Sprout pasaron rápidamente. La mayoría de los profesores estaban empeñados en repasar toda la materia vista los años anteriores y así preparar a los de séptimo para los EXTASIS. Eso no podía más que alegrar la vida de Draco, quien no estaba con ánimos para aprender algo nuevo. Definitivamente, era mucho más gratificante repasar: como ya se sabía todo, distraerse no suponía un peligro.

Pero no pudo pasar por alto la evidente expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro de Granger. Aun contestando correctamente todas las preguntas que la profesora de Herbología formulaba, hecho que le proporcionó unos no muy merecidos puntos para Gryffindor, ya no era con su característico entusiasmo que la hacía dar saltitos en el asiento. Más bien, parecía responder a un hábito tan adquirido que ni el fastidio conseguía eliminar.

Había intentado captar su atención durante la clase, pero no logró más que un par de miradas indiferentes. Por un momento, creyó haberla hecho enojar y supuso que el «aclarar un par de cosas» tenía que ver con alguna metida de pata. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

—Algunas personas me han preguntado cómo partió esto —comenzó Granger, señalándolo a él y a sí misma repetidas veces—. Por supuesto, yo me he negado a decir algo. No sé si alguien te lo ha preguntado aún, pero, incluso si no, necesitamos una buena historia, algo que explique esto —repitió el gesto.

Se encontraban en las cocinas, sentados en una mesa cerca de una chimenea apagada.

A pesar de que hace poco había estado ahí, no recordaba haber entrado ni salido del lugar. Ni siquiera recordaba todo lo que había hablado. Eran Blaise y Theo quienes sabían cómo entrar y los que lo llevaron a las cocinas días atrás. Y si bien él había oído hablar sobre el cuadro del frutero y los elfos domésticos que cocinaban, nunca se vio en la necesidad de confirmarlo: antes, si quería comer algo especial, estaba al alcance de una carta. Además, a diferencia de la chica que tenía enfrente, el espectáculo de las cocinas no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Granger, bajo la insistencia de los elfos por atenderlos, se había decidido por un estofado. Draco, por su parte, eligió unas pastas con pesto.

—Pues —hizo como si se lo pensara mientras giraba su tenedor dentro del plato—… por tus cartas, ¿no?

—No seas estúpido, eso es un secreto.

El ruido de ollas, platos, agua corriendo y fuego prendido llenó el breve silencio.

—Bien, una historia —dijo, dejando el tenedor a un lado y mirándola—. Tú te enamoraste de mí. Un día, incapaz de soportar mis encantos, me besaste. Yo, muy comprensivo y clemente, te doy una oportunidad para que nos conozcamos mejor… si sabes a qué me refiero —agregó moviendo coquetamente las cejas—. Eventualmente, por supuesto, te me confiesas y me dices lo muchísimo que te gustaría salir conmigo. Para ahorrarte sufrimiento, me compadezco de ti y acepto. Invéntate un par de declaraciones empalagosas, alguna cita y fin. ¿Ves? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando su tenedor—. Ni siquiera se aleja demasiado de la realidad.

La chica parpadeó. No se veía enfadada, pero definitivamente no estaba contenta con esa sugerencia, lo que era incomprensible para él. ¡Era la mejor historia de amor que se le pudo haber ocurrido!

Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron larguísimos, ella se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad crees que yo, _yo_ , voy a ser la arrastrada en esta historia? —preguntó, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos, riendo—. Pues estás muy equivocado —siguió, súbitamente seria y clavando sus ojos en los suyos—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que comenzó con todo el embrollo de la simulación. Fuiste tú el que casi me ruega que finjamos tener algo. No olvides que te estoy haciendo un favor.

—Espera, espera, espera un segundo. Esto —imitó, con el tenedor, el gesto que ella había hecho momentos antes, salpicando la mesa con pesto— nos beneficia a ambos. Tú tampoco debes olvidar que me estás usando para mantener a Potter tranquilo. ¿No quieres ser la arrastrada? Pues entonces _tú_ invéntate una historia. Si no me equivoco, _tú_ sí me escribiste una carta jurando amor eterno…

—¡Tenía doce años! —replicó ella inmediatamente con las mejillas encendidas.

—…y fuiste _tú_ la que me besó primero. Que seas _tú_ la que me busca es lo más cercano a la realidad. ¿Quieres aprender a mentir? Primera lección, Granger: si quieres que tu mentira sea creíble, debe parecerse a la realidad. Sólo así puede confundir a las personas. Sólo así puede pasar por verdad. Además, te será más fácil recordarla e, incluso, creértela con el tiempo. Algún día, hasta llegarás a olvidar que te has mentido a ti misma.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras tenía sabor a triunfo. Ella, por supuesto, no sabía nada sobre el arte del engaño: había escuchado a los mortífagos reírse de la imitación que había hecho de su tía Bellatrix en Gringotts. Pero ningún buen estudiante de Gryffindor hubiese podido burlar, sin la necesidad de la maldición _Imperio_ , a todos los duendes del banco.

Bueno, ninguna persona decente de verdad.

—Pareces muy conocedor de estas cosas —empezó la chica, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Claro —afirmó él, orgulloso, reproduciendo el gesto de ella y acercándose a su rostro.

—¿Cuántas mentiras has olvidado que son mentiras, Malfoy? ¿Cuántas veces te has mentido y ya no logras discernir qué es verdad? —Draco sintió que su sangre se helaba. Ahora, el silencio tenía gusto a derrota—. Tienes razón, no soy buena mintiendo, pero no intentes que me sienta mal por ello, porque no lo vas a lograr. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, una mentira sólo puede ser creíble si se asemeja a la verdad.

»Vamos a hacer esto: tú, al igual que yo, te habías fijado en mí hace mucho tiempo. Pero, por tu familia y creencias, te negaste a ti mismo lo que sentías por mí. Yo, por mi parte, al ver cómo tratabas a mis amigos, e incluso a mí misma, también intenté negar lo que me hacías sentir. Después de la guerra, las cosas cambiaron. _Tú_ cambiaste, y no cualquier cosa, sino tus prejuicios. Esto te permitió acercarte a mí. Entonces, yo te confieso que siempre me has atraído y que estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad. Por eso, empezamos a juntarnos en secreto. La razón del secretismo es el miedo que tuvimos a el qué dirán. No te preocupes, mis amigos me creerán ese miedo. Después de todo, fuiste un mortífago. Luego de un tiempo, con el que logramos forjar una amistad, nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos y comenzamos a salir. Para parar de ocultarnos, decidimos besarnos en público y dejarle claro a todos lo que está ocurriendo.

Granger no había apartado sus ojos de los suyos ni un instante y él se vio incapaz de pestañar siquiera. Se sentía levemente atacado y tremendamente impresionado. Inconsciente, bajó su mirada hacia los labios de ella. Ambos estaban tan inclinados sobre la mesa, que la distancia entre ellos no era más de unos quince centímetros. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y reparó en que Hermione también había bajado la mirada. Permitió entonces que sus ojos bajaran nuevamente a la boca de ella.

Aguantando la respiración, Draco vio como la chica, en un gesto casi imperceptible, se humedecía los labios y los entreabría ligeramente. Tanto él como ella hicieron ademán de acercarse. Cuando sintió el aliento de ella contra su rostro, dejó escapar, sin querer, la exhalación que había estado conteniendo.

Con un movimiento brusco, Granger se enderezó y miró hacia su derecha, dando fin a ese momento. Draco lamentó haberla espantado. ¿Por qué tenía que respirar? ¿Qué esperaba, de todos modos? ¿Besarla otra vez?

—Eso sería todo —musitó Granger, con la voz un poco más aguda. Al chico le costó unos segundos entender que se refería al relato que había estado describiendo. Ella volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Podrás aprendértelo? ¿Hay algo que quieras cambiar?

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Draco, luego de aclararse la garganta y acomodarse en el asiento. De pronto, su boca estaba muy seca.

Las cejas de ella se juntaron, formando una arruga en su entrecejo.

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo nos hicimos amigos o lo que sea? Necesitamos fechas, ¿no? Si quieres que esto sea creíble, no debemos olvidar los detalles.

—Ah, mmm… Le dije a Harry que él me gustó a principio del año escolar, así que…

—¿Que le dijiste qué a Potter?

—¡Tenía que explicar por qué escribí su carta! Tú mismo acabas de decir que las mentiras se tienen que parecer a la realidad para que sean creíbles —su voz sonaba chillona, y a Draco le hizo gracia que sintiera la necesidad de justificarse—, y, sinceramente, estoy muy orgullosa de lo bien que…

Draco comenzó a reírse y Hermione interrumpió su discurso frunciendo el ceño. En cuanto se recompuso, él señaló:

—Perdón, es que parece que no soy muy buena influencia para ti, ¿no?

Acordaron decir que su «amistad» había comenzado a mediados de octubre, mientras que su «relación amorosa» había empezado el sábado anterior, el catorce de noviembre, cuando se besaron por primera vez.

—También necesitamos sobrenombres —indicó Hermione, que, como ya era usual, había tomado nota de todo lo dicho.

—Fácil. Yo te diré «Granger» y tú me dirás «mi príncipe» o una cursilería de esas.

—Sobre mi cadáver —declaró ella calmadamente—. ¿No te parece demasiado formal llamarme por mi apellido?

—Me parece sexy.

Muy satisfecho consigo mismo, Draco notó como Granger se quedaba sin palabras.

—Bien, pero no puedes sólo llamarme así —objetó testaruda.

—¿Sabelotodo, arbusto, ñoña, empollona, comelibros?

—¿Podrías esforzarte un poco más?

Draco pensó unos instantes.

—¿Hermione? —sugirió.

Si bien más de alguna vez se había referido a ella por su nombre con amigos y familiares, jamás se había dirigido directamente a ella por otra cosa que su apellido. Además, era cierto: encontraba más atractivo llamarla «Granger». «Hermione», simplemente, no sonaba tan bien.

—Sí —contestó ella, lentamente—, sí, es lo más sensato. Yo ya he hablado de ti como Draco, así que creo que funcionará.

—Genial.

—Estupendo.

—Magnífico.

—Ya basta.

Al terminar de comer, Hermione se acercó a los elfos para darles las gracias y para preguntarles por una tal Windy. Al parecer, ninguno sabía nada y la chica salió entristecida de las cocinas. Subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor en silencio. Draco dudó en si preguntar o no por Windy o como se llamara, pero decidió no perturbar la paz entre ellos. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con Granger y no quería enfadarla tan pronto.

Una vez que se encontraron frente al retrato de una señora muy gorda vestida de rosado, la chica se detuvo.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que me has acompañado hasta aquí —susurró, girándose a él—, no era necesario. Además, se supone que la ubicación de las salas comunes son secretas.

—Se supone, sí, pero todo el mundo sabe dónde quedan todas las demás. Y, por favor, no me vayas a salir con alguna estupidez como que no necesitas ayuda para llegar la tuya y que puedes arreglártelas sola, porque, créeme, yo sé que no me necesitas para nada.

—No, no me refería a eso —contestó divertida—. Es sólo que no es necesario fingir si no hay nadie mirando.

Justo en ese momento, el retrato se abrió y salieron dos alumnos de segundo. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la apartó para que los dejara pasar. Ellos, después de observarlos unos instantes, se alejaron conversando.

—El chiste es que nunca sabes si te están mirando.

—¿Esto es parte de una lección número dos? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Exacto —respondió, colocando el pelo de ella detrás de sus orejas—, la segunda es que nunca debes dejar de fingir.

* * *

Theo le había dicho que todo era una mentira, pero ella, simplemente, no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando los vio conversar brevemente en el pasillo desierto de la torre de Gryffindor, le pareció evidente que esa relación era auténtica. Sino, ¿por qué él le acariciaría la mejilla?, ¿por qué ella se sonrojaría? Si sólo era una mentira, ¿por qué él esperaría que ella entrara a la sala común?, ¿o por qué se quedaría sonriendo ensimismado, mirando el cuadro sin mirarlo realmente? No eran _torposoplos_ los que revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza, de eso estaba segura.

Tarareando una melodía alegre, se encaminó a la lechucería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerda dejar tu comentario ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, muchas gracias a mis betas hermosísimas, AngelinaPriorincantatem y Mango, por corregir mis erratas; a la autora de la bellísima portada, Cygnus Dorado, con quien he tenido el placer de conversar cosas pottericas; y a warelestrange por la idea y por ser tan wena onda, oe.

_I can feel you on my lips all the time  
But I just wanna feel you in my heart and on my mind  
I can feel you on my lips all the time  
And this ain't right _

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Estaba emocionada. Faltaban sólo cuatro días para el segundo partido del año y, al fin, le tocaba jugar a Gryffindor. El primero, celebrado a principios de octubre, lo había ganado Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. El marcador terminó en doscientos puntos sobre treinta, dejando claro que el equipo de las serpientes ya no era su contrincante principal. Por lo mismo, Harry los estaba entrenado enérgicamente para vencer a Hufflepuff. «Nunca nos hemos enfrentado al equipo que han formado, así que debemos estar preparados para todo», les había dicho.

Sin embargo, ella disfrutaba enormemente de los entrenamientos duros. Era un respiro subirse a la escoba y tener como única preocupación pasar la quaffle por los aros. Eso, y esquivar las bludgers. El aire frío, incluso con lluvia, no le molestaba, sino que la ayudaba a olvidarse por unas horas de sus reales tribulaciones, sus pérdidas. Por eso, el cansancio y la suciedad eran los mejores resultados que podía conseguir después de entrenar.

Y así se encontraba: caminado hacia la entrada del castillo, empapada de sudor, con barro hasta en el pelo (no sabía cómo éste había llegado ahí) y absolutamente agotada. Sólo podía pensar en su cómoda y cálida cama que la aguardaba siete pisos más arriba. Y en comida: moría por saciar su hambre con algo, aunque se creía capaz de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras soñaba con comer durmiendo o dormir comiendo, Harry apretó su mano. Habían llegado al vestíbulo, pero no estaban solos. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini hablaban bajo una de las antorchas que iluminaban el corredor hacia las mazmorras. Entendió inmediatamente la tensión de su novio. Y también recordó su discusión horas atrás.

_—No tienes derecho a enojarte, ella es libre de elegir —le protestó mientras bajan a desayunar._

_—Yo nunca he dicho que no pueda elegir —replicó él molesto, sin mirarla._

_—Pero aún así estás enfadado con ella._

_—Porque es Malfoy._

_—¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Él ya no es mortífago. ¡Tú mismo lo ayudaste a librarse de Azkaban!_

_—Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_Ginny se detuvo._

_—¿No estarás hablando en serio?_

_—No… —murmuró Harry, claramente arrepentido—, no, no hablo en serio._

_—Ni se te ocurra tomar el papel de hermano celoso e ir a decirle algo a Malfoy —le increpó, acercándose a él._

_El rostro de Harry le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber._

_—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó ella—. ¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto es por tu enemistad con él y no por Hermione? Te prohíbo, Harry James Potter, inmiscuirte en esto. Ya has hecho suficiente de héroe._

_—Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, Ginny —contestó enfadado. Siguió bajando y ella lo alcanzó—. Y, en todo caso, ¿me vas a decir que tú apruebas su relación? Siendo tan amiga de Hermione, debes saber lo mal que la trataba._

_—Ese es el punto —objetó ella—, yo no tengo que aprobar nada porque no me concierne. No me concierne ni a mí, ni a Ron, ni a ti. A nadie, Harry, más que a ella y a él. Es Hermione quien debe perdonarlo. Y no olvides que ella también lo ha tratado mal._

_—¡No lo irás a defender! —profirió él, deteniéndose nuevamente. Habían llegado a la entrada del castillo y sus gritos comenzaron a atraer la mirada de los curiosos._

_—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo te digo que nadie es inocente._

_—No puedo seguir hablando sobre esto —dijo Harry, llevándose las manos al pelo—. ¡Te has vuelto tan loca como ella! ¿Nadie es inocente? Si Hermione lo insultó, fue para defenderse o para defendernos. Malfoy, si no lo recuerdas, lo hacía gratuitamente._

_—Ya, pero él ha cambiad…_

_—Nos vemos en la tarde —la interrumpió, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la escalera, por la que en ese momento bajaba Ron con una somnolienta Lavender._

_—¿¡Acaso no vas a desayunar!? —le gritó, enfadada._

_—¡Algo encontraré en mi baúl! —le respondió él, sin voltearse._

_Ella entró aireada al Gran Comedor._

Lo miró de reojo. Sabía que lo había perdonado demasiado rápido, pero no lo pudo evitar. Odiaba discutir, en especial con él, y en cuanto se percató de que quería disculparse, se lanzó a sus brazos y casi no lo dejó hablar. No se mentiría, a ella le gustaba esa sed de justicia, le resultaba atractiva. Además, si se ponía en su lugar, lo entendía. Malfoy no fue un «verdadero» mortífago, pero sí había sido un bravucón. Comprendía el sentimiento de protección que sentía Harry por su amiga. Comprendía que quisiera que ella estuviera con alguien mejor.

Alguien mejor.

¿Quién era «alguien mejor» para Hermione? Ginny sabía la respuesta: la persona con la que su amiga quisiera estar.

Sin embargo, aunque comprendía, en parte, la reacción de Harry, estaba segura de que se equivocaba. Él temía que Malfoy le fuera a hacer daño a Hermione, pero, si ellos estaban juntos, ¿por él qué querría hacerle daño? No tenía sentido. Por otro lado, Hermione era una de las mujeres más inteligentes que conocían. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo no confiar en su criterio? Es verdad, a ella también le había sorprendido (y le seguía sorprendiendo) verlos juntos. Y sí, seguía sin entender muy bien cómo había ocurrido (aunque ya se encargaría de solucionar ese detalle), pero, a pesar de todo, ella la apoyaba. ¿No se supone que eso hacen los amigos?

¿O había algo más? ¿Era sólo por proteger a su amiga? ¿Podría ser otra la causa de su enojo?

Sintió como Harry le soltaba la mano. Escuchó como felicitaba al equipo, asegurándoles que había sido un gran entrenamiento y que ya podían subir a los dormitorios a descansar. Vio cómo le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que se quedara y como luego se giraba hacia ella.

—Ginny, se nota a diez millas que estás cansada —le dijo Harry, mirándola con cariño y posando las manos en sus hombros—. Ve a descansar, yo subo en un rato.

—Prefiero acompañarte.

Él advirtió que ella no daría el brazo a torcer, de modo que, sonriendo con los labios apretados, asintió. Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia los tres jóvenes de Slytherin. Ginny y Ron lo siguieron.

—Vaya, pero si es el trío dorado —exclamó Zabini, esbozando una sonrisa, cuando los vio llegar—. Bueno, casi, ¿dónde está su querida Granger?

—Eso es algo que debería saber Malfoy, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, mirando al susodicho.

Éste, que estaba apoyado en la pared de piedra mirándose las uñas con aire despreocupado, también sonrió.

—Sí, Potter, sé perfectamente donde está, no te preocupes. Y, en cualquier caso, es mi novia, no mi hija; no tengo porqué saber qué hace todo el tiempo —dijo, levantando la mirada—. ¡Vaya!, ¿a quién debo dar mi enhorabuena por dejarlos así? —preguntó con tono socarrón, mirándolos de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en las empapadas prendas y los embarrados rostros.

Ginny enrojeció de enojo. ¿Era posible que siguiera siendo igual de imbécil?

—Al quidditch —respondió, apretando los puños—. Parece que has olvidado lo que involucra jugarlo. ¿Hace cuánto no te subes a una escoba? ¿Siquiera recuerdas cómo hacerlo?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Weasley, y lo hago tan bien, que nunca he terminado cómo estás tú ahora.

—No le hables así —dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, sacando las varitas.

—A ver, caballeros, calmémonos —intervino Zabini, interponiéndose—. Weasley, Potter, la varita no es necesaria. Draco… —Ginny no alcanzó a oír lo que Zabini le susurró a Malfoy, quien enseguida se encogió de hombros. Entonces, el chico continuó con un tono lento y de fingida cortesía—: Y ustedes tres, trío de lo que sea, ¿a qué se debe su molesta presencia?

—Seguro algo quieren advertirme —dijo Malfoy—. A ver, San Potter, ¿vienes a amenazarme por si le hago algo a Hermione?

Harry, luego de intercambiar miradas con Ginny y Ron, guardó su varita.

—Más o menos.

—Entonces ahórrate la saliva para algo más provechoso —respondió, haciendo reír a Zabini y Nott—. No quiero perder mi tiempo escuchándote decir obviedades.

—Como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer —musitó Ron, aunque sólo su hermana lo alcanzó a oír.

—Descuida, seré breve —replicó Harry, acercándose al grupo de Slytherin—. Aun no entiendo cómo fue que tú y Hermione acabaron juntos…

—¿No? ¿Quieres que te cuente nuestra hermosa historia de amor?

—…ni sé tampoco cuáles son tus intenciones con ella —siguió Harry, ignorándolo. Malfoy bufó, Zabini esbozó una sonrisa preocupante (a ojos de Ginny) y Nott volvió a reír despacio—, pero en cuanto nos enteremos de que le has hecho daño o que está sufriendo por tu culpa, tendrás que vértelas con nosotros.

—Vaya, qué miedo —se burló el chico.

—¿Así es como responde una persona enamorada? —preguntó Ginny sorprendida y un tanto decepcionada.

—No, así es como responde una persona molesta —le contestó Malfoy, taladrándola con los ojos. La chica se sintió cohibida al notar que hablaba en serio—. Te aseguro que esto no es necesario, Potter y compañía. A mí me gusta su amiga, por tanto, no tengo «intenciones» de hacerle nada malo. Y, en todo caso, estoy seguro que si llego a hacerle algo, ella sabe defenderse perfectamente sola. No necesita un ejército que la salve.

—Otra cosa —continuó Harry, como si nadie lo hubiese interrumpido—, no esperes que esta noticia sea bien recibida por todos. No me sorprendería si a algunas personas les molesta que Hermione esté de novia con alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

—Así que sólo te pido que tengas los cojones que te han faltado toda la vida para estar a su lado cuando la hostiguen, porque, si lo hacen, y lo van a hacer, será por tu culpa.

—¿De qué hablas, Potter? —inquirió Nott ceñudo.

Pero Harry no contestó. Tomó nuevamente la mano de Ginny y caminó de vuelta en dirección a la escalera. Ron, después de mirar con recelo a los tres de Slytherin, los alcanzó. Avanzaron rápidamente por el castillo. Era tarde y la hora del toque de queda estaba cerca. Además, hacía demasiado frío para entretenerse en los pasillos.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de la sala común, la chica se detuvo junto a una de las ventanas. Harry, por estar sujetándola de la mano, irremediablemente tuvo que detenerse. Ron, quien no se había percatado, chocó contra la espalda de su amigo.

—Harry —susurró Ginny—, ¿a qué te referías con todo eso?, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Escuché a Zacharias Smith hablar con algunos de sus compañeros —dijo contrariado. La luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana, provocaba que su piel se viera más pálida de lo normal—. Les decía que Hermione era una inconsecuente por estar con Draco. Dijo algo sobre el honor y sobre estar a la altura de ser heroína de guerra. Quise interrumpirlo, pero justo llegó Hagrid preguntándome por lo mismo. Me pareció que el resto estaban de acuerdo con Smith.

—Ese idiota de nuevo, nunca deja de molestar —comentó Ron enfadado—. El sábado tenemos que ganarles, Harry, y que no les quede ninguna opción para remontar.

—¡Por eso estás tan empeñado en entrenar! —exclamó Ginny, tomando del brazo a Harry—. Estoy de acuerdo con Ron. Zacharias es cazador y no le gustará nada perder.

—Sí, así que si todo sale de acuerdo con el plan, el partido será largo… y con muchos puntos.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco.

* * *

_Querida Hermione,_

_No sabes el gusto que me da saber de ti. Jamás podré describirte la sorpresa que me llevé cuando una lechuza, a mediodía, se posó en alféizar de mi ventana y me entregó tu mensaje._

_Tengo que preguntártelo, ¿cómo has entrenado a esta ave? Por un momento, pensé que aún recordabas la dirección de mi casa, pero en el sobre no has escrito nada más que mi nombre y el tuyo… ¿Cómo me ha encontrado? Increíble. Espero tu respuesta, porque me parece tremendamente interesante este -antiguo- método de comunicación. Nunca te lo pude decir, pero esto de los celulares no van mucho conmigo, además de que evolucionan a una velocidad alarmante y a la cual no creo poder seguir con buen ritmo._

_Debo decir que, a juzgar por tu manera de expresarte, la carta que me has enviado la escribiste hace muchos años. Pero lo que llama más mi atención es la razón por la que me la has enviado. Aún no logro entender qué es lo que me intentas decir._

_Te admitiré que era consciente de tus sentimientos cuando éramos compañeros de curso. No te tomes esto de mala manera, pero no eras demasiado buena ocultándolo. De todos modos, siendo sincero contigo, a mí también me gustaste en su momento, sólo que desapareciste._

_Si te respondo es, en realidad, para pedirte explicaciones respecto a esto último: ¿por qué, de un día para otro, desapareciste?, ¿a dónde te has ido?, ¿y cómo no se te ocurrió despedirte primero? Sé que esto suena un poco a reproche, y no voy a ocultarte que estoy un tanto resentido a pesar de los años, pero debes entender cómo me sentí al llegar a tu casa un día cualquiera y darme cuenta que tú y toda tu familia se habían mudado sin dejar rastro._

_En fin, no quiero alargarme mucho más. Agradezco tus palabras, porque me has hecho recordar muy buenos momentos que compartimos en nuestra infancia. No te negaré que te he extrañado como a nadie en todos estos años y que esta carta que me enviaste responde a una esperanza que he tenido desde que te fuiste: volver a tener contacto contigo._

_No sé dónde estás, no sé qué estarás haciendo ni por qué creíste que lo mejor era romper toda relación conmigo, pero, Hermione, espero de todo corazón que, estés donde estés, te encuentres increíblemente bien y que hayas podido lograr una vida exitosa._

_La lechuza sigue a mi lado y supondré que ella sabrá dónde encontrarte (si me respondes, insisto en que me expliques su entrenamiento, porque me parece asombroso)._

_Con mis mejores deseos y esperando ansioso una respuesta,_

_Will._

Hermione dobló la carta por la mitad y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Brincando del susto, se giró. Malfoy estaba prácticamente encima de ella y no lo había escuchado llegar.

—Casi me matas del susto, idiota —le regañó en voz baja. La señora Pince justo pasó frente a ellos y los miró malhumorada.

El chico se sentó junto a ella y esparció sus cosas sobre la mesa. Hermione lo miró mientras ordenaba sus libros, plumas y pergaminos, acomodando todo de modo muy organizado. ¿Acaso pretendía estudiar junto a ella? No le agradaba del todo la idea, pero cerró la boca. Dejó la carta de Will a un lado y se dispuso a continuar su ensayo para Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había pedido sólo treinta centímetros, pero ella había encontrado mucha información interesante y ya llevaba escrito poco menos del doble.

—¿Has pensado que quizás ese fantasma no tiene tiempo para leer tanto cuento que ya sabe? Por algo pone un límite.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro.

—Draco, no me desconcentres.

—Potter me soltó su discursito anoche, ¿lo sabías?

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. No, no lo sabía. El día anterior apenas habló con sus amigos, ya que ella estaba empeñada en leer para su ensayo de Historia, y Harry, Ron y Ginny entrenaron más que nunca. Aún faltaban tres días para el partido y el ambiente ya comenzaba a tensarse. Esa mañana, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que compartían con los de Hufflepuff, sintió que todos la miraban con disgusto.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba el quidditch: causaba mucha enemistad. Ella, sólo por pertenecer a otra casa, era considerada un enemigo. ¡Ni siquiera era parte del equipo! ¿Qué sentido tenía el juego, al fin de cuentas?, ¿atrapar una bolita pequeña?, ¿no sería más útil que todos los jugadores fueran buscadores y ya? Y nunca lo consideró un juego adecuado para niños de doce años.

Pero había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó interesada.

Él titubeó.

—Nada importante.

—No suenas muy convincente —objetó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, en serio, sólo se hizo el interesante y ya está.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, te dije que sé cómo lidiar con ellos.

Hermione asintió y se volvió a su ensayo. Le falta muy poco para que quedara perfecto. Si terminaba pronto, podría dedicarle un par de horas a Astronomía y Aritmancia. Pero entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Draco estiraba la mano para tomar la carta de Will. La chica, inmediatamente, le quitó el pergamino de las manos.

—¿Qué crees que haces, chismoso? —le preguntó, intentando controlar el volumen de su voz.

—Averiguar por qué estás así —replicó él.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como no feliz.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de sentimiento es ese?

—Deja de discutirme —pidió divertido—. Eres terrible. Sólo quiero ayudar.

—Mentira, sólo quieres saber. Además, no puedes ayudarme, no lo entenderías —musitó ella, dejando la carta donde había estado antes.

—Me ofendes.

—Aunque me encanta ofenderte, no es mi intención. Y te reirías de mí —alegó Hermione.

—Y me subestimas si crees que necesito una razón para reírme de ti —respondió él.

Lo miró enojada y él le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. Lo observó estirar uno de los pergaminos que traía y abrir su frasquito de tinta.

—Es esta carta —respondió sin darse cuenta.

El chico, que estaba a punto de introducir la punta de su pluma en la tinta, se detuvo.

—Me la escribió William Hawthorne —continuó ella—, y no sé qué hacer.

Draco, después de mirar con curiosidad a Hermione, dejó a un lado la pluma, se estiró nuevamente y recogió la carta. Esta vez, Hermione permitió que la leyera. Después de todo, él conseguiría quitársela igualmente con su insoportable perseverancia por hacer lo que le diera en gana, de modo que no tenía caso siquiera intentar impedírselo.

Él desdobló la carta y, en unos segundos, la leyó. Hermione lo miraba nerviosa, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que se diera cuenta de _qué_ era Will.

Malfoy, luego de unos instantes, volteó su rostro hacia Hermione.

—¿Muggle? —preguntó, con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

—Sí —respondió insegura.

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a examinar la carta.

—¿Qué son los —entornó los ojos para leer mejor— celulares?

—Un dispositivo de telecomunicación portátil que utilizan los muggles para hacer y recibir llamadas, al igual que enviar y recibir mensajes, aún estando en movimiento, siempre y cuando se encuentren dentro del área de servicio en cuestión.

Hasta ella se sorprendió de no haber quedado sin aire. La cara de confusión del chico casi le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—¿Sabes lo que son los teléfonos? —inquirió Hermione.

—Algo —contestó Draco—. Son unas cosas que se te pegan a los oídos y te gritan, ¿no?

—Realmente a veces pienso que Estudios Muggles debería ser una asignatura obligatoria —susurró para sí misma.

—Créeme, no te gustaría.

—Los teléfonos son unos aparatos eléctricos que usan los muggles para comunicarse entre ellos. Imagínate una especie de… paralelepípedo que, sí, te pones contra el oído, y por medio del cual puedes mantener una conversación con alguien aunque esté a muchísima distancia. Un celular es una especie de teléfono más pequeño y portátil.

Unas mesas más adelante, unos alumnos de tercer año miraban suspicaces a su alrededor, buscando la fuente del cuchicheo.

—¿Qué es un _palarelepípeido_? —preguntó demasiado confundido Draco.

—Merlín, da lo mismo. También deberíamos tener matemáticas obligatorias —comentó Hermione. En cuanto vio que Malfoy iba a hablar, dijo—: No me preguntes qué son las matemáticas. No me creo capaz de explicarte qué son sin golpearte por ignorarlo.

Él la miró asustado.

—Oye, no es mi culpa, ¿está bien? Son cosas muggles, ¿no? —se justificó, ofendido—. No tendría por qué saber qué son.

—Ese es el problema, Malfoy —exclamó ella enfadada, quitándole la carta—, sí deberías, todos los magos deberían. Es sumamente preocupante que no conozcan el mundo del que se están ocultando. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es hoy en día que algún muggle vea a un mago hacer magia? No, porque no tienes idea de la velocidad a la que se mueve la información en el mundo no mágico, pero te aseguro que es incluso más rápida que la de los chismes en este lugar.

—Imposible —aseguró incrédulo, volviendo a tomar su pluma e introduciéndola en el frasquito de tinta negra.

—Nada es imposible. Y eso significa un trabajo mucho más difícil para los desmemorizadores y todo el equipo que opera cuando hay violaciones al Estatuto del Secreto. Y esa es sólo una de las muchas razones por la que los magos deberían conocer a cabalidad el mundo de los muggles.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione percibió como una oleada de orgullo llenó su ego al dejar al señorito Malfoy sin palabras.

—¿Has pensado en estudiar Leyes Mágicas? —dijo de pronto Draco, que tenía su pluma suspendida en el aire y goteando tinta.

—¿A qué vas con eso?

—Siempre me discutes todo —respondió él antes de borrar las gotitas de tinta con un movimiento de varita.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no te discuto, sólo te estoy explicando por qué tengo razón y tú no.

Él arqueó las cejas nuevamente con una mueca en los labios. Hermione resopló.

—Está bien, sí, me gusta tener la razón, ¿cuál es el problema con eso?

—Yo nunca he dicho que sea o tenga un problema con eso —negó Malfoy—. De hecho, hasta estoy empezando a disfrutar de nuestras discusiones.

Hermione lo miró sin caber en su sorpresa.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Entonces… Hawthorne —empezó Draco, mientras comenzaba a escribir en su pergamino—, ¿cuál es el problema con ese muggle?

Hermione se pensó un segundo si decirle la verdad o no. Al final, se decidió por contarle: él ya sabía casi todos sus secretos respecto a las cartas, ¿qué más daba que le contara los problemas que éstas le causaban?

—Me prometí no contestarle, por esto que te comento del Estatuto del Secreto —agregó—, pero me da no sé qué no explicarle por qué no podemos seguir siendo amigos y por qué desaparecí tan repentinamente sin despedirme —dijo con tristeza—. Albergaba la esperanza de que se había olvidado de mí.

—Nadie puede olvidarse de una insufrible sabelotodo como tú —respondió él, quien, sin dejar de escribir, se acomodó en el asiento y la rozó casualmente.

Hermione se alejó unos centímetros. Prefería no tocarlo. La ponía nerviosa, cuando él no debería provocar nada en ella. Rezando para que la sangre no se acumulara en sus mejillas, volvió a observar la respuesta de Will y preguntó:

—En fin, ¿crees que debería deshacerme de ella?

—¿De la carta? —preguntó distraído, acercándose uno de sus libros.

Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Luego, se dio cuenta que él no la miraba.

—Mmm… sí —dijo ella.

—No, ¿por qué harías eso? —cuestionó él, leyendo— Bueno, en realidad, tampoco sé para qué la conservarías. ¿La quieres conservar?

—¡Eso es lo que no sé! —profirió en voz baja, exasperada—. Pero recordar que la tengo hace que me sienta mal.

—Opino que la guardes —dijo Draco, levantando la mirada del libro—. Algún día te podrás reír de esto.

Cuando el chico advirtió que Hermione lo observaba pidiéndole que terminara su idea, añadió:

—Si no, yo estaré ahí para reírme de ti.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan…

—¿Increíble? —la interrumpió.

—Iba a decir desesperante —aclaró la chica.

—Pero increíble también funciona, ¿no?

—Sí, Malfoy, eres increíble, pero increíblemente desesperante.

Draco soltó tal carcajada, que a Hermione no le sorprendió en absoluto la aparición de la señora Pince y sus alegatos. Luego de dejarles muy claro que al próximo ruido los echaba indefinidamente de la biblioteca, se alejó lentamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Ves lo que haces? —murmuró ella enfadada—. Date por muerto si me echan de aquí por tu culpa.

—Técnicamente, fue tu culpa —respondió—. Tú me hiciste reír.

Hermione le dio un codazo del que se arrepintió enseguida.

—¡Auch!, ¿ves? Tú eres la que me hace hacer ruidos —se quejó Draco, acariciándose el costado—. ¿Por qué no pones un hechizo silenciador?

—Porque la biblioteca no es para conversar. Ahora, por favor, déjame terminar esto —le pidió ella, concentrándose en su ensayo.

—Sólo una cosa más —le susurró Draco después de unos segundos.

Lo miró. Se había acercado más para no hacer tanto ruido al hablar. Estaba peligrosamente cerca. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? ¿Acaso no entendía el concepto de «la biblioteca es para estudiar»? O, más importante aún, el de «espacio personal».

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione secamente.

—¿Por qué se mudaron? —inquirió Draco.

La chica pensó un momento antes de responder:

—Vivía en un sector muy pequeño, de modo que todos se conocían. Éramos muy cercanos a los vecinos —dijo con nostalgia—. Entonces, para evitar tener que mentir diciendo que me iba a un colegio nuevo y que nos hicieran muchas preguntas, mis padres decidieron mudarse e ir a un lugar más grande. Ahora estamos en Londres, donde nadie se preocupa realmente por la vida de los demás. Ahí puedo desaparecer y aparecer cuando me dé la gana, sin levantar sospechas.

Malfoy la miró a los ojos unos momentos.

—Entiendo… ¿Y tú estabas de acuerdo?

—Más o menos. No quería perder a mis amigos, aunque fueran pocos. Siempre me ha costado encajar —confesó sin darse cuenta. De pronto, se sintió incómoda revelándole esas cosas tan personales a Malfoy, las que ni siquiera se había admitido a sí misma—. Pero, en fin, la decisión la tomaban mis padres. Será mejor que estudiemos.

—Claro, sí —respondió él, confundido por lo abrupto que Hermione terminó la conversación—. Estudiemos.

Permanecieron en silencio por casi cuarenta minutos, cada uno enfocado en sus deberes. Paulatinamente, Hermione dejó de sentirse incómoda y comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de Draco. Aunque la primera impresión no había sido la mejor, Malfoy parecía un buen compañero de estudio: compartían el mismo tintero y la ayudaba a mover los objetos que la estorbaban cada vez que cambiaba el ángulo para escribir. De vez en cuando, el chico miraba sobre su hombro y le señalaba errores que Hermione se apresuraba en corregir.

El ruido de las plumas sobre los pergaminos, de las pisadas de los alumnos que buscaban libros en las estanterías y del paso de las páginas de los que leían a su alrededor, la relajaron. Le encantaba el sonido de la biblioteca. No sólo era excelente para estudiar, sino también para simplemente sentarse y descansar del ajetreo de su vida. Una vez que terminó su trabajo para el profesor Binns, lo guardó en su bolso y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó en voz baja Malfoy, concentrado en su escritura y sin mirarla.

—Nada, sólo estoy cansada —respondió, frotándose los ojos.

Había sido un día agotador a pesar de tener clases sólo en la mañana. Luego de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se había dirigido a la cabaña de Hagrid. Pensó que lo encontraría allí, pero, luego de llamarlo y tocar muchas veces la puerta, temblando de frío por las bajas temperaturas, supuso que estaba dando clases en alguna parte de los terrenos del colegio y decidió volver al castillo. Desde entonces, se sentía un poco contrariada. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo y hablar con él, ya que Harry le había comentado que el semigigante se sentía ofendido porque ella no lo visitaba hace tiempo y porque, obviamente, se había enterado de su lío con Malfoy. Ella sabía que a Hagrid no le iba a gustar nada esa noticia. Y si no quería que la ignorara (su reacción más común al enfadarse), tenía que conversar con él cuanto antes.

Y tenía que mentirle, por supuesto.

—Al menos tú no tuviste dos horas de Historia y de Transfiguraciones. Y si te sirve de consuelo, ya queda menos de un mes para las vacaciones de Navidad —murmuró Draco, aún sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

Hermione apoyó los codos en la mesa y afirmó su mentón en las palmas de sus manos. ¿Qué había hecho el resto del día? Recordaba haber leído algo de Encantamientos, pero no podía rememorar qué exactamente. Y también había estado estudiando uno de los libros de Herbología que la profesora Sprout les había recomendado. Tampoco logró acordarse sobre qué plantas trataba. De lo que estaba segura era que llevaba demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. Los ojos le escocían. Y la cabeza le dolía un poco. ¿Podría ser que estuviera enferma? No, necesitaba descansar, eso era todo. Descansar y estirar las piernas.

Apenas ese pensamiento se apoderó de su cerebro, guardó todas sus cosas y se levantó como una autómata.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Malfoy, al fin despegando sus ojos del pergamino.

Se demoró unos segundos en responder.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito moverme. No creo que vuelva —añadió.

—Espera, te acompaño.

—Pero no has terminado —replicó ella, extrañada.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —respondió él, mostrándole brevemente los treinta centímetros de su ensayo para el profesor Binns y recogiendo todo lo que quedaba en la mesa.

En cuanto Malfoy estuvo listo, salieron juntos de la biblioteca. En ese momento, Draco hizo un ademán de tomarle la mano. Hermione lo soltó inmediatamente.

—¡Estás helado! —exclamó.

—Mmm… sí, porque hace frío —contestó él con tono burlón.

—Ya, pero para algo existen los… ¡Oh! —se interrumpió y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso—. ¡Ajá! Sabía que tenía unos —dijo, sacando dos pares de guantes de lana rojos—. Ten.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos guantes? —cuestionó Draco, poniéndoselos.

—Son dos pares, no «tantos». Y antes, cuando tenía tiempo, tejía bufandas, calcetines y cosas de ese estilo para los elfos —explicó ella, reanudando la caminata y acomodándose los guantes—. Estos también eran para ellos, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de entregárselos.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que les entregabas prendas a los elfos? —preguntó Malfoy. Hermione asintió—. ¿A elfos de Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—¿Y ellos lo aceptaban?, ¿a qué te refieres con entregárselos?

—Bueno, en realidad, los escondía en la sala común para que ellos los encontraran y pudieran ser libres.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Granger, eso no está nada bien. Les quitas el trabajo. Además, ellos no quieren ser libres.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en decir eso? —exclamó ella, exasperada—. Por supuesto que quieren ser libres, sólo que, como nunca les han enseñado lo que es la libertad, la rechazan por miedo.

—Ellos son felices así, trabajando para las familias de magos. Tú no lo entiendes porque…

—¿Porque soy una hija de muggles?

—Exactamente.

—Pues Dobby no parecía muy feliz, ¿no? —contradijo—. Seguro tú lo conociste más que yo, ya que era esclavo de tu familia.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho «la excepción confirma la regla»? Pues Dobby es sólo eso, una excepción. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con él?, ¿dónde está?

Hermione se detuvo. Claro, Draco no sabía lo que había ocurrido después de escapar de la Mansión. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Murió. Él nos salvó, y la daga de Bellatrix… Harry lo enterró cerca de una playa. Es un lugar muy hermoso.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco. Creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza en su expresión.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes —musitó ella, caminando nuevamente.

—Me gustaba ese elfo —comentó Malfoy, siguiéndola y tomándola de la mano—. Y estos guantes están bastante bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione emocionada.

—Sólo el color me parece poco acertado.

—¿Qué, hubieses preferido un verde esmeralda? Tu obsesión por tu casa es patética.

—Lo dice la Gryffindor que usó rojo para tejer quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

—Yo nunca he dicho que las tejí todas con la misma lana.

—¿Acaso me lo vas a negar? —inquirió sonriendo. Al ver que Hermione no respondía, rio—: Eso es un no.

Durante un rato, caminaron sin rumbo. Escucharon la campana sonar, dando por finalizadas las últimas clases del día. Los estudiantes comenzaron a abarrotar el pasillo, haciendo más difícil caminar y mantener el espacio personal. Entonces, Hermione vio un pasaje secreto y tiró de Malfoy para escapar de los codazos y tropezones que estaban recibiendo. Así llegaron a uno de los jardines interiores, donde se detuvieron. Allí se encontraron con unos chicos de Slytherin jugando Gobstones contra unos de Ravenclaw. Algunos de ellos ya habían sido víctimas del apestoso líquido que arrojaban las piedrecitas a los perdedores, y, de cuando en cuando, uno de los grupos soltaba vítores.

—Apuesto a que ganan los de Slytherin —comentó Malfoy—. Para ganar ese juego, hay que ser astuto.

—Eso no es cierto, hay que tener buena puntería —le contradijo Hermione, recordando las partidas que había visto jugar en su sala común.

—Granger, Granger, Granger, aún te queda mucho por aprender. —La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No es sólo _apuntar_ a una parte, sino a _dónde estás_ apuntando.

—¿Eso es un innuendo, Draco?

Ambos se giraron. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott se acercaban a ellos.

—Lamentablemente, no —contestó Malfoy.

—Lamentable, sin duda, pero al fin tendremos el placer de que nos presentes formalmente a tu… novia —dijo Blaise al llegar a su lado con una sonrisa. Estiró el brazo y Hermione, tímidamente, le estrechó la mano—. Es un gusto poder saludar a la mujer en la que Draco piensa cuando se…

—¿Qué tal, Granger? —lo interrumpió Nott, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al chico.

—¿Vieron el anuncio de esta mañana? —continúo Blaise—. La salida a Hogsmeade se adelantó, ahora es el cinco de diciembre. Una excelente fecha para que me compren mis regalos de Navidad —dijo dándole un codazo juguetón a Nott.

Unos gritos ahogados los hicieron volverse al grupo de chicos jugando Gobstones. Una tropa de fantasmas había pasado a través de ellos. Hermione sabía lo desagradable que se sentía eso: era como si te echaran un balde de agua fría encima.

—¿Van a quedarse en Hogwarts o se irán a sus casas para las vacaciones? —preguntó Nott, atrayendo nuevamente la atención.

—¿Podemos ir a la casa de tu _nonna_ , Theo? —pidió Blaise—. No soporto al nuevo pretendiente de mi madre.

—Supongo, no creo que mi abuela se oponga —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque…

—¿Tú qué harás, Hermione? —le preguntó Malfoy.

La chica, un poco descolocada porque Malfoy la llamara por su nombre, lo miró.

—Me iré a casa, por supuesto —contestó—. Quiero pasar las fiestas con mis padres, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que celebramos en familia —dijo melancólica, imaginando cómo sería volver a disfrutar de un momento familiar—. ¿Tú?

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Iré a la casa de Andrómeda, la hermana de mi madre.

Hermione miró de reojo a Blaise y Theo. Hablaban entre ellos sobre viajar por Europa en vez de quedarse encerrados en una casa.

—Entonces, ¿tus padres se reconciliaron con tu tía? —inquirió la chica.

Él soltó un bufido mezclado con una risa.

—Tampoco es como si tuviéramos más opciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nada, no te preocupes —replicó él, quitándole importancia.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, extrañada.

—¿Cómo que nada?, ¿qué significa eso de que no tienen más opciones?

Draco, incómodo, se rascó la nuca.

—No me gusta mucho hablar de estas cosas. Es… personal.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces de la sorpresa.

—¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que te he dicho yo? No has dejado de preguntarme cuestiones personales, y muy íntimas, por cierto.

—Pero no te he obligado a responderlas, ¿o sí? —objetó él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y poniendo una falsa cara inocente.

—Sí —le contradijo Hermione—, en la lechucería hace cinco días y en la biblioteca hace como una hora. Sabes prácticamente todo sobre mis cartas, lo que es mucho decir, ya que ni Ron ni Harry saben nada sobre eso, y… ¡y mi ensayo de Historia! Hasta eso has podido leer. En cambio, yo no sé nada de ti, no me has contado nada.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? Ni siquiera es algo que te importe de verdad. Creo que es mejor evitar compartir temas muy personales, no es necesario, no para lo que nos hemos propuesto. Podemos hablar de otras cosas. No nos… involucremos demasiado.

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que se habían propuesto y qué demonios significaba «involucrarse demasiado». Pero, inmediatamente después, recordó el contrato. Probablemente se refería a eso. Y, dándole una vuelta al asunto, coincidió con él. Ellos no eran nada y tampoco pretendían serlo, sino simplemente que el resto creyera eso. Lo mejor era mantener la relación lo más impersonal posible: así, ella podía olvidar poco a poco a Harry y él, limpiar su imagen. Todos ganaban. Sin embargo, no podía evitar morirse de curiosidad. Algo le decía que Malfoy ocultaba muchas cosas. Y a ella le encantaba desvelar misterios. Quizás, con el tiempo, lograba hacerlo soltar la lengua, aunque, para eso, primero necesitaba ganarse su confianza.

No estaba segura de querer eso; podría confundirse. No sería muy prudente de su parte.

Mejor, como había dicho él, dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Tienes razón —coincidió al fin, aunque algo molesta—. ¿De qué prefieres hablar?

Entonces sintió un brazo que le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo hacia su derecha. Blaise se había acercado lentamente y los abrazó por detrás, quedando él en medio de Hermione y Draco.

—Yo opino que hablemos del hambre que tengo. ¿Y si vamos a cenar? Theo —llamó, mirando hacia atrás, a Nott—, ¿crees que sea hora de cenar?

—Sí, vamos.

—Genial —dijo Blaise entusiasmado, comenzando a caminar y llevándose a Hermione y Draco consigo—. ¡Oh, mira, Theo, Draco está usando guantes rojos! Vaya, Granger ya te ha domado, amigo mío.

—Blaise, yo que tú cerraría la boca si no quieres que Draco te pegue un puñetazo —le advirtió Theo mientras los seguía al Gran Comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un comentario?  
> Nos leemos ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis agradecimiento a mis increíbles betas, no sé qué sería de este fic sin ellas, AngelinaPriorincantatem y Mango; también a la creadora de la portada, Cygnus Dorado; y a warelestrange, por permitirme escribir esta historia dándome la idea.

_This superficial love thing got me going crazy  
Baby if you want me, then you better need me  
'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Malfoy no podía dimensionar lo que le había hecho.

Dos días. Dos.

Llevaba dos días muriéndose de curiosidad. Dos días molesta porque él se había negado a responderle una pregunta. Dos días maquinando, inconscientemente, cómo obtener esa respuesta, a pesar de haberse prometido dejarlo pasar.

Pero ese no era el problema. O, al menos, no el más grave. El problema más grave era su evidente falta de sutileza.

Durante la mañana y tarde del jueves, en Encantamientos y después de almuerzo, puso en práctica el mismo plan que en cuarto año había llevado a cabo Ron para intentar sonsacarle quién la había invitado al Baile de Navidad: soltarle preguntas en los momentos más inesperados para que, al tomarlo por sorpresa, le contestara sin darse cuenta.

_¿Por qué vas a la casa de tu tía Andrómeda en Navidad?_

_¿Por qué no irás a tu mansión por las vacaciones?_

_¿Tus padres se reconciliaron con tu tía?_

_¿Se irán a vivir con ella o es sólo por las fiestas?_

Pero, por supuesto, tal como a Ron no le funcionó con ella, a ella no le funcionó con Malfoy.

«Involucrarse demasiado». Esa frase no dejaba de perseguirla. ¿Cómo podían conversar siquiera sin «involucrarse demasiado»? ¿Cuál era exactamente el límite entre el «no-demasiado» y el «demasiado»? ¿Acaso él no sabía ya _demasiado_ de ella?

Malfoy estaba siendo terriblemente injusto. Aunque, si lo meditaba un poco, su casa no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser justa, sino por hacer todo lo necesario para lograr su cometido. Y, por eso, estaba molesta. No, enfadada. Muy enfadada. Tanto así que, el viernes por la mañana, desertó de su plan de sorprenderlo con preguntas y adoptó una conducta muy inmadura: cuando él se acercó a saludarla, antes del desayuno, en el vestíbulo, Hermione le preguntó cómo se encontraba para inmediatamente fingir arrepentimiento y decir con falsa condescendencia:

—Disculpa, cierto, eso sería involucrarme demasiado.

Luego de unas cuantas situaciones similares, los dos terminaron hastiados uno del otro. Ella, terca, no dejó su pueril jueguecito, y Malfoy, fastidiado, resoplaba tanto que parecía búfalo. Y aunque Hermione consiguió sacar de quicio a Malfoy tal como había planeado, no estaba satisfecha porque aún _no sabía_ las respuestas a sus preguntas. De modo que, el viernes por la noche, seguía incluso más enfadada que antes.

Una vez acostada, mientras se tapaba con las sábanas, comprendió que lo que realmente le molestaba no era no saber el por qué, de pronto, los Malfoy parecían estar perdiendo sus propiedades, sino la tajante decisión de Draco por no permitirle a ella preguntar. Sin embargo, había alguien con quien estaba más enfadada que con Malfoy: con ella misma. Había sido una tonta. Cada vez que él le había preguntado algo, ella le había respondido. Y era cierto, alguna vez puso objeciones, pero siempre terminó cediendo.

«Pues no volverá a ocurrir», se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada. «Si él quiere que le vuelva a responder algo en su despreciable vida, me tendrá que responder a mí primero».

Con esa resolución en mente, se durmió.

* * *

El sábado amaneció nublado. Pero, lejos de ser un mal pronóstico, significaba un día ideal para un buen partido de quidditch; sin lluvia entorpeciendo la vista, ni viento desviando escobas ni sol encandilando a los jugadores.

Hermione, temprano y bien abrigada, acompañó a sus amigos a desayunar, alentándolos e intentando liberarlos de su nerviosismo.

Aunque, quizás, no lo estaba logrando del todo.

—Lo harán increíble, sólo deben concentrarse y jugar lo mejor que puedan. Han entrenado muy duro, tienen mucho a su favor. Hufflepuff ha mejorado con los años, sin duda, y es un contrincante bastante difícil, por lo que no deben cometer ningún error. Smith, desgraciadamente, no es malo jugando, y Parvati me contó que ayer McManus estuvo alardeando de su nueva escoba y lo rápido que vuela con ella. Además, he escuchado que su guardián, Herbert Fleet, tiene un don con los pies y…

—Hermione —susurró Ron, quien se veía pálido y miraba fijamente sus tostadas con huevo, incapaz de probar bocado—, de verdad, muchas gracias, pero no es necesario.

Ella, al contrario, sí lo consideraba necesario. Si bien no le gustaba nada ese deporte, el que, a su modo de ver, debía ser calificado como «extremo y sumamente peligroso», quería que ganara Gryffindor. No, _necesitaba_ que ganara Gryffindor. A lo mejor era idea suya, pero le parecía que sus compañeros de la casa tejona estaban especialmente irritables con ella. Porque, a pesar de no haber tenido clases con ellos ni el jueves ni el viernes, pudo sentir sus miradas de… ¿disgusto? clavadas en su espalda cuando se topaban en los pasillos o durante las comidas.

Pensó que era por el partido que se avecinaba, pero algo le decía que no era así; no eran sólo algunos Hufflepuff los que estaban actuando de modo tan extraño –y que, por su comportamiento, no merecían conformar parte de dicha casa–, sino que hasta se había sentido cohibida tanto en Historia de la Magia como en Astronomía, clases que compartía con los de Ravenclaw. Incluso, llegó a sentirse paranoica cuando un alumno de quinto año de Gryffindor la empujó, aparentemente sin querer, cuando salía por el retrato de la sala común.

Pero seguro esto último era idea suya, ¿no? Seguro que _todo_ era idea suya.

Sin embargo, si le daba una vuelta más en la cabeza, sólo una vuelta más, al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su té con leche, le parecía que únicamente los de Slytherin seguían igual de o indiferentes o… casi amables con ella. De hecho, estaba segura de haber visto a un grupo de dicha casa sonreírle el jueves por la tarde luego de verla caminar de la mano con Malfoy.

Le gustaba pensar que, por lo menos eso último, no era idea suya.

Pero Gryffindor debía ganar. Y no sólo ese partido, sino la maldita copa. No le importaban ni dos sickles el quidditch, pero su leona interior bramaba por ver al capitán de Gryffindor alzar esa copa.

A los pocos minutos, Harry, muy serio, se levantó, seguido por el resto del equipo. Después de que Hermione les deseara suerte, los siete salieron del comedor acompañados por los aplausos y la ovación de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que opacaban los abucheos provenientes de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Entre todo el ruido, un fuerte rugido ensordeció a los presentes. Luna, quien vestía orgullosa su gorro con forma de cabeza de león sobre su enmarañada cabellera rubia, y su acostumbrado collar de corchos de botella de cerveza de mantequilla colgando de su cuello, continuó comiendo feliz su yogurt con frutas mientras escribía una carta y tarareaba una melodía alegre.

Cuando quedaba cerca de un cuarto de hora para el comienzo del partido, Hermione creyó que era un buen momento para bajar al estadio. Siguió a Parvati y Lavender, quienes, tomadas del brazo, conversaban muy animadas acerca de famosos jugadores y sus nuevas parejas o recientes rompimientos, mientras ella pensaba en lo extraño que resultaba volver a vivir situaciones tan «cotidianas» después de la guerra: resentimientos entre las casas, partidos de quidditch, chismes de famosos…

¿Acaso la guerra era sólo un mal recuerdo?

Entonces, sintió como una mano se deslizaba confianzudamente por detrás de su cintura y la halaba hacia su izquierda. Un fuerte olor a colonia masculina la hizo cerrar los ojos. Él la estaba molestando. Lo sabía. Ella, de pasada, le había dicho, durante su clase de Encantamientos, que usaba demasiada colonia. Y él, muy infantilmente, parecía empeñado en usar incluso más que antes. Con un movimiento brusco, se soltó de su agarre.

—No me toques —exigió de mal humor, caminando más rápido para alejarse de él.

—No me digas que sigues enojada —comentó Draco con tono cansino, alcanzándola enseguida.

—Puedo enojarme por todo el tiempo que quiera —replicó testaruda.

Salieron del castillo y marcharon hacia el campo de quidditch junto a los demás alumnos que también se habían quedado desayunando. El pasto, por las bajas temperaturas, estaba tan congelado, que todas las pisadas eran acompañadas con un débil _crack_. El eco de gente gritando emocionada y de instrumentos siendo tocados se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida que se acercaban.

Cuando estaban a sólo unos pasos de las gradas, Draco la tomó del codo y la alejó de la multitud.

—Malfoy, suéltame.

—Maldita sea, Granger, si te comportas así, vas a terminar arruinando nuestro plan —respondió molesto, sujetándola de los hombros.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No es cierto —contestó la chica.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el partido comenzara y detestaba estar perdiendo su tiempo hablando con el estúpido de Malfoy.

—Sí lo es, todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta que estás enojada conmigo… ¡y ni siquiera sé por qué! —exclamó con un dejo de desesperación.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda.

—Sí lo sabes. Y es normal que las parejas se peleen. Permiso —pidió, intentando zafarse de sus manos, sin éxito.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber? —preguntó él, también frunciendo el ceño y bajando sus manos desde los hombros de Hermione hasta la mitad de sus brazos—. No quiero decirlo, punto. ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo?

—No es sólo eso, Malfoy —respondió Hermione.

—Entonces, dime qué mierda es.

Si se lo hubiera pedido bien, quizás ella se lo habría dicho. Pero el tono demandante, como si la estuviera obligando a hablar, le pareció un insulto.

Qué irónico.

Lo miró a los ojos sin hablar. Ya lo había decidido. Él no recibiría respuestas de ella si no le respondía sus preguntas primero. Así que, luego de unos segundos en que interpretó el mejor rostro inmutable que pudo, Malfoy volvió a hablar:

—Te voy a contar un secreto, Granger —susurró y Hermione contuvo la respiración—. Reprobé con una D el TIMO de Adivinación. No puedo saber qué te pasa porque nunca aprendí a adivinar.

Hermione soltó un resuello, decepcionada.

—Pues me temo que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo —siseó ella. Con un ademán rápido, sacó su varita de su bolsillo—. De todos modos, esa asignatura no servía para nada. Ahora, o me sueltas o te hechizo.

Malfoy observó la punta de la varita y, después de unos instantes de indecisión, la dejó ir.

—Y, ahora, si me disculpas —continuó ella—, voy a ver a mis amigos ganar un partido —dijo, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a las gradas de Gryffindor.

—Asegúrate de no babear por Potter.

Antes de que lograra entender lo que Draco le había dicho, éste desapareció entre sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Roja de rabia, subió las escaleras y se sentó junto a Neville. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil? Ahora sí que estaba furiosa con él. Ver el reflejo de su pelo platino entre la marea verde la irritaba terriblemente. No se dio cuenta que estaba rechinando los dientes hasta que Neville, nervioso, se lo hizo notar.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el chico, preocupado por el humor de su amiga.

—Sí, Neville, sólo estoy ansiosa por el partido —mintió ella.

Justo en ese momento, los catorce jugadores entraron al estadio, provocando que todos los asistentes gritaran, aplaudieran o abuchearan incluso más fuerte. La señora Hooch, quien, como de costumbre, hacía de árbitro, esperaba a los dos equipos en el centro del campo con su escoba en mano. Con un gesto, les pidió a los capitanes que se dieran la mano. Hermione, desde lejos, creyó notar la fuerza con la que Harry y Zacharias estrecharon la mano del otro. Luego, cada uno volvió a sus posiciones y, con otro gesto, la señora Hooch les pidió que se subieran a sus escobas. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se escuchó un largo pitido de silbato y quince escobas se elevaron en el aire.

Sobre todos los ruidos, la soñadora voz de Luna Lovegood resonó por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Bueno, ahora comienza otro partido después de la bella victoria de Ravenclaw sobre Slytherin. La formación de las nubes es especialmente hermosa el día de hoy y presiento, por su aspecto y color, que pronto llegará la nieve al castillo. Un clima ideal para el crecimiento de los Umgubular Slashkilter, según cree Rolf Scamander.

—Señorita Lovegood —se escuchó la voz de advertencia de la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba a su lado, evidentemente nerviosa.

—Oh, ahí viene Smith de Hufflepuff con la quaffle —continuó la chica, suavemente—. Ginny Weasley y Demelza Robins vuelan hacia él. A pesar de que Smith fue parte del ED, últimamente ha estado hablando de modo grosero sobre algunos de sus miembros, entre ellos, unos Gryffindor. Puede que se arrepienta ahora que le toca jugar contra ellos —comentó con tanta ternura que resultaba extraño—. ¡Y miren! Ginny le ha arrebatado la quaffle y le ha dado un pase a Demelza. Ellas me caen bien, son muy agradables…

Harry buscaba la snitch dando vueltas sobre el estadio, perseguido de cerca por McManus. Como había escuchado Hermione, volaba casi tan rápido como Harry con su Saeta de Fuego. De hecho, todos los jugadores de Hufflepuff lo estaban haciendo casi tan bien como los de Gryffindor. El partido había comenzado muy reñido. Aun así, eso no fue impedimento para que las cazadoras de la casa de El-niño-que-vivió anotaran goles a su favor, provocando aplausos en las gradas rojo-doradas. Al tercer gol, Seamus y Neville extendieron una pancarta que Dean Thomas había dibujado días antes del partido. Ésta estaba encantada para que los jugadores dibujados imitaran las mejores jugadas, sacando «ohs» y «ahs» del público.

Entonces, los golpeadores de Hufflepuff se las ingeniaron para distraer a las cazadoras de Gryffindor, y Heidi Macavoy, una de las cazadoras de los tejones, logró anotar el segundo tanto para su equipo. Sin embargo, Luna, como ya era habitual, no parecía interesada en cosas tan frívolas como las anotaciones de un partido, y seguía intentando desviar la atención de los espectadores a temas más relevantes, como la importancia de los Umgubular, la belleza de los copos de nieve o la posibilidad de que Zacharias Smith aún siguiera sufriendo de la «Peste del Perdedor» debido a su incapacidad de hacer pasar la quaffle por los postes que protegía Ron Weasley.

—¡Sesenta a veinte, a favor de Gryffindor! —gritó la profesora McGonagall por el megáfono de Luna.

—¿De verdad? Qué rápido —comentó Luna distraída.

Después de casi una hora de partido, Gryffindor ganaba con ciento cuarenta puntos sobre cincuenta. A pesar de la notoria mejoría del equipo amarillo y negro, parecía imposible que remontaran los números. Los alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a entonar la canción «A Weasley vamos a coronar», haciendo sonreír a Hermione. Inmediatamente, recordó que Draco había escrito la canción original, y volvió a sentirse enojada con él.

Sin embargo, aunque estaban ganando, el partido todavía no acababa: ningún buscador había atrapado la snitch.

—…y ahora, esa chica pelirroja de Hufflepuff le lanza una bludger a Dean Thomas, que tiene la quaffle, pero Jimmie Peakes aparece y desvía la pelota.

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_La quaffle consiguió atajar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

—De nuevo, la chica pelirroja intenta atacar, pero ahora a Ritchie Coote, el otro golpeador de Gryffindor, quien por poco no esquiva la bludger. No puedo recordar el nombre de la chica, es algo como Mablin o Moxini…

—¡Es O'Flaherty! —le corrigió la profesora McGonagall, sacando risas del público.

—¡Oh, cierto! Ella estuvo en la Batalla de Hogwarts —comentó Luna. Luego, acercándose mucho al megáfono, añadió—: Muchas gracias, O'Flaherty, por tus servicios.

_Weasley las ataja todas_

_y por el aro no entra ni una bola_.

_Por eso los de Gryffindor tenemos que cantar:_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Ron detuvo el décimo intento de Macavoy por anotar, provocando que sus compañeros entonaran con más fuerza la canción, cuando, de pronto, McManus se lanzó rápidamente a la base de los postes de Gryffindor.

—¡Creo que Michael de Hufflepuff ha visto la snitch! —exclamó Luna, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Hubo un segundo de silencio absoluto. Todos buscaron con la mirada al buscador de Hufflepuff. Harry, casi diez metros más arriba, reaccionó enseguida. Hermione vio como su amigo, en pocos instantes, alcanzaba a McManus y volaban hombro contra hombro a toda velocidad.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritó ella, sin despegar los ojos del chico.

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que podría haberlos oído si no fuera por el griterío en las gradas. Se agarró del borde de éstas y achinó los ojos para ver mejor.

Y, entonces…

—¡Así es, Harry Potter atrapó la snitch! ¡Doscientos noventa a cincuenta gana Gryffindor! —gritó emocionada Luna, que, luego de dar unos saltitos (haciendo que su collar rebotara sobre su pecho), abrazó a la profesora McGonagall, a quien se le había caído el sombrero y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por su breve celebración. Esta, sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo a su alumna.

La ovación de la multitud era tan grande que casi ahoga el sonido del silbato de la señora Hooch señalando el final del juego.

Harry, junto a los postes de su equipo, alzó la mano victorioso, con la snitch moviendo desesperadamente las alas entre sus dedos. Ron, Ginny, Dean, Demelza, Jimmie y Ritchie bajaron de sus escobas y se unieron a la celebración de su capitán.

Hermione no podía de la felicidad. Habían ganado. Todos habían jugado espectacularmente. Su corazón latía de orgullo. Sonrió al ver la hermosa pancarta mágica de Dean, colgada ya en las gradas, representando la atrapada de la snitch. Con el rugido del gorro de Luna, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Corrió escaleras abajo para felicitar a sus amigos. Un momento después, se encontraba abrazando a Harry y a Ron al mismo tiempo. Les dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a ambos y se apartó. Los dos rieron débilmente por el cansancio.

—¡Ha sido increíble! Uno de los mejores partidos que he visto en mi vida —exclamó la chica contenta.

—Que Vicky no te oiga decir eso —se burló Ron.

—Suena como si no hubieses estado segura de que ganaríamos —comentó Harry con un falso tono dolido.

—Por supuesto que ganarían, pero nunca me imaginé que sería así.

—Bueno, creo recordar muy bien que nos dijiste que lo «haríamos increíble», ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió Ron, quien fue atacado por una Lavender que no daba de la emoción.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio cómo Ginny abrazaba sorpresivamente a Harry por la espalda y cómo él se giraba hacia ella para besarla en la boca.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Retiró la mirada y vio como Draco bajaba de las gradas de Slytherin detrás de un Theo pensativo y un Blaise que parecía estar explicando, muy entretenido, una jugada con vehementes gesticulaciones. Este último reparó en su presencia. La saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa y le pegó un codazo en las costillas de Theo, quien se volvió hacia ella e hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Acaso tus amiguitos no te vienen a felicitar?

Hermione, girándose, se enfrentó a Zacharias Smith. No pudo descifrar si estaba disgustado o simplemente apenado por el resultado.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confundida.

—Tus nuevos amigos —respondió Smith, esbozando una falsa sonrisa—. Los mortífagos.

La chica sólo necesitó escuchar eso para atar todos los cabos. Por una parte, estaba furiosa por el hecho de que otros se creyeran con el derecho de entrometerse en su vida. Pero, por otra, estaba feliz de poder descargar su enojo en alguien que, francamente, le tenía sin cuidado.

—Mira, Smith, primero, no me tendrían que felicitar a mí porque yo no he jugado —empezó, acercándose a él—. Segundo, ninguno de mis amigos son mortífagos. —Smith intentó interrumpirla, pero ella levantó la mano con la palma estirada y lo obligó a callar—. Y si lo fueran, no eres quien para estar pidiéndome explicaciones.

—Yo no…

—Tercero, no todos ellos son mis amigos. Uno de ellos es mi novio, así que ten cuidado con las cosas que dices. Cuarto, puedo hacer lo que me dé la maldita gana y juntarme con quien yo quiera. Y quinto, no tienes derecho a dar tu opinión sobre mi vida, menos si yo no te la he pedido.

Smith la miró boquiabierto. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que los demás del equipo de Hufflepuff también estaban escuchando. Se echó el pelo atrás y levantó la barbilla orgullosamente. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y reunirse con sus amigos, cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar con la persona que es culpable de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore? Ni siquiera en la Batalla Final fue capaz de cambiarse de bando. ¿No sabes todas las cosas que hizo su padre? ¿Todas las cosas que él mismo hizo durante la guerra? Jamás se negó a torturar a nadie cuando los Carrows mandaron, ni él ni sus amiguitos de Slytherin. ¿Cómo puedes simpatizar con alguien así? Por su culpa, entraron mortífagos a Hogwarts y murió mucha gente. Él nos traicionó. Y tú nos traicionaste también.

Si antes sólo habían estado escuchando los de Hufflepuff, Hermione estaba segura que ahora el estadio entero no se perdía una palabra. No sabía qué decir. Miró a Smith. La decepción sus ojos y en los de todos cuanto la rodeaban era tan evidente que empezó a marearse.

Entonces, una fría mano tomó la suya y un fuerte olor a colonia le golpeó la nariz.

—Cierra tu puta boca, Smith, no te atrevas a hablarle así.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco. Este miraba fijamente al capitán de Hufflepuff. Había tanto odio en su rostro que la chica se sorprendió de que Smith no estuviera asustado.

El chico soltó una risa incómoda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme una imperdonable? No sería la primera vez.

Draco apretó con más fuerza la mano de Hermione.

—Cállate, Smith.

Esta vez, fue Ron quien habló. Estaba rojo, probablemente de rabia.

—¿Acaso lo vas a defender, Weasley? —preguntó Smith—. No entiendo, ¿qué hizo ese imbécil para convencerlos de que vale la pena darle una oportunidad? ¿Pagarles? Apuesto lo que quieran a que está con ella por interés.

—No —le susurró Hermione a Draco cuando se dio cuenta que él quería liberar su mano—, no lo hagas, no lo escuches. Vámonos.

Intentó llevar a Draco lejos del estadio, pero este no parecía dispuesto a dejar de observar con odio a Zacharias.

—Basta —Harry se había acercado a ellos junto con el resto del equipo—. No tienes nada que entender, Smith. Tendremos nuestras razones para confiar en él. Por si no lo sabías, el Wizengamot lo ha absuelto de todos sus cargos. ¿Cómo estaría aquí si no? —Se volvió a sus amigos—. ¿Vamos?

Smith no se veía muy satisfecho, pero la profesora McGonagall, al parecer, se había percatado de que había un problema y se aproximaba apresuradamente al grupo, de modo que, con un ademán, les pidió a sus compañeros que lo siguieran y salieron del estadio.

—Potter, Weasley —saludó la profesora, en cuanto llegó a su lado—, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, profesora, no se preocupe —respondió Ron.

—Está bien, vayan a su sala común. Creo que les han preparado algo para celebrar —agregó, conteniendo una sonrisa, sin, aparentemente, darse cuenta que había un Slytherin entre todos los Gryffindor—. Que lo disfruten. Y que tengan un buen día.

* * *

Hermione y Draco caminaron en silencio unos metros detrás del equipo de Gryffindor, el que no dejaba de cantar feliz por la victoria. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se separaron del grupo: los jugadores subieron por las escaleras de mármol, y Hermione siguió a Draco a las mazmorras. O esa era su intención: escoltarlo como él la había escoltado a ella una vez. Pero él, pasados unos minutos, se percató de que ella lo acompañaba y se detuvo unos pisos arriba de la sala común de Slytherin.

El pasillo estaba vacío y la iluminación era muy tenue. Las antorchas apenas podían luchar contra la oscuridad y mucho menos contra el frío subterráneo. Hermione se preguntó cómo sería dormir cerca de un lugar así, o cómo sería recorrer esos corredores todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Se preguntó cómo estarían decoradas las habitaciones de los de Slytherin, o cómo se vería el agua del lago chocar contra las ventanas de su sala común.

Miró a Draco. Él estaba pálido, con la cabeza agachada. La imagen se le hizo extraña. Él siempre se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan orgulloso, tan… arrogante. Parecía estar pensando algo, ensimismado, sin ver nada en particular.

—Malfoy… —murmuró, acercándose.

—¿Crees que soy un traidor? —le preguntó él, mirándose los pies.

Ella paró y lo observó sorprendida.

—Yo…

—Dime la verdad, Granger, ¿soy un traidor? ¿Eres tú una traidora por estar conmigo?

Le dieron ganas de decirle que, en realidad, ella no estaba con él, pero creyó que no era un buen momento para preocuparse por esas precisiones.

—Nada de lo que dijo Smith es cierto, ¿está bien? —contestó con firmeza—. Olvida todo lo que dijo.

—Eso es mentira —le contradijo él, levantando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los de ella—. Todo lo que dijo es verdad. Y tiene razón. Yo soy culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore y de que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts. Es cierto que nunca me negué a las órdenes de tortura cuando los Carrow eran profesores. Yo acepté ser parte de ellos —musitó, soltando un suspiro y volviendo a mirar sus pies—. Es mi culpa que ahora esos imbéciles crean que los traicionaste. Es mi culpa. Todo es mi jodida culpa.

Hermione lo miró entristecida. No estaba de acuerdo con él. Si sólo viera las cosas como ella las veía…

—No creo que seas culpable, Draco.

—Sí lo soy.

—No, tú sólo fuiste víctima de…

—No te engañes, Granger, yo no fui víctima de nada —la interrumpió, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos—. Puede que muchas cosas las haya hecho con miedo, pero ¿sabes qué he aprendido de actuar con miedo? Que es peor, porque actúas _a pesar_ de tener miedo. A mí nadie me apuntó con una varita para tomar la marca. Yo estaba orgulloso de poder formar parte de ellos, de poder asustar a la gente que me convenía. Puedes decir que no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y tendrías razón, pero sigue siendo mi culpa. Debía haber sabido qué mierda significaba unirme a esos psicópatas. Debí adivinar lo que me pedirían hacer. Es mi culpa no haberme informado antes. Es mi culpa haber aceptado una misión que obviamente no podría cumplir. —A pesar de no aumentar el volumen de su voz, Hermione sentía que estaba gritando—. Es mi culpa haber caído en esa trampa y haber arrastrado a mi madre en ella. Yo pude haber pedido ayuda antes, pude haber acudido a Snape, o incluso a Dumbledore, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? —le preguntó, con tono pesimista—. Porque yo quería creer que era lo correcto, que ese era mi lugar. Me negué a ver lo evidente, Granger. No quise aceptar que mi padre, a quien aún admiro, no era, ni es, un ejemplo a seguir. —Draco se detuvo un momento, como si quisiera tomarse un respiro. Luego, habló con más suavidad y una expresión triste—. No quise aceptar que todo lo que me había enseñado no eran más que prejuicios estúpidos. Me negué a hacerlo porque era más fácil no dudar. ¿Acaso no es obvio que siempre he sido un cobarde? No quiero ser víctima de nada, Hermione, porque si me victimizo, entonces jamás podré perdonarme de verdad.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en las frías paredes, y se pasó las manos por la cabeza encorvada, desordenando su pelo. Hermione dio gracias al cielo que no había nadie por ahí merodeando. Se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba cálido y sonrojado, probablemente por su extenso monólogo.

Y seguía apestando a colonia.

—Yo ya te perdoné —susurró ella—. Harry, Ron, Ginny y muchos otros, también. El Wizengamot te absolvió. Creo que es hora de que te des cuenta que sólo faltas tú.

Lentamente, él posó sus ojos en los de ella. Le brillaban, como si estuviera febril.

Se le aceleró el corazón. De pronto, esos ojos grises le parecieron cautivantes.

Vio como él aproximó su rostro al suyo. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que pudo distinguir su olor natural a pesar de la fuerte fragancia mágica, y reparar en unas motas de color celeste en sus iris grises. Pudo ver pequeñas manchas bajo sus ojos, como pecas, que volvían su pálida piel perfecta en una más real. Notó que el color de sus pestañas eran levemente más oscuras que las de sus cejas. Sintió su vello facial contra sus palmas, el que, sorprendentemente, no le picaba. Y advirtió cómo éste le recorría desde las patillas y bajaba hasta su mentón.

Su aliento mentolado le hizo cosquillas en los labios. Inmediatamente, los entreabrió. Los sentía muy secos. Cerrando los ojos, se inclinó un poco, hasta que sus narices se rozaron y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía la terrible tentación por acortar completamente la distancia que los separaba y...

Sin embargo, él pareció pensárselo mejor y se alejó lo suficiente como para interrumpir el momento.

—Mis padres han estado recibiendo demasiadas amenazas por correo —comentó él, tomándola por sorpresa. Hermione abrió rápidamente los ojos—. Le pidieron al Ministerio si podían trasladarse a otro lugar. La única persona que estaba dispuesta a recibirlos fue Andrómeda. La próxima semana se mudan.

Hermione se quedó callada. Nunca se le ocurrió esa posibilidad. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Se arrepintió profundamente por haber actuado de modo tan infantil sólo para intentar sonsacarle esa confesión.

—No saldrá en los periódicos —siguió él, ignorante respecto a los remordimientos internos de ella—. Nadie debe enterarse. Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie —le pidió, muy serio.

Ella, que aún sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, le acarició, involuntariamente, las mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

La celebración de la victoria fue increíble. Algunos alumnos habían traído un montón de comida y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de las cocinas, y toda la sala común estaba decorada para la ocasión. La fiesta duró todo el día. Sólo salían para seguir comiendo en el almuerzo y en la cena, momentos que aprovechaban para presumirle a las otras casas el aplastante marcador final, el cual los había posicionado como favoritos para ganar la copa. Los primeros versos de la canción «A Weasley vamos a coronar» se entonaron muchas veces, cambiando el apellido para cantarle en agradecimiento a los siete jugadores: Potter, los Weasley -Ron y Ginny-, Thomas, Robins, Peakes y Coote.

Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaron entretenidos sobre el partido hasta que el fuego se extinguió entre las cenizas de la chimenea. No hablaron de Smith. No hablaron de Malfoy. Fue una simple pero amena velada que les supo a tiempos pasados.

Cuando la mayoría ya se había retirado a sus dormitorios y la celebración estaba llegando a su fin, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y subió, exhausta, a su cuarto compartido. Gracias a Merlín estaba vacío: podía dormir tranquila y evitarse cotilleos que no le interesaban. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama. Pero, antes de meterse a la cama, una pequeña nota en el suelo llamó su atención. Al parecer, se había caído de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. No recordaba haber guardado algo en ellos. La recogió y leyó. En elegantes letras cursivas, escrito en verde, rezaba:

_Gracias._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Muy infantil Hermione? ¿Muy imbécil Smith? ¿Odian menos a Harry?  
> Recuerda dejar tu comentario ;3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sepan que esta historia no sería posible sin mis extraordinarias betas, AngelinaPriorincantatem y Mango, que, sin ellas, esto sería una verdadera basura; también a la diseñadora de la portada, Cygnus Dorado; y a warelestrange, a quien regalo este fic. Mención honrosa a ImHollyBlue por también echarle una revisada a este capítulo, ¡adoré tus comentarios!

_And if you wanna keep me, then you better treat me  
Like a damn princess, make that an empress  
'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one  
This superficial love_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

Hermione logró hablar con Hagrid.

No fue fácil. Él la había estado evitando y ella siempre lo supo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para que lograra persuadirla de lo contrario. Sus excusas sobre tener mucho trabajo en el Bosque Prohibido o su necesidad por planear muy detalladamente sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no se las tragó. De modo que, con la ayuda de Harry y Ron, ideó un plan para conseguir conversar con él sin que éste pudiera escaparse con pretextos baratos.

Unas horas previas a la cena del último domingo de noviembre, Hermione se ocultó bajo la capa de invisibilidad y los tres descendieron por los jardines del castillo hacia la cabaña. Harry tocó la puerta y Hagrid los dejó pasar momentos después. Hermione, con toda la rapidez que su poco ágil cuerpo le permitió, entró antes que Ron, quien cerró la puerta una vez que todos ingresaron. Los hombres conversaron mientras Hagrid preparaba té y les ofrecía unos dulces que había cocinado el día anterior. Charlaron sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sobre cómo estaban llevando el «octavo» año, sobre el partido ganado y… sobre Hermione y Malfoy.

Esa era la señal que la chica había estado esperando.

Apenas Hagrid mencionó sus nombres, Hermione se quitó la capa y, sonriendo, dijo:

—Qué coincidencia, Hagrid, yo también muero por hablar de eso.

Harry y Ron se rieron a coro al ver la cara del semigigante, quien se paralizó por la sorpresa. Luego de verlo balbucear unos segundos, confundido, Hermione dejó la capa sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Sirviéndose un poco de té y añadiéndole un poco de leche, le pidió perdón por no haberle contado nada antes (pese a que, en realidad, era imposible que lo hubiese hecho, porque… bueno, todo era una farsa; pero ninguna persona dentro de la cabaña debía saberlo, de modo que se guardó ese pormenor). Le aseguró que no era una cosa de confianza -o desconfianza-, que ella lo apreciaba mucho y que hasta a Harry, Ron y Ginny les había ocultado todo. Repetidas veces le afirmó lo mal que se sentía por esconderles algo tan importante.

Cuando Hagrid le preguntó cómo demonios ocurrió, ella le respondió con el mismo discurso que le soltaba a todo el mundo; el mismo que había preparado junto a Draco. Le prometió que el chico había cambiado, que ya no era el de antes, que estaba arrepentido, que ahora iba a ser una mejor persona.

Para sus adentros, rogó porque eso fuera verdad.

Cuando al fin logró convencer a Hagrid, éste le explicó que nunca se había enojado, sino que simplemente lo había tomado por sorpresa y que, si ella realmente estaba enamorada de Malfoy y creía que la haría feliz, entonces él no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Con un nudo en el estómago, Hermione asintió sonriente, le agradeció sus palabras y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba segura de su decisión.

Hagrid era, fue y siempre iba a ser una persona bastante sencilla de engañar. Hasta Harry y Ron no eran lo suficientemente perspicaces para darse cuenta de la realidad. O, quizás, simplemente no querían saber demasiado de esa realidad en concreto y, por tanto, no advirtieron nada raro.

A la que definitivamente no era nada fácil de engañar era a Ginny. Porque ella, como cualquier amiga, estaba muy interesada en su relación.

Hermione tardó en comprender que esto podría jugarle en contra.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que habló con Hagrid. Estaban sentadas junto a la chimenea de la sala común, cada una terminando sus deberes. Harry y Ron se encontraban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez en la otra esquina, junto a las ventanas, y Lavender y Parvati conversaban a media voz junto a ellos. Otro pequeño grupo de cuarto año jugaba con cartas muggles causando mucho ruido, y unas niñas de sexto intercambiaban chucherías y miraban, de vez en cuando, a los de cuarto con el ceño fruncido.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y hacía mucho frío. Junto con el comienzo del mes de diciembre, llegó la nieve al castillo. Tanto era el frío que Filch se vio en la obligación de encender las chimeneas de todas las aulas del colegio, lo que le suponía mucho trabajo. Peeves, por supuesto, lejos de ser una ayuda, recorría el castillo apagando fuegos cada vez que el conserje se perdía de vista. Por suerte, el poltergeist tenía prohibido entrar en las salas comunes.

No obstante, ningún alumno creía que el fuego de una chimenea fuera suficiente para mantener la sala común a una temperatura agradable. Y ya que los elfos domésticos calentaban las camas antes de que anocheciera, resultaba mucho más tentador acostarse más temprano de lo usual que luchar por un pequeño espacio cerca de la chimenea.

Por todo eso, la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía.

—Pss, Hermione —susurró Ginny, llamando su atención.

Hermione, que estaba encorvada sobre su mapa lunar dándole los últimos retoques, levantó la mirada sin moverse de su posición.

—¿Qué? —preguntó esperando alguna duda académica.

Ginny miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie las escuchara. En cuanto Hermione reparó en ese detalle, supo que lo que venía no podía ser nada bueno. Su amiga se volvió a ella y, con el rostro serio, inquirió:

—¿Te has peleado con Malfoy?

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me has oído.

—No nos hemos peleado.

—¿Segura? —presionó la chica.

—Segura, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Ginny la observó unos instantes, meditando.

—Los he visto muy poco juntos. Y tú casi no sales de aquí. Antes te la pasabas en la biblioteca y ahora llevas como dos semanas sin estudiar allá.

Hermione temió que Ginny fuera demasiado lista para su propio bien. Inmediatamente, una voz en su cabeza le dijo:

_Si quieres que tu mentira sea creíble, debe parecerse a la realidad._

—En estas épocas, la biblioteca es un infierno —empezó, intentando sonar lo más sincera posible, y sintiéndose un poco contrariada por recordar ese consejo—, llena de estúpidos que no entienden que no es un lugar para conversar. También hace mucho frío. Es imposible concentrarse. Además, estando aquí, los puedo ayudar si necesitan algo.

Estaba segura de que Ginny se creería todo eso. En parte, porque era cierto: la biblioteca sí estaba llena, algunos estudiantes no sabían respetar el silencio, no había una chimenea que calentara el lugar (la señora Pince jamás permitiría que hubiera fuego tan cerca de sus preciados libros) y ella era conocida por ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaban. Y, en parte, porque Ginny casi nunca iba a la biblioteca y no conocía algunos trucos que Hermione y todos cuanto la aprovechaban regularmente habían perfeccionado, como conjurar un hechizo para aislarse del ruido o una pequeña llama para combatir las heladas temporadas.

Pero, pese a que estaba segura de que Ginny se creería todo eso, también estaba segura de que su amiga seguiría insistiendo.

—Mmm… ¿y no vale la pena hacer un pequeño sacrificio para, no lo sé, estar más tiempo juntos? Podrían estudiar los dos en la biblioteca, por ejemplo. Pueden aprovechar la excusa del frío para… —dejó la frase al aire con tono coqueto. Hermione levantó una ceja y Ginny rio—. Yo hago casi cualquier cosa para pasar más tiempo con Harry —agregó, mirando al chico por encima de su hombro.

—Sí, bueno —respondió Hermione, volviendo a mirar su mapa y evitando ver cómo su amiga observaba embobada a Harry—, yo estoy más preocupada por mi futuro en este momento. Ya habrá tiempo para vernos.

—¿Irán a Hogsmeade juntos?

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Supongo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y escribiendo unas coordenadas.

—¿Supones? —repitió Ginny.

Hermione la miró.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¿No te ha invitado a ir con él? —Ginny parecía absolutamente desconcertada.

—¿Acaso no puedo ser yo la que lo invite? —contratacó Hermione.

—¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó.

«Maldita seas, Ginevra».

—Pues… no.

Su amiga la observó frunciendo el ceño. Hermione casi podía escuchar su cerebro funcionar.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no importa —dijo Ginny, con tono indiferente y haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia—. Me parece rarísimo, pero si funcionan bien así, genial.

Hermione se rio suavemente.

—¿Así cómo?

—Casi sin verse o sin conversar por días enteros —respondió Ginny, que empezó a ordenar sus cosas—. Insisto, prácticamente no has salido de aquí, y siempre que estás fuera, o estás con Harry y Ron, o estás conmigo, o con los tres… —Hermione sabía que tenía razón—. Perdón mi intrusión, pero me parece muy raro. ¿Acaso se mandan cartas para mantener el contacto?

Si hubiese estado tomando agua, probablemente se hubiese atragantado.

—Ginny, no te preocupes, no pasa nada —la tranquilizó—. Es sólo que él está ocupado con sus cosas y yo con las mías. No necesitamos vernos siempre. Es más, estamos bastante acostumbrados a no vernos muy seguido. Ya sabes, antes ni siquiera éramos amigos. —Se sorprendió a sí misma con esa explicación—. Cuando pase algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes que serás a quien recurriré primero —mintió.

—Está bien. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? —Hermione asintió y Ginny le sonrió—. Bueno, me iré a la cama —respondió la chica, bostezando y estirándose. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro—. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Que descanses.

—Adiós, Ginny.

La vio caminar hacia donde estaban los demás para despedirse. Apartó la mirada y revisó por última vez su mapa. Parecía que todo estaba en orden.

Al rato, escuchó el grito de victoria de Ron y los aplausos de Lavender. No pudo contener una sonrisa. Harry, poco después, se sentó frustrado junto a ella.

—¿Otra vez te ganó? —le preguntó divertida.

—Sí… —respondió Harry, frotándose los ojos—. Vamos como trescientos noventa y seis contra… —fingió pensarlo un segundo—, ah, contra cero.

Hermione rio. Recordaba haberle ganado a Ron apenas cinco partidas de ajedrez, así que entendía a su amigo.

—Pues es bastante más patético que lleves la cuenta —comentó ella, enrollando su mapa de Astronomía.

Harry le dio un leve empujón en el hombro. A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina e intentó contener el sonrojo.

—Salir con ese hurón te hace mal —señaló, pero la chica no percibió ninguna nota de molestia en su voz.

—Es posible —musitó ella.

—¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Hagrid?

Hermione lo miró. Él no la miraba a ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

Harry titubeó un poco y observó sus manos, incómodo.

—Cuando fuimos a verlo la otra vez —se explicó—. Eso de que… estás enamorada de Malfoy y que crees que… —levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Hermione no logró captar en qué estaba pensando—. Quiero decir, que crees que él es… el indicado o como quieras llamarlo.

«No, Harry, no lo creo».

—Sí —se escuchó decir con voz segura. Descansó una de sus manos en las de Harry y le sonrió con ternura—. Al menos, por ahora, creo que sí. No te preocupes por mí.

Harry asintió y ella le soltó las manos. Decidió imitar a Ginny, de modo que ordenó sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila.

—Voy a dormir. Te veo mañana, ¿sí? —le dijo a Harry.

—Sí, Hermione. Duerme bien —contestó él, sonriendo con los labios apretados.

Se despidió de los demás con un gesto y subió a su dormitorio. Si tenía suerte, Lavender y Parvati se quedarían un rato más conversando. No es que le cayeran mal. De hecho, le caían bien. Había aprendido a quererlas. Y ya había perdonado a Lavender. Pero, cuando tenía sueño y muchas cosas en la cabeza, no le apetecía en lo absoluto escucharlas cuchichear.

Se cambió de ropa y se acurrucó en su cama. Los elfos la habían calentado. Era tan agradable estar cómoda, en un lugar muy cálido y ver los copos de nieve caer desde el otro lado de la ventana... Se arropó un poco más y su cabeza comenzó a divagar.

Ginny no tenía idea de lo acertadas que eran sus observaciones.

Ciertamente, ella y Draco apenas se habían visto. Y, si tuviese que explicarlo, no sabría decir exactamente por qué ni cómo había sucedido. O quizás sí. Quizás, desde el día en que él le había contado lo de sus padres, entendió que debía controlar su curiosidad. Quizás, por eso, ya no le preguntaba nada. Quizás, por eso, desde entonces casi no hablaban. Y, quizás, sólo quizás, por eso, lo estaba evitando.

Bueno, obviamente, _algo_ de tiempo habían compartido. Él, en todas las asignaturas que tenían juntos, se sentó a su lado. Y, algunas veces, la acompañó hasta su otra clase; siempre y cuando Slytherin tuviera clases en alguna aula cercana. Incluso, alguna vez, la escoltó hasta el Gran Comedor.

Y, obviamente, también _algo_ habían conversado. Sobre el clima, que estaba muy helado; sobre el tiempo, que pasaba muy lento; sobre Peeves, que, para él era desagradable y para ella, gracioso; sobre las clases, que estaban muy difíciles… Se limitaron a tocar temas tan genéricos, pero tan genéricos, que, irónicamente, no se «involucraban demasiado».

«O nada», pensó ella.

Se giró entre las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Ahora lo sabía: estaba preocupada. No lo estaban haciendo bien. Ginny podría ser la primera de muchas personas que comenzarían a notar algo extraño. Aunque, por el momento, era factible usar la excusa del fin del primer trimestre y la montaña de deberes y evaluaciones pendientes para no verlo tan seguido, pronto tendría que cambiarla para… ¿seguir evitándolo?

Sí, quería seguir evitándolo. Era tan paradójico que, por cada paso que avanzaban, parecían retroceder dos. Era tan paradójico que la «apertura» de él haya sido la razón por la que estaban distanciados. Ella no quería volver a romper la armonía con él, no quería que se sintiera obligado a contarle nada, y tampoco quería volver a comportarse como lo había hecho.

Escuchó los pasos de sus compañeras subir las escaleras. Instantes después, entraron al dormitorio, hablando despacio. Hermione no alcanzó a distinguir ninguna palabra. Pasaron unos minutos y oyó cómo ambas se despedían de la otra y se acostaban en sus respectivas camas.

Acomodó su almohada, se acurrucó más entre las sábanas y dejó a su mente seguir divagando.

Se dio cuenta de que, durante esos días, él nunca entabló una conversación. No le hablaba. Más bien, sólo le respondía. Era ella, y no él, quien tenía la necesidad de llenar el silencio que los envolvía las pocas veces que se habían encontrado.

¿Estaba enojado? Quizás.

Entonces, recordó que nunca le pidió perdón por haber sido tan insistente con el tema de por qué pasaría las vacaciones con su tía. ¿Debió pedirle perdón?, ¿debía hacerlo ahora?, ¿esa era la razón de su posible enojo?

Pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que no eran estas las cosas que más embrollada la tenían. No, lo que la tenía de este modo era la constante tensión entre su _voluntaria_ inclinación por no preguntar nada personal y su _natural_ inclinación por anhelar saber de su participación en la guerra.

Antes, preguntarle cosas había sido por mera curiosidad, lo admitía. Y, si se confesaba consigo misma, se había sentido casi como una venganza. Ella había querido que él le respondiera sus preguntas como si fuera una especie de retribución por todo lo que ella le había contado a él. Antes, sólo había sido por saber.

Sin embargo, desde el momento en que él mencionó su culpabilidad, desde el momento en que él mencionó a Dumbledore y su cooperación como mortífago, algo en su interior, no sabía muy bien qué, le pedía a gritos que hablara con Draco sobre la guerra y compartieran sus experiencias. Algo le decía que ella lo precisaba con urgencia.

No era mera curiosidad. No era mera curiosidad y, en cualquier caso, era extraño.

Era extraño porque ella había hablado de la guerra; lo había hecho múltiples veces con sus amigos. E, igualmente, nunca había sido por un capricho nacido de la curiosidad. Más bien, había sido una necesidad vital, una forma de sobrellevar la situación. Harry, muchas veces, necesitó desahogarse. Hermione sabía que luchaba contra una especie de vacío existencial, y sabía que Ginny era su mayor confidente. A Ron y a Ginny aún les costaba muchísimo asimilar el hecho de haber perdido a un hermano, razón por la que ambos fingían que nada de eso había pasado. Y Hermione sufría pensando que, quizás, sus padres no lograrían recuperar del todo sus recuerdos, y que ella sería la absoluta responsable.

Todos lidiaban con la muerte de seres queridos, de amigos, de compañeros. Los rostros de Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Dobby, Moody, Dumbledore, y muchos otros, aparecían en sus sueños y les recordaban sus pérdidas.

Ella necesitaba hablarlo. Era una forma de aliviar su dolor. E, intuía, Draco también lo necesitaba. Sino, ¿por qué explotó de ese modo después del partido? Hermione quería hablarlo con él porque, creía, ella podría ayudarlo o, tal vez, simplemente escucharlo. Sin rencores, sin odio. Sería su oído y, si él se dejaba, intentaría darle consuelo o consejo.

«¿Estás fingiendo que te importa cómo se siente?, ¿o acaso ahora te importa de verdad?», le cuestionó una voz interna.

Descartó ese pensamiento. Mejor enfocarse en su problema actual: los cuestionamientos de Ginny. Y más le valía concentrarse en encontrar una solución.

_¿Irán a Hogsmeade juntos?_

Ginny tenía razón. Sería curioso, si no extraño, que ellos no aprovecharan esa oportunidad de pasar un rato juntos.

Tendría que buscar mañana mismo a Draco para preguntarle si quería ir con ella, porque los viernes él no tenía clases y faltaban apenas dos días para esa salida.

Supuso que él aceptaría su propuesta. Después de todo, ir a Hogsmeade debería ser entretenido, ¿no? Especialmente después de pasar varios días encerrados dentro del castillo. El invierno estaba muy crudo.

Pobre de Filch.

Poco a poco, entre pensamientos cada vez más inconexos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Resolvió abordarlo después de su clase de Aritmancia. El resto del día quedaría libre para ambos, así que les daba tiempo para hablar. En cuanto lo vio caminar junto con Theo y Blaise hacia el Gran Comedor mientras ella bajaba la escalinata, se despidió de sus amigos y descendió rápidamente los peldaños que le quedaban. Al llegar a su lado, lo tomó del codo, se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—Hola, «mi príncipe».

Sabía que Ginny la observaba. Y Harry y Ron. Y casi todo el colegio. También sabía que con eso iba a llamar la atención de Malfoy. Lo que nunca se esperó es que él se sonrojara tanto con sus palabras.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Blaise, sonriéndole. La chica pensó que el blanco de esos dientes no podía ser natural—. ¿Qué tal?

—Hola, Blaise —saludó ella—. ¿Les importa si me robo a Draco por el almuerzo?

—No, por Salazar, nos harías un favor —respondió Theo, quien tenía el rostro serio pero los ojos brillando de diversión.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Draco mientras Blaise y Theo entraban carcajeándose al comedor sin él.

Hermione lo arrastró por los corredores, nuevamente, hacia las cocinas, donde podrían conseguir un poco de privacidad. Él se dejó llevar en silencio. Quizás se estaba acostumbrando a ser arrastrado por ella. La observó acercarse al cuadro del frutero y hacerle cosquillas a la pera hasta que ésta se volvió un picaporte verde. Hermione abrió la puerta y, con un gesto, lo invitó a pasar.

—No, por favor, las damas primero —alegó Draco, sonriendo con cortesía.

—Malfoy, ¿puedes entrar de una buena vez? —le preguntó Hermione, enseriándose.

El chico se encogió de hombros y entró. Inconscientemente, Hermione respiró justo cuando él pasaba por su lado. Volvía a usar su colonia en la justa cantidad. Eso debía ser un buen signo, ¿no? Así olía mucho, _mucho_ , mejor.

Lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Los elfos domésticos los rodearon enseguida y les ofrecieron cientos de manjares, igual que la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Malfoy se veía muy complacido por tanta atención y pasó unos minutos probando todo lo que los elfos le ofrecían. Hermione no tenía demasiado apetito, así que le pidió a uno de ellos una ensalada liviana, la que le llegó en pocos segundos.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron contentos con sus almuerzos, se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro. Por los vapores de las cocinas, la temperatura del lugar era muy agradable. Y los aromas no suponían un problema porque resultaban sencillamente deliciosos para cualquier olfato.

—Bueno, Granger, explícame por qué me has secuestrado de una manera tan poco sutil —dijo Draco, antes de darle su primer bocado a su arenque ahumado con puré de rábanos y patatas.

—Lo estamos haciendo mal.

Él la miró mientras masticaba. Ella esperó que tragara para que dijera algo, pero Draco parecía no tener nada que señalar.

—¿Y? —lo instó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—¡Habla!

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo mal? —inquirió él, un poco asustado por el grito de Hermione.

—¡Esto! —se señaló a sí misma y al chico repetidas veces. Se sintió como un _déjà vu_ —. Estamos fingiendo mal. Ginny ya duda de nosotros. O, al menos, está empezando a sospechar algo.

Draco tragó nuevamente y meditó unos momentos. Hermione estaba a punto de perder los estribos con su maldita lentitud.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó él al fin.

—Vamos a ir juntos mañana a Hogsmeade. Es perfecto. Va a ser nuestra primera cita oficial y así todos los curiosos podrán saciar su curiosidad.

Él siguió comiendo y asintió. Ella decidió que era momento de copiarle y tomó su tenedor.

—Estoy de acuerdo —opinó el chico—. Puedo aprovechar además de comprar un par de cosas para Navidad…

Hermione lo miró. ¿Él tenía dinero para comprar regalos? Pensaba que ya no le quedaba dinero. Bueno, ciertamente ya no era millonario, pero eso no significaba que necesariamente hubiese quedado en la ruina total, ¿no?

Entonces, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que ella debería darle a él algo por las fiestas. ¿Qué le podía regalar? ¿Las parejas falsas se regalan cosas? ¿Él le compraría algo a ella?

—Cierto —coincidió—. Yo también debo comprar regalos para mis padres y para mis amigos y…

«¿Y para mi novio falso?».

—Bueno, ¿es sólo por esto que me secuestraste? —dijo Draco, sin, aparentemente, prestarle mucha atención.

—Más… más o menos —susurró ella.

Él la miró a los ojos expectante. Hermione abrió la boca, pero, luego de unos instantes, la cerró y prefirió no decir nada. Tampoco sabía cómo expresar su problema. ¿Sería un buen momento para pedirle perdón por algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo y ni siquiera sabía si le seguía molestando?

—Olvídalo —musitó y, para hacer algo, se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

—Mmm… Está bien —contestó él. Después de un silencio incómodo, Draco se removió en su posición—. Así que, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?

Hermione dejó de masticar su ensalada. ¿Sus oídos la engañaban? Observó el pálido rostro de Malfoy y tragó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa y con la voz levemente ronca después de lograr hacer pasar -con mucho esfuerzo- las verduras por su esófago.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Te pregunté cómo ha estado tu día.

No, sus oídos no la habían engañado. Se enderezó un poco y empezó a jugar con su comida. Sentía que hacía tanto tiempo no intercambiaban más que unas pocas frases, que esa pregunta, una pregunta que invitaba a conversar, una pregunta que _él_ había hecho, le resultaba muy extraña.

—Pues, bien, supongo —respondió un poco nerviosa—. Entregué mi mapa lunar en Astronomía y la profesora Sinistra me felicitó.

—Qué raro, ¿no? —se burló él, llevándose un último pedazo de arenque a la boca.

—Y recién salí de Aritmancia. Estuvo —reflexionó qué adjetivo usar— interesante.

—Eso sí es raro —comentó el chico, terminando su comida.

—¿Qué cosa?

Malfoy se limpió la boca con una servilleta que le entregó el mismo elfo que le había retirado el plato. Hermione se pilló a sí misma mirándole los labios y viendo cómo él pasaba su lengua por entre estos para quitarse los últimos restos de puré. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Me dijiste que Adivinación no servía para nada, pero… —Se detuvo un momento; parecía estar meditando cómo continuar—. Pero ¿la Aritmancia no es una especie de adivinación?

Hermione se atragantó.

—No —tosió un poco—, o sea, sí, es una _especie_ de adivinación, pero una mucho más precisa que la que Trelawney o Firenze enseñan.

—Porque es con números —agregó suspicazmente él.

—Porque está demostrada la alta probabilidad de sus resultados.

—Pero sigue siendo adivinación.

—Más precisa y certera.

—Pero adivinación.

—¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy?

—Nada —contestó con tono inocente y levantando las manos en son de paz.

—No es sólo adivinación. La adivinación presume que _todo_ lo que dice _va_ a ocurrir. Pero son tan vagas las cosas que supuestamente se adivinan, que, en realidad, es como si no adivinaran nada. Es como el Oráculo de Delfos.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un Oráculo de la cultura griega muggle. Hay un ejemplo muy bueno para demostrar lo vagas que eran sus profecías.

—Te escucho —dijo Draco, medio burlón.

—No recuerdo con exactitud la profecía, pero le decía a un rey que, si cruzaba un río, iba a destruir un imperio. El problema es que nunca especificó a qué imperio se refería. Y resultó que se destruyó el imperio del rey que cruzó el río, porque al otro lado estaban los Persas, y éstos lo vencieron. Pero, de todos modos, la profecía no podía equivocarse, porque, obviamente, si ese rey cruzaba el río y comenzaba una guerra, uno de los dos imperios iba a caer. Lo único que hizo la profecía fue hacerle creer al rey que él ganaría la guerra, cuando terminó ocurriendo todo lo contrario.

Draco la miraba divertido y parecía contener una sonrisa.

—Entonces, sí hizo algo —comentó.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Si no le hubiera dicho eso a ese rey, ninguno de los dos imperios se hubiese destruido, ¿no? Porque el rey no hubiera cruzado el río.

—¿Y ese no te parece un mejor desenlace de la historia? —preguntó ella, que no entendía porqué estaba tan acalorada.

—Es bastante más interesante que se destruya uno de los imperios a que no ocurra nada, ¿no? —inquirió él, incapaz de contener más su sonrisa.

Hermione enrojeció.

—¿Te parece interesante la destrucción de un imperio? —dijo al borde del escándalo.

—Relájate, Granger —rio él—. Esto es histórico, ¿no? Si el imperio Persa no hubiera vencido, quizás toda la historia que sigue desde ese acontecimiento sería distinta a lo que es. Quizás, tú no estarías frente a mí, contándome todo esto, si ese estúpido rey hubiese sido capaz de interpretar más de un significado de lo que dijo ese Oráculo.

La chica se sintió derrotada por momentos.

—Su-supongo que tienes razón—murmuró.

—¿Cómo? No te escuché bien —dijo Malfoy, llevándose la mano a la oreja.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—Dije que «supongo que tienes razón» —repitió apretando los dientes.

—Vaya, me encantaría poder inmortalizar este momento de algún modo.

—No seas idiota —le regañó Hermione, que se dedicó a terminar su ensalada que ya estaba muy remojada.

—Pero, volviendo al tema, la Aritmancia sigue siendo una adivinación. —Hermione continuó lanzándole miradas de odio mientras acababa su comida—. Y sí, es cierto, usan un método de predicción con los números, y cada uno tiene ciertos significados y qué se yo, pero siguen siendo predicciones.

—Altamente probables —agregó Hermione.

—Pero en «probable» también se incluye que pueden _no_ ocurrir, ¿no? —enfatizó Draco, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Definitivamente, eso se sintió como un _déjà vu_ —. Y eso hace que tu supuesta ciencia sea tan incierta como la que enseña esa loca con lentes enormes o ese semicaballo.

Hermione, repentinamente enojada, también se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Y esa es precisamente la diferencia entre la Aritmancia y la Adivinación: no tenemos la presunción absoluta de verdad. En cambio, esa loca con lentes enormes, como le dices, es una farsante que cree que puede leer el futuro tomándose una taza de té y dándola vuelta, o interpretando sueños que ha tenido o intentando ver imágenes entre la niebla de una estúpida bola de cristal. Y Firenze no es ningún "semicaballo", es un centauro, y ellos creen que los astros tienen cosas que decirnos cuando estos sólo son trozos de piedra u otros materiales que dan vueltas en el espacio debido a fuerzas gravitacionales.

—¿Y no es más extraño aún que el futuro parezca depender o pueda predecirse con un invento humano como los números? Por cierto, eso de la «presunción absoluta de verdad» tampoco la tienen los que estudian adivinación, porque siempre se considera la posibilidad de que se equivoque quien está leyendo la taza de té, o interpretando el sueño o viendo la bola de cristal, y hasta el centauro decía que ellos tardaban milenios en descubrir qué dicen los astros. No te creas superior a ellos, Granger, y no intentes distinguir tanto a tu querida Aritmancia de la Adivinación porque, en el fondo, sabes que es casi lo mismo, si no es exactamente igual.

Sentía que acababa de correr una maratón. Sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaban y se dio cuenta que, otra vez, estaban muy cerca.

—De todos modos —siguió ella, exaltada—, la predicción con números no es lo único que hace la Aritmancia. También se estudian las propiedades mágicas de los números, lo que es una rama de la magia muy antigua y que ha permitido hacer grandes progresos en relación a la magia y a la canalización de la misma.

Pero él ya no la estaba escuchando. Podía ser el calor de las cocinas o la intensidad de la discusión, pero un rubor rosado teñía las mejillas del chico. Y ya no la miraba a los ojos.

«¿Por qué siempre terminamos igual?», se preguntó Hermione, exasperada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de notar cómo Draco acortaba las distancias, ella no se movió. No podía hacerlo. ¿O no quería? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la había besado? Habían pasado dos semanas… ¿Acaso extrañaba esa sensación?

Se mentiría si dijera que no.

Cuando él estuvo demasiado cerca, cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con un suspiro.

Él se detuvo. No lo podía ver, pero percibió perfectamente cómo se inmovilizó a pocos centímetros de ella.

—No sé —respondió. Su aliento cálido chocó contra la boca de Hermione.

—¿P-por qué quieres besarme?

No entendía de dónde salían esas inquietudes. Abrió los ojos. No podía verlo bien por lo próximo que estaba.

—Creo que ya sabes esa respuesta —murmuró él.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que temió que se le saliera. Cerró nuevamente los ojos. ¿La última vez le había pedido permiso? No lo recordaba. Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, Draco empezó a decir:

—¿Puedo besart…?

Pero, entonces, un ruido de platos rompiéndose contra el suelo los sobresaltó. Hermione, un poco atontada, se giró hacia el origen del ruido.

—Oh, señoritos, ¡lo siento tanto!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos al reconocer esa voz. Se alejó de Draco, saliendo, a su vez, de su aturdimiento y preguntó:

—¿Winky?

Se levantó del asiento y fue al encuentro de la pequeña elfina, que recogía apresuradamente, con ayuda de dos elfos más, los pedazos de los platos. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura e hizo un ademán para ayudar.

—No, por favor, señorita —la detuvo uno de los otros elfos—, no vaya a hacerse daño.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —siguió diciendo Winky, desesperada—. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos, lo lamento. Debí notar que el piso estaba muy húmedo y tener cuidado al caminar por él.

—No pasa nada, tranquila —respondió Hermione con ternura—. Eres Winky, ¿no?

La elfina alzó la cabeza y miró a la chica con sus grandes ojos café.

—Sí, señorita, y usted es…

—Hermione —contestó ella, con una sonrisa—. Hermione Granger.

Winky abrió aún más los ojos.

—Ah, sí, señorita, Winky la recuerda, señorita —asintió la elfina con firmeza, haciendo que sus enormes orejas se movieran con brusquedad, para luego hacer una reverencia.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó la chica, sintiéndose un poco incómoda al recibir una reverencia—. Veo que te ves… muy bien —comentó, observando las ropas de Winky.

La elfina le mostró contenta su nuevo uniforme. Éste estaba mucho más limpio que las ropas que usaba la última vez que la vio.

—Winky está muy bien, señorita, la profesora McGonagall ha sido muy buena con nosotros —aseguró la elfina, asintiendo, de nuevo, con vehemencia,

—¿De verdad? ¿Les paga por jornada y tienen vacaciones? —preguntó Hermione emocionada.

—¡No, señorita, por supuesto que no, señorita! —replicó Winky, alborotada—. Eso sería una deshonra para un elfo doméstico.

—Ah, bueno —musitó Hermione, rendida—. Entonces, ¿por qué dices que la profesora McGonagall los ha tratado tan bien?

—Nos ha dado todo el trabajo que hemos querido —dijo, con absoluta felicidad—. Nos permitió limpiar después de la horrible batalla que hubo, y nos dejó participar en la reconstrucción del castillo. Ahora, podemos dedicarnos a mantener el colegio limpio y cocinar. Winky hace una semana terminó sus labores de limpieza, y ahora la asignaron para volver a trabajar en las cocinas. ¡Todo para servirlos!

Hermione forzó una sonrisa. Nunca los entendería. Dobby era y fue el único elfo con el que se entendió… un poco.

Lo bueno es que ella se veía feliz. Desde que entró a las cocinas por primera vez con Draco, quiso saber cómo se encontraba la elfina. Se había visto tan miserable antes…

—Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿Windy? —escuchó que decía Malfoy. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo vio de pie a su lado.

—Winky, señorito, Winky —le corrigió la elfina, haciendo otra reverencia—. Usted debe ser el señorito Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí, Winky, ¿cómo lo supiste? —preguntó él.

Hermione se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué demonios la elfina sabía quién era él y, sin embargo, le costó recordarla a ella?

—La familia Malfoy es muy famosa entre los elfos domésticos, señorito —dijo ella, nuevamente, con una reverencia.

Hermione no sabía si eso era algo bueno o no, pero a Malfoy no parecía importarle. De hecho, se veía muy complacido.

Un elfo se acercó a Winky y le susurró algo al oído. Ésta asintió y se volvió a los jóvenes.

—Bueno, debo seguir trabajando —comentó con una sonrisa enorme—. Que tengan un buen día, señorita Granger, señorito Malfoy —se despidió, haciendo una última reverencia.

—Nos vemos, Winky —respondió Hermione, levantándose.

La vieron dirigirse a donde estaban los demás elfos y observaron cómo se enfrascó en una de las preparaciones que estos estaban realizando.

Los trozos del plato roto habían desaparecido.

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy, después de unos segundos. Hermione se volvió hacia él—, ¿en qué estábamos? —preguntó, sonriendo coquetamente.

Hermione rio negando con la cabeza. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de las cocinas. Él, de nuevo, se dejó llevar.

Menos mal Winky los interrumpió. En momentos como ese, sentía que la cosa se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Ellos sólo estaban fingiendo, se lo tenía que recordar. Sólo fingían. Nada más.

Estaba un poco asustada de lo mucho que él le atraía.

¿Le atraía? No, no en realidad. Pero cada vez que discutían, él invadía su espacio personal; y cada vez que invadía su espacio personal, ella parecía perder la cabeza.

No le gustaba perder la cabeza.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro y, una vez que Hermione cerró la puerta que daba a las cocinas, ésta volvió a convertirse en el cuadro del frutero.

—No es necesario fingir frente a los elfos domésticos —señaló la chica, intentado explicar su proceder y marchando de vuelta al vestíbulo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —lo oyó murmurar detrás de ella.

Dejó de caminar y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Cómo? Disculpa, no te escuché bien, ¿lo puedes repetir? —dijo imitándolo y llevándose la mano a la oreja.

—Muy graciosa, Granger —replicó él, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—No, por favor, discúlpame por ser tan sorda —continuó ella, riendo y viéndolo pasar a su lado y adelantarla.

—¡Te veo mañana en la entrada! —le gritó él, sin volverse a ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espera… ¿y el comentario?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos a: AngelinaPriorincantatem y Mango, las betas hermosas; Cygnus Dorado, quien hizo la bella portada; y a warelestrange, por la idea. Ah, y una mención honrosa a ImHollyBlue, quien también me ayudó a editar el capítulo.

_I can feel you on my lips all the time  
But I just wanna feel you in my heart and on my mind_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

—¡Hermione!

La chica entró y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño, dejando a Ginny del otro lado. Su amiga la estuvo persiguiendo por casi media hora para «pintarla un poco». Y ella se rehusaba tajantemente a semejante cosa. No quería «ponerse bonita» para Draco.

—Casi me metes en el ojo esa… ¡esa cosa! —le gritó Hermione, refiriéndose al cepillo de la máscara de pestañas.

—Juro que lo haré con cuidado —suplicó Ginny. Su voz se oía amortiguada por la puerta que las separaba.

—Sí, igual como me juraste que no me dolería que me peinaras —respondió ella, tocándose su adolorido cuero cabelludo.

—No es mi culpa que nunca peines ese nido de pájaros —se quejó Ginny.

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Oye!

—Era una broma —la cortó su amiga, riéndose—. Ahora, déjame entrar. ¿No quieres verte bonita para tu novio?

¡No! Sin embargo, en contra de todos sus instintos y su racionalidad, le abrió. Ginny entró feliz con un pequeño bolso de cuero negro. Con un gesto, le pidió que se sentara en la tapa del retrete. Después de una mirada de advertencia de su amiga, Hermione obedeció sin chistar.

—Ahora, necesito que abras bien los ojos, y no pestañees —le advirtió Ginny.

Hermione le hizo caso y no cerró los ojos ni siquiera cuando le empezaron a escocer. Sentía como la máscara negra hacía más pesadas sus pestañas y las volvía mucho más rígidas de lo normal.

—Mmm… quizás debí hacerte un delineado antes —comentó Ginny, observándola.

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione—. Esto ya es mucho.

—Ash, no es nada —le contradijo la chica, sacando una pinza del bolso pequeño. Hermione miró con terror la pinza y Ginny, sonriendo con maldad, la chasqueó.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? —preguntó Hermione, muriéndose de miedo.

—Algo que no te va a gustar, pero que esas cejas y ese bozo me están pidiendo a gritos.

Pero el único grito que escuchaba Hermione era el que salía del fondo de su ser.

* * *

Se miró al espejo.

Se veía distinta pero igual. ¿Tenía sentido eso?

Ginny había hecho un trabajo increíble. Parecía que no llevaba una gota de maquillaje, pero ciertamente llevaba más de una. Sus ojeras, las malditas ojeras, no estaban por ninguna parte. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y sus pestañas parecían ser más largas. Y ese poco de rubor la hacía ver más saludable, más… viva.

Además, le había trenzado su pelo para mayor control. Así evitaba que se le fuera a la cara, lo que, a su vez, permitía que su rostro se viera más. Y, ciertamente, aunque sus cejas seguían teniendo la misma forma de siempre, ahora estaban más definidas, lo que… ¿hacía que se viera mejor?

—Ahora, la ropa.

Miró a la imagen de Ginny reflejada en el espejo.

—¿Ropa?

—Sí, Granger, ropa. Veamos qué tienes que valga la pena.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, esta vez riendo.

* * *

Bajó al vestíbulo sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por tanta preparación, y con Ginny caminando a su lado. Ella se veía preciosa. Bueno, siempre ha sido muy guapa. Y también se había maquillado aunque no parecía estar maquillada.

Quizás debería aprender a hacer eso por sí sola.

En la entrada del castillo, había una larga fila de estudiantes esperando pasar por la supervisión de Filch. Draco, Theo, Blaise y Astoria ya estaban ahí, pero ninguno se había unido a la fila de alumnos. Blaise fue, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, el primero en verla, y la saludó con una sonrisa desde lejos. Hermione le devolvió el saludo.

—Ve con ellos, yo esperaré a Harry —le dijo Ginny—. Te ves hermosa —agregó, haciéndola abochornarse—, Draco es muy afortunado.

—¿Draco? —repitió Hermione, levantando una ceja.

—Me tendré que acostumbrar, ¿no? —Ginny se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió también, le dio las gracias por todos sus esfuerzos (Ginny soltó entre una risa y un resoplido en respuesta) y terminó de bajar la escalera. En cuanto llegó junto al grupo de Slytherin, Draco pasó su brazo por su cintura y la colocó a su lado. La miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo, pero no dijo nada.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó Astoria, estirándole elegantemente la mano—. Es un placer.

—Hola, Astoria —respondió ella, aceptando el suave apretón de manera muy torpe—. El placer es mío.

—Mi hermana me ha contado maravillas sobre ti —le dijo la chica alegremente.

Hermione se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era perfecta. Y su cabello. Y su piel. Y sus ojos. ¿Por qué todos los alumnos de Slytherin parecían tan perfectos? Enseguida, recordó a Crabbe y Goyle y le dieron ganas de reír.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió sorprendida. Era extraño saber que Daphne Greengrass había siquiera hablado de ella.

—Sí, siempre mencionaba lo inteligente que eres y lo impresionada que está por tu contribución en la guerra —siguió Astoria, sin dejar su expresión alegre pero exquisitamente refinada, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera avergonzada de no sabía qué—. Por supuesto, yo coincido completamente con ella.

—Vamos, Astoria, no es nada cortés coquetear con alguien frente a su pareja, ¿no, Draco? —preguntó Blaise, haciendo reír airosamente a Astoria y ganándose una mirada indiferente de Draco.

—Entonces, ¿vamos todos juntos? —preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la perspectiva de pasar un día completo sólo con la compañía de chicos de la casa de las serpientes.

—No, qué va. Sólo vinimos a escoltar a Draco —contestó Theo, apoyando amistosamente su mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Yo he ido a Hogsmeade tantas veces desde que tengo memoria, que ya no me interesa en lo absoluto.

—Sí, me pasa lo mismo —comentó Astoria delicadamente.

—También. ¿Qué puede tener de interesante un pueblo lleno de magia? —cuestionó sarcásticamente Blaise. Hermione se rio—. Pero, bueno, qué lo disfruten, tortolitos.

—Piérdanse —les dijo Draco de mal humor a sus tres amigos que se dirigían de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Apenas éstos desaparecieron, se pusieron al final de la fila. Esta había disminuido considerablemente. Al llegar donde Filch, ambos le entregaron el papel con el permiso. El conserje los miró con recelo y después de releer sus papeles varias veces, se los devolvió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Una vez afuera, el frío invernal les pegó con fuerza. Hermione se subió un poco más la bufanda para proteger su rostro y, sin pensarlo, se apretó más a Malfoy.

—Al menos dejó de nevar —lo escuchó decir cerca de su oreja.

«Vaya, hablemos del clima otra vez», pensó para sus adentros.

—Sí, qué suerte la nuestra, ¿no? —dijo ella, con un ligero tono irónico.

Avanzaron en silencio casi todo el camino. A los alumnos mayores los dejaban ir a pie en vez de usar los carruajes tirados por los Thestrals, por tanto, Hermione, con su varita, emanó una columna de calor con la que derritió la nieve del camino para transitar sin mojarse los pies. Gracias a eso y a su urgencia por llegar a un lugar cálido, el recorrido fue más corto de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado. Cuando al fin divisaron la entrada de Hogsmeade, Draco, tomándola por sorpresa, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué conoces a Windy?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es Winky —le corrigió.

—Eso, eso. —No parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ese detalle—. ¿Cómo la conoces?

—Era la elfina de Barty Crouch, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Ese empleado del Ministerio? —Ella asintió en respuesta—. Poco, ¿murió durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no?

—Sí, lo asesinó su hijo —agregó Hermione apenada.

Draco se quedó en silencio.

—¿No lo sabías?

—Algo… algo había escuchado —dijo él—, pero nunca supe bien qué ocurrió.

Pasó los siguientes minutos relatándole todo lo que sabía de Barty Crouch Junior: de cómo y por qué fue sentenciado a Azkaban luego de la primera caída de Voldemort (Draco tembló un poco al escuchar el nombre), de cómo escapó de la cárcel con la ayuda de su madre, de cómo el señor Crouch lo escondió ilegalmente en su casa y de cómo Winky lo mantuvo vigilado y protegido. Le contó sobre cómo escapó de su casa, buscó a su Señor y se unió nuevamente a sus filas. Le explicó de su misión para lograr que Harry fuera el cuarto campeón del Torneo y de que este debía ganar. Mencionó muy rápidamente cuándo mató a su padre, quedando como el único Barty Crouch. Le describió cómo funcionaba el trofeo trasladador que llevó a Harry al cementerio donde estaba sepultado el padre de Tom Riddle. Se saltó los detalles de cómo su amigo logró escapar de ahí, y continuó narrándole cómo Barty, apenas Harry regresó a Hogwarts con el cuerpo de Cedric en brazos, se lo llevó a su oficina y le confesó todo lo que había hecho y vivido.

—Estuvo a punto de matar a Harry, pero Dumbledore llegó y lo salvó. Después de eso, dejaron a Barty con la profesora McGonagall, la que esperó a que llegara Fudge. Pero, en cuanto Fudge lo vio, le lanzó un dementor encima y…

Se quedó callada. Le enfadaba recordar eso. Si no fuera por la ineptitud del ministro, se hubiesen podido ahorrar todos los problemas de quinto año y, quizás, la guerra hubiese terminado antes y mejor.

—Vaya, las cosas fueron mucho más complicadas de lo que estaba enterado —dijo Draco, levemente impactado.

—No me sorprende —suspiró ella, haciendo que un vaho blanquecino saliera de su boca—. Los medios de comunicación en el mundo mágico son casi tan malos, o quizás peores, que los muggles. Yo sé todo esto porque… porque…

—Porque eres amiga de Potter —completó él.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

—Sí, porque soy amiga de Harry —coreó en voz baja.

—Bueno, como dije, algo había escuchado —admitió Draco—. Sabía que él había muerto durante el Torneo y sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con… Ya sabes, a veces, ellos comentaban estas cosas… —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al entender a quiénes se refería con «ellos»—. Pero todo era muy secreto y a mí no me contaban gran cosa. Apenas me hablaban. —Soltó un resoplido—. Supongo que fue lo mejor.

En ese instante, la chica se dio cuenta que llevaba muchísimo rato dando vueltas por el pueblito con Malfoy como si fueran dos amigos hablando del pasado (y como si ese fuera un tema ligero para conversar). Se sorprendió de lo veloz que pasó el tiempo y de no sentir frío. Se sorprendió también de lo cómoda que se encontraba: abrazada por él, protegida del frío por el calor corporal compartido, y charlando de no-cualquier cosa.

Para mirarlo a la cara, Hermione tuvo que alzar el rostro. Él se percató enseguida de que ella lo miraba, y bajó el suyo hasta que sus ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta que su pálida piel estaba roja por el frío y que el color de sus ojos le recordaban al hielo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, quien evidentemente se sentía muy observado.

—Nad…

Justo en ese momento, una bola de nieve golpeó limpiamente la nuca de Draco, desparramando nieve por todo su cabello y haciéndolo inclinarse hacia adelante por la fuerza del golpe.

Hermione buscó quienes habían sido los responsables temiendo lo peor. Detrás de Draco, con los rostros absolutamente horrorizados, cinco chicos, probablemente de tercero, con bolas de nieve en las manos, le devolvían la mirada.

Había sido un accidente.

La chica volvió a mirar a Draco. Este no se veía nada feliz, pero, por alguna razón, eso le causó gracia. Se soltó de su agarre, se agachó, tomó un poco de nieve y, con sus manos, la hizo bolita. Observó a Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada y con una ceja arqueada. Él entendió enseguida sus intenciones.

—No te atreverías —le advirtió, levantando la mano para detenerla.

Pero se atrevió. Le lanzó la bola y ésta aterrizó perfectamente en medio de su rostro. Él alcanzó a cerrar sus ojos y boca, y se quitó la nieve con las manos enguantadas. Hermione soltó un grito de victoria y empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad, sólo para humillarlo más. Los chicos de tercero parecían menos asustados y acompañaron las risas de Hermione.

Entonces, mientras giraba sobre sí misma en su baile de triunfo, una bola de nieve golpeó su espalda, poniéndola en guardia.

—Te vas a arrepentir, hurón —le aseguró Hermione, volteándose para no perderlo de vista.

—Tú empezaste, sabelotodo —le contestó Draco, tomando una gran cantidad de nieve.

En segundos, en medio del pueblo, empezó a librarse una increíble batalla de bolas de nieve de todos contra todos. Los más pequeños no dudaron en unirse y comenzaron a lanzar nieve a diestra y siniestra, sin objetivo claro. Ninguno quedó invicto y todos fueron blanco de muchas bolitas que dejaron húmedas huellas en sus capas. Eventualmente, Draco se acercó más a Hermione para poder apuntarle con mayor facilidad.

—Mantenga su distancia, señorito Malfoy —dijo Hermione, burlándose de la forma en que lo llamó Winky—, no vaya a ser que le dé tan fuerte que no pueda volver a caminar con sus altaneros modos.

—Se le olvida usted que yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, señorita Granger, aunque usted me dé lo más fuerte que pueda —respondió, con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Hermione.

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella?

No pudo contestar esa pregunta porque, con un paso en falso, pisó un charco de agua congelado y se resbaló. Draco la atrapó enseguida. Sin embargo, ella ya se estaba cayendo y se llevó consigo al chico al suelo. Hermione quedó tendida boca arriba sobre la nieve y empezó a reírse de su estupidez y lo cliché de la situación. Malfoy la observó preocupado y, en cuanto ella dejó de reírse, le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca —respondió la chica en broma.

Él sonrió aliviado. Hermione pensó que le gustaba esa sonrisa y se dio cuenta que era inevitable lo que venía.

Draco estaba prácticamente encima de ella. Podía sentir las piernas de él sobre las suyas, presionándola más contra la nieve que pronto iba a terminar empapando sus ropas, aunque eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Los brazos de Malfoy le envolvían la espalda, acercándolos más. Y podía advertir los pequeños temblores del cuerpo de Malfoy por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la pequeña distancia entre sus rostros.

—¿Me dejarás besarte ahora? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione, probablemente por los nervios, y luego de consentir unos segundos de suspenso, asintió risueña.

El chico no dejó pasar más tiempo para que ni ella lo detuviera, ni él se arrepintiera ni otro los interrumpiera, y sus labios cubrieron los de Hermione. Ella, en respuesta, envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de él.

Sí, había extrañado esa sensación.

Pero sólo un poco.

Él la besó despacio, sin intentar profundizar el beso. Y ella le respondió con la misma lentitud, saboreando el gusto mentolado de la boca de Draco y aspirando la mezcla de su colonia y aroma natural.

Godric, olía tan bien…

Le agradeció mentalmente a Ginny por obligarla a masticar un dulce de frutilla y a echarse un poco de perfume antes de bajar al vestíbulo. Así, estaba segura de tener, igualmente, un buen sabor y una agradable fragancia.

El chico la besaba con tanta suavidad que sintió que se derretía sobre la nieve. Los labios de él acariciaban los suyos casi con ternura, y, con cada caricia, los calentaban un poco más. Hermione le siguió el ritmo gustosa, aunque, poco a poco, empezó a querer un poco más…

De pronto, escucharon pasos cerca de ellos y una inconfundible expresión de disgusto.

—Eww… ¡están intercambiando saliva!

Draco se separó de ella. Hermione miró hacia arriba y vio al grupo de pequeños observándolos con asco. Se le escapó una pequeña risotada que atrajo la atención de Draco. Él enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca de suficiencia. Se levantó con desenvoltura y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a pararse. Hermione aceptó y pronto estaba sacudiéndose la nieve de encima.

—Bueno, fue estupendo jugar con ustedes —dijo a los niños, los que parecían muy entusiasmados en seguir la batalla.

—Pero yo tengo una cita con ella, así que nos tendrán que disculpar —continuó Draco, tomándola de la mano.

Los pequeños hicieron pucheros, de modo que Hermione se sintió en la obligación de asegurarles que, en el futuro, estaría encantada de retomar su pequeña pelea de bolas de nieve.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió la chica con la mano que tenía libre, mientras se alejaba del grupo. Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos, se volvió a Malfoy—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—No lo sé, ¿Tres Escobas? —sugirió él.

—Mmm… es muy posible que Harry y Ginny estén ahí. Además, el día está para tomar algo caliente, como té o café, ¿no crees?

—Si tu lo dices. —Sonrió.

—¿Sugieres algún otro lugar?

Él lo pensó un poco.

—Bueno, está la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié, donde podrás comprar el sabor de té que se te ocurra —apuntó Draco—. De hecho, está ahí mismo, ¿quieres ir?

Descartando de su mente la mala experiencia que su amigo había tenido con Cho Chang, dijo:

—Sí, me encantaría.

Ella nunca había entrado, así que podía ser divertido. Al cruzar la puerta, una campanita sobre esta tintineó melodiosamente, anunciando su ingreso. La tienda era bastante pequeña, repleta de mesitas para dos personas. Todos los manteles, servilletas y cortinas eran de la misma tela, de un color rosado pastel, y decoradas con vuelitos y encajes.

Harry tenía razón: le recordaba un poco a Umbridge.

Se regañó mentalmente por pensar en Harry otra vez, ¿no podía olvidarse de él por un rato?

Empero, el lugar se veía muy agradable. Hermione lanzó un hechizo en sus ropas para evaporar la humedad de la nieve y siguió a Malfoy hasta una mesa junto a las empañadas ventanas. Se quitaron las capas de más y dejaron a un lado sus guantes. En cuanto estuvieron sentados, se acercó madame Tudipié para ofrecerles algo de beber.

—Yo voy a querer un té común con un poco de leche, por favor —pidió Hermione.

—Y yo quiero un café solo, gracias —dijo Draco, sonriéndole a la dueña del local.

Ésta se alejó con dificultad por el escaso espacio que había entre las mesas y regresó a los pocos minutos con sus pedidos.

—Si necesitan algo más, me avisan tocando esa campanita de ahí —les indicó, señalando una pequeña campana sobre la mesa—. ¡Qué disfruten!

Hermione se llevó rápidamente la taza de té a los labios. ¡Merlín! Qué rico sabía. Y la sensación de bebida caliente era muy gratificante con lo helado que estaba el día. Observó a Draco revolver con una cucharita de plata su café, sin probarlo. Después de unos momentos, ella depositó, con un chasquido de vajilla, la taza sobre el platito que estaba en la mesa y se acomodó mejor en la mullida silla.

—¿Ya habías estado aquí antes? —le preguntó a Draco, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Ah, mmm… sí, unas cuantas veces —respondió un poco distraído.

—¿Con Pansy? —aventuró Hermione.

—Sí, con Pansy —afirmó él, sin dejar de revolver su café. Se dio cuenta que no hacía ruido, porque movía la cucharita de tal modo que nunca tocaba los bordes de la taza.

Apartó la mirada y jugó un poco con su servilleta hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo mirar a través de la ventana que estaba demasiado opacada por el vapor.

Draco levantó la vista y la observó con diversión.

—Depende, ¿qué tan personal es?

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido? —inquirió ella inmediatamente, girándose hacia el chico.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Sólo respóndeme.

—Una.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Lo miró socarronamente.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —aseguró ella.

—No —respondió él, medio serio—. Pansy ha sido la única con la que he salido. Y ni siquiera duró mucho.

—Entonces deja modificar mi pregunta —le pidió Hermione—. ¿A cuántas chicas has besado?

Draco rio aún más fuerte.

—¿Acaso te has convertido en Rita Skeeter?

Hermione se llevó dramáticamente la mano al pecho.

—¡No me insultes de ese modo! —exclamó, aunque no lo decía del todo en serio.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres saber eso? —cuestionó él, muy entretenido con la situación, inclinándose.

—¿Por qué no puedes sólo responder? —contratacó ella—. ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar?

—¿Eso te gustaría, no, Hermione? —le preguntó él, con un ligero tono seductor—. ¿Te gustaría que ocultara algún… secreto muy sucio que sólo tú conozcas?

Ella lo miró indiferente.

—Está bien —dijo Draco, apoyando sus codos en el borde de la mesa—. Contándote a ti… —se detuvo a pensar unos momentos.

—No me digas que las estás contando y no te sabes el número de memoria —replicó Hermione con un bufido.

—En realidad, estoy molestándote —respondió él—. Dos.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces.

—No, en serio —exigió.

—En serio.

—¿Sólo has besado a dos chicas, y una de esas chicas soy yo?

—Sí.

No cabía en su asombro.

—¿En serio a nadie más?

—En serio.

—Sólo a mí y a ¿Pansy?

—Sólo a ti y a Pansy, sí —repitió él, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto.

—¿Nunca, en toda tu vida, has besado a alguna otra chica?

—¿Por qué habría besado a más chicas? —inquirió arqueando su ceja y tomando su taza de café.

—No lo sé, porque… porque tú eres…

Se dio cuenta que decir eso había sido un error. De pronto, no sólo se sonrojaron sus mejillas, sino que toda su cara parecía un tomate.

—¿Soy qué, Hermione?

El hecho de que preguntara eso diciendo su nombre de pila tan coquetamente sólo hizo que su rostro ardiera más de la vergüenza.

—P-pareces el tipo de persona que sale mucho —titubeó ella, levantando su propia taza y acercándola a sus labios.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué significa eso? —preguntó Draco antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Por la forma en que la miraba, Hermione intuía que él sabía perfectamente qué significaba, el muy maldito.

—Pues… unhombrequetienemuchoéxitoconlaschicas —recitó rápidamente contra el borde de la taza.

—¿Qué? Disculpa, no te he oído bien —dijo él, llevándose una mano a la oreja.

Hermione se estaba cansando de ese juego suyo. Dejó la taza a un lado y repitió con claridad:

—Un hombre que tiene mucho éxito con las chicas.

Draco la contempló unos segundos intentando enseriar el rostro, pero no consiguió contener una carcajada.

—¿Puedes decirme qué te hace pensar eso?

Sólo para darle el gusto, respondió:

—Tu forma de ser.

—¿Acaso soy encantador? —dijo levantando unas cuantas veces las cejas.

—No, pero crees serlo —apuntó ella—. Y, lamentablemente, a algunas chicas les gusta eso.

—Me imagino que no eres una de esas chicas —conjeturó Draco.

—Por supuesto que no —sentenció Hermione, como si fuera una ofensa creer lo contrario.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin ocultar su sonrisa y bebiendo otro sorbo de café. Hermione también sorbió de su té, que estaba entibiándose.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? —preguntó él, luego de dejar a un lado su taza.

Ella mantuvo la suya entre sus manos y lo miró por encima de esta.

—¿Me estás preguntando a cuántas chicas he besado? —inquirió burlonamente.

—¿Has besado alguna?

—No —confesó.

—Entonces, ¿a cuántos chicos? —puntualizó Draco.

Hermione mantuvo un momento de silencio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Contándote a ti —dijo, imitándolo—, tres.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba de té al seco. Por un segundo, quiso que tuviera algo de alcohol. Por ejemplo, unas gotitas de whiskey de fuego. Era tan raro estar platicando sobre estas cosas con Malfoy. La ponía innecesariamente nerviosa. Parecía increíble que, hace sólo unos días, apenas hablaban.

—Bueno, ¿has saciado tu curiosidad? —preguntó Malfoy, terminando también su bebida.

_Vamos a ir juntos mañana a Hogsmeade. Es perfecto. Va a ser nuestra primera cita oficial y así todos los curiosos podrán saciar su curiosidad._

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Tampoco es como si le sorprendiera porque ¿acaso no estaba siempre burlándose de ella?

—Un poco —respondió—, ¿pido la cuenta?

Hizo sonar la campanita luego de que Draco asintiera, y, cuando madame Tudipié los alcanzó con su libretita, cada uno pagó lo suyo. Le agradecieron por la atención, recogieron sus cosas, volvieron a vestir sus capas, enguantaron sus manos y marcharon a la salida. Draco se adelantó y le dejó la puerta abierta.

—Las damas primero —la molestó.

Hermione no le hizo caso y salió sin decir una palabra. Él cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo aceptó y rodeó el codo de Draco con su mano. La temperatura había bajado bastante, de modo que no tenía muchas ganas de pasear por el pueblo.

—Podríamos hacer esas compras que mencionaste ayer —le susurró, apegándose a él.

—Cierto, casi lo olvido.

Visitaron todas las tiendas que pudieron. La mayoría estaban repletas, no sólo de otros estudiantes de Hogwarts, sino de pueblerinos y otros magos de fuera haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos: viendo y evaluando las ofertas de regalos para la navidad.

Hermione, apenas cruzaban la entrada de alguna tienda, se separaba de Draco y realizaba sus búsquedas por sí sola. A pesar de no haberse decidido aún si comprarle algo o no, prefirió que, en caso de querer hacerlo, él no se diera cuenta.

Después de unas cuantas horas, cuando ya tenían todas sus compras listas, pasaron por Honeydukes, donde se hicieron de unos pasteles de caldero, plumas de azúcar, ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz, los que compartieron en el camino de regreso al castillo. Éste se sintió muchísimo más corto que el de ida.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, se detuvieron junto al pie de las escaleras. Draco le entregó la porción de dulces que le tocaba y aún no se habían comido.

—Gracias —le dijo Hermione, recibiéndolos. Luego, dejándose llevar por un mero instinto, se puso en puntillas y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Se apartó un poco y advirtió que él la miraba un poco confundido—. Lo pasé muy bien, de verdad —le sonrió—. Nos vemos.

Había subido unos cuantos peldaños cuando él la llamó. Ella se volteó a mirarlo y Draco dijo:

—Yo también lo pasé muy bien y… —se rascó la nuca. Ella encontró adorable el gesto—, y tú te veías, digo, te ves muy linda.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué responder. Intentó sonreír, pero sus músculos parecían estar paralizados.

—Que tengas un buen día, sabelotodo —se despidió él, guiñando un ojo y haciendo una mueca coqueta, para luego girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Apenas pisó la Sala Común, una chica de cabellos rojos se lanzó encima de ella. Ginny la sentó junto a la chimenea y no la dejó ir a descansar hasta que le contó todo lo que hizo con Draco en Hogsmeade. Por eso, tuvo que confirmarle el rumor de su pelea con bolas de nieve (Ginny suspiró de ternura al oírlo) y el beso que se habían dado después (la chica soltó una exclamación de emoción).

—Lavender y Parvati dicen que te vieron, y le describen su cuento a todo el que esté dispuesto a escucharlas —comentó Ginny, después de que Hermione le narró su versión de los hechos.

Luego, la chica le relató sobre su visita a la Tienda de té de Madame Tudipié y lo bien que lo habían pasado. También se refirió a su paseo por las tiendas del pueblo y las compras que habían hecho por separado.

—¿Qué le compraste? —le preguntó Ginny, al borde de la emoción.

Hermione, un poco avergonzada, le mostró el paquete en donde guardó el regalo para Malfoy. Ginny examinó las cosas que había dentro: una pluma de pavo real blanco para escribir, un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color y un libro con diferentes recetas de pociones que podían ser modificadas.

—Vaya, ¿cuánto gastaste en esto?

—No es lo que piensas, estaba en oferta —se excusó Hermione—. Y me pareció una buena opción. —Por un momento, dudó de que fuera una buena opción—. ¿Tú que piensas?

Ginny siguió examinando los objetos.

—Quiero decir, están muy lindos y todo, pero, no sé…

—¿Qué?

—Son un poco impersonales, ¿no? —dijo, devolviéndole el paquete ordenado.

—Apenas llevamos unas semanas saliendo —musitó Hermione, guardando el paquete en una de sus bolsas de compras—. Supongo que es normal.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón, no lo había pensado así —coincidió Ginny, bostezando.

—¿Hermione Granger?

Ella se volteó hacia el chico que le habló. Éste le tendía un pergamino enrollado, sujeto con una cinta color vino.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Hermione.

—Me pidieron que te entregara esto —se explicó el chico.

Hermione tomó el rollo y le dio las gracias. De un tirón, desenredó la cinta y leyó el pergamino:

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_El sábado 19 de diciembre realizaré una pequeña fiesta en mi despacho para celebrar la Navidad antes de que comiencen las vacaciones, y estaría encantado de que te unieras a la ceremonia. Es una oportunidad estupenda para hacer conexiones y contactos. Por supuesto, puedes traer a un/a invitado/a. La etiqueta es de gala._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deja tu comentario ;3  
> ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis agradecimientos a mis maravillosas betas, AngelinaPriorincantatem, Mango y ImHollyBlue, que, sin ellas, no sé qué sería de esta historia; a la autora de la portada, Cygnus Dorado; y a warelestrange, mi regalada (?).

_I can feel you on my lips all the time  
But I just wanna feel you in my heart and on my mind  
I can feel you on my lips all the time  
And this ain't right, this superficial love_

- _Superficial Love_ by Ruth B

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo.

Hermione lo observó mientras él examinaba la invitación de Slughorn, quien les estaba dando clase en ese momento.

Cuando la chica la leyó por primera vez, junto a Ginny, la habían asaltado miles de dudas. Pero, para evitar seguir sobrepensando las cosas, el domingo por la noche, concluyó que lo mejor era mostrarle a Draco la invitación lo antes posible y dejar que él decidiera si ir o no.

Y la clase de Pociones del lunes le pareció un buen momento.

Al principio, Draco frunció el ceño mientras leía, pero, una vez que terminó, levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Es esta la mejor forma que se te ocurrió para invitarme a ir contigo? —preguntó burlonamente.

—No es eso lo que estoy haciendo, no exactamente —respondió ella con calma, tomando el pergamino de sus manos y dejándolo sobre la mesa, junto al caldero que compartían—. En realidad, quería saber si tú considerabas prudente ir juntos.

Draco la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué no lo consideraría prudente?

—Sigue revolviendo —le indicó ella. Él enseguida tomó la cuchara, la metió en el caldero y la movió en sentido de las manillas del reloj—. Porque estará lleno de magos y brujas famosas y algún que otro periodista —explicó Hermione, tomando su cuchillo de plata y cortando en rodajas la Col masticadora china—. Sería hacer oficial nuestra «relación» al mundo mágico. Y no sé hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto. Y quizás esto —musitó, señalando la invitación con el cuchillo— es demasiado. Además —siguió, bajando la voz, a pesar de haber conjurado un muffliato antes—, en el contrato, escribimos que sería sólo _frente a amigos y conocidos_ —citó de memoria—, y, en esta fiesta, van a haber más que sólo amigos y conocidos.

El chico asintió con el semblante reflexivo. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que había hecho un gesto de incomodidad cuando mencionó el contrato, pero probablemente eran sólo imaginaciones suyas.

—Es verdad —coincidió él, revolviendo lentamente la poción—, pero ¿esta fiesta no es un evento social? Se supone que podemos ir juntos no sólo a Hogsmeade y partidos de quidditch, sino también a otros eventos sociales, ¿no? Además, en cierto modo, los magos y brujas famosos son conocidos.

Hermione se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Él no estaba entendiendo.

—Me refiero a que _todos_ en el mundo mágico se van a enterar —dijo, cargando la voz en «todos»—. Para bien o para mal, será noticia, porque yo soy… —se interrumpió.

—¿Famosa? ¿Es esa la palabra que buscas? —inquirió Malfoy, burlón, enterrando suavemente su codo en el costado de Hermione—. Porque eres una bruja muy famosa, Hermione Jean Granger.

—Ya, sí… y tú también —siguió ella, quitándole importancia, devolviéndole el golpe—. No digo que vayamos a ser parte de la portada de _El Profeta_ , pero seguro saldrá en algún artículo. Y, de ser así, Draco —dijo, girándose a él—, todos se van a enterar.

Fijó sus ojos en los del chico, intentando transmitirle con ellos lo que tanto quería que entendiera. Y, al parecer, su ejercicio de telepatía tuvo resultado.

—¿Estás refiriéndote a mis padres? —preguntó Malfoy. Ella asintió aliviada—. Ni te preocupes, comelibros, ellos no reciben _El Profeta_. Es más, no reciben ningún periódico. He hablado con Andrómeda. Como una medida de seguridad para que mi madre no se estrese más de lo que ya está, es la única que lo lee y a escondidas. No se enterarán de nada.

—Está bien —respondió ella. Aunque era un alivio, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a que Draco no quisiera que sus padres supieran de su noviazgo con ella. ¿Estarían en contra? Probablemente, sí—. Entonces, ¿quieres ir?

Él pareció dudarlo por un instante. Ella continuó cortando la Col hasta que no quedaban más que rodajas.

—Así como querer, querer, no lo sé —admitió él—. Pero iré contigo, si tú quieres que te acompañe —dijo, tomando las rodajas e introduciéndolas poco a poco en la poción.

—¿No te gustan las fiestas? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida—. Pensé que eras de los que las disfrutaban.

Draco se rascó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, pensativo.

—Me gustaban. Y, para ser honestos, es bastante fácil disfrutarlas si hay un poco de alcohol y sabes cuáles son las formalidades mínimas —contestó, dejando caer la última rodaja y apoyando su mano en la mesa—. Pero no he asistido a una desde…

«¿La guerra?», aventuró una voz en el interior de Hermione.

—Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo y, cuando quieras irte, nos vamos —le prometió Hermione, encendiendo el fuego bajo el caldero con su varita—. Sólo tengo que cumplir unos minutos de cortesía. Admito que he disfrutado mucho las reuniones que el profesor ha organizado, así que me apetece ir. Pero no es necesario estar toda la noche.

Draco hizo una mueca, como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Y si también te sirve de consuelo, Blaise está entre los invitados —agregó la chica, tratando de ignorar la expresión socarrona de él.

—¿Blaise? —repitió Malfoy, mirando a su amigo, que trabajaba junto a Theo varias mesas delante de ellos—. Entonces ni de chiste voy —se burló, agitando su varita sobre el caldero, logrando que la poción adquiriera un tono púrpura. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, alcanzando el mortero que estaba junto a Hermione, y le susurró al oído—: Está bien, sabelotodo, iré contigo —aceptó—, pero hazme el favor de moler esas semillas de fuego, ¿sí? —pidió, dejando el mortero frente a ella y mostrándole con un movimiento de cabeza dónde estaban las semillas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes antes de comenzar a molerlas.

—Vamos, chicos, quedan diez minutos —les recordó el profesor, que se paseaba por entre sus alumnos.

—¿Sólo faltan las semillas? —le preguntó Malfoy.

—A ver, Draco, ¿qué sale en el pizarrón? —cuestionó Hermione, sin quitar los ojos de sus manos y el mortero.

Lo oyó reírse.

—Que las semillas son el último paso —respondió él. Podía oír su sonrisa en su voz—. Sólo quería saber qué tan atenta estabas.

Ella terminó su tarea y depositó el polvo de semillas en la poción. Esta se volvió de un color crema. Tras retirar el encantamiento zumbido, y esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo, se giró a él.

—Yo siempre estoy atenta.

Poco después, el profesor los felicitó por su perfecto trabajo.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Revisando su calendario, Hermione advirtió que quedaba menos de una semana para el fin de las clases y el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno. La profesora McGonagall les había entregado una lista para que los alumnos que iban a pasar la Navidad y Año Nuevo fuera de Hogwarts se inscribieran. Nadie estaba sorprendido de que ésta fuera especialmente extensa. Hermione, por supuesto, firmó lo propio. Harry, los Weasley, también. Incluso, supo que, además de Blaise, Theo y Draco, Astoria también volvería a su hogar por las fiestas.

Se preguntó qué tan vacío se vería el colegio durante esas casi tres semanas sin la mayoría de sus habitantes. Seguramente, tristemente vacío.

Ron y Ginny la invitaron a pasar, junto con los señores Granger, la Navidad en la Madriguera, que estaba pasando por un proceso de remodelación. Hermione aceptó. Sus padres disfrutarían ver una casa de magos. O eso esperaba. Pero sólo abusaría cuatro días de la hospitalidad de sus amigos; luego, regresaría a casa. Quería volver a celebrar el Año Nuevo a solas con su familia. Tal vez, sus padres recordaban las costumbres que tenían para esa fecha.

El último lunes antes de su merecido descanso, salió de la sala común en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar en compañía de Parvati. Ésta le había contado que viajaría con sus padres y su hermana a la India. A pesar de haber nacido en Inglaterra, tenían parientes que vivían en (y eran de) dicho país, y aprovecharían las vacaciones para visitarlos. Mientras Parvati le explicaba sus tradiciones navideñas, Hermione reparó en Draco. Se paró en seco. El chico estaba esperando fuera de su sala común, descansando de pie contra la pared, mirando el techo, con una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y con la otra… sujetando un ramo de orquídeas amarillas y moradas.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué llevaba esas flores? ¿Eran para ella?

Escuchó una risita a su derecha. Parvati se había percatado de todo y se reía de la cara de Hermione.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Malfoy. Se veía tan elegante que le daba hasta envidia. Se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención. Él bajó la vista apenas la escuchó. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y se acercó a las chicas.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó a Parvati con un movimiento de cabeza. Esta le respondió con un tímido «Hola». Draco se dirigió a Hermione—. Supongo que no sabes qué día es hoy —dijo, con los ojos brillando de diversión.

—¿Lunes? —intentó ella.

—Sí, pero sin los signos de interrogación —se burló—. De todos modos, no es cualquier lunes.

—¿Ah, no? —cuestionó Hermione—. ¿Qué tiene este de especial?

Draco le tendió el ramo de flores y Hermione, luego de un titubeo, las recibió.

—Hoy cumplimos un mes —explicó él.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Un mes? ¿Un mes de qué? Ellos habían firmado el contrato el dieciséis de noviembre, y aún faltaban dos días para que se cumpliera un mes desde ese acontecimiento. Entonces… ¿qué había pasado hace un mes?

_Porque besas increíble, Granger._

Se sonrojó. Hace un mes se habían besado por primera vez. O, para ser más precisos, ella se abalanzó sobre él y, desesperada, lo besó por primera vez.

Y, por supuesto, ese también era el día en que, según acordaron decirles a todos, comenzaron formalmente su relación.

Draco pareció adivinar en qué estaba pensando y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Nos vemos en Pociones, «mi princesa» —se despidió, guiñándole un ojo y dándose media vuelta.

Hermione ni siquiera pudo atinar a detenerlo. Paralizada, lo vio alejarse y desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina. Escuchaba a Parvati decirle cosas muy emocionada, pero no conseguía descifrar qué exactamente. Tampoco le importaba mucho.

Él había recordado la fecha. Ella no se había ni molestado en averiguar cuál era. Y no sólo se había acordado, le había dado un regalo. Miró las flores. Eran preciosas. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa estúpida y se las acercó a la nariz. El muy idiota las había hechizado para que olieran a su colonia. Se rio entre dientes de ese detalle.

—¿Y esas flores, Hermione?

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Harry. Acababa de aparecer con Ginny de la mano, quien observaba el ramo de orquídeas, luego a Hermione, y de nuevo el ramo, como si estuviera resolviendo un enigma.

—Me las regaló Draco —respondió, evitando mirar a sus amigos y fijando sus ojos en un bichito que caminaba por uno de los pétalos de una de las orquídeas amarillas.

Escuchó a Ginny ahogar un grito.

—¡Qué romántico! ¿Y por qué? —preguntó Ginny, soltando la mano de Harry y acercándose a su amiga.

—Por su aniversario —contestó Parvati—. Cumplieron un mes, pero Hermione no se acordaba.

—¡Parvati! —reclamó Hermione.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ginny indignada—. ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar de una fecha tan importante?

—¿Vamos a desayunar, mejor? —sugirió ella con un dejo de desesperación.

—Apoyo la moción —dijo alegremente Ron, seguido de una Lavender con ojos cansados pero sonriente—. Tengo un hambre horrible. ¿Por qué hay una reunión aquí? —preguntó, curioso.

—A Hermione le regalaron flores —dijo Parvati.

—Por un aniversario de mes que olvidó —añadió Ginny.

—¡Hermione! —profirió Lavender.

La chica, soltando una risa, comenzó a caminar nuevamente al Gran Comedor, sin importarle si le seguían o no sus amigos.

* * *

Draco le había dicho, durante su clase de Pociones, que, después de Runas, se encontraran en el vestíbulo y que fuera bien abrigada. Le tenía una sorpresa. Hermione, un poco insegura, accedió. Apenas salió de clases, caminó con rapidez hasta su habitación y se puso sus guantes, una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor y el chaquetón más grueso que encontró.

Se miró el pelo unos instantes en el espejo, pero decidió que no iba a atárselo con una coleta. Este también le servía de abrigo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó ella, minutos después.

Él la estaba esperando junto a las puertas que daban hacia fuera del castillo. También llevaba los guantes rojos que ella le había entregado días atrás, un abrigo y su bufanda Slytherin.

—Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, Granger —respondió sonriendo, haciéndose el interesante. Con un gesto, le indicó que lo acompañara afuera.

Bajaron por la pequeña escalera que daba a los jardines del colegio. Nevaba muy despacio, como si el tiempo estuviera transcurriendo más lento de lo normal. Hermione se pegó a Draco, y él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Ella, en respuesta, le rodeó la cadera con su brazo.

Mientras marchaban hacia el Lago Negro congelado, se le ocurrió lo que el chico pretendía hacer. Si sus suposiciones se cumplían… Empezó a emocionarse. Esa actividad en particular le gustaba muchísimo y hace mucho no la realizaba.

Lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron al borde del lago. Él la soltó, sacó su varita y se alejó un poco de ella.

—Me enseñaron el hechizo ayer —admitió—. Espero que resulte. Pero, primero, ¿sabes patinar?

Sí, era lo que ella había intuido. Asintió en respuesta, intentando ocultar su entusiasmo, y Draco apuntó a las botas de ella e hizo un movimiento ondulante, pronunciando:

— _Pedibus Labi_.

Las botas de Hermione se convirtieron en un sencillo par de patines blancos. Eran cómodos y calentitos. El cuero blanco no parecía ser muggle. Más bien, parecía una réplica de la piel de un occamy. Se giró hacia el lago, avanzó un paso y apoyó sus pies sobre el hielo. Quería asegurarse que éste fuera lo suficientemente grueso para soportar el peso de ambos. Presionó con fuerza, pero el hielo no se resquebrajó. La cuchilla de acero estaba tan afilada que dejó una fina, poco profunda, pero perfecta línea recta del largo de su pie. Observó el color del hielo y buscó si había alguna grieta u hoyo en la extensión de lago congelado que alcanzaba a divisar. Todo parecía perfecto. La temperatura era muy baja, lo que también suponía un buen indicio.

Tomó un respiro para prepararse. De reojo, vio a Malfoy repetir el hechizo con sus propias botas. Ella aprovechó el momento y dejó a su cuerpo deslizarse sobre el hielo. El frío viento le echó atrás el pelo, y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Patinó unos metros sin abrirlos. Luego, dio una vuelta y regresó a donde aún estaba Draco. Él la observaba con los brazos cruzados, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Entonces, el chico miró sus patines. Eran iguales a los de Hermione, sólo que un poco más grandes.

—Supongo que si uno practica lo suficiente el hechizo, puedes cambiar el diseño y ser más creativo —comentó él—. Pero no me dio tiempo de hacerlo.

—Son perfectos —dijo Hermione, dando un giro sobre sí misma. Se volvió al chico—. ¿Vienes? —preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

Draco miró hacia su izquierda un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

—Verás, Granger —empezó, posando su mirada en ella—, esto sonará extraño, pero, en realidad, yo no sé patinar.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y sus cejas se elevaron de la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?

—Es más, nunca he patinado en mi vida —precisó.

Hermione no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—¿Entonces, por qué me invitaste a patinar? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo tampoco hubiese sabido hacerlo?

Él se rio despacio.

—Ya sabía que sabías. Te pregunté sólo para asegurarme de que era cierto.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Se acercó al chico lo más que pudo, de modo que ella quedó en el lado del lago congelado y él en el lado de la tierra cubierta de nieve.

—¿Puedo saber cómo lo sabías? —inquirió con voz de sospecha.

—Sí puedes —respondió, pero no dijo más.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —presionó Hermione.

—Theo es amigo de Lunática Lovegood…

—Luna —lo corrigió ella.

—Lovegood —siguió él—. Ella le comentó que te gusta patinar y le mostró el hechizo que acabo de usar en nosotros.

¿Theodore Nott amigo de Luna? ¿Luna hablando de ella con Theodore? ¿Theodore hablando con Draco sobre la conversación que Theodore tuvo con Luna acerca de ella? ¿Por qué seguía llamándolo «Theodore» en su cabeza si podía ser sólo «Theo»? Estaba muy confundida.

—¿Y p-por qué ella…? —intentó formular alguna pregunta coherente, pero fue incapaz.

—Necesitaba un poco de información —la interrumpió Malfoy—, así que le pedí ayuda a Theo. Supe que es amigo de Lovegood hace un tiempo. Le pregunté si podía preguntarle a ella si sabía algo de ti que me pudiera servir para una cita —contó—. Ya sabes, así ella también se convence de lo enamorado que estoy de ti y de lo mucho que he cambiado —añadió con una sonrisa—. Ella le sugirió el patinaje en hielo y le recomendó este hechizo por si no teníamos patines. La verdad es que Theo resultó ser un detective increíblemente bueno. Creo que ahora le tengo más aprecio.

Hermione no lo podía creer. ¿Draco se había molestado tanto para planear esa salida? Sólo las flores eran un gesto excesivo. Y ella no le tenía nada. ¿Cómo se lo compensaría? ¿Querría él que se lo compensara?

—No me mires así, por favor —se rio Draco, adivinando de nuevo sus pensamientos. Hermione recordó que él era un oclumante, ¿sería diestro en la legeremancia también?—. No es tanto, apenas tuve dos días para inventarme algo. Y no hubiese podido hacerlo sin ellos.

—Pero yo no te tengo nada —se escuchó decir.

—Sólo quiero una cosa —dijo Draco.

No supo por qué, pero ella se sonrojó. Él, al notar su expresión, soltó una carcajada.

—Enséñame a patinar.

* * *

—¿Cuánto crees que falta para que se enamoren el uno del otro? —le preguntó Blaise a Theo.

Estaban en el cuarto piso mirando a través de una ventana a Draco y Granger patinando. Theo, cruzado de brazos, se volvió al chico.

—¿Dudas de que haya ocurrido ya?

—Bueno, Granger parece un poco más lenta, ¿no crees? —dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.

Theo asintió y volvió a mirar a la pareja. Justo en ese momento, Draco se cayó y Granger empezó a reírse. Blaise también rio.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué ella aceptó hacer ese trato —murmuró Theo.

La chica, sin dejar de sonreír, ayudó a Draco a levantarse y lo acompañó unos metros para asegurarse de que no volviera a caer.

—Quizás tiene un fetiche por Draco —respondió Blaise.

Theo soltó un resoplido, divertido.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Zabini.

El chico se giró hacia él con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría entonces, Nott, genio? —se burló.

—No porque me lo pregunte tengo una respuesta —replicó Theo con un dejo de superioridad.

—Odio que hables así —susurró Blaise, negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo. Volvió su atención a los patinadores—. ¿Crees que le funcione a Draco? ¿Limpiar su imagen saliendo con «la chica dorada»?

—Definitivamente —dijo de inmediato Theo—. ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen de él? Estuvo jugando con niños junto a Granger. Con niños, Zabini. Un mortífago no juega con niños.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

—Lamento no tener el _placer_ de ser amigo de Lovegood para enterarme de esos chismes —comentó con sorna, alejándose de la ventana.

Theo frunció el ceño.

—Con Astoria también te puedes enterar, ¿no es ella _tan_ amiga tuya? Y lo tendrías si quisieras —replicó, siguiéndolo—, el _placer_ de ser amigo de Luna.

—No, muchas gracias, me pone celoso —le respondió Blaise de espaldas—. Recuerda: hay conflicto de intereses —dijo, guiñándole un ojo sobre el hombro.

Theo se detuvo y rodó los ojos.

—Zabini.

Blaise sonrió y se giró, enfrentándolo.

—¿Sí, Nott?

Theo avanzó hasta estar a unos centímetros de él.

—Sabes que eso no tiene sentido —le respondió mirándolo fijamente—. Además, ella está enamorada de Scamander.

—¿Y tú?

Theo le arqueó una ceja, serio. Con un movimiento rápido, lo agarró de la nuca y lo besó en la boca. Blaise sonrió con satisfacción contra sus labios.

—No escuché el nombre.

El chico lo empujó lejos.

—Imbécil —dijo alejándose de él.

—Dímelo, Theodore Nott, ¡dímelo! —exclamó Blaise, muy divertido, persiguiéndolo.

—Salazar, ayúdame —murmuró Theo, sacándole una risa a Blaise.

Retomaron la caminata hacia las mazmorras entre codazos y golpes juguetones.

—Por cierto —dijo de pronto Blaise—, ¿qué tan bien ama Lovegood?

Theo, conteniendo una sonrisa, se demoró unos segundos en responder.

—No tan bien como tú.

Blaise, fingiendo enojo, lo empujó contra la pared. Theo se quedó pegado a ella de espaldas y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Luego de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de estar solos, Blaise acortó rápidamente las distancias y le devolvió el beso.

* * *

Malfoy resultó ser un veloz aprendiz. En pocos minutos, dejó de tambalearse sobre las cuchillas y se deslizaba con velocidad sobre el hielo. Hermione se dio cuenta que él lo estaba disfrutando casi tanto como ella. Patinaron un rato de la mano hasta que se volvió demasiado complicado: ella era más hábil y, por eso, él la hacía trastabillar. Una vez separados, siguieron dando vueltas y giros sobre sí mismos e intentando, de cuando en cuando, hacer tropezar y caer al otro.

—¿Sabes? Esto se parece un poco a volar en escoba —le dijo él, luego de recorrer un gran trecho sin parar.

Hermione vio la expresión de nostalgia en su rostro. Seguramente, un recuerdo de sus partidos de quidditch había cruzado su mente. Quiso preguntarle por qué no se había unido al equipo ese año siendo Blaise es capitán de Slytherin, pero, en cambio, indicó:

—No me gustan las escobas.

—¿Estás segura? —respondió coquetamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó ella, acercándose para empujarlo. Él logró esquivarla.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer y las bajas temperaturas empezaron a molestar, decidieron volver. Deshicieron el hechizo de sus botas y caminaron abrazados, igual que en la ida al lago, aprovechando el calor del otro.

Poco antes de entrar al castillo, la chica se detuvo. Malfoy, al tener su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de ella, también interrumpió su marcha. Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que Malfoy, preocupado, inquirió:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Él levantó las cejas, expectante.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? —preguntó.

Draco parpadeó una vez. Ella no mencionó ni las flores ni el patinaje, pero supo enseguida que él había entendido. A pesar de eso, no respondió enseguida. La miró fijamente unos segundos, haciendo que Hermione muriera de ganas por saber en qué estaba pensando.

—Me dijiste que lo estábamos haciendo mal —reconoció Malfoy al fin—. Me dijiste que estábamos fingiendo mal —se explicó.

Claro, era eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Hermione asintió forzando una sonrisa y continuó caminando. El chico la siguió enseguida, y entraron juntos al vestíbulo cuando una horda de alumnos se dirigía al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Esa noche, se fue a acostar confundida. Era la segunda vez que disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Malfoy; la segunda vez que realmente la disfrutó. Por eso, ya no podía negarlo y tampoco podía mentirse. Él le agradaba. Le agradaba de verdad. Pero… había algo que le molestaba. Draco estaba sólo fingiendo. Ella también estaba sólo fingiendo. Ambos estaban haciendo lo mismo ¿no? Ambos sólo representaban el papel que intencionalmente decidieron tomar. Debía recordárselo. No debía olvidarlo. Si él era amable, gracioso o incluso coqueto, todo formaba parte de una actuación.

No era por ella.

Ni siquiera era por él.

Era por ambos.

«Él me usa y yo lo uso a él», se dijo, mirando, acostada en su cama, el ramo de orquídeas sobre su velador, con los copos de nieve cayendo al otro lado de la ventana de fondo.

¿Pero todo el tiempo ha estado fingiendo? ¿No han habido pequeños momentos, ínfimos, en que actuó auténticamente?

_Nunca dejes de fingir._

«Todo es una mentira. No te la vayas a creer. Él te lo advirtió: cuando las mentiras son buenas, son creíbles. Lo que te agrada de él es una mentira. Y él lo dijo: no podían dejar de fingir. Él no ha dejado de fingir. No lo olvides», se remarcó, apartando la vista de las flores y dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Con un nudo en el estómago, corrió los doseles de su cama, cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse mientras escuchaba a Lavender y Parvati discutir en voz muy baja e ininteligible a unos metros de ella.

* * *

Era su última clase juntos antes de las vacaciones. El profesor Flickwick, en vez de seguir repasando, prefirió hacer, para que practicaran, una pequeña evaluación con el mismo estilo de preguntas de un ÉXTASIS. Hermione había terminado hace un rato de revisar por tercera vez sus respuestas y se estaba permitiendo unos minutos de descanso antes de repasarlas una última vez. Entonces, Draco interrumpió su pausa.

—No lo mires así.

Parpadeó y se volteó a él. El chico seguía escribiendo la última respuesta con los ojos fijos en el pergamino.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella muy bajito.

—No mires así a Potter —musitó Draco, sin despegar la vista de su prueba.

La chica volvió a mirar hacia donde sus ojos se habían detenido antes. Efectivamente, Harry estaba allí. Sin embargo, en realidad, ella no lo había estado mirando. No conscientemente, al menos. Sólo había estado pensando, mientras observaba al vacío, que, para su sorpresa, la prueba de Flickwick no estaba tan difícil.

No sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal.

Le inquietaba que fuera mala.

Pero decidió fingir que Draco la había pillado. Giró su rostro hacia él y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Celoso? —cuestionó en un susurro.

—Debería estarlo, ¿no? —respondió él, dejando su pluma a un lado y levantando un poco el pergamino para revisar sus respuestas—. Recuerda que yo soy tu novio —dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida. Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y arqueó más su ceja—. Es broma. Pero, en serio, tarde o temprano, lo notará, y no sólo él, sino toda la clase. Y, Granger —siguió, posando su mano en el antebrazo de ella—, a pesar de que me puedan quedar muy bien un par de cuernos, no me interesa que la gente crea que me los has puesto.

Se le escapó una risita, por lo que tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para amortiguar el sonido. No quería molestar a los otros que estaban terminando la evaluación. Draco sonrió y volvió a revisar su prueba. Hermione se quedó mirando el perfil del chico unos momentos. Era tremendamente aristocrático, con rasgos demasiado afilados y…

—Tienes la nariz muy puntiaguda —se escuchó decir en voz baja.

Malfoy la miró con diversión.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —preguntó aparentando preocupación.

—No lo sé —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin dejar de mirarse, acercó sus dedos al rostro de Draco y le rozó, con la punta de sus yemas, el borde de la mandíbula. No entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Tampoco cuál era su intención. Y, por la expresión de Malfoy, él entendía aún menos.

Sintió su vello facial y se permitió preguntar algo que, sin darse cuenta, le intrigaba mucho saber.

—¿Por qué ahora te estás dejando crecer la barba?

Esta vez, a Draco se le escapó una risa. La miró con intensidad a los ojos e, inclinándose un poco, murmuró:

—Porque a ti te gusta.

—Dime la verdad —le pidió Hermione, sin inmutarse.

Él se alejó y volvió a observar su prueba.

—Porque me gusta —respondió simplemente—. Antes no la dejaba crecer porque mi padre creía que era poco apropiado. Bueno —suspiró—, sigue pensando así, pero ya soy mayor de edad, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿no? —explicó. Luego, mirándola de reojo, preguntó—: ¿A ti te gusta?

Hermione, que no había quitado sus dedos de la barbilla de él, dejó que su mano envolviera una de las mejillas de Malfoy. Éste no se movió de su posición, manteniendo su vista en ella.

—Es raro —murmuró Hermione, permitiendo que su pulgar acariciara el pómulo de él—, no pica.

Eso era algo que hace un tiempo le sorprendía. Cuando su padre se dejaba la barba, detestaba saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla porque le resultaba terriblemente molesto su vello facial.

—Es un hechizo —confesó Draco con voz ronca.

Lo miró a los ojos y cayó en la cuenta de que el chico se había ruborizado un poco. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás no debería estar haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo en ese momento y mucho menos en ese lugar. Lo soltó y se enderezó en su asiento.

—Ah, eso tiene sentido —contestó, luego de aclararse la garganta.

Él también se removió en su asiento y preguntó nuevamente:

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Por qué tanto interés en saber?

—Dime la verdad —la imitó Draco.

Hermione rio despacio.

—Sí —admitió con timidez—, te queda bien.

Él sonrió arrogante y ella apartó la mirada con una sonrisa. Luego, ambos se volvieron a sus pruebas y las revisaron una última vez. Cuando sonó la campana dando por finalizada la clase e informándolos de la hora del almuerzo, salieron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor. A los pocos pasos, Draco la tomó de la mano.

—¿Qué puedo regalarle a un niño de siete meses? —preguntó él.

—¿Estás hablando de Teddy? —inquirió Hermione.

—Edward, sí.

—Mmm… —Lo pensó unos instantes, pero no se le ocurría nada más que…—: ¿Un libro?

Malfoy se rio.

—Deja tu obsesión por los libros, Granger, no a todos les gustan.

—¿En serio? ¿Hay gente a la que no le gusta leer? —ironizó ella—. Ya sé que a no todos les gusta, Draco —aseguró, enseriando el tono—, creo que Harry y Ron jamás han tocado un libro por gusto en su vida. Pero —siguió, mientras llegaban a las escaleras, donde se encontraron con más alumnos que se dirigían al comedor—, si le regalas libros desde pequeño, puede que adquiera el gusto.

—No estoy seguro de querer que Edward se convierta en la versión masculina de Hermione Granger —se burló él.

—No seas ridículo —le dijo ella, dándole un codazo suave. No estaba segura si lo decía por su insistencia en llamarle «Edward» a un bebé o por su comentario.

—Lo dice la que quiere que le regale un libro a un niño que no sabe leer —puntualizó él, devolviéndole el golpe.

—Andrómeda le puede leer —rebatió ella. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea—. ¡Mejor! Tú podrías leerle, y así afianzas la relación de… ¿qué son ustedes?

—Cuidado —le advirtió Draco, sujetándola del brazo y señalando un escalón falso que la chica estuvo a punto de pisar.

—Oh, gracias —dijo Hermione, sorprendida por su distracción.

La ayudó a evadirlo y siguieron bajando.

—Soy su tío segundo —contestó él—. Su madre era mi prima. Nunca la conocí, aunque sabía que existía, a pesar de que no estaba en el árbol familiar.

Tonks. Había muerto tan joven. Había sido asesinada por su propia tía. Hermione no sabía si el recuerdo de ella le daba más pena que rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el odio a la sangre muggle llegara al punto de romper lazos familiares?

—A él nunca lo he visto en persona —continuó Malfoy—, pero mi madre ya me ha enviado unas fotos. Creo que a ella le gusta.

Hermione lo miró con ternura. ¿Cómo sería Draco con los bebés? Al menos, era bueno con los niños y era capaz de jugar con ellos. Luego procesó mejor lo que le había dicho. ¿Narcissa Malfoy enviándole fotos de Teddy? ¿Eso significaba que lo aceptaba como parte de la familia? ¿Acaso ya no le importaba la pureza de sangre?

—¿Y qué libro podría ser? —preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del comedor.

—No sé. ¿Tiene _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_? —aventuró Hermione.

—Lo dudo.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, ahí tienes una idea.

—Sí, pensaré en más títulos, pero no es tan mala tu idea después de todo —susurró él.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió la chica.

Draco rio.

—Que es una idea fantástica, Hermione —respondió él, inclinándose y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Ella, que no se lo esperaba, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Nos vemos —dijo él contra su oído. Se alejó, le soltó la mano y entró al comedor junto con los demás alumnos de Slytherin.

A lo lejos, Hermione vio que Ginny bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras y se acercaba a ella, radiante de felicidad.

* * *

Le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba lista. El vestido azul oscuro que le había enviado su madre era sencillamente precioso y se ajustaba sublimemente a su cuerpo. Además, el color contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel. Observó con detención su rostro, buscando alguna poco probable imperfección. Tuvo que agradecerle mentalmente a su hermana por enseñarle a utilizar el maquillaje. Ella no lo necesitaba del todo -por no decir nada-, pero resaltar sus atributos nunca estaba de más. Siguió contemplándose, probando distintas poses, comprobando que todo estuviera perfecto. Una vez que se sintió segura de ello, tomó su varita, la guardó en un bolsillo escondido de su vestido y salió del dormitorio. Theo y Blaise ya estaban listos y esperando en la sala común. Ambos se veían impecables con sus trajes de gala, aunque, en su opinión, Theo estaba excesivamente tradicional con su túnica negra. Al menos Blaise se atrevía a usar un saturado color naranja. Le quedaba perfecto.

Los dos chicos se giraron cuando la escucharon bajar por las escaleras.

—¡Pero miren qué belleza! —exclamó Blaise.

Ella siguió bajando con desenvoltura, sonriendo como si no creyera justo ese comentario. En cuanto llegó al lado de ellos, Blaise le tendió la mano. La chica la aceptó y él la hizo girarse elegantemente sobre sí misma.

—Preciosa, Tory, hasta me duele que no seas mi pareja real esta noche —se burló Blaise, besando los nudillos de la chica. Theo arrugó un segundo su frente y ella rio.

—Ustedes también se ven espléndidos —comentó ella, soltándose de la mano de su amigo—. ¿Dónde está Draco?

—Probablemente sigue arriba arreglándose el pelo —respondió Theo.

—Es increíble, ¿no? —dijo ella, sentándose en uno de los sillones. No esperaría de pie—. Realmente parece enamorado de Granger. —Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que los chicos intercambiaban miradas—. ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes saben algo? —inquirió con sospecha, volviéndose a ellos.

—Pues… —Blaise titubeó—, ¿acaso no lo ha estado siempre?

Estaba mintiendo. A lo mejor era su tono de voz o a lo mejor era el gesto que hizo, el punto es que supo enseguida que Blaise no estaba siendo honesto, no del todo: no era eso en lo que había pensado con Theo. Pero sabía que, si no querían decírselo, preguntar de nuevo era inútil. Tendría que buscar otra forma de averiguarlo. Quizás un poco de whiskey de fuego podría ayudar.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó para seguirle el juego, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, sentándose derecha y con los pies cruzados—. ¿Qué hay de Pansy? Y, de ser así, ¿por qué nunca hizo nada antes?

Le encantó ver cómo sus amigos maquinaban una mentira en su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaban tan empeñados en ocultarle… algo? ¿Y qué era eso que le ocultaban?

—Que estés enamorado de alguien no significa que no puedas estar con otra persona —respondió Theo, apoyándose en una de las columnas de mármol oscuro—. Y conoces a Draco. Él no hubiese tocado una sangre sucia antes por mucho que le gustara. Supongo que, por la misma razón, ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta de que le gustaba.

—¿Y ustedes cómo están tan seguros de que él estaba colado por ella? Yo nunca lo sospeché —dijo Astoria.

Eran buenos. Blaise sonrió como si estuviera acordándose de algo, tal vez de alguna situación graciosa que llegó a su memoria gracias a su pregunta. Theo, por su parte, soltó una pequeña risa, como si fuera imposible no estar seguro de que Draco se había fijado en Granger hace muchos años.

—Tú no tenías clases con nosotros, y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir —contestó Blaise—. Aunque me sorprende que nunca lo hayas pillado mirándola en el Gran Comedor.

—Ni te molestes, hace poco aprendió a ser tan observadora —se rio Theo.

Ella le sonrió con astucia.

—Te perdono el insulto por el halago, Theodore —dijo, levantándose y acercándose a él—. Pero no esperes que vuelva a ser tan condescendiente contigo la próxima vez.

—Uuuh, Theo, ten cuidado —dijo Blaise, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico—. No te conviene enfadar a nuestra querida Tory.

Unos pasos los interrumpieron. Draco apareció, arreglándose las mangas de su túnica. Él también era demasiado conservador. Una linda túnica verde oscuro le quedaría genial. Incluso una plateada o una gris. Pero no, tenía que decidirse por el aburrido color negro. El chico levantó la mirada y la depositó sobre ella.

—Vaya, Astoria, hoy te has lucido —comentó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa como quien no quiere la cosa e hizo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia.

—No es nada. Tú también te ves muy bien —contestó.

—Y —dijo Draco, cuando estuvo junto a sus amigos—, ¿cómo lo harán?

—Yo voy con Blaise —respondió la chica, observando al susodicho—. Por alguna razón, el viejo Sluggy sigue pensando que este mal intento de comediante merece pertenecer a su Club y ser una "eminencia" —recalcó teatralmente.

—¿Celosa, Tory? —se burló Blaise, quien no había quitado sus manos de Theo—. Quizás necesitas una madre que sea millonaria para ser considerada también una «eminencia».

—No hace falta, algún día _yo_ seré millonaria —replicó con soltura—. Y aunque el viejo Sluggy no lo sepa, siempre he sido una eminencia.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Y tú cómo lo harás, Theo? —preguntó Draco.

—Lovegood ha tenido la cortesía de invitarlo —respondió Blaise, sonriéndole a Theo.

—¿Lovegood está invitada? —inquirió Draco.

—Todo el ED está invitado —dijo Theo—. A ella le sobraba una invitación y me hizo el favor.

—Tendré que darle mis agradecimientos —agregó Blaise con un falso tono de molestia.

Salieron de la sala común y subieron todos los pisos, desde las mazmorras hasta el sexto, donde se dieron un respiro. Ninguno comentó el cansancio, más ninguno preguntó por qué se habían detenido. Luego de unos instantes, Theo avisó que iría a buscar a Lovegood a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Mientras se alejaba, Astoria miró a Draco.

—¿Tú vas a subir hasta la Torre de Gryffindor para buscar a Granger? —preguntó con la voz un poco entrecortada, intentando ocultar su agotamiento.

—No, acordamos que la esperaría aquí —Draco se apoyó con el codo en la baranda de la escalera—. Ustedes pueden adelantarse si quieren.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Astoria.

—Sí, vayan, nosotros ya los alcanzaremos.

* * *

Granger bajó cinco minutos después de que Astoria y Blaise desaparecieran.

Al escuchar los tacones de la chica, se giró a mirarla. Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Venía sola. Se preguntó dónde estaría la chica Weasley y por qué no la acompañaba. Luego pensó que probablemente ella y Potter ya debían estar en el despacho de Slughorn.

Y luego pensó que le importaba una mierda.

Astoria se veía bien, pero Granger…

Vestía un largo y fino vestido dorado, no muy ajustado pero lo suficiente para marcar sus curvas. La había visto en su ropa muggle antes, la que tampoco ocultaba del todo su figura. Pero ese vestido… No tenía un cuerpo de infarto como el de otras chicas. No era de curvas muy prominentes ni era ella muy delgada. Pero se veía hermosa, delicada, femenina. El recatado escote dejaba todo a la imaginación y, aun así, Draco pensó que era perfecto. Sus hombros y brazos eran lo único a la vista. Y su morena piel brillaba en contraste con el color del vestido.

La mitad del cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas que le recordaron a la forma de una corona de olivos. Algo se había hecho. Estaba más controlado, brillante y con los rizos mucho más definidos. Se veía bonito, pero no le terminaba de gustar. Pensó que le quedaba mejor el pelo más rizado, más natural. Más ella.

A medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta que, esta vez, se había maquillado un poco más que para su cita en Hogsmeade. Era algo muy sutil. Sólo le resaltaba sus facciones, sin taparle ni sus pecas ni sus lunares. La única diferencia que podía advertir eran sus labios: se los había pintado con un intenso color rojo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se ruborizó.

¿Por qué se ruborizaba?

_Será porque te la estás comiendo con los ojos._

La observó detenidamente avanzar hacia él, peldaño tras peldaño. Con cada paso, sentía que se le iba más el aliento. Ella levantaba levemente su vestido para impedir que sus zapatos, del mismo color dorado, se enredaran con este. Se veía nerviosa, tal vez por miedo a tropezar y caer por las escaleras. Ella no debería preocuparse; si eso pasaba, él la atraparía.

O, tal vez, estaba nerviosa por él.

Llegó a su lado y se miraron. ¿Por qué él no decía nada? ¿Por qué ella no decía nada? Granger observó su peinado, su rostro y su túnica. Lamentó no vestir algo más acorde a la situación, más acorde con la elegancia de su vestido. Lamentó no poder darse más esos lujos. Pero, cuando los ojos de ella volvieron a los suyos, se le ocurrió que a ella nada de eso le importaba. Y su voz se lo corroboró.

—Estás… Te ves muy bien —susurró Granger tímidamente.

_Y tú te ves irresistible._

—Tú también —respondió atontado—, muy hermosa —añadió.

Granger sonrió, con las mejillas rojas y el cuello levemente ruborizado. Él le ofreció el brazo y ella se sujetó de este. Caminaron en silencio. Draco pudo percibir el perfume que ella estaba usando. Olía a algo floral.

El despacho del profesor de pociones estaba en ese piso, de modo que no tardaron en llegar. A medida que se aproximaban, el murmullo de música alegre y risas se hacía más fuerte. La puerta se abrió justo cuando estaban frente a esta. Entonces, Draco soltó el brazo de Hermione y posó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para ¿ayudarla a entrar? En realidad, no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero, en cuanto su mano tocó a la chica, se dio cuenta que el vestido de ella dejaba al descubierto casi toda su espalda y, en ese momento, la palma de su mano estaba directamente tocando la suave y cálida piel de Granger.

La sintió temblar y notó que, si era posible, se había sonrojado aún más. Por alguna razón, su expresión le recordó a la primera vez que se habían besado. El rubor, la indecisión, la confusión. Y, por alguna razón, le dieron ganas de besarla como aquella vez. Apenas había podido probar de nuevo sus labios en tibios besos.

Pero Granger, después de unos instantes, volvió en sí y entró al despacho. Él, un poco contrariado por sus pensamientos, la siguió.

La habitación estaba igual de amplia que la última vez, o quizás incluso más. No podía estar seguro; la última vez, apenas pudo verla. Se imaginó que la habían ampliado nuevamente con algún hechizo. Una gran lámpara de aspecto antiguo irradiaba una luz ligeramente rojiza, bañando y cargando el lugar de una atmósfera muy particular. Del techo y de las paredes colgaban cintas y guirnaldas verdes, rojas y doradas. Divisó unos cuantos ramilletes de muérdagos que también colgaban del techo. En una de las esquinas, estaba el grupo Las Brujas de Macbeth tocando una animada canción, con algunos jóvenes bailando frente a ellos. Le pareció distinguir a Theo, Blaise, Astoria y Lovegood. En otra esquina, se alzaba un enorme pino decorado con nieve y pequeñas hadas que cambiaban de colores.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente y, sin embargo, no se veía abarrotado. Aun así, Draco no se sentía muy cómodo y enseguida pensó que no había sido buena idea aceptar la invitación. Se escuchaban clics de flashes de cámaras por todos lados, y podía ver y oler el humo verde que éstas desprendían al tomar las fotos. Distinguió muchos magos célebres, varios empleados del Ministerio que conocía gracias a su padre y su madre, y también vio a muchos exalumnos exitosos. ¿Ellos lo mirarían con desprecio? ¿Creerían que es un cobarde? ¿Lo odiarían por su pasado? Un elfo doméstico, oculto bajo una bandeja de plata con la que transportaba unas copas de algún líquido cobrizo, pasó a su lado. Sin cuestionarse qué era ese líquido, tomó una de las copas y se bebió todo de un trago.

La bebida le quemó la lengua y la garganta, pero no le importó. No era whiskey de fuego. Era más fuerte. Mejor. Otro elfo pasó ofreciendo el mismo líquido y él volvió a sacar una copa. Se dio cuenta que aún no quitaba su mano de la espalda de Granger y la presionó un poco más, como si fuera posible tocarla mejor. Ella giró su rostro hacia él y lo miró. Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, como repetirle que se veía hermosa o comentarle la decoración del lugar. O besarla. Cualquier cosa.

Pero, entonces, una exclamación los interrumpió.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señor Malfoy! Pero qué agradable sorpresa —saludó con efusividad el profesor Slughorn, caminando hacia ellos y mirándolos con una emoción casi exagerada—. ¿Vienen juntos esta noche? —preguntó bajando la voz, como si fuera un secreto, en cuanto llegó a su lado.

—Sí, profesor —respondió Granger con una sonrisa, volteándose a Draco y observándolo con intensidad a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada y movió su mano desde la parte baja de la espalda de ella hasta el costado, rodeándole la cadera y acercándola más a sí mismo.

Sin dejar de observarla, se llevó el vaso a los labios. Ella bajó la vista y miró cómo sus labios se humedecían con la bebida.

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó el hombre, rebosante de alegría—. Ustedes son mis mejores alumnos, ¿saben? Su último trabajo estaba impecable —agregó con un dejo de admiración.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron al profesor y sonrieron por el cumplido. Granger le agradeció con un tímido «No fue nada» y Slughorn le dijo que era demasiado modesta. El profesor empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la fiesta y ellos lo siguieron.

—Tengo muchas personas que presentarle, señorita Granger, y seguro que también serán de su interés, señor Malfoy. Díganme, ¿cuáles son sus planes a futuro? —les preguntó, guiándolos a través de la multitud.

¿Planes a futuro?

Draco suspiró.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, muchas cosas, ¿no?  
> ¿Un comentario?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes me revisaron el capítulo, AngelinaPriorincantatem, Mango y ImHollyBlue, son unas genios; a Cygnus Dorado por la bella portada y a warelestrange por la genial idea.

_Hey, you there  
Can we take it to the next level, baby, do you dare?  
_ _Don't be scared  
'Cause if you can say the words, I don't know why I should care_

- _Naked_ by James Arthur

Por suerte, no hubo tiempo para responder a la pregunta de Slughorn. Su profesor de Pociones encontró, a una velocidad impresionante y de entre toda la multitud, una de las tantas personas que deseaba presentarles. Se acercaron a una vieja bruja de piel morena muy arrugada, grandes ojos verdes y pelo sumamente canoso, largo y liso. Vestía una gruesa túnica púrpura con detalles plateados, y sostenía elegantemente una copa de vino. Draco sabía quién era. Es más, estaba seguro de que uno de sus muchos cromos de ranas de chocolate, los que guardaba en una caja en su habitación, tenía su rostro.

No le costó imaginarse porqué Slughorn creía que a Granger le podía interesar conocer a esa mujer.

—Permítanme presentarles a Carlotta Pinkstone —dijo con solemnidad el profesor, extendiendo una mano hacia la bruja. Ésta, con una sonrisa, se acercó a los jóvenes—. Carlotta, estos son dos de mis más brillantes alumnos, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy —continuó Slughorn con orgullo—. Seguro has escuchado de ellos.

—Es un placer, señora Pinkstone —saludó Granger, extendiendo su mano con torpeza.

—Por favor, llámame Carlotta —le pidió la mujer, estrechándole la mano. Su voz era aguda—. Por supuesto que he oído hablar mucho de ti, jovencita. ¡Heroína de la Segunda Guerra! —exclamó, extendiendo con teatralidad los brazos hacia el techo—. Quién lo diría, y sin haber salido de Hogwarts.

Draco notó como la chica se ruborizaba.

—No estuve, quiero decir… No estuvimos solos —respondió Granger nerviosamente—. Recibimos mucha ayuda de la Orden y de… personas un poco inesperadas —añadió, mirando a Draco de reojo. Él levantó una ceja, confundido. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que no había saludado aún a la mujer.

Extendió su mano hacia la bruja y ésta la recibió con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Un gusto, señora Pinkstone —dijo él, intentando mantener un tono amable a pesar de sentir un peso desagradable en el estómago.

—Sí, sí —asintió la bruja, examinándolo con detención y un poco de suspicacia—, conocí a tu padre. Debo decir que te pareces muchísimo a él.

Draco apenas consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

Eso, definitivamente, no era bueno. En cuanto su mano estuvo libre, dio un paso atrás y tomó un largo sorbo del líquido cobrizo. Le quemó otra vez la garganta. Miró hacia un lado, esforzándose por no hacer una mueca. Una vez que el efecto pasó, se volvió a Granger y Pinkstone.

—…por la revocación del Estatuto Secreto de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntaba la chica, con la admiración plasmada en todo su rostro.

—Sí, me encarcelaron cinco veces —respondió Pinkstone con un dejo de orgullo—, pero eso no me detuvo jamás. Es más, cada vez que me encerraban, se reforzaba más en mí el convencimiento.

—¿Qué convencimiento? —inquirió Granger, sin poder contenerse.

—Que los muggles deben conocer la existencia de los magos, por supuesto —contestó la bruja, como si fuera evidente—. No podemos seguir viviendo escondidos y ellos no pueden seguir viviendo engañados. El Estatuto del Secreto tenía sentido cuando nos cazaban por la brujería. Aunque, en realidad, ni entonces tenía sentido, porque, al fin y al cabo, los muggles no nos pueden hacer un daño real.

Draco no estaba de acuerdo. Y creía que la historia estaba de su lado. Pero se mordió la lengua y decidió no intervenir. Entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró y vio que era de Slughorn. Junto a él, había un mago de mediana edad, casi calvo y con una barriga que no envidiaba en absoluto a la de su profesor.

—Helbert, quiero presentarte a Draco Malfoy —dijo Slughorn, mirando al chico con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió confundido el mago.

—Sí —respondió Draco inmediatamente, extendiéndole la mano y esbozando su mejor sonrisa. El hombre la miró con recelo unos segundos antes de estrecharla brevemente.

—¿Y qué hace el hijo de Lucius Malfoy en Hogwarts? —cuestionó el hombre con un tono que no le gustó nada a Draco.

—Terminar mis estudios —replicó el chico lo más cordial que pudo—. Me gustaría compensar los daños que he ocasionado al mundo mágico. —En realidad, eso era lo que el Wizengamot le había ordenado, pero el hombre frente a él no debía saberlo—. Además, quisiera intentar dejar los prejuicios de mi familia atrás.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió el hombre, frunciendo el ceño con duda.

—Completamente —afirmó con seguridad Draco—. Si no fuera así, no sería posible que esta noche esté acompañando a Hermione Granger como su pareja.

El mago abrió los ojos como platos y Draco tuvo que aguantarse la risa por la expresión. Lo vio buscar a Granger en la multitud. Por cosa del destino, la chica se volteó hacia ellos. Draco aprovechó de guiñarle el ojo. Ella, sonriendo, le guiñó el ojo de vuelta.

Supo que eso era suficiente para que el hombre frente a él creyera en sus palabras.

—Este es Herbert Spleen —continuó Slughorn, quien, a ojos de Draco, se había percatado de su intento por ganarse la confianza de Spleen y se veía muy contento con los resultados—, aunque quizás lo conozcas como el «Profesor» —añadió con gracia.

—Por supuesto. Mi madre colecciona las columnas que escribe —comentó Draco más confiado—. Son muy útiles, por cierto. Es un placer conocerlo en persona, señor, es usted toda una eminencia en el mundo de la sanación.

El cumplido funcionó mejor de lo que planeó. Spleen sonrió con suficiencia y le dio unas cuantas palmadas amigables en el hombro.

—¿Y a usted le interesa la sanación, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó con interés.

Draco sonrió antes de responder.

* * *

En cuanto apareció un elfo con una bandeja, dejó su copa vacía e inmediatamente agarró otra llena. Necesitaba más de ese líquido cobrizo para soportar el monólogo de Spleen. Por lo menos, durante los primeros minutos, logró convencerlo de escribirle una carta de recomendación por si se decidía estudiar Sanación. Eso podría ayudarlo a que lo acepten en la Academia a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Aunque estaba considerando seriamente si escuchar a Spleen hablar por casi quince minutos acerca de sí mismo valía realmente la pena por una sola carta.

Se llevó la copa a los labios mientras asentía con la cabeza a algo que decía el «Profesor». Sabía, porque al comienzo le prestó atención, que estaba alardeando de sus habilidades. La historia de cómo salvó a un paciente con viruela de dragón seguía asombrando a miles en el mundo mágico.

Ciertamente, a Spleen le enorgullecía enormemente esa anécdota. A Draco, sinceramente, no podía importarle menos.

Ahora, hablaba de una mujer que había ingerido, por una confusión, un poco de veneno de una Tentácula Venenosa. En cuanto Spleen mencionó el nombre de la planta, Draco recordó las veces que trabajó con Tentáculas Venenosas en Herbología y dejó de escucharlo. Aunque, por la sonrisa del rostro del mago, intuyó que todo había salido bien.

Poco a poco, empezó a darse cuenta de que alguien alzaba la voz a su derecha. Disimuladamente, miró hacia donde, creía, provenía el sonido. Un hombre de la edad de Spleen, pero mucho más delgado, con más cabello y de ojos trastornados, se había acercado a Granger y Pinkstone. Evidentemente, las había interrumpido. A juzgar por sus gestos, estaba enfadado. Y, claro, era precisamente él quien hablaba cada vez más alto. Si no se equivocaba, el hombre le discutía algo a Pinkstone. La mujer lo escuchaba con el ceño profundamente arrugado y Draco estaba seguro de que, de un momento a otro, iba a explotar.

Granger, por otro lado, se veía muy incómoda y parecía no saber qué hacer con sus brazos ni hacia dónde mirar. En un intento de, probablemente, detener la discusión, le preguntó a Pinkstone si quería algo. Draco escuchó perfectamente como la bruja, sin siquiera mirar a la joven, le decía que no quería nada, y le comenzaba a responder al hombre con la misma agresividad que éste había usado. Conteniendo una risa, Draco advirtió cómo Granger, asustada, retrocedía lentamente, alejándose de la bruja y el hombre que, de pronto, se veían envueltos en una violenta riña verbal.

Se volteó nuevamente a Spleen. Éste, para sorpresa de nadie, no se había percatado de la pequeña distracción de su interlocutor. Draco miró por sobre el hombro del mago. Detrás de él, Damocles Belby se relamía los dedos. En cuestión de milisegundos, al chico se le ocurrió una idea. Acercándose con aire confidencial a Spleen, le susurró:

—Señor, ¿no es ese el hombre que inventó la Poción de Matalobos?

El mago interrumpió su monólogo y, después de lanzarle una mirada de curiosidad, se giró hacia donde señalaba Draco con la mano con la que sujetaba su copa.

—¡Damocles, amigo mío! —exclamó Spleen, extendiendo los brazos amistosamente.

Draco no desperdició ni un instante. En cuanto los vio abrazarse como viejos amigos -quizás lo eran-, se escabulló hacia donde Hermione escapó. Avanzó esquivando lo mejor posible a los invitados, resistiéndose a usar sus codos para abrirse paso. Muchos eran personas mayores, y no quería causar mala impresión. Ya cargaba con un pasado demasiado malo para, más encima, darse el lujo de ser maleducado. En el camino, fue saludando, con sonrisas e inclinaciones, a cuanta persona reconoció y con quienes hizo contacto visual. La gran mayoría le devolvió el saludo, sin embargo, varios lo miraron con escepticismo.

Prefirió no pensar en eso.

Al fin, la encontró frente a una mesa repleta de comida y con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Parecía estar decidiendo qué comer. Se acercó por detrás. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su lado, comprendió que su intención era darle un pequeño susto. Sin embargo, justo se giró hacia él, arruinando sus inconscientes planes. Draco terminó de acortar las distancias con unos pasos e, inclinándose sobre Granger, pasó un brazo por el costado de la chica y cogió dos pequeñas empanadas de calabaza del montón que había tras ella.

—¿Pero qué…? —empezó a preguntar Granger, con las mejillas rosadas.

Draco se enderezó y le mostró lo que había cogido. Entonces, le tendió una de las empanadas.

—Es sólo una empanada, Granger, no es necesario sonrojarse —se burló él.

Ella rodó los ojos y la aceptó.

—Gracias —susurró. Girándose hacia la fiesta, bebió un poco de su cerveza.

El joven advirtió que observaba a Pinkstone y al hombre furioso, los que, definitivamente, continuaban su discusión. La escuchó soltar un gruñido y la miró divertido.

—Es Andy Smudgley —comentó ella, sin quitar los ojos de la pelea.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Un periodista de _El Profeta_ —respondió, apretando el vaso entre sus manos—. No sé si recuerdas que, en segundo año, Harry y Ron llegaron volando en un Ford Anglia…

—Cómo olvidarlo —dijo Draco, antes de darle un gran mordisco a su empanada. En realidad, sí lo había olvidado. Las aventuras de San Potter y el Pobretón no eran prioridad en su memoria.

—Smudgley escribió un artículo sobre eso —siguió Granger—. Es uno de los más grandes defensores del Estatuto Secreto. Por supuesto, no pudo soportar la oportunidad de pelearse con Carlotta —terminó con disgusto.

Él aguantó una risa.

—Sinceramente, Granger —objetó Draco, antes de terminar su empanada con otro mordisco—, si conocieras a alguien que defiende con uñas y dientes la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, ¿no te pelearías con él?

—No —replicó ella tercamente, volviéndose a Draco—. Conversaría calmadamente, como una persona civilizada y racional.

Se le escapó una risa.

—Ni tú te lo crees —le respondió, buscando en la mesa una servilleta con la que limpiarse las migajas—. Eres bastante intensa cuando defiendes lo que crees.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Draco la miró con incredulidad. Ella, roja de vergüenza, le dio otro sorbo rápido a su cerveza.

—Está bien, pero sólo cuando sé que tengo razón —se defendió Granger en cuanto bajó su bebida—. Y Smudgley está equivocado. Esa no es la manera de tratar a una señora mayor.

Iba a responderle cuando se fijó que, sobre el labio superior de la chica, habían quedado rastros de la crema de la cerveza. Sin pensarlo, alzó su mano y le limpió la crema con su pulgar. El rostro sonrojado de Granger le hizo gracia. Mirándola fijamente, se llevó el pulgar con crema a su propia boca. Los ojos de la chica siguieron todo el camino de su mano y se detuvieron en sus labios.

—Señorita Granger —llamó Slughorn, aproximándose a los dos jóvenes. Hermione parpadeó y se volvió al profesor—, justo la estaba buscando. Quería presentarle a… —alargó la mano y atrajo, de entre los invitados, a otra bruja mayor de pelo canoso, aunque mucho más joven que Pinkstone—… Wendy Slinkhard.

—Hola —saludó Granger con voz temblorosa, aún con las mejillas rosadas. Intentó darle la mano con la que sujetaba la empanada. Ambas se rieron de su torpeza. Rápidamente, la dejó en la mesa y se limpió con una servilleta. Le ofreció nuevamente la mano a Slinkhard y ésta, sonriente, se presentó como una escritora de novelas.

Draco se quedó de pie escuchándolas hablar mientras se terminaba su bebida. Slinkhard, como otros antes, le comentó con admiración a Hermione su sorpresa al saber lo que había hecho durante la guerra siendo tan joven. La chica le agradeció y, posiblemente para desviar el tema, le preguntó por sus libros. Gracias a eso, comenzaron a hablar de literatura. Le hizo aún más gracia ver la emoción de Granger. Cualquiera advertiría su amor a los libros a millas de distancia por el modo en que le brillaban los ojos y por lo mucho que movía las manos.

Era adorable.

¿Adorable?

* * *

—¿Y Draco? ¿Aún no ha llegado?

Blaise se volvió a Astoria y, con un gesto, le indicó donde estaba el chico. Observó como su amiga miraba hacia donde él le había señalado. Una expresión de asombro se apoderó de sus facciones.

—Wow, se ve increíble —murmuró ella.

No hablaba de Draco.

—Lo sé —respondió él con una mueca de satisfacción antes de beber de su whiskey.

—Y mira como él la mira —siguió Astoria.

Ahora sí hablaba de Draco.

—Lo sé.

Luego de unos segundos, ella apartó la mirada. Se fijó en el vaso de Blaise y se lo quitó para tomar un trago. Enseguida, se lo devolvió.

—¿Y Theo? — preguntó, limpiándose las gotitas que quedaron en las comisuras de su boca.

—Por ahí con Lovegood.

Astoria se rio despacio.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó con picardía.

—Ni te ilusiones, Tory —bromeó él—. Están buscando a un tal Rolf. Es «amigo» de ella —agregó, haciendo comillas con su mano libre.

—¿Ilusionarme? No sé de qué hablas —replicó ella.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió él, arqueando las cejas y sonriendo con maldad.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo con mofa. Se echó el pelo hacía atrás elegantemente y dijo:

—Te recuerdo que _yo_ fui quien terminó contigo, Blaise. Tú no deberías ilusionarte.

—¡Entonces sí sabes de qué hablo! —respondió el chico, riendo y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Astoria rodó los ojos, aunque sin contener una sonrisa. Volvió a fijarse en el vaso de whiskey.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —inquirió ella.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Es sólo una simple pregunta.

—Contigo nada es simple.

La chica se rio airosamente.

—¿Me vas a responder?

Blaise se tapó la boca con su mano unos momentos, divertido. Miró a Draco, Granger y la señora junto a ellos.

—¿Qué tan borracho me necesitas? —preguntó, sin apartar la mirada del grupo.

La escuchó reírse a su lado.

—Vamos, qué cosas dices, Blaise —se burló ella.

—Ya me has oído. —Se giró hacia ella—. Te conozco. Algo me quieres sonsacar.

—¿Hay algo que sonsacar, entonces? —apuntó Astoria con astucia, acercándose y posando su mano en el hombro de él.

—Yo no he dicho eso —contestó Blaise sin inmutarse.

—No explícitamente. Pero yo también te conozco.

Ella descansó su cabeza sobre su mano, cerca del rostro de Blaise, y batió sus pestañas coquetamente. Él la miró de reojo, intentando mantenerse serio. Después de unos instantes, Astoria se rindió.

—Está bien, supongo que podrás decirme más tarde —suspiró, alejándose y dándole la espalda.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Blaise, viéndola perderse entre la multitud. Le divirtió su elegante manera de caminar, sin perder el modo coqueto de mover sus caderas.

—A buscar con quien pasarlo bien —respondió ella sobre su hombro. Le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Las gesticulaciones de la chica se acentuaron por momentos, y Draco temió que derramara cerveza. Pero, aunque seguramente no era a propósito, Granger, cada vez que la cerveza estuvo a punto de escapar del vaso, hizo el movimiento preciso para impedir que ello ocurriera.

En cuanto Draco se bebió todo lo que quedaba del líquido cobrizo en su copa, apareció un elfo con una nueva bandeja llena de copitas con el mismo licor. Le dio la impresión de que los elfos lo estaban vigilando. El chico, aceptando que el destino quería que siguiera bebiendo, se inclinó para coger otra copa más.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Levantó la vista. Un mago pequeño, robusto, con gafas, de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y bigote poblado, se le había acercado. Le resultaba conocida su cara, pero no conseguía unirla a un nombre.

Además, por el brusco movimiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco mareado.

—¿Sí?

El hombre le sonrió, dejando más desconcertado a Draco.

—Soy Eldred Worple —le dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole la mano. Draco se la estrechó, pensando que ese nombre le sonaba muchísimo—. Quizá conoce mi libro, _Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre los vampiros_.

Algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

—Claro, qué torpe de mi parte no reconocerlo antes, señor Worple —se disculpó teatralmente Draco—. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta noche?

La sonrisa de Worple se extendió aún más.

—Estupendamente —respondió con entusiasmo—. Resulta que estoy escribiendo un libro que recopila las experiencias de algunas personas que participaron de la… «Batalla Final», digámosle —musitó con confidencialidad—, y, pues, he podido programar muchas entrevistas esta noche.

Enseguida comprendió las intenciones del mago. No estaba seguro de querer concederle una entrevista para hablar de su experiencia. Pero, ¿por qué negarse un poco de diversión? Antes de decidir, intentaría averiguar qué tan desesperado estaba Worple por su testimonio.

—Me alegro de que haya encontrado tanto material —dijo con amabilidad—. De seguro será un libro excelente y muy… enriquecedor.

La expresión de satisfacción de Worple era hilarante. Para evitar reírse, Draco se llevó la copa a los labios y tragó lentamente un gran sorbo.

—Eso espero —replicó el mago—. Sin embargo, para que sea, como muy bien usted ha dicho, «enriquecedor», debo asegurarme de elegir a las personas correctas. Fue y seguirá siendo un episodio muy importante de nuestra historia, y es necesario cubrirlo lo mejor posible.

—Estoy de acuerdo —coincidió con una sonrisa—. Confío en que usted hará un trabajo magnífico, tal como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

El elogio le salió de manera natural. Desde muy pequeño aprendió a adular a quienes le convenía. Aunque aún no encontraba razón de por qué le convendría adular a Worple. No tenía ninguna intención de entablar una amistad con ese hombre. Sólo era un escritor de biografías e historias de personajes extraños o héroes. Él no quería ser parte de la primera categoría y definitivamente no entraba en la segunda.

Además, a pesar de lo que Slughorn pretendía, no tenía ganas de hacer más tratos con nadie esa noche. Prefería que lo dejara beber en paz mientras miraba a Granger hablar de libros.

—El trabajo no se hace solo, señor Malfoy —contestó Worple, restándole importancia a sus palabras, aunque Draco sabía que le habían encantado—. Me atrevería a decir que tres cuartas partes es aporte del entrevistado. Por eso es tan importante elegir a las personas correctas.

—Por supuesto, y no dudo que usted es muy acertado al momento de elegirlas —dijo él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba usando el mismo tono de voz que alguna vez le enseñó su madre.

¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto? ¿En qué estaba pensando él exactamente con «todo esto»? Miró por sobre el hombro de Worple. Hermione seguía conversando con la escritora. Se veía demasiado entretenida como para atreverse a interrumpirlas. Y curiosamente, ya no tenía el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla. Lo había cambiado por otra bebida, más transparente, de color ámbar, y servida en una pequeña copa de base ancha.

—El público será quien juzgue mis habilidades —replicó Worple—. Y es precisamente por esta razón por la que me he acercado a hablarle, señor Malfoy.

Bingo.

—¿Uh? —Draco despegó sus ojos de Granger y miró al mago frente a él—. Creo que no le he entendido —mintió.

—Sería para mí un placer poder conversar con usted —precisó el hombre—. Nos podría mostrar la otra cara de la moneda, el otro lado de la luna. Y, por supuesto, sería una oportunidad excelente para usted.

«¿Oportunidad excelente?».

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Si me permite unas cuantas sesiones, usted tendría la oportunidad de explicarle al mundo mágico por qué hizo lo que hizo y cómo, al final, ha resultado ser un mortífago desertado y absuelto por el Wizengamot. Además, podría ganar dinero si el libro se vende bien. Y, que quede entre nosotros, eso sucederá sin lugar a duda.

Draco se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando estupefacto a un emocionado Worple. Las palabras del mago comenzaron a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podían unas entrevistas ayudarlo a limpiar, aunque sea un poco, su nombre? ¿Podrían ayudarlo a recuperar una parte de la fortuna que perdieron? ¿Sería correcto, por dinero y redención, hablar sobre lo que vivió e hizo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin victimizarse o condenarse incluso más?

Volvió a mirar a Hermione. El hombre se percató de su distracción y se giró hacia la muchacha. Draco intuyó que le preguntaría por Granger, pero, entonces, una mujer joven, de cabellos trigueños y labios gruesos, se acercó a ellos.

—Glenda, querida —saludó Worple, tomando la mano de la mujer y besándole los nudillos—, no sabía que vendrías esta noche.

—Vine con Grizel —respondió la mujer, mirando a Draco de arriba abajo. Su voz era profunda y pausada, muy agradable al oído—. A ella y a Betty las envía _El Profeta_ y a mí, la radio. Ya sabes —agregó, volviéndose a Worple—, debemos, como tú sueles decir, cubrir bien los eventos.

—Supongo que conoces a Draco Malfoy —dijo el hombre, señalándolo.

El chico sintió como los ojos de Glenda lo examinaban sin pudor. Entonces, pensó que estaría evaluando su vestimenta. Un nombre como el suyo prometía muchas ostentaciones. Sin embargo, para su propio disgusto, la túnica estándar que vestía no estaba a la altura de las expectativas.

La vergüenza le apretó el estómago. Necesitaba otro trago.

—No tanto como me gustaría —respondió ella, con un dejo de coquetería. Soltó una suave risa y apoyó su mano en el brazo de Worple—. Pero, claramente, esas no son malas noticias, ¿sabes por qué? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

—No, ¿por qué? —inquirió Worple, mirándola afectuosamente.

—Porque entonces hay mucho por conocer —respondió, guiñándole un ojo a Draco. Le estiró la mano y él, imitando el gesto de Worple, la tomó y rozó sutilmente sus nudillos con sus labios—. Glenda Chittock, locutora de La Hora de las Brujas.

«El programa de radio más popular de la comunidad», recitó Draco para sus adentros, recordando el slogan del programa. Y era cierto. Eso se debía a la variedad de temas que se trataban, desde música a cocina, o desde chismes a política. Chittock, según su padre, era una bruja demasiado culta para estar desperdiciando su talento en la radio. Pero, al parecer, la mujer disfrutaba de su trabajo.

—Un placer —respondió Draco, devolviéndole una sonrisa ladeada.

—Oh, no, el placer es absolutamente mío —replicó Glenda con sensibilidad—. Dime, Eldred, ¿ya has convencido al señor Malfoy para que te conceda unas entrevistas? —preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de Draco—. Porque a mí me encantaría que nos visitara a la radio algún día, señor Malfoy. Hay tantas cosas de las que podríamos conversar, ¿no le parece?

Draco tragó. Ahora tenía no una, sino dos ofertas de entrevistas. Y, por cierto, entrevistas de distinto tipo. Una sería en un cuarto, en privado, con un hombre tomando notas. Otra, sería en un estudio, en vivo, con una mujer astuta haciendo preguntas. Por otro lado, con Worple, se reunirían muchas veces. A Chittock, en cambio, la vería una sola vez.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco abrumado. Por no mencionar el mareo. Había bebido mucho y comido muy poco. De hecho, sólo había comido una mísera empanada. En cambio, ¿cuántos vasos de licor llevaba?

—Por ejemplo —siguió Glenda, ignorante del ensimismamiento de Draco—, ¿son ciertos los rumores que han estado circulando la última media hora?

—¿Qué rumores, Glenda, querida? —preguntó Worple.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó dramáticamente la mujer—. Vaya, Eldred, deberías entrenar más esa oreja tuya y aprender a escuchar entre conversaciones —comentó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Y qué has escuchado, Glenda?

La mujer se volvió a Draco y lo miró como si fuese una presa.

—Que el señor Malfoy está saliendo con nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger —contestó de un tirón.

Los ojos de Worple se abrieron mucho. Casi boquiabierto, se giró hacia Draco. El chico pudo ver en su rostro cómo ataba cabos.

—Y, bien, señor Malfoy —continuó Glenda, con los ojos brillando de emoción—, ¿es eso cierto?

Se concedió un momento para responder.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo simplemente antes de tomar otro sorbo.

Los labios de Glenda se extendieron en una gran sonrisa, sin mostrar los dientes. Worple seguía mirándolo asombrado.

—Grizel se va a poner muy contenta cuando se entere de esto —susurró Glenda—. Pero, volviendo al tema, señor Malfoy, ¿me permitirá una pequeña charla en la radio? Usted puede elegir el día que le acomode más.

—Podría ser un poco antes de que publique el libro —intervino Worple, saliendo al fin de su asombro—. Así puede hacerle promoción.

—Esa es una fantástica idea, Eldred —exclamó la mujer—. De hecho, podríamos conversar dos veces: antes de sus entrevistas con Eldred y otra después, unos días desde la publicación. ¿Qué le parece, señor Malfoy? Sería un honor para mí que nos visitara y, claro está, sería también muy bueno para su imagen.

Otra vez, se quedó sin palabras. Otra vez, alguien le ofrecía ayuda para «limpiar» su nombre o su imagen. ¿Sería tan obvio que justo eso era lo que más deseaba? Volvió a mirar a Hermione. La chica se estaba despidiendo de Slinkhard. En cuanto le devolvió la mirada, Draco hizo una mueca pidiéndole ayuda. Ella captó el mensaje y se acercó al grupo.

—¡Señorita Granger! —exclamó Glenda con encanto—. Justo hablábamos de usted.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. Hola, ¿qué tal? —saludó a Worple y a Chittock con un apretón de manos y éstos se presentaron rápidamente.

—También tratábamos de convencer al señor Malfoy para que me conceda unas entrevistas —comentó Worple.

—¿Entrevistas para qué, perdón?

El hombre le explicó sus planes. Draco aprovechó de acabar su… ¿cuarta copa? Una vez que Worple terminó de hablar, Chittock agregó que a ella también le gustaría una entrevista con él. Pero, además, sugirió que Granger lo acompañara.

Hermione se atragantó con su bebida.

—¿Yo? —inquirió con la voz entrecortada.

—Por supuesto —respondió Glenda—. Sería magnífico. Ustedes dos forman una dupla impresionante —comentó con admiración—. Un ex mortífago y una heroína de guerra… Van a dar muchísimo de que hablar.

—Ya quiero ver a Grizel cuando se entere —intervino Worple.

—Sin mencionar a Betty —susurró Glenda.

—Oh, Betty… —dijo Worple con misterio, también bajando la voz.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Algo en los ojos de ella le dijo a Draco que no tenía intención alguna de encontrarse con esa tal Grizel, mucho menos con Betty. No la culpaba. Los periodistas podían resultar demasiado invasivos.

—Pensaré lo de las entrevistas, señor Worple —respondió al fin Draco.

—¡Fantástico! Muchísimas gracias, señor Malfoy. Aquí está mi dirección para que me envíe una lechuza en caso de aceptar mi oferta —le dijo, entregándole una tarjeta con su nombre y dirección—. Le aseguro que no requerirá de mucho esfuerzo. Yo me adaptaré a sus horarios e intentaré que la experiencia sea lo más cómoda posible.

—También consideraré su invitación a la radio, señorita Chittock.

—Señora —le corrigió la mujer con una sonrisa, mostrándole rápidamente un anillo en su dedo anular—. Esperaré su respuesta, entonces, señor Malfoy. De ser así, también envíeme una lechuza. —Al igual que Worple, le entregó una tarjeta con la información—. Y no le tema a la radio —añadió con suavidad—, apenas notará que es una entrevista en vivo. Me preocupo de que mis invitados se sientan como en casa.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo Draco, guardando las tarjetas en su bolsillo—. Y muchas gracias a los dos por considerarme.

—También esperaré su respuesta, señorita Granger —le dijo Glenda a la chica, ofreciéndole la misma tarjeta—. Sería un placer hablar con usted, tanto a solas como junto con el señor Malfoy —agregó, mirándolos sonriente—. Estoy segura de que hay muchos temas de los que podríamos charlar, ¿no cree?

Draco sonrió internamente. Chittock apenas cambiaba su discurso, pero, aun así, lograba hacerlo sonar personal. Vio a Granger aceptar la tarjeta y la oyó agradecerle a la locutora. Worple no tardó en pedirle unas cuantas entrevistas también. En cuanto acordaron que meditaría ambas ofertas, Worple y Chittock se despidieron.

Otro elfo pasó ofreciendo bebidas y él sacó la única copa con el líquido cobrizo. La chica, por su parte, dejó su copa vacía.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Slinkhard? —le preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

—¡Genial! —respondió ella con entusiasmo—. Es encantadora. Me contó su experiencia como escritora, tanto de novelas como textos educativos. Me dijo que lo más importante, y lo que más le gusta, del proceso de escritura es la investigación. Ha viajado muchísimo y ha conocido muchísimas personas —siguió, muy emocionada—. Eso le ha permitido incluir más diversidad en sus textos y explorar ramas de la magia que no son tan populares acá, lo que ha hecho que sea tan famosa. —Volvía a mover mucho las manos y sus ojos resplandecían—. Aproveché de preguntarle si hay, en la literatura mágica, alguna novela que trate sobre muggles. Me dijo que sólo conoce textos educativos y no ha oído hablar de novelas que tengan personajes principales muggles.

—¿Por qué le preguntaste eso? —inquirió.

—A veces he pensado que sería interesante enseñarle al mundo mágico sobre cómo se las arreglan las personas sin magia —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y qué mejor que una nacida de muggles para mostrarles ese mundo que no conocen. Intentaría que fuera de un modo entretenido, como una novela. Quizás, un romance o una comedia —susurró.

Él asintió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Veo que a ti te ha ido bien —comentó Granger—. ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta de Worple y Chittock?

—No lo sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia.

—Podría ser una buena oportunidad, ¿no? —insistió ella.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió luego de unos momentos—, pero…

Se quedó en silencio cavilando cómo explicarse. Entonces, Hermione posó una mano en su brazo. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y miró la mano de la chica.

—¿Pero?

—Podría arruinarlo —susurró al fin—. Ya sabes, tendré que pensar muy bien lo que voy a decir. Especialmente en la radio. Es demasiado fácil malinterpretar las palabras de otro. Y no quiero sonar como una víctima. No quiero culpar a mis padres. Pero tampoco quiero parecer…

Sintió como la mano de la chica bajaba por su brazo y le tomaba la mano. Era suave y cálida al tacto. Él, instintivamente, se la apretó.

—No quiero alimentar mi imagen de ex seguidor del... de él.

En cuanto se escuchó, supo que era cierto. No comprendía de todo por qué le contaba esto a Granger. Sin embargo, no le molestaba.

—Yo creo que lo harás muy bien —dijo la chica—. Sólo tienes que esperar hasta sentirte preparado para hablar. Y debes ser sincero, contar las cosas tal como las viviste. —Luego, añadió—: Sé que esto puede sonar contraproducente, pero no pienses tanto en lo que los demás opinen de ti. —Su voz, a pesar de su tono enseriado, resultaba extrañamente reconfortante—. La opinión de ti mismo no puede depender de otros. La vuelve demasiado vulnerable e inestable, porque todos piensan distinto y pocos te conocen de verdad. Si quieres preocúpate de lo que piensan otros, que sea de tus seres queridos, nadie más. Algunos pueden creer que sigues siendo un mortífago, otros pueden pensar que eres un traidor, o que fuiste víctima de las circunstancias y no tuviste elección…

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, alzó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos.

—Pero nada de eso importa —siguió Hermione. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sintió como si ella pudiera ver a través de los suyos—. Lo que importa es lo que tú creas de ti mismo. Si crees que has cometido errores, entonces haz algo para compensarlos. Si crees que has actuado bien, defiende tus decisiones. Bueno —añadió con una sonrisa—, lo que tú creas y lo que crean los que realmente te conocen.

Sonaba tan fácil en la boca de ella. Probablemente, no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que eso le resultaba. A él siempre le importó la opinión de la mayoría. Siempre. Por eso necesitó burlarse de los que estaban por encima de él para ganarse un buen puesto en la «comunidad», para ser conocido, para ser admirado. ¡Cuánto le agradaba ser admirado! Admirado, temido, envidiado. Y cuánto lo extrañaba…

Por lo mismo, era más sencillo engañarse, fingir que esa admiración que supuestamente otros habían tenido por él había sido sincera y no por conveniencia. Era más fácil mentirse a uno mismo o dejar que otros lo convencieran de esa mentira. Recordó las palabras que le dijo a Granger semanas atrás. Uno podía olvidar sus propias mentiras.

_¿Cuántas mentiras has olvidado que son mentiras?_

¿Cuántas personas lo conocían realmente? ¿Quiénes eran sus seres queridos? ¿Las opiniones de quiénes le debían importar? No lo sabía.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando a la chica a los ojos por demasiado tiempo. Ladeó su boca en una media sonrisa, intentando que no pareciera forzada.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Granger, enseguida, le sonrió más abiertamente y, antes de soltarle la mano, le dio un último apretón. Por un momento, él pensó en tomársela de nuevo, pero desechó la idea tan rápido como se le ocurrió cuando ella apartó la vista. En silencio, se quedaron observando al resto de los invitados. Los magos más adultos conversaban entre ellos. Divisaron a algunos profesores interactuando con exalumnos, como a Flitwick con Cho Chang, o a Madame Hooch hablando con las antiguas cazadoras de Gryffindor, Bell, Johnson y Spinnet. Al fondo, junto a Las Brujas de Macbeth, un grupo grande de alumnos bailaba al son de la música.

—Oh, vaya… —escuchó que murmuraba Granger.

Siguió la mirada de la joven. Potter y la chica Weasley hablaban con Gwenog Jones, una famosa jugadora de quidditch, y Gawain Robards, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Notó que Potter abrazaba con naturalidad a Weasley, su brazo rodeándole la cintura. Justo en ese momento, Jones dijo algo que Draco no alcanzó, por la distancia y el ruido, a escuchar, y los cuatro rieron con ganas. Parecía que había mucha confianza entre ellos. Enseguida, Weasley comentó algo y el grupo rio más fuerte. Tanto que creyó distinguir el sonido de sus carcajadas por sobre la música y las demás conversaciones que los rodeaban. Entonces, Potter se volvió a Weasley y, sonriendo felices, juntaron sus frentes en un gesto tan íntimo que Draco sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada.

Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione. Irremediablemente, advirtió lo apenada que estaba. No la podía culpar. La escena que acababan de presenciar pudo dolerle más que verlos besándose. Simplemente, incluso para él, parecían una muy buena pareja. Se veían… bien. ¿Pensaría ella que no merecía estar con alguien como Potter? ¿O que no sería lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Creería que valía menos que esa Weasley? La expresión de abatimiento en su rostro no parecía decir lo contrario. No le gustó pensar que el cara rajada tenía el poder de hacerla sentirse así.

Bueno, tampoco es que le importara. Sólo que no era bueno para él que su pareja no pareciera estar disfrutando de la velada, ¿no?

Al fin y al cabo, él había asistido por eso, por su imagen.

¿No?

Convenciéndose de que esa era la única razón por la que deseaba borrar esa expresión de Hermione, se acercó a su oído.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

Granger asintió con la cabeza, apartando al fin la vista de Potter, Weasley, Jones y Robards.

—Pero me debes prometer que luego olvidarás que te lo dije yo.

Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró confundida.

—Está bien —musitó.

—Si Potter no es capaz de ver lo increíble que eres, no estoy seguro de que te merezca. Y él se lo pierde por imbécil —dijo con firmeza—. No dejes que te afecten los imbéciles, no valen la pena —agregó, pensando que, quizás, él era un imbécil del que debería alejarse.

La expresión de Granger se suavizó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces, Draco sintió su pequeña mano tomar nuevamente la suya. Él, en respuesta, le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Gracias —susurró Granger.

—Olvídalo, ¿sí?

Ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa. Continuó mirándola directamente a los ojos por unos segundos. La luz un tanto rojiza de la habitación hacía que se vieran más oscuros. Y, sin embargo, le dio la impresión de que brillaban más de lo normal. Ella, tras unos segundos, bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

Entonces, robándose la atención de ambos, Blaise pasó junto a ellos. Sin detenerse y con un grito, les dijo que fueran a bailar con los demás. Hermione rio mientras el chico se alejaba en dirección a la pista de baile. Se giró hacia Draco y, con entusiasmo, le preguntó:

—¿Vamos?

Lo pensó un momento, pero Granger parecía estar decidida. Le quitó la copa de la mano, se tomó de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él no pudo evitar reírse de su expresión. Una vez que se acostumbró al efecto, la chica dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Vamos —repitió ella con resolución, sujetando con más fuerza su mano.

Él se dejó arrastrar. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser llevado por ella. Avanzaron hasta localizar a Blaise. Se encontraba, literalmente, frente al escenario sobre el que tocaba el grupo Las Brujas de Macbeth. Lo acompañaban Theo, Luna y otro chico que Draco no conocía y definitivamente no era un actual estudiante. Probablemente, era uno más de los exitosos exalumnos de Slughorn. Hermione, sin soltar su mano, lo llevó hacia donde se encontraba el grupo. Al llegar, Draco intentó saludar a Lovegood y su amigo, pero apenas podía escucharse a sí mismo debido al volumen de la música. Se contentó con sonreírles con cortesía y agitar su mano libre.

Granger se unió enseguida al baile. No era la más hábil, pero Draco se sorprendió de lo bien que se movía. En cualquier caso, al lado de la extraña danza de Lovegood, cualquiera bailaba bien. El amigo de Lovegood intentaba imitar los curiosos movimientos de la chica, muy divertido. Theo, por otro lado, a pesar de ser muy reservado y serio en el día a día, parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la música y danzaba con efusividad. Aun así, Blaise era, objetivamente, el mejor bailarín de todos. Y también el más gracioso. En más de una ocasión, se acercó a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo haciendo movimientos cómicamente sensuales, sacándole a todos unas cuantas carcajadas. Las veces que se acercó a Draco, gracias al alcohol en su cuerpo, éste le siguió el juego. Hermione, en cambio, intentó ocultar su vergüenza, aunque su sonrojo la hacía evidente, y actuó como si no le afectara en absoluto la situación, aunque su rigidez y ademanes demostraban lo contrario.

Eventualmente, San Potter y el pobretón se acercaron y sacaron a su amiga a bailar. Draco siguió bailando con sus amigos, evitando pensar en que Hermione estaba con el tipo que le gustaba y su ex.

Sí, mejor no pensar en eso.

Se preguntó, en cambio, dónde demonios se había metido Astoria y por qué no estaba con ellos. No la veía desde que se separaron junto a la escalera. Si no se equivocaba, Las Brujas de Macbeth era su grupo favorito. Quizás estaba bailando con alguien. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la perdió de vista.

Y también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a Hermione. ¿Dónde estaba?

Al cabo de casi una hora, el grupo de rock se despidió. Se escuchó un lamento generalizado, el cual fue interrumpido con el anuncio de que Celestina Warbeck se encargaría de cerrar la noche. La bruja de piel oscura se subió al escenario acompañada con aplausos y ovaciones. Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar y Celestina empezó a cantar una de sus muchas canciones románticas. El público se dividió en parejas. Draco, de pronto, se vio solo. Lovegood estaba abrazada a su amigo, muy contentos, y Blaise se lanzó encima de Theo, quien lo recibió sorprendido.

Pensó en irse de la pista. Entonces, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura. Se dio la vuelta con un poco de dificultad y se encontró frente a frente con Granger. Le sonrió y ella rio. Tomó una de sus manos y las elevó a la altura de sus hombros. Posó su otra mano en la cadera de la chica. Ella, entendiendo lo que quería hacer, descansó la suya en su hombro sin dejar de sonreír.

La música era lenta y la letra empalagosa. Extremadamente empalagosa. Decidió no prestarle atención y sólo dejarse llevar por el ritmo. A pesar de sentir que el piso se mecía un poco, consiguieron llevar a cabo algunos pasos. Hermione no bailaba nada mal, pero notó que no conocía muchos pasos. Por eso, le enseñó unos cuantos que había aprendido para el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Esto resultó, al mismo tiempo, desesperante e hilarante. Hilarante porque, a veces, intentando ejecutar lo que él le indicaba, ella se tropezaba y hacía, sin querer, movimientos tan raros como los de Lovegood.

Le saltó la duda si eso se debió sólo a su torpeza. Estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera bebido más de la cuenta.

Y también resultó desesperante porque, ya que estaban junto al escenario, la única manera de comunicarse era acercándose, gesticulando exageradamente y leyendo labios. La música enmudecía casi toda palabra que salía de sus bocas. Draco debió limitarse a mirar los labios de Granger mientras le hablaba o reía, soportando la tentación de besarlos.

Bailar se volvió más difícil con el paso de los minutos. Por la cantidad de personas a su alrededor, no tenían mucho espacio. Ella, en algún momento, se pegó a él. Sus brazos se entrelazaron tras su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su olor estaba por todas partes, su cabello le hacía cosquillas y podía sentir su aliento contra su cuello. Él la rodeó con sus brazos unos centímetros sobre su cintura. Sabía que si giraba su cabeza hacia ella, sus rostros quedarían muy cerca.

No conseguía decidir qué deseaba más: alejarse un poco de ella o terminar por acortar distancias de una maldita vez.

Vio, un poco más allá, a la Comadreja con, ahora sabía su nombre, Lavender Brown; a su lado, a San Potter bailando con Weasley; a Lovegood enseñándole algún movimiento con las manos a su ¿amigo?; a una de las gemelas Patil, no podía asegurar cuál de las dos, bailando lentamente con Boot; a ¿Theo besando a Blaise mientras lo sacaba de la pista tirando del cuello de su túnica?; a Longbottom haciendo el ridículo con Abbott, aunque no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo; y a Astoria, al fin, con… ¿ese era Lee Jordan?

Resolviendo no especular en cómo demonios eso había ocurrido y decidiendo dejar de prestarle atención al resto del mundo, se volvió a Granger. Olvidó que ella tenía su cabeza en su hombro. Sus narices se rozaron y ella dio un respingo. La vio reír. Draco sonrió. Entonces, apartándose unos centímetros, Granger posó sus manos en sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él. Por un momento, pensó que iba a besarlo. Pero, para su desconcierto, sólo se estaba acercando para hablarle.

—Tengo sed, iré a buscar algo para tomar, ¿tú quieres algo? —creyó escucharla decir en voz alta contra su oído.

Enseguida, él hizo un gesto respondiéndole que la acompañaba. Se merecía un descanso. Su cuerpo comenzaba a quejarse por el cansancio y el alcohol no dejaba de subírsele a la cabeza, razón por la cual el despacho, con cada segundo que pasaba, daba más vueltas.

Debió beber menos. Debió comer más.

Además, no tenía con quien más bailar. Y, sinceramente, no estaba seguro de querer bailar con nadie más que no fuera ella.

Antes de alcanzar a comprender sus pensamientos, Granger lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la pista de baile.

* * *

No recordaba qué estaba buscando hasta que lo vio. Cerca de una de las mesas con comida, un elfo doméstico sostenía, sobre su cabeza, una bandeja con copitas de brandy de viburnum. Le dio risa la imagen. Se acercó. Wendy Slinkhard le había recomendado la bebida y, aunque al principio no confió en su criterio, le quedó gustando su sabor.

Soltó la mano de Draco y tomó una de las copitas, agradeciéndole al elfo. De reojo, vio que el chico miraba con curiosidad la bandeja.

—¿Quieres?

—No, estoy bien —dijo él negando levemente con la cabeza—, gracias.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, giró en círculos un par de veces la copa para calentar el brandy y bebió un sorbo. Entonces, la asaltó una duda. Mirando con precaución a Draco, le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Te quieres ir?

Él le devolvió la mirada, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Tú te quieres ir? —inquirió él.

—No sé —respondió ella con sinceridad—. Es tarde, pero… —Pensó unos segundos cuál era su «pero»—. Es la última vez que podremos celebrar la Navidad en Hogwarts… como alumnos —precisó—. No me molestaría quedarme un poco más —musitó, dándole otro sorbo a su brandy.

—A mí tampoco me molestaría —murmuró Malfoy, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sus labios, húmedos por el brandy, también se estiraron en una leve sonrisa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, miró hacia el techo. No había nada. Al bajar la vista, se dio cuenta que Draco seguía sonriendo, pero algo había cambiado en su expresión. La observaba con un brillo burlón y medio lujurioso en los ojos. Y que le partieran la varita si estaba equivocada, pero su sonrisa torcida era descaradamente sensual.

—¿Qué buscabas, Hermione? —preguntó Malfoy con voz ronca, acercándose.

Ella sintió que un calor ascendía por todo su cuerpo. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien los miraba. Nadie lo hacía. O ella no pilló a nadie. Se volvió a él. La forma en que había pronunciado su nombre le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Buscar yo? Nada —dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

—¿Segura? —presionó él, quitándole la copa de brandy y robándole un trago.

Se le cortó un segundo la respiración al sentir sus dedos tocar los suyos. No tenía sentido. Hace unos minutos estaban bailando. Pero ahora la miraba… distinto. No estaba segura de haber visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes.

—Sólo estaba admirando la decoración —mintió, retrocediendo medio paso y topándose con la mesa—. Está bonita, ¿no crees? Las lámparas, las guirnaldas, el árbol con hadas…

Draco rio para sí y se acercó más. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Ahora podía percibir el perfume que él estaba usando.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el chico—. Está muy bien, aunque tengo un par de quejas.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó Hermione con la voz aguda. Recuperó su copa de las manos del chico y se tomó lo que quedaba.

En su mente, eso parecía una buena idea.

No lo fue.

No estaba acostumbrada a las bebidas fuertes y esa de ningún modo era suave. El alcohol la golpeó con vehemencia. Cerró un segundo los ojos. Le dio la impresión de que la sala empezaba a balancearse. Enseguida, dejó el vaso en la mesa y aprovechó de apoyarse con ambas manos en el borde de la misma para tener más equilibrio.

Él dio otro paso.

—¿No crees que faltan, no lo sé, unos cuantos muérdagos? —preguntó Draco con un tono falsamente inocente, atrapando uno de sus rizos y enrollándolo en su dedo.

Le dio la impresión de que una corriente fría le recorría la espina dorsal, extendiéndose por todas sus fibras nerviosas.

—¿M-muérdagos? —repitió Hermione con un tartamudeo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Fingió mirar nuevamente a su alrededor—. Puede ser. ¿Alguna razón en especial de porqué los —tragó con dificultad— echas en falta?

—Bueno, implican una famosa tradición navideña, no sé si la conoces —continuó él, jugando con su rizo. Sus ojos la miraban con tal intensidad que sentía que la quemaban.

—Oh, sí, claro —afirmó Hermione como si se hubiera acordado en ese momento, eludiendo su mirada, concentrándose en el cuello de la túnica de él—, una pena que no estemos bajo uno.

Le dieron ganas de pegarse en la cara.

¿De dónde venía eso?

Debía ser el brandy. Si no, no entendía cómo osó a decir semejante atrevimiento.

¿Su cerebro estaba funcionando mal?

Escuchó a Draco reír más cerca. Su aliento cálido acarició su boca, advirtiéndole lo próximo que se encontraba. Apenas había espacio entre ellos. Se apretó con más fuerza a la mesa, como si fuera posible atravesarla.

—Sí, una pena —remarcó Malfoy, peinando su rizo detrás de su oreja.

La yema de sus dedos acariciaron el costado de su rostro con sutileza y bajaron hasta la base de su cuello, donde se detuvieron. Otro escalofrío viajó de su cabeza a sus pies, intensificando su sensibilidad y acelerándole el corazón, dejándola sin aliento.

—Sin embargo, no necesito unas hojas como excusa para hacer lo que quiero hacer —susurró él, inclinándose hacia ella.

Hermione sintió su rostro arder. Odiaba no poder controlar su sonrojo. Volvía sus emociones demasiado evidentes.

Pero si había algo que odiaba más que la falta de control era su insaciable curiosidad.

Con una osadía -quizás- propia de su casa, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Alzó la vista y se permitió mirarlo.

Pero él no la miraba. No a los ojos, al menos.

—Si quieres saberlo… —murmuró.

No lo vio salvar las distancias. Escucharlo hizo que cerrara instintivamente los ojos.

En cuanto sus labios se unieron, Hermione sintió sus piernas debilitarse y experimentó un agradable cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen. Siguió sujetándose de la mesa, arrugando el mantel. Lo estrujó con mayor fuerza a medida que Draco presionaba más su boca contra la suya. Entonces, justo en el mismo instante en que él intentó ladear el rostro y profundizar el beso, sintió, a su vez, un flash iluminándolos y escuchó el clic de una cámara.

Sin entender qué había ocurrido, se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía el flash, separándose de Draco. Un hombre un tanto robusto los apuntaba con una cámara que, en ese momento, desprendía un humo verdoso. A su lado, una mujer delgada, alta, de nariz pequeña y cabello negro y muy corto, le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Adrian, por amor de Merlín, no seas inoportuno, ¿no ves que los molestas? —regañó la mujer al hombre robusto. Se volvió a los jóvenes con una sonrisa tímida y las cejas arqueadas con vergüenza—. Lo siento muchísimo por mi fotógrafo, espero que no haya sido una molestia.

Hermione pestañeó. Aún sentía sus labios hormiguear y sus mejillas arder. Observó con atención a los dos personajes frente a ella, intentando enfocarlos.

La bruja se aproximó y les estiró la mano.

—Soy Betty Braithwaite, reportera de _El Profeta_.

Ese nombre…

Draco aceptó con cortesía la mano de Braithwaite mientras Hermione trataba de recordar dónde había escuchado o leído su nombre antes.

Entonces, el rostro de una mujer de cabello rubio rizado, mandíbula grande, cejas muy delineadas y gafas con diamantes falsos apareció en su memoria.

Soltó la mesa.

—¿Usted fue quien entrevistó a Rita Skeeter, no? —preguntó inmediatamente, mirando con más detenimiento a la mujer y un tono ligeramente acusador—. Usted la entrevistó por su libro sobre Albus Dumbledore.

Braithwaite parpadeó sorprendida. Enseguida, sonrió para ocultar su desconcierto.

—Sí, querida, Rita es una gran amiga mía.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño antes de estrecharle brevemente la mano.

—Como les comentaba, soy reportera del diario El Profeta. Vine junto a Grizel Hurtz, quien es columnista del mismo diario, y ambas fuimos enviadas para informar al mundo mágico de esta importante celebración —recitó con rapidez y claridad—. ¿Me permitirían unas cuantas preguntas? —preguntó, sacando una libretita y una pluma morada muy parecida a la vuelapluma de Skeeter—. Será algo muy pequeño, sólo para acompañar la… inoportuna fotografía que mi compañero les sacó para El Profeta.

Hermione sospechó que Adrian no los había fotografiado por su propia voluntad. Tenía más sentido que la reportera le hubiese ordenado tomarles la foto para luego aparentar sorpresa. Seguro era de la misma calaña que Rita.

Además, la sonrisa de Braithwaite comenzó a parecerle demasiado fingida. No le gustaba. Le generaba desconfianza.

_¿Me permitirían unas cuantas preguntas?_

Se sentía muy mareada para formular respuestas coherentes. Podía escapársele algo con facilidad. Draco tenía razón. Debían tener cuidado y pensar bien lo que dirían en público. No podían dar ningún paso en falso.

¿Eso se lo había dicho él o ella se lo estaba inventando?

Giró su rostro a la derecha. Draco le devolvió la mirada. Él pareció entender sus pensamientos.

—Es usted muy amable, señorita Braithwaite —comenzó Draco con cordialidad—. Le agradezco... agradecemos su disculpa. Sin embargo —continuó, agravando un tanto la voz—, nosotros preferiríamos no… ¡Oh, mire! ¿No es ese Harry Potter? —se interrumpió, señalando a alguien justo detrás de la reportera.

Braithwaite y el fotógrafo se dieron media vuelta. Draco, sin perder un segundo, tomó del brazo a Hermione y la guio lejos del lugar, estableciendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y la mesa de comida, dejando atrás a la reportera y su compañero. Hermione se dejó guiar, intentando caminar en línea recta, a pesar de sentir que lo hacía en zigzag.

Se detuvieron en la esquina contraria, junto al enorme pino de Navidad. Draco la soltó.

—¿En serio eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? —inquirió Hermione, medio en broma, medio en serio, recuperando el aliento.

—No veo que tú hayas tenido una idea mejor, sabelotodo —replicó él—. Además, es la segunda vez en la noche que funciona mi táctica de distracción —agregó orgulloso.

Hermione lo vio intentar apoyarse con su hombro en la pared, pero, con un susto, el chico se dio cuenta de que no había ningún muro de piedra en el que afirmarse, sino un tapiz detrás del cual, aparentemente, no había nada firme. La chica, aguantándose la risa, se acercó al tapiz y lo corrió a un lado. Ocultaba un ventanal.

Lo inspeccionó detenidamente, sin hacer caso a las quejas de Draco.

El ventanal daba a un balcón.

—Interesante —murmuró para sí misma. Volvió a echar una ojeada a su alrededor. En cuanto estuvo segura de que no había ojos espiándolos, tomó la mano de Draco y exclamó—: ¡Vamos!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, abrió el ventanal y arrastró al chico consigo. Ambos desaparecieron tras el tapiz.

El balcón estaba vacío. Era pequeño, rectangular y rodeado de una baranda que le llegaba hasta la cintura. A pesar de que nevaba, no hacía tanto frío. Apenas se sentía una pequeña brisa. Eso era extraño. Hermione inspeccionó a su alrededor, buscando muestras de magia.

—Seguramente el profesor Slughorn lanzó un hechizo para disminuir el efecto de las bajas temperaturas —comentó al aire—. Y es probable que tal hechizo alcance e incluya al balcón.

Se acercó a la baranda, derritió un poco la nieve que la cubría con un movimiento de varita y apoyó sus codos. Observó en silencio cómo, a lo lejos, las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se mecían con la fuerza del viento. Inspiró una bocanada de aire fresco. De pronto, divisó una criatura volar sobre estos. Era un Thestral. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No es que esos fantasmales caballos alados le parecieran feos o le dieran miedo. Simplemente poder verlos y saber las razones de porqué ya no le eran invisibles, no le resultaba agradable.

Apartó la vista y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al bosque. Draco se había sentado en un banco de piedra que estaba justo frente a ella. Esta vez, había conseguido apoyarse en la pared. No la miraba. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas. Se veía pensativo.

Caminó hasta el banco y se sentó a su lado. El chico bajó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Se decidió por aguantar su mirada, por no mostrar debilidad. No quería dejarse vencer.

Algo le gustaba de sus ojos grises. Seguía sin descubrir qué exactamente. Eran cautivantes, hipnóticos. Le resultaban un tanto infantiles, pero, a la vez, demostraban haber visto mucho. Demasiado, quizás. Estaban cargados de arrogancia y, no obstante, también de considerable inseguridad. Seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, los que alguna vez la miraron con desprecio e incluso asco. Y, sin embargo, eran distintos. Ya no había desprecio en ellos.

_Si no es capaz de ver lo increíble que eres, no estoy seguro de que te merezca._

—¿En qué piensas? —se escuchó preguntar.

Draco tardó unos segundos en responder.

—En que esto resultó mejor de lo que planeé.

—¿Mejor? ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, cruzando los brazos para protegerse del frío

Él soltó un suspiro y apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola a sus manos cruzadas. Ella sintió que podía tragar más tranquila sin sus ojos escudriñándola.

—Creo que subestimé el efecto que podría causar estar contigo.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, confundida. Quizás era el brandy lo que le impedía entender.

—¿Efecto? ¿Qué efecto?

Draco hizo una mueca de incomodidad, sin quitar los ojos de sus manos.

—Este mundo es muy hipócrita, Granger —replicó—. Las personas, o algunas personas, están dispuestas a dejar de lado opiniones o sentimientos y simular tener otros para causar buena impresión, o para rodearse de otras personas con influencia. _Buena_ influencia —precisó con pesar.

Se le apretó el estómago. ¿Acaso esa descripción no se aplicaba a ellos? ¿Estaría enfadado con ella por volverlo un hipócrita? ¿La creería a ella una hipócrita? ¿Querría acabar con su plan?

¿Pero no acababa de decir que estaba saliendo mejor de lo que planeó?

Le dolía la cabeza.

—No entiendo… —susurró, temiendo lo peor.

—Lo había olvidado —siguió él con firmeza, alzando la mirada y contemplando el Bosque Prohibido—. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, a que la gente cambie o pretenda cambiar su opinión sobre otros porque les conviene, porque se presenta como una oportunidad. Incluso yo lo hice muchas veces, aprendí a hacerlo. Pero, ahora...

Permaneció en silencio y esperó a que se explicara si él así lo quería. Se preguntó si sería prudente tocarlo, tomarle la mano o posar la suya en su rodilla para darle ánimos. No lo hizo.

—De todos modos —habló Draco, de pronto—, no creo que te esté resultando tan bien a ti.

Hermione lo observó sin comprender. Él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tú sigues enamorada de Potter.

¿Por qué su cerebro funcionaba tan lento? Se quedó muda, incapaz de articular una respuesta coherente y comprender de dónde venía -y a dónde pretendía ir- con esa afirmación. Tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para conseguir poner en marcha sus ideas.

—Nunca dije que estuviera enamorada de él.

Su rostro estaba impávido, como si su réplica no cambiara nada.

—No es necesario que lo digas.

Repentinamente, se sintió ofendida. ¿Qué sabía él cómo se sentía ella? ¿Quién se creía? ¿Pensaba que la conocía lo suficiente con apenas un mes y pocos días de falso noviazgo?

Entonces, comprendió sus anteriores palabras.

—No, no estoy enamorada de Harry, y aunque lo estuviera, no es parte de nuestro acuerdo.

—¿No?

—No —repitió ella, enderezándose y cruzando con más fuerza sus brazos, como si fueran un escudo—. No, el acuerdo es que yo te ayude a limpiar tu imagen, lo que te está resultando muy bien, a cambio de que me ayudes a convencer a Harry y al resto del mundo de que quien me gusta eres tú, lo que también me está resultando.

Él imitó sus movimientos y se enderezó.

—¿Y a ti no?

Por la confusión, aflojó un poco sus brazos.

—¿A mí qué?

Vio que se inclinaba hacia ella. Nuevamente, estaba muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿No quieres que te convenza a ti también?

Miraba intensamente sus ojos, turnándose con cada uno de ellos. Eso la mareó.

Tomándola por sorpresa, atrapó, otra vez, uno de sus rizos rebeldes y lo peinó detrás de su oreja.

El mareo, su cercanía y atenciones no le permitieron entender del todo la pregunta. Como si quisiera recrear la situación en la que se encontraban antes de que esa reportera y su fotógrafo los interrumpieran, Draco recorrió, con la punta de sus dedos, la parte de atrás de su oreja, erizándole la piel. Su mano bajó por su rostro, rozando suavemente, con sus nudillos, el borde de su mandíbula, deteniéndose en su mentón. Con el índice y el pulgar, sujetó su barbilla, inmovilizándola y obligándola a mirarlo.

Entonces, Hermione sintió cómo él le acariciaba el labio inferior. Involuntariamente, entreabrió sus labios y se le escapó un suspiro.

Vio cómo las pupilas de él se dilataban, oscureciendo sus ojos.

Lo intentó. No pestañear. No moverse. Pero, aun así, no logró soportar su penetrante mirada. Sus ojos descendieron irremediablemente, fijándose en la boca de él.

Cuando notó que el rostro de Draco se aproximaba más al suyo, descruzó sus brazos y le agarró la muñeca de la mano con la que la sujetaba. Él se detuvo inmediatamente. Hermione advirtió que contenía la respiración. La curiosidad le hizo alzar la vista. Sin querer, levantó un poco la cabeza. Con el movimiento, sus narices se rozaron y su corazón dio un vuelco.

En ese momento supo que, quisiera lo que quisiera, ella debía hacer el siguiente paso. Podía empujarlo o apartarlo con suavidad y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. O podía…

Le costaba pensar.

No podía pensar.

Acercó lentamente su mano libre a él. Intuía que se encontraba más o menos a la altura de sus costillas. En cuanto topó con el cuerpo del chico, se aferró a su túnica. Draco tembló, probablemente de la sorpresa. Ella, sólo para darse a entender mejor, cedió su agarre de la muñeca, sin soltarla.

Él volvió a respirar. Entrecortadamente. Su aliento comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los labios y piel del rostro.

Draco liberó su barbilla y descansó su mano en el cuello de ella. Inclinándose, presionó su frente contra la de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos, liberó la muñeca de él y posó su mano en la nuca del chico, sin soltar la túnica.

Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo con anticipación.

Lo escuchó tragar.

—¿Puedo…?

—Sí.

No supo si fue ella o él quien terminó de eliminar los pocos milímetros que los separaban. De un instante a otro, la lengua de él estaba dentro de su boca y sus manos se enroscaban en su pelo rizado, desordenándole el peinado que tantas horas de trabajo le significó. Ella enredó sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, devolviéndole el favor, y se sujetó con más firmeza de su túnica.

Sabía a alcohol. Y a salado. Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía su lengua contra la suya. O cómo sus labios acariciaban los suyos, deslizándose sobre estos, calentándolos y humedeciéndolos más. O cómo su calor se mezclaba con el de ella. Casi había olvidado cómo su perfume y olor natural combinados la embriagaban y le quitaban toda racionalidad.

No supo tampoco cómo ni en qué momento se subió a sus piernas y quedó sentada en su regazo. Poco a poco, una de las manos de Draco, fría al tacto, se deslizó lentamente por su espalda y se detuvo justo en el borde de su vestido. Toda la piel de su cuerpo se despertó, volviéndose endemoniadamente sensible a su toque. Draco presionó con más firmeza su espalda, acercándola más a él. Hermione se acomodó sobre sus piernas, también intentando arrimarse al chico. Draco liberó sus labios y unió su boca con el cuello de ella, haciéndola estremecerse. Estaban fríos. Hermione mantuvo su cabeza junto a la de él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y crispando los dedos en su túnica. Draco recorrió con su lengua y dientes el largo de su cuello. Cuando llegó a la base, atrapó una porción de piel y succionó. Hermione tiró de su cabello.

Eso se sintió bien.

Luego pasó su lengua sobre el lugar, robándole un suspiro. Sintió como sonreía contra su piel. Subió nuevamente por su cuello, rozándolo con sus humedecidos labios. Se detuvo debajo de su oreja, donde volvió a succionar y lamer, mezclando las sensaciones de calidez y frío. Hermione se aferró con más fuerza a su túnica.

Eso se sintió mejor.

Él deslizó la mano que tenía en su espalda más abajo, dibujando círculos con el pulgar, provocándole más estremecimientos. Podía haber jurado que sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina. Agradeció estar sentada sobre él. Mientras la mano de Draco se acunaba en su trasero, ella lo obligó a volver a besarla en la boca. Presionando sus labios contra los de él, ella soltó su túnica y juntó ambas manos detrás de su nuca, enredando más sus dedos en su cabello. Aunque fuera imposible, lo quería aún más cerca, quería más.

Una sensación familiar se había vuelto a despertar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que…

Draco ladeó el rostro, cambiando el ángulo. Hermione le dio permiso a su lengua para vagar por su boca y acariciar la suya. Ella, en respuesta, se apartó un poco, atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior y tiró suavemente de él. Draco exhaló y ella sonrió. Él soltó sus rizos y su mano descendió por su costado y se detuvo junto a uno de sus pechos. Hermione se estremeció en sus brazos. Él, sin dejar de besarla, al mismo tiempo que le apretaba el trasero, ahuecó su mano sobre su pecho y lo acarició con su pulgar. Un gemido involuntario escapó de entre sus labios, haciéndola reírse de sí misma.

Aunque algo le decía que debía parar, no quería que se detuvieran. De hecho, le hubiese gustado poder detener el tiempo y quedarse en ese instante por… más tiempo. Deseaba olvidarse de sus futuros, problemas y dramas por un rato más. Sólo un poco más.

Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre.

No alcanzó a procesar qué había sido eso. Siguió besando a Draco y deslizó una de sus manos por entre sus cuerpos, acercándola al torso de él. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Se preguntó si sería por ella. Dejó que su mano descendiera más.

—¡Hermione!

Esta vez fue más fuerte. Más cerca.

Intentó alejarse un poco de la boca de Draco, pero él no la dejó y ella no se resistió.

En lo que le pareció menos de un segundo, su nombre se volvió a oír con fuerza. Parecía urgente.

Y, recién entonces, cual auténtico porrazo, la realidad la golpeó.

Se estaba besando con Draco, _solos_. Era la primera vez que se besaban estando solos desde... bueno, desde que ella lo besó a él en la lechucería.

Y vaya manera. Se reprendió mentalmente. Ella había luchado tanto para impedir que volviera a ocurrir. Tantas veces lo detuvo y se detuvo, sabiendo que no era una buena idea, sabiendo que podría confundirse. Se había dejado llevar totalmente.

—Draco…

—¿Mmmm?

Gracias a toda la fuerza de voluntad que alcanzó a reunir, consiguió separarse de los labios de Draco. Apoyó su frente en la de él y respiró profundamente, intentando recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Aunque sus manos vacilaron, él se acercó e intentó besarla de nuevo. Hermione corrió enseguida el rostro. Los labios del chico chocaron con su mejilla.

—Draco, tenemos que parar —murmuró con pesar, tragando nerviosa.

Él siguió depositando gentiles besos por el borde de su mandíbula y se dio cuenta que, si no se alejaba en ese momento, quizás no podría hacerlo más tarde. Se separó lo suficiente para que él no pudiera volver a besarla y lo miró. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas tenían un leve toque rosa. Sus labios estaban hinchados. Y su pelo era un desastre.

Deteniendo cualquier pensamiento inapropiado, se levantó rápidamente de sus piernas e intentó arreglar su peinado y estirar su vestido. Recordó, con alivio, que su maquillaje tenía un hechizo para que no se le corriera.

—¿Hice… hice algo mal?

Levantó la vista. Él la miraba preocupado. Tardó en caer en la cuenta de qué le quería decir.

—¿Qué? No, no, claro que no —respondió enseguida—. Quiero decir, no exactamente.

Se tapó las mejillas con sus manos. Era difícil explicarse. No estaba bien lo que habían hecho. Ellos no eran nada en verdad. No debían actuar así si no había testigos. Si no había necesidad. Por mucho que le gustara besarlo.

¿Qué?

—¡Hermione!

Quitó las manos de su rostro. Era Parvati. Recordó por qué se apartó de Draco en primer lugar. Intercambiaron rápidas miradas. Su expresión había cambiado. Ahora se veía confundido. La voz venía de dentro del despacho. Hermione caminó hacia el ventanal y lo abrió. El sonido de risas, conversaciones y música se coló al balcón.

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? —exclamó Parvati, muy cerca de ellos—. Disculpe, ¿ha visto a Hermione Granger?

La chica miró una vez más a Draco. Seguía sentado.

—Creo que… tengo que… —intentó decir ella, señalando el ventanal con su mano.

—Sí, sí, ve —la interrumpió él, poniéndose elegantemente de pie y pasándose la mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás.

Hermione asintió antes de correr el tapiz. Entró apresuradamente al despacho y lo escaneó hasta dar con su compañera de curso. Mientras llegaba a su lado, Parvati se giró hacia Hermione y sonrió aliviada.

—Al fin, ¿dónde te habías metido? —preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, la tomó del brazo y la guio hacia la salida del despacho.

¿Por qué todos creían que podían tomarla así del brazo?

—Yo… por ahí —respondió vagamente. ¿Y por qué sentía que en su frente colgaba un cartel acusándola de lo que había hecho? Desechó esa idea y se concentró en Parvati—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿A dónde vamos?

La chica la miró con preocupación.

—Es Lavender —dijo simplemente.

Hermione la siguió sin chistar. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta que daba al pasillo, vio a Lavender. Estaba muy pálida y parecía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. A su lado, estaba Ron. Su amigo alzó la vista y se fijó en ella.

—Gracias a Merlín —murmuró—. ¿Nos podrías ayudar a llevarla a la torre? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió enseguida. Junto a Ron, tomaron a Lavender de los brazos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que no se había despedido de Draco. ¿La habría seguido? Miró a su alrededor con un dejo de desesperación y lo pilló a su derecha, a pocos metros de ella y rodeado de invitados que, por suerte, no parecían estar reparando en su apariencia un tanto desordenada. Él, luego de unos instantes, dio con ella. No se acercó. Sólo se miraron a los ojos por segundos que se le antojaron eternos. Hermione no consiguió descifrar qué pensaba.

Siempre la sorprendía su capacidad para neutralizar su expresión.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Él simplemente parpadeó en respuesta.

Parvati los apremió y Hermione, con un respingo, se dispuso nuevamente a ayudar a Ron para sacar a Lavender del lugar. Pesaba mucho. Era como llevar a una persona que no quería ser cargada a ninguna parte. Además, murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Hermione temió todo el camino a la torre que vomitara. Ron le explicó que había bebido mucho hidromiel. Lo escuchó culparse por no ser capaz de cuidar de su novia. Oyó a Parvati consolarlo y decirle que no era culpa de nadie. Mientras, Lavender musitaba lamentos ininteligibles y lágrimas gruesas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella se vio incapaz de decir nada.

Cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se acordó que pudieron haber utilizado magia para volver a Lavender más liviana. Aunque no creía encontrarse en las mejores condiciones para hacer magia. Quizás no lo hubiese logrado.

Pero sólo pensar que quizá sí…

Ron no las podía ayudar a subirla al dormitorio de las chicas, de modo que se despidieron de él al pie de las escaleras. Apenas pisaron el piso de su habitación, ocurrió lo que Hermione tanto temió. Lavender expulsó su vida por la boca y casi se cae de los brazos de sus compañeras. Ambas, con fuerza, la cargaron hasta el baño y la dejaron junto al excusado. Hermione corrió a limpiar mientras Parvati acompañaba a su amiga y le sujetaba el cabello.

Y, mientras borraba los rastros de la mala noche de Lavender, recordó a Draco.

—Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No olvides dejar tu comentario y/o kudos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a mis betas, AngelinaPriorincantatem y ImHollyBlue; a la creadora de la portada, Cygnus Dorado; y la genia de la idea, warelestrange.

_'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can  
But all you ever do is mess it up  
Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear  
That getting half of you just ain't enough_

- _Naked_ by James Arthur

No puedo encontrarlo.

Aunque lo buscó, no divisó ninguna cabeza de cabellos rubios platinados entre la multitud de alumnos aglomerada alrededor de los carruajes tirados por los Thestral. Y el fuerte viento mezclado con nieve no le ayudó en lo absoluto. Con un nudo en el estómago, se subió, junto a sus amigos, al primer carruaje libre que hallaron. Durante el viaje a la estación de Hogsmeade, intentó permanecer serena, conversar animadamente y no pensar más en él.

Apenas lo logró. Más que nunca, le resultaba casi imposible sacárselo de la cabeza. Hasta en sus sueños se había colado. Y sentía que, cada vez que recordaba cómo sus labios rozaron los suyos o sus manos tocaron su cuerpo, enrojecía hasta los pies.

¡Maldita sea! Aún lo sentía _en_ su piel.

Por suerte, podía justificar sus sonrojos con el frío.

Al llegar a la estación, no pudo consigo misma y volvió a buscarlo. Tenía que estar ahí, ¿no? Ella sabía, porque había visto su nombre en la lista y él mismo se lo había dicho, que volvería a casa de sus padres para Navidad.

«No, a la casa de Andrómeda», se recordó.

Miró a su alrededor. El pueblo ya estaba completamente cubierto por nieve, la que seguía cayendo cada vez con más intensidad. Sin prestar atención al imponente Expreso de Hogwarts, levantó el cuello de su abrigo para protegerse del frío, se puso de puntillas y lo buscó sobre las cabezas de los demás.

Entonces, vio a Blaise y Astoria conversando a unos metros de ella. Gritando un «Ya regreso» a sus amigos, caminó hacia ellos. Era difícil avanzar entre tanta gente y con una valija en mano. Cuando al fin los alcanzó, estaban a punto de subirse a tren.

—¡Blaise! —exclamó para hacerse oír entre el bullicio.

El aludido se volteó. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella, su rostro se iluminó con malicia.

—¡Granger! Vaya ojeras, ¿resaca? —la saludó.

—No seas grosero —lo regañó Astoria—. Hola, Hermione, ¿ansiosa por las vacaciones? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, te veías muy hermosa ayer.

—Oh, muchas gracias, ustedes también se veían muy bien —dijo ella, un tanto cohibida por recibir un cumplido así de una joven que con cualquier cosa se vería hermosa—. ¿Han visto a Draco?

Blaise y Astoria intercambiaron miradas.

—Se fue hoy en la mañana —respondió suavemente Astoria. Al ver el rostro confundido de Hermione, inquirió extrañada—: ¿No te lo dijo?

—¿Qué? No, no me lo dijo —replicó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Se fue? ¿Cómo se fue?

—Viajó a través de la Red Flu —contestó Blaise, enseriando el tono—. Sus padres no pueden salir de la Mansión, así que no tiene sentido que viaje a Londres en tren. El Ministerio le dio permiso para que pudiera hacer un viaje directo, igual que el primer día de clases.

«¿Mansión?», repitió Hermione interiormente. O bien Blaise y Astoria sabían de la _mudanza_ de los Malfoy, pero mantenían el secreto de su amigo, o bien Draco se lo había guardado. Algo le decía que no era lo primero.

Bueno, en realidad, le parecía lógico que se hubiese ido directo. El viaje en tren se realizaba por razones prácticas. Debido a las estrictas medidas de seguridad del castillo y a la gran cantidad de personas que salían de Hogwarts, resultaría difícil y lento el proceso de viajes en trasladador y Red Flu. Se necesitaría levantar muchos encantamientos y hechizos antiquísimos y muy poderosos, lo que podría dejar expuesta la seguridad del colegio y de sus habitantes por demasiado tiempo. Mucho más peligroso sería el proceso por medio de aparición, considerando que la gran mayoría de los alumnos eran menores de edad y, por tanto, pocos los que dominaban el arte de la aparición como para confiarles hacer aparición conjunta con los más pequeños

Pero si sólo era una persona, el viaje por Red Flu no era del todo complicado. Y, considerando la situación de Draco, no sólo le parecía lógico, sino prudente.

Y, aun así, a pesar de no querer admitirlo ni admitírselo, hubiese preferido que él se lo mencionara. Le habría gustado que le hubiera avisado, al menos para despedirse bien.

—¿Hermione? —escuchó a Blaise preguntar.

Estaba tan ensimismada, que no se percató que había bajado la cabeza. Levantó la vista. Ambos jóvenes la miraban preocupados.

—Oh, perdón —dijo, tratando de suavizar su expresión—. Eh… gracias. Entonces, nos vemos. Ahora, yo… tengo que…

No se le ocurría una excusa. Levantó la mano en señal de saludo, les dio la espalda y se alejó.

* * *

Un tanto confundida, Astoria observó a Hermione perderse entre los demás estudiantes desesperados por subirse al tren. Se volvió a Blaise, quien también se mostraba desconcertado por la actitud de la chica.

—Vamos —le dijo con premura— o no conseguiremos ningún compartimento libre.

Blaise entró de un salto al tren y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo, intentando evitar chocar con los demás alumnos, mientras buscaban algún lugar vacío. Al final del último vagón, encontraron uno. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Astoria miró hacia fuera. No había visto a Hermione subirse al tren, ni se la toparon durante su búsqueda, ni la encontraron en ninguno de los demás compartimentos. Suspirando, cerró la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar Theo haciendo patrulla? —preguntó Blaise, ya sentado y sacando de su bolso un ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

—Hasta el mediodía —respondió ella, sentándose frente a él.

—¿Tú no deberías estar ayudándolo? —inquirió el chico, estirando el periódico.

—¿Tan molesta te resulta mi compañía? —se burló Astoria.

—Al contrario, por eso me apena que Theo se la esté perdiendo —contestó él con soltura y una mirada coqueta.

No le hizo caso.

—Le pregunté si mi presencia era absolutamente necesaria —contestó ella, sacando su revista _Corazón de Bruja_ —. Estoy un poco agotada, como todos, y no tengo muchos ánimos para dedicarme a regañar a quienes nunca aprendieron a comportarse.

—Y te respondió que podías descansar si eso preferías —adivinó Blaise, empezando a leer.

—Efectivamente. De todos modos, hay al menos siete prefectos patrullando. No me necesitan —terminó Astoria, mirando de reojo la portada de _El Profeta_.

No le sorprendió divisar una fotografía, aunque pequeña, de Hermione con Draco.

Había algo que no le terminaba de… calzar acerca de ellos. Algo le resultaba extraño, aunque no podía señalar el qué. Levantó la vista y observó a Blaise leer el periódico. Él sabía algo. Y estaba segura de que Theodore también. Ellos ocultaban algo. O, peor, le ocultaban algo a ella. Le desagradaba reconocerlo, pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos la noche anterior, no consiguió sonsacarle nada a ninguno de los dos. Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca tuvo esperanzas con Theo. El chico era demasiado reservado y no se tenían la confianza suficiente. Sin embargo, Blaise… Ahora sabía que borracho no era de los que empezaban a revelar secretos, sino de los que pierden la cabeza y, sobre todo, la vergüenza.

Se rio internamente.

No, no se puede perder lo que no se tiene.

Pero había otras mil formas de averiguar qué era lo que no le estaban contando. Y ella las iba a intentar todas.

—Granger se veía triste, ¿no? —empezó, retirando la mirada de Blaise, aparentando leer su revista y rogando internamente que él no dejara de leer el periódico. Lo necesitaba un poco distraído.

—Sí, supongo —contestó Blaise, pasando una página.

—Es raro que Draco no le haya dicho que se iba antes —siguió con voz pensativa—. Me pregunto por qué será. —Dejó pasar unos segundos. Al darse cuenta de que Blaise no iba a hablar, presionó por una respuesta—. ¿Por qué crees que no le dijo?

—No lo sé —replicó él, concentrado en el diario—, falta de comunicación, tal vez.

Se le escapó un bufido mezclado con una risa.

—Por supuesto que es falta de comunicación —coincidió, pensando que ellos también sufrían de eso—, lo que me preguntó es el origen de esa falta de comunicación.

Blaise dejó caer la mitad del periódico, revelando su rostro burlón.

—Te preguntas muchas cosas, Tory, y lamento decirte que, en su mayoría, son cosas que no te conciernen —comentó. Al ver como ella arqueaba una ceja, molesta, se rio—. No sé qué esperas que responda —se encogió de hombros, divertido—, yo no sé nada. ¿Por qué no, mejor, me cuentas como te fue ayer con Jordan?

Astoria estuvo tentada en lanzarle la revista a su presumida cara. Pero, en lugar de eso, se contuvo y sonrió.

—Una bruja debe guardar sus secretos.

* * *

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta chocar con Neville. Él empezó a comentarle, mientras la guiaba al interior del tren, lo feliz que estaba de un merecido tiempo de descanso después de un trimestre tan intenso.

Ella, sin embargo, no lo escuchaba. Seguía pensando en Draco.

Se había ido. Y sin avisar. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? Ahora que lo pensaba, durante la fiesta de Slughorn, tuvo muchas oportunidades para mencionárselo.

¿Por qué no lo hizo?

¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto?

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró a sí misma sentada en un compartimiento, al lado de la ventana, junto a Neville, Hannah, Harry, Ginny y Luna. El tren partió y los cinco empezaron a charlar muy alegremente sobre la fiesta de Navidad de la noche anterior y las personas que habían conocido. Neville se interesó por Gwenog Jones, con quien Harry y Ginny hablaron. Luego, Hannah le preguntó a Luna quién era el chico con el que estuvo bailando, y ella le respondió que era Rolf Scamander, nieto del autor de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_.

—Ah, ¿con él has estado enviándote cartas todo el año? —inquirió Neville inmediatamente.

Con los ojos brillando, Luna asintió. Neville arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, Ginny y Hannah soltaron una exclamación exagerada de emoción y Harry rio.

—Luna, eso es genial —comentó Hermione—. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Fue una casualidad —respondió ella—. Le había escrito a su abuelo, Newt Scamander, por una nueva criatura que estamos estudiando con papá. Pero, el día que le llegó mi carta, Rolf estaba es su casa. Él, a veces, se encarga del correo del señor Scamander. Es muy famoso, y hay personas que le envían cartas con líquidos peligrosos o amenazas —dijo bajando la voz, como si estuviera contándoles un secreto—. Por eso, leyó mi carta para asegurarse de que no era peligrosa, y le preguntó al señor Scamander si me podía responder él mismo —se encogió de hombros y agregó un tanto distraída—. Desde entonces, somos amigos por lechuza. Cuando me contó que el profesor Slughorn lo había invitado a su fiesta de Navidad, acordamos vernos en persona ahí.

Hannah apenas podía de la emoción. Ella y Ginny la empezaron a bombardear de preguntas, las que Luna contestó con suma tranquilidad. A Hermione le llamó la atención su actitud. Ni siquiera se sonrojó al admitir que encontraba atractivo a Rolf. Pero sus grandes ojos claros resplandecían como pocas veces.

Una vez que Hannah y Ginny exprimieron todo lo que pudieron de la historia de Luna, Ginny se volvió a Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste tú, Hermione? —preguntó, acomodándose en su asiento, como si estuviera preparándose para hablar horas con su amiga—. ¿Conociste a alguien interesante con quien podrías trabajar en el futuro? Seguro se peleaban por hablar contigo.

Se dio cuenta que le costaba sonreír. Arqueó las comisuras de su boca en una media sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió, cuidándose de sonar convincente—, conocí dos mujeres muy interesantes. No para trabajar con ellas, en realidad. Pero me dieron ideas sobre qué podría hacer después de Hogwarts… También me pidieron unas entrevistas.

—Ah, no me digas —intervino Harry, risueño—. Déjame adivinar: ¿Worple?

Hermione asintió y Harry sonrió.

—Creo que le pidió entrevistas a todo el mundo —comentó Neville—. Me dijo que estaba escribiendo un libro sobre la guerra.

—También le pidió a Draco una entrevista.

Hermione se arrepintió de decir esas palabras en cuanto abandonaron su boca.

—Por cierto, ¿y Malfoy? —preguntó Harry—. No lo he visto. ¿Dónde está, Hermione?

Esta vez, le costó aún más sonreír.

—Se fue en Red Flu directo a la casa de… a su Mansión —se corrigió.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? —inquirió Ginny.

Hermione tragó.

—Hoy en la mañana. Es por permiso del Ministerio. Sus padres no pueden ir a buscarlo a King's Cross, así que hicieron una excepción con él.

Con eso, los dejó satisfechos. Rezó para que ninguno sospechara que ella se acababa de enterar de todo eso.

Rápidamente, cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar de sus planes para los días libres por delante. Hermione intervino un par de veces para que su poca participación no llamara demasiado la atención. A la hora del almuerzo, Ron apareció quejándose del hambre y de sus labores de prefecto. Por suerte, la bruja del carrito pasó pocos minutos después y pudieron abastecerse de comida.

Al rato, luego de disfrutar de los placeres de la comida, todos estaban pendientes de una partida de ajedrez entre Ron y Hannah. Para sorpresa de Hermione, la chica era bastante buena. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para vencer a su amigo.

—¿Qué tal una partida de Snap Explosivo? —preguntó Ginny apenas el chico ganó—. Compré un nuevo mazo. Las cartas ya no sólo explotan, también hay algunas que empiezan a aumentar de temperatura si te demoras mucho tiempo.

Hermione se excusó diciendo que estaba un poco cansada. Nadie insistió. No era extraño querer reposar después de una noche celebrando, bailando y haciendo tratos con gente importante.

De modo que se quedó mirando a sus amigos quemarse los dedos con las cartas, sintiendo el tiempo correr a una velocidad ralentizada. Trató de concentrarse en el juego y predecir quién ganaría, en un intento por no darle más vueltas al asunto de Draco y deshacerse de esa sensación tan desagradable en el pecho.

En algún momento, Lavender y Parvati, quienes habían estado cotilleando con sus amigas de otras casas, entraron al compartimiento y se unieron al juego. Hermione tuvo que apretarse más contra la ventana.

Cuando terminaron la cuarta partida de Snap, quedaba sólo media hora de viaje. Parvati y Ron salieron para hacer una última ronda antes de llegar a Londres. Luna se levantó diciendo que iría a buscar a sus compañeros y otros amigos para despedirse. Hermione supuso que Theo era uno de ellos.

Le seguía sorprendiendo esa amistad. Se preguntó cómo había comenzado. Quizás Draco sabía. Quizás le podría contar.

Recordó cómo él había parpadeado en respuesta a su gesto de despedida antes de llevar a Lavender a la Sala Común.

¿Despedida? Apenas había sido una. En ese entonces, no le preocupó ni se molestó en decirle adiós más apropiadamente. Ella creyó que lo volvería a ver en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Incluso pensó que podrían conversar sobre lo que había sucedido. Había esperado poder desearle unas buenas vacaciones antes de separarse por tres semanas.

Cayó en la cuenta de que nada de eso ocurriría.

¿Y si le mandaba una carta?

No, no le gustaba la idea. Ella no debía exigirle explicaciones.

Lavender sacó una copia de _El Profeta_. Hermione se fijó en una pequeña foto en movimiento de ella y Draco en la esquina inferior derecha de la primera plana. Era de cuando él la había acorralado contra la mesa. La imagen los mostraba hablando y se rebobinaba justo cuando él la besaba. Apartó la mirada. No le interesaba saber qué decía la nota ni leer el titular.

Entonces, vio a Ginny recostarse contra Harry. Volvió a correr el rostro. Hannah y Neville estaban en la misma posición.

Soltando un suspiro, decidió mirar hacia afuera. Apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano y observó los paisajes nevados pasar a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos.

Ya casi había oscurecido cuando finalmente llegaron King's Cross. El viento estaba más tranquilo que en Hogsmeade y, por suerte, ya no nevaba. Aun así, todos en el compartimiento se ajustaron más las bufandas y protegieron sus manos con guantes. Antes de que el tren se detuviera, Ron, Parvati y Luna regresaron para buscar sus cosas.

—Ni se imaginan cómo está allá abajo —comentó Ron, estirándose para sacar su mochila de debajo de los asientos.

—Es verdad —asintió Parvati con voz cansada—, nunca había visto tan desesperados a los padres por reunirse con sus hijos.

—Debe ser porque quieren irse pronto, ya que exponerse mucho tiempo al vapor del tren puede hacer que tu nariz disminuya al tamaño de un maní y sólo puedas oler cítricos.

Todos se volvieron a Luna. La chica estaba sentada junto a la ventana, con todas sus pertenencias sobre las rodillas, mirando a las personas en la estación.

—Mmm, ¿dónde escuchaste eso, Luna? —inquirió Hermione, segura de que esa no era la razón de la urgencia de los padres por estar con sus hijos.

Se dio cuenta de que Lavender, Parvati, Neville y Hannah la miraban con escepticismo.

—Es un rumor muy conocido —respondió Luna, encogiéndose de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana—. Me lo contó el conductor.

—¿Conoces al conductor? —preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

—Todos conocen al conductor, Ron —replicó Hermione.

—¿Y si esperamos aquí hasta que baje la mayoría? —preguntó Ginny, antes de que Ron pudiera objetar—. Así evitamos el lío de afuera.

Mientras esperaban, Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y le recordó su invitación a la Madriguera.

—Es el veinticuatro en la mañana, pero pueden llegar antes, si quieren. Sólo tienes que avisarnos para tener listas sus habitaciones —pidió avergonzado, como si avisar fuera un favor muy grande—. Y también pueden irse cuando quieran. Ahora que nuestra casa está casi lista, no será problema.

Hermione advirtió que su amigo estaba conteniendo con muchas ganas la emoción. No había prestado demasiada atención a la remodelación de la casa de los Weasley. Más que nada, porque el mismo Ron le quitaba importancia cada vez que lo mencionaba. Y creía haberlo escuchado mencionarlo muchas veces la última semana. Pero, ahora, notando lo nervioso que estaba por su ¿aprobación?, Hermione entendió que no le era nada indiferente.

—Muchas gracias, Ron —le respondió con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, llegaremos el veinticuatro. No queremos abusar de su hospitalidad. —Luego, con intención de alegrarlo, agregó—: Y mis padres están muy emocionados por conocer la Madriguera. Es la primera casa de magos que visitarán.

—¡Genial! —exclamó él antes de titubear y preguntar—: ¿Es muy distinta a una casa muggle? Cuando fuimos a la de los tíos de Harry, destruimos la sala de estar, así que no vimos mucho.

Hermione se rio.

—Un poco, sí —contestó.

—Bastante, diría yo —interrumpió Harry, parándose frente a ellos—. La Madriguera sigue sorprendiéndome, es increíble. —Las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron—. ¿Qué va a pasar con los gnomos ahora? ¿Los echarán?

—¿Por qué pasaría algo con los gnomos? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a Harry y Ron alternadamente.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos más dinero que antes —respondió Ron con un dejo de orgullo— porque a papá le ha ido muy bien en el trabajo, y como George y Percy no viven más con nosotros, gastamos menos. Además, este año no compramos nada para Hogwarts, porque ya teníamos todo. Y mamá no lo sabe, pero Bill estuvo ayudando a papá con algunas deudas.

—Vaya, Ron, no tenía idea —dijo Hermione, sorprendida—. Deben estar muy contentos.

—Es genial, quizás pueda ir con papá y Ginny a ver algunos partidos de quidditch en el verano —dijo emocionado—. Y, bueno, como tenemos el dinero, mamá insiste en comprar un fumigador para echar a los gnomos y al fin arreglar el jardín. También está pensando en adoptar un Jarvey.

—¿Jarvey? —repitió Harry.

—Es como un hurón —respondió Hermione inmediatamente—. Su pelaje es parecido a la maleza y son sumamente groseros. Pueden decir frases humanas, pero, en realidad, no puedes mantener una conversación con él.

De pronto, Harry y Ron se miraron y empezaron a reír. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé qué están pensando —dijo con impaciencia.

—Suena a alguien que conocemos, ¿no? —se burló Ron.

—En fin —lo cortó Hermione, dirigiéndose a Harry, quien seguía riéndose—, esas criaturas viven bajo tierra y es uno de los mayores depredadores de topos, ratas y, claro, gnomos. Pero —siguió, cambiando su tono sabihondo a preocupado— son demasiado feroces, no sé si sea buena idea adoptar uno para deshacerte de los gnomos. Es… cruel.

Ron tomó un respiro y logró calmarse.

—Sí, bueno, por eso a papá no les gusta la idea. De hecho, creo que no quiere deshacerse de los gnomos. Piensa que son divertidos.

—Yo también —dijo Harry—. Y no es lo mismo la Madriguera sin el lanzamiento de gnomos.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Ginny, acercándose al grupo y tomando la mano de Harry.

—De gnomos —respondió Hermione rápidamente, evitando ver sus manos entrelazadas.

—Oh, Ron, ¿ya le contaste el plan?—preguntó Ginny.

—¿Plan? —repitió Hermione.

—Síp, te enviaremos un traslador por lechuza el veintitrés, y se activará el veinticuatro a las nueve de la mañana —respondió Ginny—. Así viajan más rápido y llegan al mismo tiempo que Andrómeda y Teddy.

—Oh, no será necesario, iremos en auto. Pensé que al señor Weasley le gustaría verlo, y así puedo llevar a Crookshanks. Le gusta más viajar al modo muggle. —Luego, procesó mejor lo que había dicho su amiga—. Espera, ¿invitaron a Andrómeda? ¿Andrómeda Black? Quiero decir, Tonks. ¿La hermana de Bellatrix y Narcissa?

—Bueno, sí, no es un nombre muy común —respondió Ginny en broma, pero enseguida agregó—: En realidad, a mí también me sorprendió.

—Mamá pensó que sería un lindo gesto —dijo Ron—. Ya sabes, será su primera Navidad sin… —Hermione creyó oír como su amigo apenas musitaba la palabra «familia»—. Estará con Teddy, pero él sólo es un bebé.

—Además, así Harry puede estar con su ahijado, ¿no? —agregó Ginny, mirando al joven.

Él asintió con vehemencia.

Hermione iba a decir algo más cuando Hannah los interrumpió avisando que la estación estaba casi vacía. Todos se hicieron con sus cosas, marcharon por el pasillo y salieron del tren. Una vez abajo y antes de separarse, Hermione les deseó unas buenas vacaciones a Neville, Hannah, Luna, Parvati y Lavender, para luego buscar a sus padres. No fue difícil. En cuanto los divisó, corrió hacia ellos y soltó su valija antes de alcanzarlos. Su madre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo al que ella correspondió. Enseguida, sintió cómo su padre las abrazaba a ambas.

—Los extrañé —susurró Hermione con su voz amortiguada por el suéter de su madre.

—Y nosotros a ti —le respondieron ellos al unísono.

Luego de unos largos segundos, sus padres la liberaron. Los Weasley, que ya se habían reunido, se acercaron para saludar. Hermione aprovechó para despedirse de Harry, Ron y Ginny.

—Recuerden escribirme —les pidió.

—Hermione, nos vamos a ver como en cuatro días —se quejó Ron.

—No me importa, escríbanme igual —replicó testaruda.

—Sí, Hermione, te enviaremos una novela contándote todas las cosas aburridas que haremos antes de que llegues —le prometió Harry.

—Y todas las que haremos cuando llegues —agregó Ginny.

La joven no pudo contenerse y los abrazó a los tres. Luego de un último «adiós», recogió su valija olvidada y regresó donde sus padres.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó su madre.

Caminaron hasta una de las calles aledañas a la estación de King's Cross donde habían aparcado el auto. El viaje de vuelta a casa se le hizo sorprendentemente corto. Sus padres le contaron todo lo que habían planeado hacer antes de ir donde los Weasley y lo que iban a hacer para Año Nuevo.

Hermione suspiró de alivio. Había temido que, por el hechizo de modificación de memoria, hubiesen olvidado cuál era su tradición familiar para Nochevieja. No lo habían hecho. Esa era la confirmación de que la reversión del hechizo había sido un éxito total. Y los planes que tenían para pasar tiempo juntos antes de Navidad la ilusionaban enormemente.

En cuanto llegaron y entraron a casa, el olor a hogar la envolvió. Sus padres le dijeron que fuera a acomodarse mientras ellos preparaban la cena, de modo que se dirigió a su habitación. Dentro, acurrucado en medio de su cama, había una bola enorme de pelos color jengibre durmiendo. Hermione dejó sus cosas junto a su escritorio y se sentó al lado de Crookshanks para hacerle cariño detrás de las orejas. Éste levantó inmediatamente la cabeza y maulló con cariño.

—Hola, tú —lo saludó ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes. Tanto el abrigo como la bufanda las colgó en una percha, y los guantes los guardó en un cajón. Abrió su armario y sacó algo de ropa cómoda.

Mientras se cambiaba, pensó en lo último que había conversado con los chicos. Andrómeda iba a ir a la Madriguera. Claro, suponiendo que aceptara la invitación. En tal caso, ¿los Malfoy se quedarían solos en casa de ella? ¿O ellos también irían a la Madriguera? ¿Le pediría Andrómeda a la señora Weasley que los deje acompañarlos? La idea de Lucius, Narcissa y Draco en la casa de los Weasley se le hizo extraña, como si fuera algo sin sentido. Y, en ese caso, ella vería a Draco antes de lo esperado… ¿Sería eso posible? No, no creía que eso fuera a pasar. De hecho, creía mucho más factible que Andrómeda declinara la invitación.

En cuanto estuvo lista, se miró al espejo alto que colgaba de su puerta. Fijando sus ojos en su reflejo, se prometió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Entonces, escuchó cómo su madre la llamaba para comer y se apresuró escaleras abajo.

* * *

Hermione, a lo largo de su vida, le había omitido mucha información a sus padres. Por ejemplo, nunca les dijo que le costaba hacer amigos. Tampoco quiso preocuparlos confesando que en el colegio algunos se burlaban de ella. Y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza admitirles que la madre de Will, la señora Hawthorne, le daba dulces muy azucarados cada vez que lo visitaba. Pero si había algo que tuvo que ocultarles recelosamente fueron casi todas sus aventuras con Harry y Ron.

Por mucho que Albus Dumbledore lo hubiera repetido, Hogwarts no parecía un colegio seguro, especialmente para los criterios de un muggle. Le costó mucho a Hermione convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran retornar al colegio después de enterarse que había sido petrificada en segundo. Por eso, la joven se abstuvo de revelarles cualquier incidente que los hiciera volver a considerar su decisión y no le permitieran continuar con su educación mágica. Nunca se enteraron de que Sirius Black, el loco que se había escapado de una cárcel en 1993, era en realidad un mago, ni que tuvo por profesor a un hombre lobo. Tampoco se enteraron de lo peligroso que era el Torneo de los Tres Magos (aunque algo les había contado) ni de todos los sucesos que vivió Harry. Nunca se enteraron de que el mago más temible de su época había vuelto y que, de pronto, había estallado una guerra en el mundo mágico.

Fue incapaz de decirles que Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado por uno de sus profesores.

Sí, les había omitido muchísima información a sus padres. La mayoría eran cosas que, sabía, no debió guardarse. El resto, sin embargo, no le pesaron tanto en la conciencia. No le incomodó especialmente no contarles que su dificultad para hacer amigos persistió en Hogwarts o que, incluso allí, algunos compañeros se habían burlado de ella.

Y, por eso, sus padres jamás la escucharon hablar de Draco Malfoy.

Durante los días siguientes, mientras pasaban "tiempo de calidad", se propuso ser más honesta con ellos. No sólo porque creía que era lo correcto, sino porque, debido a la modificación de memoria, era recomendable ayudarles a rememorar.

Luego de disfrutar de la pista de patinaje del Museo de Historia Natural, el cual había sido hermosamente decorado con luces brillantes y un enorme árbol de Navidad, se dirigieron al acogedor café del lugar.

—Hay algunas cosas que tengo que contarles —dijo, mirando su taza con chocolate caliente.

Su padre, quien también tenía entre sus manos un chocolate caliente, y su madre, con una copa de vino, la miraron con curiosidad.

—Sólo les pido que me dejen hablar y tengan paciencia, porque es mucho.

Esa tarde, ellos escucharon atentamente como les relataba sobre su primer año, sobre el perro de tres cabezas, el dragón del guardabosques y su incursión en el Bosque Prohibido. De cómo Harry y Ron la salvaron de un troll, y su aventura con ellos para rescatar la piedra filosofal.

Una vez que terminó, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que les sugirió entrar al museo antes de que cerrara. Ellos, sobrecogidos, aceptaron con la condición de que les hablara de _todo_ lo que había pasado en Hogwarts.

—Lo haré, lo prometo, pero tendrá que ser de a poco —dijo con voz firme—. Creo que es mucho para asimilarlo de golpe.

Al día siguiente, luego de pasear por el nevado Hyde Park y sacarse fotos donde los Beatles hicieron una de las portadas de sus álbumes, se sentaron en uno de los bancos y, comiendo unos sándwiches de lechuga, tomate, palta y pollo que habían preparado, Hermione habló de su segundo y tercer año. Les contó sobre la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos, explicando, de paso, el tema de la pureza de sangre y de cómo algunos magos odiaban a los muggles y nacidos de muggles. Les relató la ayuda que ella le brindó a Harry para que desvelara el misterio de la voz que nadie oía y de las petrificaciones. Narró cómo ella descubrió qué era el monstruo que se escondía en la Cámara y cómo esto la ayudó a salvar a una alumna y a ella misma con un espejo. Luego, procedió a hablar de Remus y Sirius, de los dementores y del giratiempo.

—Hermione, cuando te pedimos que te tomaras en serio tus clases, no nos referíamos a esto —dijo su padre, sorprendido—. ¡Ir a dos clases al mismo tiempo debió haber sido agotador!

—Lo es, por eso abandoné algunas —murmuró ella, un poco cohibida pero aliviada.

El miércoles, después de ver una película, recorrer la biblioteca y visitar una de las galerías de arte en el The Barbican, fueron a comer a un restorán cercano y Hermione les contó sobre su cuarto año.

—¡Ah!, sí recuerdo ese torneo —la interrumpió su madre, soltando los cubiertos, que golpearon con fuerza en su plato—, nos escribiste muchas cartas sobre él. —Luego, se giró a su marido—. ¿Te acuerdas, Andrew?

—Había una prueba con un dragón, ¿verdad? ¿O eso me lo he inventado yo?

—Sí, esa era la primera de tres —respondió Hermione, contenta de que lo recordara.

—¡Espera! ¡Recordé otra cosa! Ese fue el año que conociste a… Viktor, ¿no? —preguntó, volviéndose a Hermione—. El chico extranjero —precisó.

Hermione, con una sonrisa, asintió.

—Oh, es cierto —comentó su padre, pensativo—. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo, ¿qué fue de él?

—Está jugando quidditch para un equipo francés.

—O sea, ¿ustedes dos siguen en contacto? —inquirió su madre, emocionada.

A la bruja le hizo gracia. Por supuesto su madre iba a reaccionar así. Una madre nunca olvidaría el primer amor _admitido_ de su hija.

—Sí, mamá, pero sólo somos amigos —dijo risueña.

Ya que ellos aseguraron recordar la segunda, ella habló de la tercera prueba y lo que le esperaba a Harry al tomar la copa-traslador. Explicó que, desde ese entonces, comenzó la guerra.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar y dejar a sus padres procesar todo. Luego, intentando no extenderse demasiado, les relató cómo fue su quinto año, durante el cual casi nadie les creyó sobre el regreso de Voldemort, y ella y sus amigos lideraron un grupo de lucha. Finalmente, narró su escapada al Ministerio y la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.

Sus padres se alarmaron, de modo que Hermione tuvo que convencerlos de que ella se encontraba perfectamente y que casi no le quedaron secuelas de dicha pelea.

El día antes de ir a la Madriguera, decidieron permanecer en casa y jugar algunos juegos de mesa. Los tres eran aficionados a los que requerían ingenio y estrategia, aunque la joven prefería los de memoria.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, Hermione procedió a contarles de su sexto año y la guerra. Habló sobre cómo un alumno, sin mencionar su nombre, ayudó a los mortífagos a colarse al colegio. Con la voz temblorosa, por fin les reveló que Albus Dumbledore había muerto.

Les contó sobre la misión de Harry y como ella y Ron lo acompañaron en su viaje. Sobre los peligros que sortearon juntos, desde que escaparon de la boda del hermano de Ron hasta la Batalla Final.

Mientras enumeraba los muertos, entre ellos amigos y personas muy queridas, se quebró.

Y lloró.

Y lloró aún más fuerte cuando sus padres la abrazaron.

Junto al fuego crepitando de la chimenea, les pidió perdón por no haber sido honesta con ellos y por haberles hecho olvidarla. Con la voz gangosa, les dijo que todo lo hizo para protegerlos, porque jamás se hubiera perdonado si algo les hubiera ocurrido.

Ellos la escucharon en silencio. Acurrucada entre ambos, envuelta por sus brazos, la dejaron desahogarse.

—¿Quieres que sigamos jugando? —le preguntó su madre con cariño, una vez que se tranquilizó.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y aceptó.

Con esa pregunta, con ese pequeño gesto, entendió que sus padres la habían perdonado.

Sin embargo, una hora más tarde, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para descansar, se dio cuenta que ellos aún no sabían de Draco. Por una parte, no quería que tuvieran una mala opinión de él. Por otra, tampoco quería que se enteraran de su pequeño «acuerdo». Pero, por sobre todo, no deseaba mentirles más.

Entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escuchó un leve golpeteo en su ventana. Extrañada, se acercó a investigar. Fuera, una pequeñísima lechuza de plumaje gris revoloteaba inquieta. Abrió la ventana y dejó a Pigwidgeon entrar. La lechuza de Ron ingresó velozmente y empezó a dar vueltas sobre la cabeza de Hermione. De su patita, colgaba una carta. La joven estiró el brazo y atrapó a Pig con una mano. Rápidamente, soltó la carta y dejó a Pig volar en círculos sobre su cabeza otra vez.

—Pensé que Ron no me enviaría el traslador… —murmuró para sí. Estiró la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Hermione,_

_Perdónanos por no escribirte antes. Pero esto vale como una carta, ¿no? ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Acá hay un poco de caos: mamá quiere cambiar completamente la Madriguera, pero a papá no le gusta la idea._

_Por cierto, Bill y Fleur te mandan saludos._

_Te escribimos porque hubo un cambio de planes. Y sabemos lo que estás pensando, pero te prometemos que recién nos hemos enterado. Acaba de llegarle la confirmación a mamá, y ella no nos había dicho nada antes. Ni siquiera papá sabía._

_¿Recuerdas que invitó a Andrómeda? El problema es que ella no se atreve a viajar con Teddy porque aún es muy pequeño, y, a cambio, nos invitó a todos a su casa. Dijo que tú y tus padres también pueden venir, que ella se encargará de todo y que no nos preocupáramos porque hay espacio en su casa. Sólo debemos aportar con comida._

_Por eso, mañana tienen que ir a casa de Andrómeda, no a la Madriguera. Nosotros viajaremos en traslador y llegaremos a las nueve de la mañana. No sé por qué mamá quiere llegar tan temprano, pero nadie ha querido contradecirle porque está un poco nerviosa con esto de la remodelación._

_En fin, te dejamos la dirección de Andrómeda al final de esta carta. Según Harry, te queda un poco más cerca que la Madriguera._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Ron, Ginny y Harry._

Tuvo que leerla dos veces para asegurarse que había entendido bien.

¿Cambio de planes? ¿Cómo que cambio de planes? ¿Cómo podían cambiarle los planes un día antes? Leyó una vez más la carta, caminando en círculos por su habitación, con Pig persiguiéndola en el aire.

Si iban a la casa de Andrómeda, no sólo celebrarían la Navidad con ella, Teddy y los Weasley, sino también con los Malfoy. Y eso significaba que ella iba a ver otra vez a Lucius y Narcissa.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que sus padres los conocerían, lo que implicaba que también conocerían a Draco, quien, supuestamente, era su novio.

Se detuvo al oírlos reírse en la cocina.

¿Estarían Lucius y Narcissa enterados de su «relación» con su hijo? Las pocas veces que habló de ellos con Draco, le dio la impresión de que éste no tenía ninguna intención de contarles nada. Y a ella le parecía una decisión prudente. ¿Cómo se tomarían la noticia de que su único heredero estaba saliendo con una hija de muggles?

Se preguntó si Draco sabría del repentino cambio de planes. Porque, de ser así, él le hubiera escrito, ¿no? Le hubiera avisado, ¿verdad?

Buscó un papel y un lápiz y le escribió una rápida respuesta a Ron, diciéndole que recibió su mensaje y que se verían mañana donde Andrómeda. Luego, tomando la decisión, buscó otro papel y escribió:

_Draco,_

_Hubo un cambio de planes y, mañana temprano, los Weasley, Harry, mis padres y yo iremos a la casa de tu tía a pasar las Navidades. No creo que tus padres sepan que estamos juntos. Por favor, cuéntales antes de que lleguemos. Con Ron, Ginny y Harry, debemos seguir fingiendo. Además, no me sorprendería que, a estas alturas, toda la familia de Ron esté enterada. Yo le diré a mis padres para ahorrarles la sorpresa._

_H.G._

La revisó unas cuantas veces hasta sentirse satisfecha. Atrapó nuevamente a Pig en el aire y le ató ambas cartas.

—Tienes que ir a dejar la de Draco primero, ¿está bien? A la casa de Andrómeda Tonks. Luego puedes ir a dejar la de Ron.

Antes de soltarla, le dio unas chucherías lechuciles. Se dirigió a su ventana y la observó volar y desaparecer a lo lejos.

Y rogó para que el chico leyera la carta cuanto antes.

Las risas de sus padres volvieron a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Armándose de valor y tomando un profundo respiro, marchó hacia la cocina.

Era momento de hablarles de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

—Un segundo, sólo un… —la detuvo su padre, levantando las palmas de sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y mirando un punto en la pared detrás de Hermione.

Ella se quedó quieta esperando que continuara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con este chico? —inquirió su madre, captando su atención. Tenía la frente tensa, como si estuviera intentando no fruncirla.

—En enero cumplimos dos meses —contestó la joven rápidamente.

Se sentía un poco incómoda estando de pie, en medio de la cocina, mientras sus padres la escuchaban sentados junto a la mesa.

—¿Y… —su padre volvió a mirarla a la cara y dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus rodillas— por qué nos lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no mencionarlo antes?

«Porque mi intención era que nunca supieran», pensó mientras apretaba sus labios en una fina línea.

—Porque mañana lo van a conocer.

* * *

No estaba seguro de haber dormido.

Había cerrado sus ojos, sí. Casi podía asegurar que revivió, en forma de recuerdos difusos, los horrores de la guerra. Incluso, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Empero, aun así, no estaba seguro de haber dormido. O de poder llamar a _eso_ dormir.

Después de parpadear unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, miró hacia la ventana. Todavía le resultaba extraño «despertar» en aquella habitación. El color, el tamaño, la altura de las paredes, el largo de las cortinas. El ancho de la cama, la suavidad de las sábanas, el peso del cobertor. Hasta el olor era distinto al de su casa; de su _verdadera_ casa. El de su «nueva» habitación le parecía más… dulce. Y, por alguna razón, más mágico.

No le terminaba de gustar.

Volvió su atención a la ventana. Seguía oscuro afuera. Se preguntó qué hora sería y si le convendría levantarse. No le apetecía desayunar. Mucho menos desayunar solo. Pero podría aprovechar el tiempo y estudiar algo para los ÉXTASIS.

En cuanto esa idea cruzó su mente, supo quién era la responsable de contagiarle tales preocupaciones.

Pero no se levantó. Permaneció acostado, dando vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, temiendo tener otra vez pesadillas, tratando de no pensar en esas cosas. Se concentró en cómo se sentía su pijama contra la piel de su cuerpo, o su mejilla contra la almohada. En las motas y luces de colores que aparecían en la oscuridad si cerraba con mucha fuerza los ojos. Volcó su atención en los sonidos de la casa, en el sonido del silencio, del crujir de la madera, del manso rugir del viento. En el suave, pero cada vez más intenso, cantar de los pájaros.

Para cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, la habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la luz del sol invernal que consiguió colarse a través de las cortinas oscuras. Creyó oír, en el piso de abajo, el llanto de Edward. Intuyó, entonces, que Andrómeda y el bebé estaban en la cocina.

Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó. El sonido de sus huesos acompañó sus estiramientos musculares. Se quedó un minuto ahí, sentado, observando el vacío.

El llanto de Edward se escuchó otra vez a lo lejos. Y, como si esa fuera la señal que él estaba esperando, se levantó de la cama. Buscó en la cómoda que Andrómeda le había facilitado una túnica y ropa interior limpia. Luego, a paso lento, se dirigió al baño. En el trayecto, decidió que se lavaría el cabello. Últimamente, se pasaba tanto las manos por el pelo, que se le ensuciaba con rapidez.

Ya en la ducha, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua tibia, más fría que caliente, caía sobre su rostro. A esa temperatura, dolía un poco, pero ayudaba a la circulación y a despertarse.

En cuanto estuvo listo, tomó su varita y, con un movimiento rápido, se secó por completo. Pasó la mano sobre el espejo para desempañarlo y observó su reflejo. El cabello, seco, le caía sobre los ojos. Mojó su mano con un chorro de agua y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás. Podía llegar a estar de acuerdo con que la gomina no le quedaba _tan_ bien, pero definitivamente prefería su pelo lejos de su cara.

Se lavó los dientes y se puso colonia. Su madre, hace años, le había enseñado los lugares dónde ésta debía ir, en qué cantidad y cómo hacer para que su efecto durara más, incluso sin magia. Luego, se vistió despacio, preguntándose si sus padres ya estarían en pie.

Satisfecho con su rutina diaria de aseo, salió del baño. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Daba a la habitación que su tía había convertido en una «lechucería casera». A esa habitación llegaba _El Profeta_ todos los días y las cartas del Ministerio, aquellas para asegurarse de que Andrómeda sobrellevaba bien la situación de custodia de los Malfoy.

Él sólo había entrado una vez, y de casualidad. No tenía prohibido entrar, por supuesto. Quizás, en tal caso, tendría más interés en entrar, aunque sea simplemente por hacer algo prohibido.

Pero, a pesar de no estar especialmente interesado en la lechucería de su tía, no se le escapó que, durante los últimos días, hubo mucha «actividad lechucil». Había pillado a Andrómeda escribiendo y leyendo muchas cartas. No estaba muy seguro de qué podría significar todo aquello. O si siquiera le afectaría a él y a sus padres.

¿Y si ella ya no los quería más en su casa? ¿Y si quería que se fueran? ¿Estaría buscando una forma de sacarlos o buscando un lugar a donde mandarlos?

Estaba siendo demasiado dramático, paranoico. Eso no parecía plausible. Además del tema de las cartas, había advertido que, durante esos días, ella y su madre se estaban llevando bastante bien. Edward era, por supuesto, un factor importante de unión. Su madre estaba fascinada con él. Draco nunca la había visto así. No con alguien que no fuera él mismo.

¿Estaba celoso de un bebé?

Negó con la cabeza mentalmente, sintiéndose un poco imbécil.

Se dio cuenta que seguía mirando fijamente la puerta de la «lechucería». Algo de esa habitación, ahora, lo llamaba.

¿De qué eran las cartas que Andrómeda tanto recibía y escribía?

Concluyendo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo en especulaciones, caminó con decisión a la habitación.

Dentro, estaba muy helado. Las ventanas enormes sin vidrio dejaban entrar las frías temperaturas del invierno. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja, hojas, plumas, un poco de nieve y, si no se equivocaba, pequeños esqueletos de animales. Ratas, seguramente. En el centro, había una mesa. Ese era el lugar donde las lechuzas, si tenían buena puntería, dejaban sus encomiendas.

De hecho, en ese momento, el periódico del día reposaba sobre la mesa. La única persona de la casa que lo leía era Andrómeda. Sus padres habían decidido no leerlo más en orden a conservar su salud mental. Y él mismo había perdido todo interés en saber qué pasaba en el mundo mágico. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que leyó con ganas _El Profeta_. Probablemente, a fines de quinto o principios de sexto, cuando aún se hablaba bien de él.

Advirtió que junto al periódico había una carta. Se acercó más a la mesa y leyó, desde lejos, los nombres escritos en el sobre.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Le había escrito ella por Navidad?

Él aún no se decidía si enviarle o no el regalo que le había comprado.

¿Acaso ella le había enviado un regalo a él?

Incapaz de contenerse más, terminó de salvar las distancias y agarró la carta. Con cuidado, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

Se sintió un poco estúpido por no entender del todo lo que Granger le decía. La leyó una segunda vez.

¿Ella iba hacia allá?

¿Se iba a quedar con ellos en Navidad?

¿Los Weasley también venían?

¿Potter también?

¿Quería que le contara a sus padres que ellos estaban saliendo?

«Locos. Están todos locos».

Absolutamente desconcertado, salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Ahora entendía el aumento de la «actividad lechucil» de su tía. Sólo Andrómeda podía ser responsable de ese pésimo y muy mal pensado plan. Y sólo ella podría explicarle qué demonios estaba sucediendo o, peor, estaba a punto de suceder.

¿Por qué permitiría que una familia de magos que claramente odiaba a su familia -no sin razón- pasara la Navidad con ellos? ¿Es que acaso pensaba que era una buena idea? ¿O simplemente había perdido la cabeza?

«¿Y si lo que quiere es, quizás, más compañía?», preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, las que terminaban justo en frente de la entrada principal de la casa, y leía por tercera vez la carta, alguien tocó la puerta. Él levantó la vista y arrugó, sin querer, el pergamino entre sus manos.

Su estómago se estrujó con dolor.

¿¡Habían llegado ya!? ¿¡Por qué, en el maldito nombre de Salazar, tenían que ser tan madrugadores!?

¡Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada a sus padres!

Entonces, Andrómeda apareció con Edward en sus brazos, quien tenía las mejillas coloradas del llanto. Apenas lo vio, le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, dormilón —lo saludó con tono burlón—, te tengo una sorpresa.

«¿Sorpresa?».

Él no pudo atinar a hacer ni decir nada.

Vio, casi en cámara lenta, como su tía abría la puerta y le daba la bienvenida al desagradablemente enorme clan Weasley, al cuatro ojos de Potter y… a Granger, quien cargaba a su feo gato, detrás de sus padres.

Se encontraba en tal estado de shock que sus oídos no procesaban los sonidos a su alrededor. En cambio, sus ojos buscaron los marrones de Granger. Ella le devolvió la mirada, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón. Draco, sin dejar de mirarla, levantó la carta arrugada y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Supo enseguida, por la expresión del rostro de la joven, que ella comprendió su problema.

—Andrómeda, ¿llegaron?

Con horror, Draco miró a su madre salir de la cocina hacia el vestíbulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olvides dejar tu comentario ;D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi agradecimiento INFINITO a AngelinaPriorincantatem por ayudarme tantísimo con este capítulo (EN SERIO, no hubiese podido sin ti, amoraaaa) y a Mango por sus opiniones tan acertadas; también a la infaltable artista de la portada e imágenes bonitas para el fic, Cygnus Dorado; y, no menos importante, la mente maestra detrás de la idea, Lore.

_I'm not going to wait until you're done  
Pretending you don't need anyone  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)_

- _Naked_ by James Arthur

—Por eso quiero invitarlos aquí —finalizó Andrómeda, observando, en silencio, a su hermana darle la última cucharadita de papilla a Teddy.

Sabía que no le iba a gustar nada la idea. Pero también sabía que Narcissa sabía que no podía negarse. Al fin y al cabo, la razón por la que no podía aceptar la invitación de Molly eran ellos, los Malfoy. El Ministerio no lo permitiría. Era una de las condiciones para aceptar su traslado. Y Narcissa era consciente de eso. Andrómeda debía quedarse en casa. La excusa era para protegerlos de posibles ataques. El verdadero motivo era para mantenerlos vigilados y evitar que se escaparan. Sólo en situaciones excepcionales podía reemplazarla un auror, pero Andrómeda no creyó prudente pedir uno y quitarle la primera Navidad después de la guerra a una persona que quizás odiaba a los Malfoy. No iba a arriesgarse a tanto.

—¿Y cómo harás para que no digan nada? —preguntó Cissy, limpiándose las manos de la papilla que le había saltado con una servilleta, sin mirarla—. Ya sabes, se supone que es un secreto que nosotros ahora nos… que ahora vivimos aquí.

—También pensé en eso —dijo Andrómeda, alentada por el tono no despectivo de su hermana—. Me hubiese gustado hacer un _Fidelio_ , pero sería demasiado sospechoso. La gente acabaría enterándose de que algo raro ocurre. Sería demasiado extraño que no pudieran encontrar la casa. Además, es magia muy avanzada —explicó, sin quitar sus ojos de la bruja sentada frente a ella y la cual parecía muy interesada en el diseño del pijama de su nieto—. Por eso hablé con el ministro.

Eso llamó la atención de Narcissa, quien alzó inmediatamente la mirada.

—¿Tú hablas con el ministro? —preguntó sin ocultar su desconcierto.

—Sí, claro, Kingsley es un miembro importante de la Orden —respondió Andrómeda.

Al escuchar sus palabras, su hermana asintió con un dejo de decepción.

—¿Y qué dijo? —inquirió Narcissa, apartando la vista. Se levantó y recogió las cosas que usaron para alimentar a Teddy, quien las contemplaba con una sonrisa adormilada, haciendo, de cuando en cuando, ruiditos parecidos a chillidos de felicidad.

—Existe otro encantamiento de protección, _Nolle Revelare Locus_ —dijo Andrómeda, viendo a la bruja dejar las cosas en el fregadero—. No dura demasiado tiempo, pero sí el suficiente para esta reunión. Yo lo usé durante la guerra para esconder a algunos fugitivos. Kingsley me ha dado permiso para usarlo otra vez.

—Qué interesante —comentó su hermana, inmóvil, sin emoción en su voz, dándole la espalda. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales Andrómeda acercó su mano hacia Teddy, quien la sujetó entre sus deditos e intentó llevársela a la boca, Narcissa se volteó, apoyándose en el mueble del fregadero—. ¿ _No reveles el lugar_? ¿Qué hace exactamente?

—Impide que uno delate la ubicación de personas escondidas —respondió, sonriéndole al bebé e impidiendo que este le babeara la mano—. Desde el momento en que crucen el umbral de esta casa, con el encantamiento conjurado —dijo, levantando la mirada y deteniéndose en los azules ojos de su hermana—, no podrán decir nunca el lugar donde están las personas que han visto y que yo he designado como "protegidas".

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos, dudosa.

—Lo usé aquella vez porque funciona incluso bajo extorsión —agregó Andrómeda—. Así era imposible que los mortífagos o el personal del Ministerio que estaba del lado de Voldemort —Narcissa se estremeció— me obligaran a revelar el lugar donde escondía a "indeseables". De hecho, me sirvió para no revelar el paradero de Harry Potter a fines de julio del año pasado. Aunque —siguió hablando mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Teddy en brazos—, como cualquier otro encantamiento, no es infinito. Éste en particular se debilita bastante rápido. También por eso no es del todo difícil de conjurar. Tiene un mes de duración. Pero eso no será problema. —Miró a su hermana, intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Ellos sólo estarán unos días.

—¿Qué pasa si deja de funcionar antes? —preguntó Narcissa, cruzándose de brazos.

—No pasará.

—Tengo que saberlo —insistió.

Andrómeda contuvo un suspiro. Sí, comprendía la preocupación de ella.

—Cissy, te lo prometo, no pasará. Como te he dicho, lo he usado antes. Sé que funciona. Si entran a esta casa mientras la magia está en marcha —dijo, sujetando a Teddy con un brazo y moviendo su otra mano para señalar su alrededor— y se van antes de que se desvanezca, no podrán decir que los han visto _aquí_. Podrán decir que los han visto, sí, pero no dónde. _Nunca_ podrán revelar su posición —remarcó—, ni aún después de que el encantamiento se detenga. Ni aunque les den _Veritaserum_. Sólo ustedes y yo podremos, y sólo si queremos hacerlo. Pero, si insistes en saber —dijo, levantando la palma para detener la interrupción de su hermana—, en caso de que deje de funcionar antes de que se vayan, sí, podrían revelar que ustedes están viviendo aquí.

Narcissa la observó en silencio unos instantes. Luego, bajó la mirada y observó al niño que se había acurrucado entre los firmes brazos de Andrómeda. Estaba a punto de dormirse. Sin apartar los ojos del pequeño, dijo:

—Aunque no… pienso igual, entiendo por qué tú quieres pasar la Navidad con ellos. —Descruzó los brazos y, con tono de disculpa, añadió—: Lamento que no puedas ir tú allá.

—No lo hagas.

Narcissa apretó los labios.

—Debo decírselo a Lucius.

Andrómeda sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía molestándole oír su nombre, saber que él estaba dos pisos más arriba, probablemente sentando en uno de sus mejores sillones, en una de sus mejores habitaciones, en una postura aristocrática y arrogante, como si el mundo fuera suyo, sujetando un elegante bastón que no se merecía, pero que, por primera vez en su vida, sí necesitaba.

Y qué rabia le daba.

Casi podía oír su voz. Estaba segura de lo que le respondería en cuanto le dijera que pretendía invitar a los Weasley, Harry y los Granger a su casa por Navidad.

« _No voy a perm_ _itir que esos traidores estén bajo el mismo techo que mi mujer, mi hijo y yo_ ».

Traidores. Como si todos ellos fueran escoria. Como si él no lo fuera.

Y casi podía ver su mirada de desprecio.

No, era ella quien debía hablar con él. Narcissa, por razones que jamás entendería, le tenía demasiado aprecio. Sería demasiado blanda. Él trataría de convencerla de que era una mala idea. Intentaría doblegarla. Y quizás lo conseguía.

Pero Andrómeda no le estaba pidiendo permiso a nadie. Era su casa.

No, era ella quien hablaría con él. Debía recordarle que era ella la que les estaba _permitiendo_ quedarse en su casa, ocultarse en ella, buscar resguardo. Él debía saber de su boca que, si ella quisiera, volverían a su mugrienta Mansión antes de que alcanzara a decir "sangre pura". Volverían al mismo lugar donde podrían encontrarlos y atacarlos, precisamente por traidores. Ella debía repetirle que, si los había recibido, era porque esperaba un poco de colaboración de su parte, que lo hizo con la esperanza de que cambiaran, de que recapacitaran y se arrepintieran de lo que habían hecho, de las decisiones que habían tomado.

Andrómeda sabía que su hermana y su sobrino estaban pasando por ese proceso. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en sus acciones. Se daba cuenta de sus intentos. Pero, en los ojos de Lucius, no había otra cosa que incapacidad para admitir sus crímenes y errores. Era demasiado terco, demasiado orgulloso. No estaba segura de que algún día fuera a entender realmente el daño que le hizo a Narcissa y a Draco.

Sus profundas ojeras y su mirada cansada, consecuencia de todo el mal que vivió tanto en la guerra como después, no le causaban pena ni lástima. Él se lo merecía. Se merecía todo eso por todo el daño cometido.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—No te preocupes, Cissy —dijo, volviendo a tierra—, yo hablaré con él cuando sea el momento. —Esperó hasta que Narcissa, con reticencia, asintió—. ¿Me ayudas a hacerlo dormir? —preguntó, señalando a Teddy.

Luego de un instante, Narcissa sonrió levemente.

—Sí, claro.

* * *

Una vez que encontró la carta de Molly sobre la mesa de su lechucería, la recogió, la leyó por encima rápidamente y se apresuró a buscar a Cissy. La encontró sentada en la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro. Seguramente estaba disfrutando la hora de la siesta de Teddy. Con suerte, tendrían una hora de descanso. En el mejor de los casos, dos. De modo que cada segundo era valioso.

Se acercó. El sonido de sus pasos alertó su llegada y Narcissa alzó el rostro.

—Me ha respondido —informó Andrómeda, sentándose en la butaca junto a ella.

—¿Ya sabe que estamos aquí? —preguntó la mujer, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su regazo.

—Sí. Kingsley habló con ella. Ha prometido guardar el secreto —agregó rápidamente—. De todos modos, para tu tranquilidad, tuvo que firmar un contrato. No puede contarle a nadie hasta que confirmemos su invitación. Y, en cuanto ocurra, sólo podrá contarle a aquellos que están invitados.

Narcissa asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

—Y también —siguió Andrómeda, al aceptar que su hermana no respondería—, como esperaba, tiene algunas condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? —repitió Narcissa.

—Sí, pero son sólo dos —contestó Andrómeda. Levantó la carta para mostrársela y comenzó a leerla—: Primero, pide que sean cordiales con ellos. —Alzó la mirada—. Eso incluye que no va a permitir que insulten a su familia, amigos o conocidos delante de ellos de ninguna forma posible.

Cissy asintió con un movimiento seco.

—Y, segundo —continuó Andrómeda, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la carta—, pide que celebren la cena de Navidad por separado.

Eso no sonaba bien. Sin embargo, a Andrómeda no le sorprendía. Al fin y al cabo, Molly había perdido un hijo por culpa de los mortífagos y la guerra. Ella empatizaba con su dolor, mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y, a pesar de que la familia de su hermana no era directa responsable, comprendía que Molly no se sintiera cómoda con la perspectiva de compartir con ellos esa noche en particular.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como las manos de Narcissa apretaban el libro sobre sus piernas hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron. Tragó antes de hablar.

—Espero que no te mol…

—No, está bien, lo entiendo —la interrumpió Narcissa tajantemente.

—Ustedes pueden tenerla en la suite grande. Puedo decorarla y poner una mesa —sugirió Andrómeda enseguida—. Me encargaré de hacerles llegar la comida y bebida para disfrutar.

Narcissa asintió con otro movimiento seco. Andrómeda titubeó. Se debatió en si decirle o no que le apetecía acompañarlos en la cena, aunque sea unos minutos. Pero no se atrevió. Un tanto incómoda, se concentró en la carta nuevamente.

—La única excepción sería Draco —leyó—. Él sí puede unirse a sus celebraciones si eso desea.

No le sorprendía del todo. Al fin y al cabo, había visto en _El_ _Profeta_ a su sobrino con Hermione Granger, y la misma Molly le había comentado esa curiosa relación unas cartas atrás. De hecho, una de sus razones por las que la matriarca de los Weasley aceptó su invitación fue la relación entre el hijo de su hermana y Hermione.

Andrómeda no vio el rostro extrañado de Narcissa.

—¿Draco? ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que Hermione Granger querrá compartir con él algún momento —dijo Andrómeda, sin levantar la vista del pergamino, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes cómo es al principio —agregó con una risita, recordando viejos tiempos—, uno quiere estar todo el día con el otro, y estos dos están recién partiendo. —Se tomó un instante, leyendo las últimas palabras de Molly—. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Después sólo comenta qué cosas ha pensado preparar para la cena —terminó, al fin alzando la vista a Narcissa.

La sala de estar se quedó en silencio. Andrómeda miró con curiosidad a su hermana, quien permaneció sumamente callada, mirando el suelo y con la mano contra su boca en una posición pensativa.

—Lucius no lo sabe —dijo, de pronto, Narcissa, como si hubiera salido bruscamente de un ensimismamiento—. Para que tengas cuidado de mencionarlo. Draco… aún no se atreve a contárselo —agregó, arrugando la nariz.

Ella la miró extrañada. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que no había oído a Narcissa hablar sobre la nueva pareja de su hijo, y ella había estado demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para preguntárselo. ¿Era posible que Draco no le hubiese hablado a ninguno de sus padres sobre su noviazgo con Hermione Granger?

Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. El rostro de Narcissa, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, no mostraba otra cosa que desconcierto. Quizás un poco de molestia.

Temió haber metido la pata.

En cualquier caso, no tenía sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada.

—Claro, no diré nada —dijo, en cambio, decidiendo no hacer comentarios. Tenía una mejor idea—. Hablando de guardar secretos, ¿puedes no contarle a Draco que tendremos visitas? Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

* * *

—Andrómeda, ¿ya llegaron?

Draco, sin moverse de su posición, observó cómo su tía invitaba a todos a entrar al vestíbulo, el que, de pronto, estaba lleno de mochilas y bolsos.

Vio a su madre acercarse y saludar a los señores Weasley. Para su absoluto asombro, ellos se mostraron cordiales con ella y su madre respondió igual. La escena le pareció tan absurda que se quedó quieto unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer.

Luego, miró a Granger, quien había dejado a su gato en el suelo. Su tía la saludaba con cariño. Escuchó a Granger agradecerle la invitación para luego presentarle a sus padres. Hubo una conmoción cuando Edward, en brazos de Weaslette, cambió el color de su pelo a uno rojo intenso.

No entendía absolutamente nada. Quizás nunca despertó. Quizás, al fin, se había dormido y estaba soñando. Quizás estaba en una pesadilla. Quizás debería pellizcarse para comprobarlo.

Miró los rostros de la multitud en la entrada. Había unas cuantas caras que apenas le eran conocidas. Reconoció a la chica veela que participó del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Delacour. Algunos de los Weasley, con los que hizo contacto visual, lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza que él imitó sólo por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba. La Comadreja lo ignoró, por suerte. Algo de normalidad. San Potter tomó en brazos al pequeño Edward y, junto a una nueva conmoción y risas, el bebé cambió el color de su pelo a un negro muy oscuro.

Entonces, con un nudo en el estómago, vio cómo su madre se aproximaba y le tendía la mano a los padres de Granger. Estos le respondieron sonrientes.

¿Su madre saludando muggles?

Antes de poder anticiparlo, Narcissa se giró a él y lo llamó.

—Draco, querido, ven, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu novia? —preguntó dulcemente.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía un segundo.

¿Su madre sabía? Pero ¡¿cómo?! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Su padre también lo sabría? ¿Su tono dulce y ligeramente falso significaba que estaba enfadada con él?

Conmocionado, bajó los escalones que le quedaban. Aceptando su papel de pseudo anfitrión, le tendió la mano a los señores Granger. El primero en aceptársela fue el padre.

—Andrew Granger —dijo el hombre, sonriendo afablemente. Draco intentó sonreírle de vuelta—. ¿Qué tal?

—Draco Malfoy —respondió él, luego de tragar. Se volvió a la madre y la saludó de la misma manera.

—Yo soy Jane —se presentó ella, muy emocionada. Draco no pudo evitar mirarla más detenidamente. Tenía el mismo cabello de Hermione. De hecho, Hermione se parecía muchísimo a la mujer frente a él. Los rasgos eran casi idénticos. Si hubiese tenido que resumir las diferencias en una sola, lo único que se le ocurría eran los colores: Jane era de ojos claros, cabello casi negro y piel clara; en cambio, Hermione había heredado los ojos marrones, el pelo castaño y la piel morena de su padre—. Apenas nos hemos enterado, pero teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte. ¡Eres muy apuesto!

—¡Mamá! —exclamó su hija, a su lado, roja.

Draco miró a Hermione impactado e incapaz de esbozar una sonrisa presumida para molestarla. Recordó que su madre estaba de pie junto a él. Se volvió a ella, señalando a la chica.

—Madre, ya la conoces —empezó, encontrando todo el asunto muy absurdo—, pero te presento a Hermione. Desde el catorce de noviembre somos pareja.

Su madre, sin mostrar una pizca de sorpresa, intercambió un apretón de manos con Hermione, la que musitó, muy tímidamente, algo que sonó como «Es un placer, señora Malfoy».

En ese momento, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con su tía sonriéndole.

—¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa, Draco? —le preguntó con el mismo tono dulce que había usado su madre antes—. Perdóname, sé que no está bien guardarse cosas así, pero le pedí a tu mamá que no te lo dijera como un regalo adelantado de Navidad —terminó, entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa con los labios juntos.

Él había visto esa expresión antes. En el rostro de su madre, cuando uno de sus planes resultaba. Por momentos, lo turbó la similitud. Pero, sin darle tiempo para responder, su tía lo soltó y llamó la atención de todos.

—Voy a mostrarles un poco la casa y enseñarles sus habitaciones para que puedan instalarse —anunció en voz alta.

Todos tomaron sus mochilas y bolsos y la siguieron. Draco no prestó demasiada atención al recorrido. Al llegar a la cocina, los señores Weasley se acercaron y lo saludaron. Fueron tan afectuosos que se avergonzó al recordar las múltiples veces que los insultó, lejos de sus oídos, en Hogwarts. La señora Weasley fue especialmente cariñosa y ni miró su mano tendida antes de abrazarlo. Él se quedó quieto hasta que lo soltó. No estaba muy acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, mucho menos si provenían de casi desconocidos. Al menos el señor Weasley sí aceptó su mano.

Una vez que se alejaron, se encontró con que Potter lo observaba. Temiendo que le doliera el cuello de tanto saludo, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a él. El cuatro ojos asintió igualmente. Le dio la impresión de que iba a decirle algo, pero, al parecer, lo pensó mejor y apartó la mirada.

Tratando de obviar lo incómodo que le resultaba todo, dejó que los demás se adelantaran para quedar último en el grupo. Su madre hizo lo mismo. Tomándolo del codo, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Tu padre no lo sabe, para que luego subas a contárselo.

Le devolvió la mirada. Sí, estaba enfadada. Quiso preguntarle cómo se había enterado, pero no creyó que fuera el momento oportuno. Además, su madre, con una última mirada fría, lo soltó y se alejó de él.

* * *

Harry tenía razón, Andrómeda se parecía muchísimo a Bellatrix. Se obligó a concentrarse en sus diferencias, en su cabello unos tonos más claros y en sus ojos bondadosos, mientras les enseñaba la amplia cocina, el largo comedor y la acogedora sala de estar. Aun así, sentía su cicatriz hormiguear, como si quisiera recordarle que no debía olvidar, como si intentara advertirle algo. Se llevó la mano al cuello y tocó la herida cicatrizada con la punta de sus dedos.

Las exclamaciones y felicitaciones por la casa y la decoración navideña la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Sus padres miraban asombrados a su alrededor, señalando para sí las velas que flotaban o las fotos en movimiento colgadas en las paredes y decorando las repisas. Hermione se fijó en que unas cuantas de estas eran fotografías de Nymphadora y Remus. Otras eran de Ted Tonks y Andrómeda con su hija. Junto al árbol de Navidad, vio un retrato de Andrómeda con Teddy Lupin en sus brazos. Con una punzada en el pecho, apartó la mirada y observó las coronas de hojas que adornaban las puertas y los ramilletes de acebo y muérdago que pendían aquí y allá.

Andrómeda les indicó dónde estaba el único baño del primer piso (la puerta junto a la escalera) antes de guiarlos al segundo.

—Qué hogag más enogme —comentó Fleur admirada en voz alta. Los demás coincidieron con ella.

Andrómeda, mirándola por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa, le contestó sin detenerse:

—Sí, hicimos algunas remodelaciones durante la guerra para esconder a fugitivos —respondió—. Pretendo quitarlas, pero no he tenido el tiempo aún. Aunque me han resultado muy útiles.

Hermione sintió algo rozar sus piernas. Bajó la mirada y vio a Crookshanks corriendo escaleras arriba a toda velocidad.

Mientras conversaban, Hermione se fijó en Narcissa, que ahora subía las escaleras al lado de Andrómeda, liderando la marcha. Ellas eran muy distintas. Hasta le sorprendía que fueran hermanas. Andrómeda tenía mandíbula cuadrada, abundante cabello oscuro rizado y ojos profundos. Narcissa, en cambio, poseía rasgos mucho más refinados, ojos azules más fríos y un pelo rubio y liso, tomado con un elegante tocado. Sabía que Draco se parecía mucho más a Lucius, pero logró ver también el parecido con su madre. Algo en el modo de moverse. O quizás con el tono de voz.

Sin dejar de avanzar, echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Draco estaba al final del grupo. Caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y la otra apretando su carta, mirando el suelo con actitud preocupada.

Estaba confundida. Recordó el gesto que hizo al verla entrar. Levantando su carta, había negado con la cabeza. Supuso que eso significaba que no había alcanzado a decirle a sus padres sobre su relación. Sin embargo, Narcissa sabía.

¿Qué quiso decirle entonces?

Antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante, advirtió que se había afeitado. Había estado tan incómoda antes que ese detalle se le había pasado por alto. Ahora, le llamó la atención. ¿Acaso él no le había dicho que le gustaba tener un poco de barba a pesar de lo que pensara su padre? ¿Se había afeitado por él o por su padre? ¿Seguiría buscando la aprobación de Lucius? ¿Dónde estaba Lucius?

El segundo piso era el «de los jóvenes». Tenía muchas puertas. Andrómeda les dijo que ahí estaban las piezas más pequeñas. Al fondo del pasillo, al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la escalera, había una lechucería, donde llegaban todas las cartas y el periódico. La puerta frente a la escalera daba a un baño con ducha. Luego, les explicó la distribución: Charlie, Percy y George compartirían la habitación del lado derecho de la lechucería; Harry y Ron, la del lado izquierdo; y Ginny y ella, la que estaba entre el baño y la habitación de Harry y Ron. Advirtió que Draco tenía una sólo para él, justo en frente de la de las chicas, entre la escalera y la habitación de los mayores Weasley. Andrómeda, antes de dirigirse al tercer piso, el de los dormitorios disponibles para los matrimonios, los invitó a instalarse y ponerse cómodos.

En cuanto los adultos desaparecieron, todos empezaron a entrar a sus habitaciones. Girándose para seguir a Ginny, quien ya estaba dentro y exclamaba algo acerca de lo lindo que era el cuarto, se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco. Él se había detenido en el último escalón. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes y comprendió que debían hablar. Entonces, Ginny la llamó. Se volteó, dándole la espalda al chico.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Ginny, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Sí, claro, yo… —titubeó—. Sólo dame un momento para…

Ginny miró detrás de Hermione y sonrió con picardía.

—Por supuesto, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Luego se inclinó hacia un lado para ver mejor la escalera—. Me la cuidas, Draco, ¿eh?

Hermione, cerrando los ojos, deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

—A tus órdenes, Weasley —escuchó que él respondía.

Debía ser una broma que eso la ruborizara.

La voz de Ginny hizo que abriera nuevamente los ojos.

—Ve —dijo, quitándole sus bolsos de las manos—, yo ordenaré por mientras.

—Gracias. Recuerda no…

—…no tocar tus cosas, descuida —la interrumpió—. Dejaré todo lo tuyo sobre tu cama para que luego lo ordenes como te gusta. Ahora, ve a besarte con él.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Ginny cerró la puerta y los dejó solos en el pasillo. Justo entonces, Hermione escuchó fuertes risas del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Ron y Harry. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que se reían de ella. Descartó enseguida ese inverosímil pensamiento. Luego, algo cayó en la otra habitación de los Weasley, provocando que Percy exclamara enojado y los otros dos se rieran también.

Con aprensión, giró sobre sus talones. Draco seguía de pie en la escalera, esperándola. Ella se obligó a caminar a su encuentro, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo dentro de sus bolsillos. En cuanto llegó a su lado, él dijo:

—Vamos afuera, conozco un lugar donde nadie nos oirá.

* * *

Draco la guio de vuelta al primer piso. En el vestíbulo, descolgó una capa y una bufanda de un perchero. Le tendió la bufanda a Hermione, quien la recibió con un «Gracias», y se puso la capa. Cruzaron la sala de estar y Draco abrió el ventanal que daba al patio trasero, dejándola salir primero. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se le ocurrió quejarse de sus innecesarias muestras de caballerosidad.

El chico avanzó con decisión por el jardín nevado, el que Hermione observó maravillada. Había un pequeño charco congelado (aunque no demasiado para patinar) y muchos árboles pequeños y arbustos frondosos, cubiertos por un manto blanco, bordeando todo el patio. Todo se veía muy hermoso. El ruido de sus pasos sonaba amortiguado. La nieve era lo suficientemente densa para que, al pisar, no alcanzaran a topar con el pasto.

Siguió al chico hasta una de las esquinas del lugar, donde, media oculta entre arbustos, había una pequeña banca. Hermione supuso que la habían puesto ahí porque daba una visión panorámica del jardín además de otorgar privacidad.

Se acercaron a la banca, la que, por supuesto, también estaba cubierta de nieve. Observó cómo Draco, lanzando un _Wingardium Leviosa_ silencioso, levantó la nieve y la depositó en el suelo. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita, secó la banca. Se sentó y ella lo imitó, guardando la distancia.

Y un silencio incómodo los envolvió.

Hermione esperó unos segundos para que él fuera el primero en hablar, pero rápidamente entendió que eso no sucedería. No pronto, al menos. Y ella necesitaba hablar con él. Quería respuestas a preguntas que aún no lograba formular del todo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo empezar y sintiéndose muy tonta, rompió el silencio.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

—En su habitación.

Frunció los labios.

—No… bajó a saludar —comentó nerviosa.

—Casi nunca baja —respondió él fríamente—. Su pierna izquierda no funciona bien. Apenas puede caminar.

Titubeó. Se debatió entre preguntar qué había ocurrido o decirle que lo sentía, pero, por un lado, en realidad, en ese momento, le interesaba hablar de otras cosas y, por otro lado, no quería mentir tan descaradamente: por supuesto que no lo sentía, en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, en su lugar.

De soslayo, vio como él se movía, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Creyó escucharlo soltar un suspiro.

—Honestamente —dijo, entonces, Draco, mirando el suelo y pasándose las manos por el pelo—, un poco impactado. No tenía idea de que esto podría pasar.

Algo se encendió en ella.

—Bueno, quizás pudimos haberlo previsto si hubiésemos hablado antes de que te fueras de Hogwarts sin avisarme —objetó sin poder contenerse—. Te habrías enterado de que los Weasley invitaron a Andrómeda para las Navidades, al igual que a mí y a mis padres. Y seguro te habrías dado cuenta de que ella no podría dejar la casa y que, quizás, nos devolvía la invitación.

Draco se incorporó, mirándola asombrado.

—¿Me estás culpando de esto? —inquirió, ligeramente disgustado—. ¿Es mi culpa que no lo hayamos previsto sólo porque olvidé decirte cómo y cuándo me iba de Hogwarts?

—¿Culpar? —dijo Hermione, sorprendida por su reacción—. Yo no… —Respiró hondo—. ¿Sabes? No importa, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—¿ _Vamos_ a hacer? —repitió él, señalándose a sí mismo y a ella—. ¿En plural? ¿Qué demonios esperas que haga yo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione levantó las cejas y se aguantó un jadeo.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Obviamente _vamos_ , en plural, a hacer algo! —exclamó, irritada—. ¡No hemos planeado nada! Hasta ahora, sólo hemos actuado frente a nuestros amigos y desconocidos, y, al menos yo, jamás pensé que tendría que hacerlo frente a mis padres, ¡y mucho menos frente a los tuyos!

—Ah, bueno —dijo él irónicamente, levantando las manos y apartando la mirada—, y eso sí es culpa mía.

Le dieron ganas de abofetearlo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan imbécil?

—¡Nadie te está culpando de nada! —profirió, dejando sus intentos por mantener la calma—. No sé tus padres, pero los míos se enteraron hace apenas unas horas sobre esto, ¡y ni siquiera les he podido explicar bien cómo comenzó todo! Necesito saber cómo debo comportarme con tus padres y debemos acordar qué haremos para seguir con la farsa estos días. No es lo mismo estar encerrados en un castillo compartiendo algunas clases que pasar la Navidad junto a nuestras familias. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, idear algún plan de acción!

Él bufó y se giró completamente hacia Hermione, encarándola.

—¿Un plan de acción? —se burló—. Granger, tus padres se habrán enterado hace apenas unas horas, pero mi padre no tiene idea y de alguna forma tendré que decírselo sin que quiera matarme —dijo, inclinándose hacia ella—, ¿y quieres que piense en un jodido plan de acción? ¿No ves que ya tengo suficientes problemas con sólo tener que avisarle, quién sabe cómo mierda, que estoy saliendo con una hija de muggles? La verdad, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de decírselo —musitó, cerrando los ojos y pasándose las manos por la cara—. Esto… esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Hermione sintió su sangre hervir.

—¿Qué? —soltó exasperada, encarándolo—. ¡Por supuesto que vas a decírselo! ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto ha ido demasiado lejos? ¿Acaso quieres echarte para atrás ahora? ¿Te parece que es un momento oportuno para hacerlo? ¿No pudiste elegir uno mejor? ¿Acaso olvidas que tú empezaste toda esta endemoniada farsa?

—¡Tú la empezaste! —contradijo él, también exasperado y mirándola otra vez.

—¡Tú la oficializaste!

—¡Ambos lo hicimos!

—¡Porque tú querías!

—¡Yo no quería que mis padres se enteraran!

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¡Y tú me enviaste una carta en la mitad de la noche! —replicó Draco—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que despertara a mis padres con la buena nueva? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—¡Te envié esa carta apenas me enteré del cambio de planes! —exclamó ella con voz aguda.

—¡Lo que no cambia nada y yo sigo teniendo el pequeño problema de cómo le contaré sobre esto a mi padre!

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¡Apuesto que te afeitaste por él!

—¿Miedo? ¡Es mi padre! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Pues que te hagas responsable de tus actos de una buena vez y lidies adultamente con uno más de tus muchos problemas, Malfoy —dijo rápidamente ella, acercándose a su rostro y mirándolo a los dos ojos intercaladamente—, porque vamos a hacer esto juntos. Nos metimos en esto juntos, así que vamos a terminarlo juntos —finalizó, enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

—Ya, ya, sí, sí —la interrumpió él con tono despectivo, agarrando la muñeca de ella e inmovilizando su mano—, no me vengas a aburrir con un discursito cliché.

—¿Cliché? —repitió ella, tan enojada que no pensaba ni lo que decía—, ¿te parece cliché mi discursito? ¿Qué me dices de tu frasecita la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn? ¿Eh? —le preguntó acusatoriamente—. « _¿No quieres que te convenza a ti también?_ » —lo imitó socarronamente.

—¿Y qué? ¡Sólo se me escapó! —soltó él furioso—. ¡Discúlpame por ser incapaz de controlarme todo el tiempo como doña perfecta! ¡Discúlpame por no cumplir con el puto contrato!

Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban discutiendo exactamente. Se miraron enojados, ambos respirando agitados. Quería responder algo, pero sentía que iba a explotar si abría la boca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Realmente quería abandonar el plan en el peor momento? ¿No se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que eso podía tener? ¿Es que acaso era idiota? Sus ganas de abofetearlo le hacían cosquillas en la mano.

Recién entonces fue consciente de la mano de él sujetando su muñeca. Intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero él no la soltó. Entonces, levantó su otra mano. Sin embargo, con sus reflejos, Draco la atrapó enseguida. Sintió el vaho de la respiración del chico chocar contra su rostro. Estaba muy cerca. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Y notó que sus pupilas se dilataban.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Draco bajó la mirada a sus labios, Hermione se inclinó y él la agarró de la cintura.

Y sus bocas chocaron.

* * *

No recordaba haber besado así a alguien antes. Sus manos, su boca y todo su cuerpo se encargaron de transmitirle toda la molestia que sentía, todo el enfado que estaba pasando, todo lo que quería decirle y reprocharle, sin palabras de por medio.

Con sus manos libres, sujetó la cabeza de Draco y tiró de sus cabellos. A pesar de sus intenciones, a él no pareció molestarle y la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Lo besó con rabia, mordiéndole los labios, el borde de su mandíbula y su cuello, sin dejar de sujetarse de su pelo.

Sintió las insistentes manos de él subir y bajar por su espalda, recorrerle los brazos y abrazarla por los hombros, mientras la presionaba más y más contra sí mismo, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella.

Hermione atrapó el labio inferior de Draco entre sus dientes, y tiró de él, quizás demasiado fuerte. Él se separó y, corriendo bruscamente la bufanda para descubrir su cuello, enterró su rostro, besando su piel con la boca abierta. Hermione se sintió mareada cuando él apretó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

Al momento que un gemido se le escapó, abrió los ojos y empujó a Draco, alejándolo de ella.

—Esto está mal —sentenció, respirando profundamente y mirando un punto perdido en la capa de él.

Draco se demoró en responder.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo pesadamente luego de aclararse la garganta.

Hermione levantó la vista, buscando sus ojos sin éxito.

—No, no te disculpes, yo fui… —Sintió la piel de su rostro arder y le dieron ganas de taparse la cara. Entonces, pensó que ya era hora de sacarse un peso de encima que tenía desde la fiesta de Slughorn—: Creo que no deberíamos besarnos estando solos.

Él, que había estado evadiendo su mirada, la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Hermione no supo identificar si estaba confundido o molesto.

Se le ocurrió que, quizás, estaba frustrado.

—Tú me dijiste que una… que la segunda lección es nunca dejar de fingir. —Tragó antes de seguir—. Ya sabes, la primera es que sólo una mentira parecida a la realidad es creíble, ¿no? —Se obligó a no usar las mismas frases que él había usado para que no creyera que se las sabía de memoria—. Y pienso que tienes razón. No podemos saber cuándo nos están mirando o cuándo nos están escuchando. Es posible que nos creamos solos y no sea verdad.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pero?

—Pero esto no es necesario. Para cumplir con el «nunca dejar de fingir», ser amigables el uno con el otro es suficiente —razonó—. Las muestras de cariño, como tomarnos de la mano o… —balbuceó, odiando ponerse nerviosa—… o besarnos, las deberíamos reservar para momentos específicos, cuando sí estemos seguros de que nos observan, cuando debemos convencer a los demás de que esto es, bueno, real.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione lo miró preocupada.

—¿Por qué… qué?

—¿Por qué deberíamos reservarlas? —precisó él.

—¿Recuerdas el contrato que firmamos, cierto? —inquirió ella—. ¿Recuerdas la primera cláusula?

Draco vaciló un poco.

—Algo.

—Es la que decía que esta es una «simulación de pareja» —siguió la chica—. Que esto no es real.

—Sí, ¿y?

Le dieron ganas de tirarse ella misma los pelos. No sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía sin decirle demasiado.

—Mira —interrumpió Draco sus cavilaciones—, no me sé todo el contrato de memoria, pero recuerdo bastante bien la tercera cláusula. —Hermione lo miró sin entender—. « _En cuanto a las interacciones sexuales de cualquier índole, éstas se pueden dar siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo_ » —recitó él, dejándola sorprendida. Al parecer, él también recordaba cosas de memoria—. ¿Por qué crees que te pido permiso para besarte?

Se quedó callada. Le pareció que él estaba torciendo las reglas del juego a su favor.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que besé a Pansy? —siguió Draco, sin esperar respuesta. Se acomodó en el banco, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo—. A principios de sexto. Estuve en sequía casi dos años completos. Al menos tú tuviste a Weasley. Y, si los rumores son ciertos, también a Corner.

—¡Él no cuenta! —exclamó a la defensiva.

—¿Lo besaste? —cuestionó él.

—No, no le devolví el beso —replicó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, está bien, entonces no cuenta —respondió Draco, pensativo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —inquirió Hermione, levemente molesta de que él creyera que ella debía ayudarlo a… superar su «sequía».

Él lo pensó un instante.

—Para explicarte por qué a veces me dejo llevar —dijo. Hermione creyó advertir un dejo de consternación en su voz—, lo que no me debería pasar. En fin, volviendo al tema —continuó rápidamente—, y estoy seguro de habértelo mencionado antes, me gusta besarte —dijo sin vergüenza—. Y creo que tú también lo disfrutas, ¿o me equivoco? —Hermione, pasados unos segundos, negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué importa que nos besemos con o sin testigos? Si tú quieres y yo quiero, ¿cuál es el problema? Ya es bastante estresante toda la «actuación», ¿por qué quitarle lo divertido? Y, para ser completamente honesto contigo, prefiero besarte estando a solas, no me gusta la gente vouyerista ni el exhibicionismo. Además, no esperes que te bese en público como acabo de hacerlo.

—Bueno —intervino Hermione sonrojada, incapaz de contenerse e intentado ignorar su último comentario—, el voyeurismo se define precisamente como…

—Granger —la cortó Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé.

Apretó los labios. No la convencía. Tenía un punto, lo sabía, pero ese no era el problema que ella veía. Ella temía confundirse, cruzar la línea, pasar por verdadero lo falso. Después de todo, en algún momento tenían que terminar. Y ella no quería sufrir por una relación de mentira.

Aunque no podía negarlo. A ella también le gustaba besarlo. No lo hacía con la brusquedad de Ron ni con el nerviosismo de Viktor. Se sentía… mucho más agradable, más confortable, más cálido.

Pero no iba a admitirle eso.

—¿Recuerdas la última cláusula? —preguntó, en cambio.

—Mmm, ¿era la de la fecha?

—Sí —respondió, contenta de que lo recordara—, escribimos que el contrato entraba en vigencia desde el dieciséis de noviembre, pero no escribimos una fecha final. Yo sé que no quieres decirle a tu padre sobre nosotros, y lo entiendo, pero sería contraproducente echarnos atrás ahora, ¿no crees? —preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la voz calmada y firme.

Draco se tomó unos momentos, enderezándose.

—Sí, supongo que sí —admitió.

—Está bien —dijo aliviada—, tenemos que pensar en la fecha final y en… cómo haremos para mantener esto durante estos días. —Al notar el silencio de Draco, posó una mano en su rodilla para llamar su atención—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a planear cómo se lo dirás a tu padre?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, ya se me ocurrirá algo —contestó, mirándola al fin.

Hermione, inconscientemente, le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces, sintió los dedos de él rozando su mejilla, apartando un mechón de su cara.

—Vas a tener que dejarme tú —dijo él.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Arruinaría completamente la limpieza de mi imagen si añado a mi lista de crímenes romperle el corazón a la chica dorada.

Hermione sintió que se le iba el aire.

—C-claro, sí, n-no te preocupes —tartamudeó, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido de repente—. Esparciremos el rumor de que yo lo terminé —respondió.

—Y debería ser mientras estemos en Hogwarts —sugirió él, sin apartar la mano del rostro de ella—. Ahí las noticias corren muy rápido, será más fácil.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo sin pensarlo siquiera.

—En cuanto a la fecha —continuó Draco, acercándose un poco y dejando caer su brazo en el respaldo, detrás de la espalda de ella—, tienes razón, deberíamos esperar unos meses. Unos tres o cuatro.

—¿Tanto? —preguntó Hermione, distraída por la cercanía del chico, quien, poco a poco, la acorralaba en la esquina del banco.

—Ninguna relación seria es tan efímera.

La chica tuvo que disimular lo mucho que le afectaron sus palabras.

Según el criterio de Draco, ella nunca había tenido una «relación seria». ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo él con Pansy? Borró inmediatamente esa duda de su cabeza.

—Entonces —dedujo Hermione, haciendo cálculos rápidos—, ¿esto sería hasta febrero?

—O marzo. Quizás marzo sea mejor.

—Marzo —repitió ella, considerando la idea—. Sí, me parece bien. ¿Luego qué?

—No lo sé, ¿ser amigos? —sugirió—. Tampoco sería bueno para mi imagen que termináramos enemistados.

«Todo por tu imagen, ¿no?», pensó ella, decepcionada, para sus adentros.

¿Eso le molestaba?

—Amigos, sí —dijo, guardándose sus pensamientos—. Podemos planear mejor esto cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. —Lo vio asentir. Y notó que se acercaba un poco más. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar—. ¿Vamos a…? ¿Podemos planear cómo actuaremos estos días? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Granger —la interrumpió él, sujetando el reposabrazos junto a ella y encerrándola definitivamente en la esquina del banco. Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y su estómago se apretaba—, tú sólo sigue el juego. Lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora. No creo que sea distinto actuar frente a tus amigos que frente a tus padres. Si ya lograste engañar a Potter y compañía, entonces lo tienes ganado.

—¿Y si mis padres te preguntan algo? ¿Si los tuyos me preguntan algo mí? —inquirió, obligándose a no pensar en los brazos de Draco alrededor suyo, dejándola a su merced.

—Supongo que lo lógico sería responder a su pregunta —se burló él, tomando uno de sus rizos.

—Me refiero a algo que no sepa responder —replicó ella, viendo de reojo el dedo de él jugar con su pelo.

—Les dices que no sabes. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Deja de preocuparte tanto, Granger.

Hermione arrugó la frente, pero asintió.

—Está bien —susurró.

Él se inclinó. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

—Perdón por gritarte.

Lo miró sorprendida y ruborizada.

—Yo… lo mismo digo —balbuceó.

Casi podía sentir su nariz tocando la suya. Y, a pesar del frío invernal, la asaltó una oleada de calor.

«Esto está mal, está mal», pensó. Pero no quería alejarlo. Su pelo desordenado y mejillas sonrosadas la estaban dejando sin aliento. Draco se inclinó un poco más. Cerró los ojos. Él estaba junto a su oreja. Su aliento le calentaba la piel, dejando a su paso un placentero hormigueo. Entonces, sus labios rozaron su piel, bajando por su mejilla, acercándose a su boca. Pensó que se derretiría ahí mismo.

—¿Puedo besarte? —lo escuchó preguntar con voz ronca. La piel de su cuello se erizó en respuesta.

«Esto está muy mal». Pero…

_Si tú quieres y yo quiero, ¿cuál es el problema?._

Giró la cabeza hacia él. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sabía que sus labios quedaron a sólo milímetros de distancia.

—No es necesario que me lo preguntes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un comentario/kudos? Me encantaría saber su opinión.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama, basada en la película To All The Boys I've Loved Before, es una idea solicitada por warelestrange.
> 
> N/A: Muchísimas gracias a AngelinaPriorincantatem, Mango y ImHollyBlue por betear este capítulo; a la creadora de la portada, Cygnus Dorado; y a warelestrange por la divertida idea. Y también a ti, quien me está leyendo.

_Hey, get out_  
_I've got nothing left to give_  
_And you give me nothing now_  
_Read, my mouth_  
_If you ever want me back_  
_Then your walls need breaking down_

- _Naked_ by James Arthur

Por más que lo intentara, Draco no recordaba haber vivido una víspera navideña igual. Sus Navidades no habían sido sombrías ni tristes (exceptuando, por supuesto, las últimas), y, sin embargo, ninguna era comparable a la víspera navideña en la casa de Andrómeda.

El olor a galletas recién horneadas junto al de otras comidas, desconocidas para él, que la señora Weasley y Andrew Granger cocinaban; la música suave y alegre de la radio mágica; y las conversaciones animadas de todos los que ayudaban a poner la mesa, ultimaban las decoraciones, escuchaban la música o simplemente jugaban en la sala de estar… todo eso creaba un ambiente cálido, familiar y hogareño que él no terminaba de reconocer.

Además, nunca había estado tan cerca ni por tanto tiempo junto a muggles.

Cuando los padres de Granger sacaron de sus bolsillos unos objetos oscuros, pequeños y rectangulares, preguntándole a su tía por una «señal», recordó la conversación de los celulares que tuvo con Hermione. Los observó fascinado mientras Andrómeda les explicaba que sólo podían usarlos correctamente fuera de la casa, en la calle.

—Es por la magia. Cuando hay mucha magia en el ambiente, la tecnología no funciona bien —escuchó que Andrómeda les decía pacientemente.

—Pero si la tecnología no funciona bien en esta casa, ¿por qué tienen electrodomésticos? —preguntó Jane Granger, señalando unos objetos de la cocina y de la sala de estar.

Draco había reparado en esos extraños objetos el primer día que entró a la casa, pero, hasta entonces, ninguno había despertado su curiosidad. Una vez que la madre de Hermione los señaló, se preguntó para qué demonios servían y por qué su tía, una bruja sangre pura, conservaba objetos muggles. En su mansión no había nada parecido.

—Mi marido era hijo de muggles. Al criarse con muggles, estaba acostumbrado a usar refrigeradores, microondas, televisores… —enumeró Andrómeda con voz nostálgica—, así que trajo algunos a casa. Suelen funcionar, pero, como ahora hay muchos magos aquí, hay mucha magia.

Andrómeda no estaba siendo honesta, advirtió Draco. La razón por la cual «había mucha magia en el ambiente» eran los hechizos de protección de la casa, no la cantidad de magos. Pero su tía no podía ser honesta. Explicar los hechizos protectores y los motivos por los que habían sido conjurados resultaría demasiado complicado, sino sospechoso.

Después de todo, según Hermione, sus padres, aunque estaban enterados de la guerra, no sabían mucho.

— _Ellos no saben casi nada de ti y de tu familia, mucho menos de tu participación en la guerra, y por ningún motivo deben enterarse, ¿está bien?_ —le había dicho apresuradamente antes de volver a entrar a la casa—. _Ya les he ocultado muchas cosas. Si llegan a saber que fuimos enemigos directos y yo no les conté, no sé si me lo perdonarán._

De reojo, miró a la chica. Estaba sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, cerca de la chimenea de la sala de estar, ayudándolo a entretener a Edward con unos juguetes demasiado chillones para su gusto. No es que estuviera especialmente interesado en juguetes para niños…

Granger le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Que se te dan muy bien los niños.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —dijo volviendo su atención al bebé, quien chupaba una pelotita rosa pálido y había cambiado el color de su pelo al mismo rosa.

—Bueno, él no se está quejando —respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tampoco parece quejarse de ti —dijo Granger, dándole un juguetón empujón con su hombro.

—Nadie con buen juicio se quejaría de mí —replicó arrogante, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Eso es _muy_ cuestionable —se burló ella, haciéndole una mueca graciosa a Edward.

Se encontró a sí mismo resoplando divertido. Permaneció unos segundos observándola ensimismado hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella lo podría notar. Tomó uno de los juguetes frente a ellos y lo giró entre sus manos. Era una pequeña y bastante precisa imitación de un Bowtruckle desarmable.

Sacándole una de las patitas al Bowtruckle de juguete, se inclinó un poco hacia la chica.

—¿Qué le contaste a tus padres de mí? —preguntó en voz baja para que nadie más en la sala los escuchara.

—Oh, pues… —titubeó Hermione, dejando que Edward se llevara a la boca uno de sus dedos— que eres de Slytherin y no te llevabas muy bien ni con Harry ni con Ron, y por eso no éramos amigos. También, por eso, nunca hablé de ti con ellos antes. Como saben sobre la competencia de las casas, la usé para explicar… nuestra previa «no-relación» —dijo con una sonrisa apretando los labios.

—¿Y cómo se supone que nos hicimos amigos? —inquirió, sacándole la otra patita al Bowtruckle.

—Les dije lo mismo que a todos —se encogió de hombros—, que la guerra cambió muchas cosas, también mi forma de ver mis relaciones con mis compañeros. Una enemistad por casas… es una idea muy absurda e infantil. —Soltó una pequeña risa y lo miró de soslayo—. También les conté que eres de los mejores alumnos de nuestra generación y que solíamos competir por las notas. Eso nos hace tener cosas en común y que sea más creíble que nos hayamos acercado.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que competías conmigo por las notas.

—Oh, no, no en realidad… sólo en Pociones lo hice, pero muy poco —agregó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. En realidad, solía compararme a Nott —admitió soltando otra risa—. Bueno, lo sigo haciendo. Me ha ganado algunas veces.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió sorprendido—. ¿Theo te ha superado a ti, la sabelotodo, chica dorada y mejor bruja de nuestra generación?

—Esos son demasiados apodos.

—Tengo más. ¿Cómo es posible que Theo te haya superado? No sabía que a él le iba tan bien.

—Ustedes tienen la ventaja de haber nacido en un mundo de magos. Yo tuve que aprenderlo todo recién a los once años. Imagino que eso ayuda —suspiró ella—. Además —agregó inmediatamente—, él es estudioso. Muchas veces se quedó hasta muy tarde conmigo en la biblioteca. Bueno, no _conmigo_ —precisó—, pero me entiendes.

—¿Me tengo que poner celoso? —se burló Draco.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —se rio ella, como si la idea fuese ridícula.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó desconcertado, pensando que Theo se parecía mucho a Granger y no sería raro que salieran.

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? —inquirió la chica, sonriendo.

—Sí, en ser…

—Draco, ¿me puedes traer a Teddy? Tengo que darle su mamadera —los interrumpió Andrómeda, asomándose un segundo por la puerta de la cocina.

—Yo…

—Ve —dijo Granger, levantándose—, yo acompañaré a mis padres que se ven confundidos.

* * *

Con el paso de las horas, Draco fue entendiendo cuál era la diferencia. La vida en la casa de Andrómeda no había sido demasiado distinta a la suya en la Mansión. Edward definitivamente no permitía que fueran iguales, pero, ignorando las evidentes diferencias, como su nuevo cuarto, la poca familiaridad con el resto de habitaciones y vivir con dos personas más bajo el mismo techo, su rutina no había cambiado casi nada. Se levantaba temprano, se duchaba, se vestía y desayunaba con su madre. La ausencia de su padre no le resultaba extraña, pues, antes, Lucius pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando, ya sea en su estudio o fuera de casa. De modo que la cena, al igual que antes, era el momento que compartían juntos. Pocas veces, su padre bajaba al primer piso y cenaban los tres con Andrómeda; la mayoría de las veces, Draco y su madre subían a la habitación del tercer piso para acompañarlo.

Durante el día, Draco buscaba formas de matar el tiempo. Así fue como cayó en la cuenta de que Edward le caía bien. Dado que estaba en la edad de copiar sonidos, era gracioso hacer que repitiera palabras. Draco sabía que su nombre era muy difícil de pronunciar para un bebé, pero al menos había logrado que dijera «dado» y con eso se daba por satisfecho.

También le gustaba conversar con Andrómeda. Solían hablar mientras la ayudaba a mantener la casa en orden, cuidaban a Edward o la acompañaba en sus horas de trabajo. Ella era parte de la Oficina de Enlace con Duendes del Ministerio. Irónicamente, nunca había hablado con un duende (sin contar todas las veces que había ido a retirar dinero a su bóveda en Gringotts). Su trabajo consistía en escribir, editar y corregir contratos entre magos y duendes para que fueran lo más justos posible y todos quedaran contentos. Por lo que ella le contaba, no era nada sencillo. Sin embargo, aunque le solía dar muchos dolores de cabeza, disfrutaba ser mediadora y contribuir en la paz entre magos y duendes. Además, por suerte, su trabajo no requería que fuera frecuentemente al Ministerio: podía hacerlo perfectamente desde la comodidad de su hogar.

Y cuando no estaba con Edward o su tía, Draco invertía su tiempo leyendo. A veces, junto a su madre en la sala de estar. Otras, dando vueltas en el patio trasero.

Definitivamente una vida (durante vacaciones) no muy distinta a la suya en la Mansión. Le faltaba más patio (hectáreas, de hecho), más libros (extrañaba su biblioteca), más comida de alta cocina, más libertad para salir y más -o algún- sirviente que le trajera cosas, pero… no estaba mal.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado con la llegada de los invitados de Andrómeda.

Esa era la diferencia.

Antes, reinaba el orden y la organización. Incluso teniendo a un bebé que lloraba cada cierto tiempo, exigiendo alguna necesidad básica, el ambiente era bastante silencioso. Pero con los Weasley, Potter y los Granger invadiendo la casa…

Escuchaba risas y gritos todo el tiempo. Estaba casi seguro de que oyó explosiones en la habitación de los hermanos mayores Weasley. Veía gente bajando y atravesando rápidamente las escaleras y pasillos, yendo a buscar comida o a alguien con quien conversar. Se encontró a la chica Veela, Fleur, haciendo «galletas navideñas» con Weaslette en el comedor, la mesa llena de hojas de muérdago, acebo e hiedra, además de cintas, cartón, papel de regalo y otros objetos que no alcanzó a identificar flotando por todos lados. Y luego estaban los señores Granger, quienes, una vez acostumbrados a los objetos mágicos y al controlado caos mágico, interactuaban animadamente con los señores Weasley, Andrómeda y su propia madre. En algún momento de la tarde, creyó escuchar a alguien de ese extraño grupo sugerir ver los álbumes de fotos familiares luego de que Andrew y Jane enseñaran su «automóvil».

Y él… él, de pronto, se encontraba sentado con los últimos tres Gryffindor con los que jamás creyó poder mantener una conversación civilizada: al frente, Weasley; a su lado derecho, Granger; y a su lado izquierdo, Potter con Edward en los brazos. Todo porque aceptó el reto de la Comadreja y estaba dispuesto a vencerlo en su estúpido juego de ajedrez. En parte, aceptó porque el cuatrojos insinuó que no se atrevería y no iba a consentir que lo creyeran un cobarde. En mayor parte, porque realmente creyó que iba a ganar. Pero, para el maldito dolor de su orgullo, había subestimado a Weasley.

Draco estaba seguro de que iba a perder, lo que en lo absoluto significaba que no lucharía por al menos terminar la partida dignamente.

Con tono confiado, le ordenó a su único alfil en juego moverse tres cuadrados a la izquierda en diagonal.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Weasley concentrado en el tablero, sin levantar la vista.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro —respondió él orgulloso.

—Entonces, jaque mate —dijo el otro, antes de ordenarle a una de sus dos torres a posicionarse frente al rey de Draco.

Potter y Granger se rieron con ganas. Draco estuvo de soltar una grosería enfadado cuando advirtió que era una risa distinta.

No se reían de él.

Granger posó una mano en su brazo, llamando su atención. Ella sonreía y sus ojos brillaban.

—Yo sólo le he ganado cinco veces…

—¡Tres!

—… pero ya has abierto el marcador —siguió ella, sin apartar los ojos de él—. A ver si nos ayudas a desinflarle un poco el ego que tiene por el ajedrez.

Sobre el hombro de Granger, vio a Weasley dándole los cinco a Potter.

—Quiero la revancha —exigió Draco—. Dos de tres.

La Comadreja, después de intercambiar miradas con Potter, asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a ordenar las piezas.

Varios minutos después, luego de volver a perder, Draco musitó, entre dientes y con tono burlón:

—A Weasley vamos a coronar.

Por un segundo, creyó que decir eso había sido un error. Sin embargo, enseguida el trío de amigos soltó una carcajada. Él apenas pudo contener a medias una sonrisa.

No, no recordaba una víspera navideña igual. Era distinta, extraña y, no obstante, agradable.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía no eran las risas o los gritos, ni la gente corriendo, haciendo manualidades o conversando sobre automóviles, electrodomésticos o fotos familiares. Tampoco lo que más le sorprendía era ser vencido por Weasley o siquiera estar jugando pacíficamente con él.

Lo que Draco encontraba más raro era el hecho de que, al parecer, él era bienvenido en aquel cálido ambiente familiar.

* * *

La tarde rápidamente se convirtió en noche y la hora de cenar los sorprendió. A nadie le hubiese importado cenar más tarde si no fuera por la señora Weasley. Según ella, todos debían dormir temprano si querían tener la energía necesaria para disfrutar correctamente el esperado veinticinco de diciembre, comenzando por la entrega de regalos antes del desayuno.

Nadie se atrevió a discutirle.

Granger se ofreció a poner la mesa y Draco enseguida se ofreció a ayudarla, aprovechando la oportunidad de evitar que la señora Weasley lo pillara sin hacer nada.

—¿Vas a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó la chica, sacando los platos—. Para saber cuántos lugares debo poner.

Draco suspiró, anticipando que esa víspera no iba a terminar bien.

—No. Tengo que hablar con mi padre, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz—. Además, siempre cenamos juntos los tres. Mi madre ya subió. No puedo dejarla sola.

Granger se volvió a él con todos los platos en sus brazos. Draco se apresuró a ayudarla, ganándose su sonrisa.

—Me parece bien que los acompañes —dijo ella amablemente—. ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude con lo de tu padre?

Evitando sus ojos, lo consideró. No aceptar su ayuda, sino no hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

Pero estaba decidido. No había otra manera de manejar la situación.

Con una sonrisa muy bien ensayada que sabía que pasaba por auténtica, le respondió:

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de poner la mesa, Hermione y Draco se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Andrómeda había dejado preparada una bandeja con la cena de los Malfoy. A la chica no le pasó desapercibido lo rutinario que resultaba la situación. Era evidente que Andrómeda había preparado cientos de veces una bandeja similar y que Draco había tenido que llevar cientos de veces una bandeja similar a la habitación de sus padres.

—Entonces… —dijo Draco, con la bandeja en las manos, listo para subir—, nos vemos mañana.

Hermione asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Él se quedó quieto un segundo, como si estuviera inseguro de qué hacer luego. Entonces, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Me dijiste que no tenía que preguntar —dijo con un guiño, antes de salir de la cocina.

Hermione agradeció que nadie más estuviera en la cocina para ser testigo de su sonrojo. Sólo quería olvidar toda la ridícula escena de ella y Malfoy en el patio. Estaba considerando seriamente nunca volver a sentarse en un banco con él.

—¿Hermione?

Se giró. Harry estaba asomado en la puerta. Se veía un poco preocupado.

—Sí, dime, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó, rogando que su sonrojo no aumentara por culpa de la presencia de su amigo.

—¿Has visto a Ginny? Hace un rato no la encuentro y la señora Weasley quiere que estemos todos para cenar.

—Eh… sí —respondió, tratando de recordar la última vez que había hablado con su amiga—, creo que subió a nuestra habitación a buscar algo, ¿quieres que vaya a…?

—¿Podrías? —preguntó Harry esperanzado—. La señora Weasley no quiere que nadie se vaya del comedor y…

—No hay problema —lo interrumpió Hermione sonriendo—, ya la traigo.

—Gracias, Hermione, eres la mejor.

Harry desapareció en el momento preciso para no presenciar el efecto de sus palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir afectándola tanto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por él? Cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses. ¿No era eso tiempo suficiente? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que se le pasara su absurdo enamoramiento?

Con un respiro hondo, Hermione se encaminó al segundo piso. A medida que se acercaba a su habitación compartida, empezó a escuchar voces discutir. No tardó en identificar quiénes discutían.

Las voces provenían de la habitación de Draco.

Ella de verdad no quería espiar. No está bien meterse en temas ajenos. Tampoco es como si eso la hubiera detenido antes. Pero, pensó, ese tema no era tan ajeno a ella, ¿no? Además, moría de curiosidad por saber qué «plan» tenía Draco. Se había visto tan seguro al afirmar que no necesitaba su ayuda…

Sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta y se concentró en la conversación.

* * *

—¿Crees que soy estúpido, Draco? —escupió furioso Lucius.

—No, padre —respondió estoicamente.

—¿Crees que nunca me iba a enterar de que estabas ensuciando nuestro apellido y nuestra larga tradición metiéndote con una sangre sucia? Y no cualquier sangre sucia, sino precisamente con Hermione Granger.

—No, padre.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no sólo estás terminando con la pureza de una antiquísima familia pura, sino de dos, también la de tu madre? ―exclamó enfurecido―. ¡Sabes lo legendarios que son los apellidos Malfoy y Black! ¿Cómo es posible que cometas semejante traición contra tu familia y tus valores?

Pensó sacar a colación a la dueña de la casa, su tía, una Black recientemente enviudada de un nacido de muggles. ¿Acaso ella no había ya «ensuciado» el apellido? ¿No habían perdido la pureza los Black por culpa de Andrómeda? Pero sabía que no funcionaba así. La pureza era más importante si la conservaban los varones, pues eran ellos los encargados de preservar el apellido.

Andrómeda ya no era una Black, ni para los tapices, ni para los Malfoy ni para ninguna otra familia pura. Era una Tonks y sus acciones dejaron de importar en el momento en que aceptó la mano y apellido de un sangre sucia.

En cambio, él _era_ un Malfoy. Él no podía _dejar_ de ser un Malfoy. Por eso, tenía un deber: mantener _su_ descendencia pura.

—…criado así. Después de todo este tiempo, después de todos mis esfuerzos por mantener esta familia…

—¿Me dejarás explicarme, padre? —lo interrumpió Draco.

—¿Explicarte? ¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Que te has enamorado de una impura?

—Lucius, si lo dejaras hablar, quizás… —dijo Narcissa con un dejo de súplica.

—¿Me vas a decir que tú apruebas que nuestro hijo esté con esa… esa…?

—Padre, no estoy con ella —lo cortó Draco.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El chico se sintió inmensamente incómodo estando de pie frente a sus padres, ambos sentados en los sillones de su habitación con la comida humeante sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Draco? —preguntó, entonces, Narcissa.

Miró a su madre. Se preguntó qué pensaría ella de la situación. ¿Prefería que su único hijo estuviera realmente saliendo con Hermione o prefería que fuera una farsa para el beneficio de ambos? Después de todo, él había visto los esfuerzos de Narcissa por ser amable con Andrew y Jane Granger.

—Es falso, ¿está bien? —dijo, dirigiéndose a su padre—. Todo es falso. Es una relación por conveniencia. Hemos firmado un contrato.

—¿Falso? —repitió Narcissa desconcertada.

—Sí, no es real, no estoy con ella —afirmó Draco, sin dejar de mirar a su padre—. Es sólo… una relación por conveniencia —repitió.

—¿Cómo podría resultarte conveniente tener una relación con ella? —preguntó lentamente su padre.

Draco tragó. Sabía que podía convencer a Lucius. Sólo tenía que demostrar que su plan realmente estaba funcionando.

—Padre, ¿qué opina el mundo mágico de nosotros ahora? —Esperó unos momentos para que lo meditara. Al ver su rostro en blanco, se respondió a sí mismo—. Nos odian. A mí me odian. A ustedes los odian. ¿Por qué estamos viviendo aquí? Porque todos nos odian. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos.

—Querido, no creo que eso sea… —intentó Narcissa.

—Es cierto, madre —la cortó Draco, aún sin mirarla—, yo lo he vivido todos los días en Hogwarts. Y ustedes deben de saberlo por todas las cartas con amenazas que recibieron y que seguro les siguen enviando.

—¿A qué te refieres con que lo has vivido en Hogwarts? —exclamó Narcissa—. Lucius, ¡debemos hacer algo! No puede ser que…

—Madre, ni siquiera lo pienses ―la detuvo―. Además, por eso mi contrato con Granger es tan conveniente.

Hubo otro segundo de silencio. Su padre lo miraba con atención. Ya no había furia en su expresión. Al verlo acomodarse en el sillón para escucharlo más cómodamente, Draco supo que se lo había ganado.

—Explícate —dijo Lucius con calma.

—Piénsenlo: si ella, una hija de muggles, heroína de la guerra, mejor amiga de Potter y la cerebro del trío dorado me perdona mis pecados y no sólo acepta ser mi amiga, sino mi pareja, ¿qué va a pasar con la opinión de los demás? —Sus padres, nuevamente, se quedaron en silencio—. Yo les digo que va a pasar: va a cambiar. La gente es tonta. Y como es tonta, es muy influenciable. Si ven que alguien a quien consideran modelo a seguir cambia de opinión, entonces la gente va a cambiar de opinión o, al menos, va a considerarlo. La opinión pública depende muchísimo de las figuras públicas. Tú, padre, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y, nos guste o no, Potter y compañía son figuras públicas. De modo que, si me gano la confianza y amistad de Granger, me gano la de Potter, la de Weasley y, de paso, la de la mayoría del mundo mágico. Una vez que eso ocurra, ustedes son los siguientes en abandonar la lista de odiados.

Observó a su padre, orgullosamente sentado sujetando su bastón, sosteniéndole la mirada. A veces, le sorprendía lo mucho que lo conocía incluso sin haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos. A veces, la mayoría de las veces, le molestaba pensar lo importante que le resultaba su opinión y aprobación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mandar todo a la mierda y olvidarse de lo que Lucius opinara?

Porque era su padre. Era quien le enseñó a caminar apropiadamente, a mover una varita, a montar una escoba. Quien le explicó lo especial que era, no sólo para sus padres, sino para el mundo entero. Era quien le compartió fuentes de conocimiento increíbles y le dio permiso para jugar en su estudio y leer de su biblioteca. Quien lo felicitó por cada logro y lo animaba a tener más. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero Lucius se había encargado de no estar ausente en su vida y Draco no podía hacer vista gorda a ese detalle.

Y tampoco podía evitar admirarlo. Lo admiró años atrás por todo el poder tenía, tanto político y social como adquisitivo. Lo admiraba en ese momento recordando cómo luchó por protegerlos, a él y a su madre, en su propia casa cuando el Señor Tenebroso y un montón de mortífagos se adueñaron de ella. Lo admiraba en ese momento al ver cómo, aún después de todo, se mantenía firme y no permitía que las circunstancias lo echaran abajo o que los demás lo convencieran de que era una escoria.

Lo único que se debía recordar no admirar era su terquedad. Debía recordarse que había cosas que su padre le había enseñado que no eran correctas. No debía olvidar que ya no compartía muchas de sus tradiciones y valores. Porque, aunque era su padre, no era la figura perfecta que alguna vez quiso imitar.

—Supongo que tienes un punto —dijo Lucius, trayéndolo rápidamente al presente—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que tu plan va a funcionar? ¿No arruinaría eso la imagen de ella, volviéndola inútil?

Sonrió internamente.

—Padre, ni siquiera debo estar seguro de que funcionará porque ya está funcionando. —Dejó pasar un momento para que sus palabras surtieran efecto—. Horace Slughorn celebró una fiesta de Navidad antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Hubo muchos invitados, muchos conocidos de ustedes e importantísimas figuras del mundo público. Ahí pude comprobar lo mucho que cambia la actitud de las personas cuando tengo a Granger colgada del brazo. Les aseguro que mi plan está funcionando de maravilla.

—¿Y qué es lo que gana la señorita Granger con todo esto? —cuestionó Narcissa—. Si es una relación por conveniencia, algo debe ganar.

Draco se volvió a su madre por primera vez en mucho rato.

No estaba contenta. Ella hubiese preferido que fuera real. ¿Acaso ya no le importaba la pureza de sangre?

—Eso… me temo que no puedo decirlo —respondió lentamente—. Es un secreto. Su secreto.

—Entonces —dijo Narcissa—, esta chica, Hermione, ¿no te gusta?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Y yo tampoco a ella. Estamos fingiendo.

—Demasiado bien.

—Me conoces, madre.

—Pero no a ella.

—Estoy seguro de que no está interesada en mí —aseguró Draco.

—¿Y cuándo planean terminar con esto? —preguntó su padre.

Tragó.

—Marzo, probablemente. No puede durar demasiado poco si queremos que parezca algo auténtico. Y también pretendemos que sea en buenos términos. Nuestro plan sería inútil si volvemos a enemistarnos al final.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas. Narcissa había ocultado su molestia y Lucius se veía satisfecho.

—Bien, me parece un plan ingenioso —dijo su padre al fin—. Sin embargo, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, Draco. —Esperó nerviosamente que su padre terminara la idea—. No vaya a ser que se te olvide que estás fingiendo después de hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Draco resopló.

—No te preocupes, padre, eso no va a pasar. —Luego de unos instantes, agregó—: Ella no sabe que les he contado esto. Se supone que no le diríamos a nadie. Así que… les pido discreción, también con ella.

Una vez que sus padres asintieron, se sentó junto a ellos para cenar.

* * *

Hermione se alejó rápidamente de la puerta y corrió lo más sigilosamente que pudo a su habitación vacía. No se percató de la ausencia de Ginny hasta que entró unos momentos después. Se limpió disimuladamente las mejillas antes de girarse a la chica.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Ginny―. No sabía que… ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, sí ―dijo enseguida, terminando de secarse―, sólo me entró una pestaña al ojo y no lograba sacarla. ―Miró a su amiga y vio que tenía los ojos rojos―. Tú… ¿estás bien?

Ginny rio, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

―Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo me estaba maquillando y me entró un poco de polvo ―dijo, volviendo a reír.

Hermione estaba segura de que Ginny había creído su mentira tanto como ella había creído la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me regalas un comentario? ;)
> 
> Nota larga, perdón.
> 
> Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, quería darte las gracias, de verdad. Fueron seis largos meses de espera, lo sé, así que agradezco que sigas leyendo esto. Lo bueno es que he salido de mi hiatus voluntario. Lo increíble es que Superficial Love CUMPLE DOS AÑOS hoy, 19 de enero de 2021 (en Fanfiction jijiji). Y lo no muy bueno es que me atrasé en mis estudios. Crucemos dedos para que sea sólo un semestre más y al fin pueda ser lanzada desempleada al horrible mundo de laboral.
> 
> He promocionado esto varias veces, pero escribí un three-shot Theo/Blaise que es parte del "universo" de Superficial Love. Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil con el título "Era culpa de él". No es "necesario" leerlo si no les interesa o no les gustan las parejas M/M, PERO yo les recomiendo hacerlo para tener algo así como un background de los Slytherin de la historia, y también para saber qué pasó en Hogwarts a modo general. No es ni por si acaso un fic del que estoy orgullosa, pero sí me entretuvo escribirlo y me sirvió para entenderlos un poco más (y también shippearlos un montón).
> 
> En fin, léanlo si pueden. Y si les gusta la pareja, tengo recomendaciones muy buenas para alimentar su corazón "Bleo" jijiji.
> 
> Por último, una noticia que estaré anunciando más oficial y regularmente: me mudo aquí, a Ao3. Quienes me conocen (o están en el grupo de Facebook "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO OTRO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS") saben que amo esta plataforma. Esto no significa que borraré mis fics de Fanfiction, sólo que no publicaré ninguno nuevo ahí (las continuaciones prometidas de algunos OS sí las subiré como capítulos nuevos en Fanfiction). Todo lo nuevo que escriba/traduzca lo subiré sólo aquí, en Ao3, además de resubir todo lo que he publicado en Fanfiction (pronto).
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graciasss Mango por corregirme este capítulo, Cygnus Dorado por la hermosa portada y warelestrange por la idea del fic. También a Emma2503 y a MonserratGomez92 por sus lindos comentarios <3.  
> Y a ti, que me lees.

_'Cause here I am  
_ _I'm giving all I can  
_ _But all you ever do is mess it up (all you ever do)_

- _Naked_ by James Arthur

Apenas habló durante la cena. Comió lentamente, prestando atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor y participando poco de ellas. Se dedicó a sonreír y asentir cada tanto para no levantar sospechas. No quería que nadie le preguntara si estaba bien; no estaba segura de estarlo.

Aprovechó de mirar a Ginny. Su amiga disimulaba muchísimo mejor que ella. Reía; hacía bromas; ofrecía pasar la fuente de ensalada o el frasco de la sal; le susurraba a Harry cosas al oído, haciéndolo reír y sonrojarse; le decía a Ron que no se comiera toda la mesa, que no sea tan egoísta; se burlaba de Percy por su plato, cuyas porciones eran absurdamente ordenadas, preguntándole qué pasaba si se lo agitaba; regañaba en broma a Bill y Andrómeda por hablar sólo de duendes toda la cena, que es feo dejar a otros fuera de la conversación, aunque ésta fuera aburrida; le pedía a Charlie que volviera a contarle a sus padres muggles su anécdota sobre el dragón que le prendió el trasero, que nunca pasará de moda; le decía a la señora Weasley que sólo una copa más, de verdad, sólo una, que están de vacaciones y ella ya es mayor de edad…

Hermione simplemente masticó, sonrió y asintió.

Masticó, sonrió, asintió.

Para cuando todos se levantaron, le dolían los músculos de la cara y el cuello.

Mientras alzaba su plato y se dirigía a la cocina, la señora Weasley se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos para pasárselo a su marido. Hermione trató de protestar, pero la señora Weasley le dijo que no era necesario que ayudara a recoger las cosas.

—Ya has hecho mucho, linda. —Le sonrió amablemente, posando sus manos en sus hombres en un gesto de cariño—. Los demás me ayudarán con el resto.

—Pero, señora Weasley… —intentó Hermione.

—No, no, no, sin peros. —Miró por sobre su hombro y llamó—: Jane, querida, ¿no crees que Hermione se ve cansada?

Su madre llegó enseguida a su lado y la miró detenidamente.

—Toda la razón, Molly, ¿no quieres ir a dormir, mi amor? —preguntó, ahora sus manos reemplazando las de la señora Weasley en sus hombros.

No, no quería dormir. O, más bien, estaba segura de que no podría dormir. Lo que quería era hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para no pensar en él; ni en él, ni en lo que había hecho ni en lo que eso le hacía sentir.

—Estoy bien, mamá —replicó con una sonrisa—, puedo ayudar, en serio, no estoy cansad...

—Tenemos suficientes manos —la interrumpió su padre, apareciendo a su otro lado—. Realmente te ves agotada, ¿quieres que te acompañe arriba?

Nadie escuchó sus corteses protestas ni sus insistentes afirmaciones de querer ayudar. Todos estaban convencidos de que debía irse a acostar inmediatamente y tomar un merecido descanso. Finalmente, para no preocuparlos de verdad, se despidió de todos y se dejó llevar por su padre hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—Que tengas dulces pero saludables sueños —le dijo en tono de broma antes de besarle la frente.

Hermione observó contrariada cómo su padre bajaba las escaleras, dejándola sola en el pasillo. Sus ojos, como si una fuerza magnética los moviera, se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación de él. ¿Por qué tenía que estar justo en frente de la suya? Sólo soportó mirarla por más de dos segundos y entró rápidamente al cuarto que compartía con Ginny.

Como una autómata, se cambió de ropa, apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama. Enseguida sintió que algo se acomodaba junto a sus pies. Reconoció el peso de Crookshanks y, acercando su mano, le hizo cariño detrás de las orejas. Volvió a acomodarse, boca arriba, y observó las sombras de afuera proyectadas en el techo.

Por supuesto que estaba cansada, había sido un largo día.

Se había reencontrado con los Weasley y Harry. Sus padres conocieron a Narcissa Malfoy, quien se mostró increíblemente amable, y a Draco, quien actuó especialmente taciturno y silencioso. Poco después, discutió con él. Y luego se besaron. Y luego pasaron una amena tarde con los demás, ayudando, jugando y comiendo.

Y luego…

Se removió y quedó acostada de lado, mirando la pared pegada a su cama.

Y luego, él rompió su trato. Le dijo a sus padres que era mentira, que todo era una farsa, que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella y que no debían preocuparse, que eso nunca ocurriría.

Sintió que los ojos le picaban de nuevo, pero no se permitió derramar una sola lágrima más.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Porque se sentía como una traición. Él le había dicho que tenía un plan, y ella le creyó, realmente pensó que se había ingeniado cómo decirle a Lucius sin que se enfadara. Confió en él y él quebró una de las normas que ambos habían decidido establecer.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Confrontarlo? ¿Decirle que sabía lo que hizo? No, eso sólo empeoraría la situación. Mejor fingir que no sabía nada, así no tendría que explicar cómo se había enterado de su conversación y no se pelearían de nuevo. Mejor aprovechar la puerta que se había abierto: si él decidió contarle a alguien más su arreglo, entonces ella tenía el mismo permiso. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, todo su contrato quedaba anulado, ¿no?

¿A quién le podría contar sobre lo que ella y Draco estaban haciendo? ¿Con quién podría desahogarse y sincerarse?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Ginny.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó despacio.

Se quedó quieta y callada. Esperó a que Ginny creyera que estaba dormida. Unos instantes después, escuchó cómo la chica se movía por la habitación y finalmente se acostaba.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio, el rostro de Viktor apareció en su cabeza.

No era una mala idea: él sabía lo de las cartas de amor y habían vuelto a escribirse desde que recibió la suya en noviembre. Hermione le había contado de Draco, pero sólo lo que juntos habían planeado contarle a todo el mundo. Podía confesarle que todo era mentira, decirle lo que realmente pasaba y cómo se sentía.

De pronto, la idea le gustó tanto que tuvo que contenerse de levantarse en ese mismo momento para escribirle; realmente estaba muy cansada. Y si ese día había sido largo, debía estar preparada para el siguiente.

Antes de dormir, se le ocurrió que también estaba decepcionada. No sólo le dolía que Draco rompiera su trato, le dolía saber que no había cambiado. Le dolía darse cuenta de que era el mismo niño con gomina en el pelo cuya meta en la vida consistía en enorgullecer a su padre sin importar nada más. Incluso dejó que Lucius se refiriera repetidas veces a ella como «la sangre sucia».

Sí, eso debía de ser ese amargo sabor en su boca: decepción.

Inquieta con esos pensamientos, se durmió.

* * *

En lo que le parecieron unos pocos segundos después, un movimiento cerca de sus pies la despertó. Con los ojos medio cerrados, escudriñó la oscuridad y, una vez acostumbrada a ella, advirtió que Crookshanks se había levantado. El gato, al verla, maulló.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione somnolienta.

Crookshanks saltó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Volteó a verla y maulló otra vez.

—Shh… —murmuró Hermione—, vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

El gato empezó a rasguñar la puerta cerrada. Hermione miró a Ginny. Seguía durmiendo. Cansada, se restregó los ojos, se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia su mascota. Abrió la puerta y Crookshanks salió con la cola parada. Quizás tenía sed. Lo siguió bostezando. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al vestíbulo. Pensó que él se dirigiría a la cocina, pero la llevó hacia la sala de estar. Entonces, antes de entrar, Hermione escuchó un sollozo ahogado.

Se paralizó por un segundo. Conteniendo la respiración, se asomó a la sala. Solo, sentado junto a la chimenea apagada, con una llama azul encerrada en un frasco a un lado, había un joven pelirrojo. Estaba encorvado y, aunque le daba la espalda, advirtió que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Lo oyó sollozar de nuevo.

—¿Ron?

El chico se enderezó de golpe. Se restregó rápidamente los ojos con un brazo y la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Hermione? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la voz un poco gangosa.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero ella notó sus ojos hinchados y, aunque la luz que lo iluminaba era azul, podía dar por hecho que estaba colorado y no precisamente de vergüenza.

—Crookshanks me despertó, creo que tiene sed. —Buscó a su gato alrededor, pero ya no estaba. Levantó la vista. Ron había apartado la mirada—. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió.

—Sí, sí, sólo estaba…

Se calló bruscamente. Hermione se acercó y se sentó frente a él, en la mesa de centro. Ron no la miraba. De más cerca, pudo distinguir el rastro de las lágrimas que intentó secarse. Con cuidado, posó una mano en una de sus rodillas.

—¿Ron? —dijo suavemente.

Lo vio tragar con dificultad.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —musitó él.

—Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿no? —Le dio un cariñoso apretón.

El chico cerró los ojos un instante y bajó la cabeza. Hermione esperó pacientemente, sin moverse. Entonces, él la miró. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza.

—Soñé con Aragog —admitió avergonzado—. Hace mucho no me pasaba… Me desperté con la sensación de muchas arañas subiendo por mis piernas. —Hermione notó como temblaba su pierna contra la palma de su mano—. Y… —Respiró hondo y volvió a bajar la mirada, fijándola en la mano de ella sobre su rodilla—. Me acordé de Fred.

Su voz se quebró. Hermione se levantó y, sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, lo abrazó. Ron la rodeó enseguida con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Es su culpa —musitó, su voz atenuada por la tela de su pijama—, es su culpa, por su culpa me dan miedo, él fue el que convirtió mi peluche en una araña enorme, él fue… —Su cuerpo tiritaba tanto que hacía temblar también a Hermione, y, poco a poco, la apretó más, enterrando sus manos en la espalda de ella—. Todo es culpa de él y ahora… ahora no está. —Y rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Hermione se quedó callada. Acariciando su cabello, dejó que llorara todo lo que necesitara. Permitió que sus lágrimas humedecieran su pelo y su pijama, que amortiguara sus sollozos y lamentos contra su hombro. Concedió que la estrujara entre sus brazos con desesperación. Se sentó junto a él y, abrazados con fuerza, se consolaron en la oscuridad de esa sala de estar ajena.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Ron, sorbiendo la nariz, se apartó. Hermione, sonriéndole con ternura, le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus pulgares.

—¿Quieres que te caliente un poco de leche? —preguntó afectuosamente, con sus manos sin soltar su rostro. Estaba caliente.

—Eso suena bien —susurró él, intentando sonreír.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y Ron se dejó conducir a la cocina. Al llegar, él se sentó y la observó buscar un tazón y sacar leche del refrigerador que funcionaba con magia. Luego de servirla y calentarla, Hermione le tendió el tazón. Se sentó frente a él y, mientras se bebía la leche, Hermione le habló sobre un sueño que había tenido hace un tiempo. Una pequeña historia absurda donde él, Harry y ella eran los protagonistas. Algo lindo, algo sobre seguir mariposas. Ron se rio y le contó también otro sueño que había tenido, también con ellos e igual de absurdo. Algo divertido, algo con escarbatos y una tienda de joyas con oro. Hermione rio.

Se quedaron sonriendo, envueltos en un silencio cómodo.

—Hermione… —rompió Ron el silencio, una vez que se bebió toda la leche.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella.

—¿Crees…? —titubeó—. ¿Crees que él esté en un mejor lugar?

El corazón de Hermione se encogió. De ser sincera, hubiera dicho «No». Pero, a veces, ser sincera no era la forma correcta de actuar.

—No lo sé, Ron —murmuró suavemente—, pero espero que sí.

Él asintió, calmado.

—Entonces, Malfoy —dijo, entonces.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué?

Ron se rio.

—No sé qué le viste, pero al menos sabe de ajedrez —se burló.

—¿De verdad?

—Bastante decente, de hecho —respondió, alzando la mirada—. Estaba pensando en ofrecerle jugar una partida de nuevo mañana… quiero decir, hoy —se corrigió.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora que te gusta jugar con Draco? —preguntó asombrada.

—Es mejor que tú.

—¡Ron! —exclamó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Él rio de nuevo y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es tu novio, ¿no? Y estamos encerrados en esta casa por al menos dos días más, supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo —respondió simplemente, levantándose y dejando el tazón en el fregadero. Se volvió a ella—. Gracias por la leche —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada. —Le sonrió. Se levantó y, una vez a su lado, apoyó una mano en su hombro—. ¿Mejor?

Ron asintió.

—Mejor.

Un maullido llamó su atención. Ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina. Crookshanks los observó un instante y luego se fue marchando hacia las escaleras con la cola levantada. Intercambiaron miradas y, en silencio, lo siguieron hasta el segundo piso. Hermione alcanzó a divisar como su gato volvía a entrar a su habitación.

Había olvidado cerrar la puerta al salir.

—Creo que él me llevó a ti… —le murmuró a Ron.

—Siempre ha sido muy inteligente —respondió.

Se volvió a él.

—Buenas noches, Herms —se despidió el chico.

Ella, enternecida, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

* * *

Ginny la despertó saltando sobre ella.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó alegre antes de salir corriendo de la habitación escaleras abajo.

Soltando un resoplido divertida, Hermione la siguió. La familia Weasley completa, Harry, Andrómeda y Teddy se encontraban en la sala junto al árbol de Navidad, bajo el cual había multitud de regalos. Hermione se acercó saludando a todos y deseándoles una feliz Navidad. Sus padres se unieron momentos después, sorprendiéndola con un afectuoso abrazo y muchos besos.

La entrega de regalos fue un caos, pero uno entretenido. Todos, incluso los más adultos, querían ser los primeros en recibir sus paquetes, pero la señora Weasley fue tajante y partieron con los menores. Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, todos vestían un suéter tejido a mano con diseños y colores personalizados. El de Hermione era lila oscuro y en el centro tenía un giratiempo bordado con detalles dorados. Mientras se repartían tazones con chocolate caliente y bizcochos, los jóvenes competían por llevarse los trozos más grandes de las _galletas navideñas_ *, unos cilindros de cartón envueltos en papel de regalo y con forma de caramelo, rellenos de dulces y pequeños objetos graciosos, y que se abren tirando de los extremos entre dos personas. Charlie, probablemente por la fuerza de sus brazos, fue el que más trozos ganadores consiguió, pero repartió la mayoría de los premios entre Teddy y Ginny.

—¿Hermione? —se acercó señora Weasley, esquivando a los demás que seguían abriendo regalos, se probaban ropa o examinaban sus «juguetes» nuevos.

Ella levantó la vista del libro que sus padres le habían obsequiado, _Comentarios de sabiduría aprendidos_ , y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes a qué hora bajará Draco? Le tejí un suéter y me gustaría entregárselo —dijo sonriendo con timidez. Hermione se fijó en el bulto que sujetaba en sus manos—. ¿Crees que le guste? Es verde con una snitch. Quería que tuviera un toque dorado también —prosiguió nerviosa—, queda muy bien con el verde, además que así tiene colores de Slytherin y Gryffindor sin que sea demasiado evidente, pero quizás lo encuentre muy…

—Creo que le encantará, señora Weasley —le aseguró amablemente Hermione, pensando que si Draco se negaba a usar el suéter, lo obligaría con un Imperius de ser necesario—. Me temo que no sé a qué hora bajará, imagino que estará con sus padres en su habitación. —Al ver el rostro levemente apenado de la mujer, se apresuró a añadir—: Pero seguro será pronto, Andrómeda no les ha preparado desayuno, así que tienen que venir eventualmente a comer.

Y, efectivamente, cerca de media mañana, el objeto de sus inquietudes nocturnas llegó a la sala junto a su madre. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se preguntó si vería una sola vez a Lucius Malfoy durante su estadía en la casa de Andrómeda. De no ser porque lo escuchó hablar la noche anterior, hubiera dudado de que el padre de Draco estuviera viviendo allí. ¿Tanto le molestaba la presencia de ella y los demás que ni siquiera por cortesía a la anfitriona se dignaba a saludarlos el día de Navidad?

Sintió la mirada de Draco cuando Fleur llamó su atención con un «Hegmione» y le tendió una carta y un paquete dirigidos hacia ella que por error Bill le había pasado a su esposa. Eran de Viktor. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio como Draco caminaba con determinación en su dirección. Cuando llegó a su lado, Hermione no hizo muestras de notar su presencia. Se acomodó en el sillón, abrió su carta con parsimonia y la leyó lentamente.

Entonces, un aliento mentolado acarició su oreja.

—Feliz navidad —le susurró su voz arrastrando las palabras.

Ella, sin quitar los ojos del pergamino en sus manos, le respondió con el mismo saludo, sin emoción. Draco, quien no parecía notar que Hermione no tenía ganas de hablar con él, se sentó sin titubear a su lado.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, señalando el paquete que descansaba sobre las piernas.

—De Viktor —respondió ella escuetamente.

—¿Viktor? —repitió Draco, extrañado.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó, de pronto, Ron, girándose hacia ellos—. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? —dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente. Dejándola caer, la miró emocionado—. ¿Vicky podría conseguirnos entradas para el próximo partido de los _Chudley Cannons_ contra los _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_? Ahora es buscador de ese equipo, ¿no?

—Claro, le puedo preguntar —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Genial, gracias! —celebró él, chocando palmas con Harry.

Hermione se levantó con la carta y el regalo sin abrir de Viktor. Su intención era dejar ambas cosas en el pequeño y ordenado «montoncito» que había formado con sus demás regalos, pero también quería aprovechar de alejarse de Draco. Para su desgracia, él también se levantó y la alcanzó, atormentándola con el olor de una colonia que debía de ser nueva, pues no la reconocía y le resultaba irritantemente agradable.

Al detenerse frente a la mesa donde estaba su «montoncito», lejos del grupo junto al árbol de Navidad, Draco se paró a su lado y la miró con sospecha. 

—No sabía que seguías en contacto con él —comentó, observándola quitar completamente el papel del regalo de Viktor y doblarlo prolijamente. Era una caja de una tienda de ropa francesa que Hermione no conocía, probablemente muy exclusiva a juzgar por el logo y calidad del material—. Krum, quiero decir.

Hermione se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Hace poco retomamos el contacto —respondió, concentrada en el movimiento de sus manos—; antes de la guerra, nos escribíamos mucho.

—¿En serio? ¿No será él uno de los cinco a los que les escribiste tus… cartas? —aventuró Draco, bajando la voz.

Eso hizo que tuviera que contener una sonrisa socarrona.

—De hecho, sí —asintió Hermione, volviéndose a él—. Por eso volvimos a hablar.

—Mmm… —El chico entrecerró los ojos.

Ella levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle si estaba celoso, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería que la conversación tomara ese curso. Bueno, más precisamente, no quería seguir hablando con él. 

Sin abrir la caja en la que probablemente encontraría una prenda muy cara y bonita, recogió los papeles de regalo que había doblado a lo largo de la mañana y se dirigió a la cocina para botarlos en el basurero. Al entrar, la encontró vacía.

—Pero, ya que estamos —oyó a Draco decir detrás suyo—, sólo como recapitulación, le escribiste a Ya-Sabes-Quien…

—Ja, qué gracioso que lo llames así —comentó Hermione.

—¿Prefieres que grite su nombre? —inquirió Draco burlón.

—No, muchas gracias.

—A él, a Krum, al muggle, a mí, ¿y a…?

—Ron —terminó ella por él.

—Weasley.

—¿Conoces otro Ron? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—Sí, es líquido, menos rojo y estoy seguro de que sabe mejor.

La chica resopló.

«Imbécil».

Se acercó al basurero y dejó caer los papeles. Draco se apoyó de lado en la pared junto a ella.

—Entonces —concluyó—, estoy en el mismo saco que un jugador promedio de quidditch…

—Ya-Sabes-Quien no es promedio.

—Me refería a Vicky —puntualizó Draco socarronamente.

—Viktor es un jugador profesional —replicó ella, ligeramente a la defensiva.

—…un muggle, un larguirucho pecoso y un cuatro ojos estrella —terminó de enumerar como si Hermione no lo hubiese interrumpido—. Tienes gustos muy extraños, Granger.

Ella asintió con fingido pesar, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

—Sí, es cierto, tú estás entre ellos y no sé ni cómo llegaste ahí —respondió, levantando los hombros con teatralidad.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que escribiste hace algunos años? —preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia ella, sin despegarse de la pared.

—Prefiero olvidarlo —dijo Hermione, echándose para atrás sin retroceder un paso.

Draco entornó los ojos y volvió a enderezarse.

—¿Le regalaste algo a Krum? —inquirió con un tono que sonó levemente acusador.

—Pues sí, es mi amigo, los amigos se regalan cosas —respondió simplemente, alejándose del basurero y dándole la espalda, dispuesta a salir de la cocina—. Supongo que tú has recibido y enviado regalos a tus amigos, ¿no?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta retórica fue tal que antes de cruzar el umbral hacia la sala con los demás sintió la obligación de darse media vuelta y enfrentarse a Draco. Él seguía apoyado de lado en la pared, mirando sus zapatos con aire dolorido.

Entonces, una duda cruzó su mente.

¿Draco tenía amigos? ¿Eran Blaise y Theo sus _amigos_? ¿Los consideraba como tales? ¿Ellos lo veían a él como tal? ¿O sólo eran compañeros con lo que se llevaba bien? ¿Cómo podrían ser realmente sus amigos si ni siquiera parecía estar al corriente de lo que ocurría entre ellos? Dudaba que Astoria pudiera ser mejor opción, pues ella no solía estar con ellos.

Antes, Hermione había visto a Draco siempre escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle, y aunque por mucho tiempo creyó que ellos eran auténticamente sus amigos, luego de lo ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres, estaba convencida de que nunca hubo amistad real ahí. En cuanto a Nott y Zabini, apenas tenía recuerdos de Draco junto a Theo, y, de pronto se dio cuenta, ninguno con Blaise.

¿Había metido la pata?

—Me has regalado cosas a mí —se escuchó decir.

Él levantó la mirada. No logró descifrar su expresión. Le dio la impresión de que intentaba mantenerse impasible.

—¿Qué?

—Que tú me has regalado cosas —repitió Hermione—. Y… —Dudó un instante si decir lo que iba a decir. ¿No estaba enfadada con él? No lo sabía. Decepcionada, sí, ¿pero enojada? ¿Tenía derecho a enojarse? Tragó antes de seguir—: y yo te tengo un regalo también. Por Navidad —se apresuró a aclarar.

Draco se separó con un movimiento elegante de la pared y dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Estás insinuando que me consideras tu amigo?

Hermione vaciló antes de responder.

—Bueno, definitivamente ahora eres más que un conocido —reconoció algo más segura.

—Sería un insulto a toda la comunidad mágica y muggle si antes de todo este lío hubiese sido sólo un conocido para ti —replicó con un dejo de sarcasmo, sin detener su lenta pero segura marcha.

—Tienes razón, pero antes me caías mal.

—Me odiabas —precisó él, más cerca.

—No, eso hubiera sido darte demasiada importancia.

Draco se detuvo en seco. Esas últimas palabras reverberaron desagradablemente en las paredes de la cocina y en la cabeza de Hermione. Enseguida, se arrepintió de decirlas. No habían sonado nada bien. Sin embargo, la expresión de Draco no había cambiado. Aunque eso bien podría no significar nada.

Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

—Supongo que me merezco eso —escuchó que murmuraba para sí.

—No, lo siento, no quise decir…

—No, está bien —la interrumpió—. ¿Dijiste que tenías un regalo para mí?

Hermione quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Por supuesto que él estaría interesado en saber qué le iba a regalar. Pensó en la pluma de pavo real blanco, el frasco de tinta que cambia de color y el libro de pociones con recetas modificables que le había comprado para esa ocasión, todo envuelto con una suave tela de color azul marino. Lo tenía guardado en su bolso de viaje, el que se encontraba en el cuarto de arriba.

—Yo… sí, te compré algo —dijo controlando el timbre de su voz—, el día que fuimos a Hogsmeade, ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo —musitó con una sonrisa ladina que no llegó a sus ojos—. ¿Dónde está? —Hermione, con un gesto, indicó el piso superior. Draco asintió una vez con la cabeza—. También te compré algo ese día.

Hermione arqueó las cejas de la sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—No te emociones demasiado, no es muy bueno, pero es algo.

—¿Y qué…?

—¡MAMÁ! ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!

El grito de George los interrumpió. La señora Weasley, que había estado buscando a Draco para por fin entregarle su suéter, entró rápidamente en la cocina y se dirigió al chico. Hermione observó divertida la escena y aguantó la risa al ver la cara de asfixiado de Draco al ser abrazado con fuerza por la mujer. Luego de recibir el suéter verde, Hermione lo miró con severidad. Malfoy pareció entender lo que quiso decirle, pues se lo puso inmediatamente y le agradeció con mucha cortesía el regalo a la señora Weasley, quien irradiaba de felicidad al confirmar que le quedaba bien de medidas.

—…estupendo, no pude usar a ninguno como modelo, Ron es demasiado alto y larguirucho, Charlie tiene la espalda muy ancha y es más bajo…

Draco miró a Hermione, quien se tapaba la boca para no reírse. Entonces, ella pudo ver que la sonrisa de él era genuina y le hacía brillar los ojos.

O quizás era efecto del color del suéter.

—…alegro de que te quedara, ¿estás cómodo?, ¿no le cambiarías nada? Porque no me costaría nada…

Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando le guiñó antes de volverse a la señora Weasley, Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder.

—…no me lo agradezcas, no fue nada. Por cierto, querido, Fleur encontró un regalo para ti. Viene con una fotografía. Ella está junto al árbol…

Rápidamente, Hermione y Draco se dirigieron a la sala. Efectivamente, Fleur sostenía en las manos un paquete oscuro bastante voluminoso con una fotografía mágica enganchada al papel. Hermione se fijó que la expresión de Draco al coger el paquete (el cual no parecía muy pesado) era la de un niño que recibía un regalo inesperado pero deseado: con una emoción infantil e inocente. Miró sobre el hombro del chico la fotografía para saber quién era él o la obsequiadora.

No era ni un «él» ni un «ella», era un «los».

Un chico de piel oscura salía riéndose abiertamente en primer plano de la fotografía y luego miraba hacia atrás, donde otro chico, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa. En el reverso de la fotografía, se leía:

« _No quemes estas._ »

Ninguno entendió el mensaje hasta que Draco desenvolvió el paquete. Dentro, encontró cuatro finas túnicas: dos negras, una plateada y otra verde botella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *christmas crackers se traduce como “galletas navideñas”, pero no son literales galletas.  
> Sorry por la escena media Romione, I swear it’s just platonic. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jijiji.  
> ¿Me dejas un comentario/kudos? :3


End file.
